Sauron is the Cutest Thing Ever!
by KiyaNamiel
Summary: I think Mandos is losing it. He can't keep up with all of the souls in his halls anymore. Instead of the fellowship landing in my house, its a bunch of supposed-to-be-dead elves from the Silmarillion- and Sauron? Someone help me, I'm too young to die! Pure and utter crack.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! I have no idea where this came from, but a random plot bunny attacked me and I had to obey it or else... I don't wanna find out. I'll probably go mad. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I groaned. "Ugh, school." I mumbled through my bowl of cereal. I was sitting at the table when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I stood in a hurry. "I'll get it mom!" I called cheerily. I opened the door and smiled to see the postman at the doorstep.

He grinned. "Hey! Got a letter here for you." He said, handing it to me and heading back down the stairs.

"Thanks!" I yelled back with a returning wave.

"Who was it?" Mom called.

"Just the postman." I replied, going upstairs and looking at the envelope. It had my name on it.

"For who?" She asked.

"Me! And no, I don't know who it is!" I went back into my room and sat on my bed to read it while slinging my book bag on my shoulder, getting ready to head out the door.

Just then, I glanced up at the clock and let out a shriek. Stuffing the letter in my pocket, I leaped up and bolted out the door. "Sorry mom, I'm late! I'll be back after school!" I yelled, making sure I had my iPhone in my pocket.

"Be safe!" She called back as I hopped down the side of the road, pulling on my shoes properly and just barely making it to the bus stop in time, just as it rolled up.

I slumped into an empty seat just as we left and sighed in relief. "Have a bad morning?" My friend Lark asked from next to me. I moaned.

"Yes." I replied, panting from my hurry. I wanted to read the letter, which was driving me crazy with curiosity- because come on, who writes those these days?- but I knew I'd better not or else I'd probably get sick. Not fun.

After an eternity, I got off at school with Lark and headed to first period, sitting down while managing to sneak a peek at my pocket. The tip of the white envelope stared back at me teasingly. I sighed.

"Some day this is gonna be." I muttered, just as the bell rang.

"Class, please open to page 358." The teacher droned after the roll call.

Finally half the day was over and I could sit down to lunch and the letter that had been driving me insane all day. I pulled it out as I ate my sandwich just as someone sat down next to me.

"Hey, freak, whatcha got there?" A male voice asked me. I glanced up at the school bully who loved to tease me about my eyes.

"Oh hey Gordon. How are you? I'm doing just great. Is your eyesight alright today?" I asked politely. He sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Lots of other fellow ninth graders like me were looking at us eagerly. But I wasn't interested in a spat.

"Oh, I just meant that you must be having trouble seeing if you have to ask what a letter is. But then, I could be wrong and you just haven't seen one before." I shrugged.

He growled and reached out for it, but I was way too fast for that. "Umm, it's rude to read someone else's letters you know." I said sweetly, pulling it away.

"And I'll bet you anything you've forgotten the proper name for my eye condition. I still don't see why, since you like to tease me for it all the time." I said with a morose sigh.

"What do I care what it's called?" He asked me sourly.

"Because don't you know? Benedict Cumberbatch and Ewan McGregor have Heterochromia iridium too you know!" I replied with mock surprise. He blinked at me.

"You're making it up." He brushed it off. I grinned.

"That's where you're wrong. Check it out on the internet and you'll see its true." I said triumphantly, going back to my sandwich. Yes, I have dual-colored eyes. One is green and one is blue, and I also have platinum-blonde hair. I call it that anyway, although some people would call it just light blonde. It sounds cooler though.

The other kids buzzed about the new-found information while I went back to the letter, opening it and reading while Gordon fumed over his defeat in brooding silence. The envelope was addressed to me, but there wasn't a return address, strangely.

This is what it said.

Dear Celine,

Thank you for your enthusiasm for the book that your people call the Silmarillion. In reward for your devotion and loyalty, I, Mandos, Valar judge of the dead, am sending you a few select elves from my halls that have been rather bored lately.

I hope that you will treat them well and that they won't be too much trouble. Maedhros will be the first to appear at the moment that you finish reading this letter.

Sincerely, the Valar.

P.S. This is not a prank, it is quite real. If you should be at an hour of dire need, call me and I will come to your aid.

P.P.S. If they get out of hand, threaten to throw them into the void and it will work quite well.

Stay safe and have fun!

I stared at the letter, blinking incredulously, mind whirling. You've got to be kidding. This is a prank, surely, despite the postscript. Oh please, please let this be a joke. I gave a tiny, hysterical laugh, hand shaking. Of course, it wasn't real, because Middle Earth didn't exist-

There was a loud scream from the doorway of the cafeteria. My head flew up, and more than a hundred heads swiveled to the door, silence falling over the whole building.

There was a figure standing there, dressed in red and white robes, fiery red, long hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head, and silvery eyes that swept the room discerningly. And man, he was TALL. He had to be at least six and a half feet. And his ears were pointed. I gasped slightly to myself.

It wasn't a prank. Not to mention he had a sword at his side. My eyes went to his right hand, but thankfully it was healed. My mind went on overdrive. Think, brain, think!

Before anyone could say anything, I leaped up with a cry, making all heads swivel to me. "Mark!" I yelled, running over to the elf and flinging my arms around him. "Big brother! I can't believe it, you're actually back!" I exclaimed, making up a cover story. The hall burst into incredulous buzzing, while the elf, frozen, stared down at me.

I grinned. "Please go along with this." I whispered. He cocked an eyebrow but then nodded. "My name is Celine." I whispered again.

He smiled slightly, and I swear I saw several of the female teachers swoon. I winced. "Hello, Celine. It's good to see you too, little sister." He said, patting my hair condescendingly. I grimaced. Explain his looks, how?

"Did you finish with the cosplay deal?" I asked, tilting my head at him. "Nod." I hissed.

He nodded, albeit with a flash of confusion on his face. The principal of the school came up to me. "This is your brother?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yep! He's been away for a long while." I replied cheerily, squeezing the elf's waist tightly. He let out a quiet wheeze only I heard.

"I- see-" he started, but I interrupted.

"Umm, principal, may I please go outside to talk with Mark? I'd better go call home." I asked politely, crossing my fingers all the while hugging the poor elf's arm. He nodded.

"Of course. May I ask what he does for a living?" He asked warily. I grinned.

"He does cosplay once in a while, but he's actually a martial arts teacher. I've actually got several other brothers that are as well- some of them are in the military." I said glibly, trying to stick as close to the truth as possible. After all, the letter had said there were more coming, and all of them were probably males and warriors, although I hoped that that wouldn't be the case.

But thankfully, the principal seemed to buy it. I dragged him out the door outside, far away from the school in the woods nearby. Then I let him go, crumpling the letter in my hand that I still managed to have kept clutching.

"This so not happening to me." I groaned, sinking down to the ground and burying my head in my hands.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" The elf asked me, sounding a little confused. I looked up at him.

"Where the Valar sent you, on Earth. Just plain earth, not high, middle or low." I added dryly. "And you're Maedhros the tall, right?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked incredulously. "I was in the halls of Mandos when- you said the Valar brought me here?" He cut himself off. I handed him the letter and sighed while he read it.

"I see..." He handed it back to me while I slammed my fist into a tree nearby, yelping as my knuckles cracked and got skinned. I lifted my knuckles to my mouth, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Okay, bad idea. This IS real.." I muttered, shaking my hand. A hand caught mine, and the redhead lifted my hand to his face with a frown.

"You shouldn't harm yourself so. It is not right." He said, running his fingers over it concernedly. I shook my head.

"Listen, obviously I'm not getting out of this, so you're gonna have to listen to me and follow what I say if you don't wanna get killed out here." I said urgently. He frowned but nodded at me.

"Things here aren't the same as they are in Middle Earth, so you look really weird dressed like that to others. It's not normal to us. I'm not insulting you, just saying it like it is." I added dryly.

"So just please go along with whatever I say, okay? That way people won't think you're crazy. Oh, and I'm going to keep calling you Mark whenever we're around people, because Maedhros is not a common name: it's strange and will draw suspicion. Umm, what else is there? Oh yeah! You're actually not even supposed to be real in this world. Just a character in a book." I rattled.

"Wait, a book?" He asked, sounding intrigued. I face-palmed. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the two reviews last chapter and the three follows! Please keep the review coming... Should I bring in Maglor next, or Fingon? **

Chapter 2

"Umm, yes, Books... Listen, I'll explain that later, okay? For now, I have to figure out what to do with you!" I agonized, taking my hand out of his and starting to pace again.

"Okay..." I said slowly, an idea forming. "Hmm, I know! I'll take you home and tell mom, explaining everything, and hurry up and get back to school." I muttered, grabbing his hand and dragging him off- and paused.

"Nope, not working. No bus. Okay then, looks like you're gonna have to wait at school for me. There's just about an hour left, can you wait?" I asked, turning to him pleadingly. He blinked.

"Of course." He replied. I sighed in relief.

"Oh good." I said, immensely relieved. "Okay, don't talk, don't say a word unless absolutely necessary- and if any female comes up and starts asking you weird questions and acting funny, just tell them you're not interested but thank you anyway." I added, just in case. He nodded, although obviously confused.

"Thanks Maedhros! You know, no one ever really talks about your character so much." I added to his bewilderment as I dragged him into the principal's office and got permission for him to wait for me in the office until I was done.

The rest of the class went pretty well, since my exams were now over and I had a vacation. Ignoring my classmate's questions, I grabbed my bag and bolted for the door, sprinting through the halls for the office. I ran in, grabbed the red-haired elf's hand, thanked the principal, and dragged him off to the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"Shh! Home, that's where, where you'll be relatively safe!" I retorted, making sure that we were at the front of the line for the bus. "You'll have to teach me some more Sindarian. I only know a few words." I added as the bus came up, as an excuse for conversation. He sat next to me at the front of the bus, while I inwardly cringed at how tall he was. I mean, I only barely came up to his shoulders!

"So Muindor is brother, right?" I asked. "Except that I would call you Gwador." I added. He nodded.

"Yes." He replied. I saw two sixteen year olds at the back of the bus whispering furiously to each other and glancing at us.

"Oh come on." I muttered, and decided what to do. I couldn't let them know where I lived! So I asked the bus driver to stop about a block away from home. He gave me a funny look but nodded.

"Good luck with making it home!" He called with a snort as the door closed behind me. I groaned and shook my head.

"Man, sum it up, will ya?" I growled, glaring at the back of the bus. Then I proceeded to pull along a very confused elf lord. We managed to make it home without any interruptions, but I was sweating by the time we finally got in the door.

I leaned against it, huffing. "I wish I were an elf." I said to Maedhros, who was barely breathing hard at all.

"Hon? You're home already? Exams must have gone well-" mom came around the corner and jumped.

I leaped in front of the elf, who was looking a little nervouss. "Mom, I've got a long story to tell you." I said uncomfortably, shifting.

"You certainly do! Who is-" she started, but I handed her the letter.

"I got this this morning and it happened at lunch break." I blurted the whole story while wringing my hands as she read the letter twice. I fell to my knees with a groan.

"Why me!?" I moaned. "Mom, I can't do anything about it! This is Mandos! The Valar!" I pleaded. She sighed.

"Well, I can't deny what's right in front of me, so we'll just have to make do, won't we now? They're your responsibility, as mentioned in the letter. I have nothing to do with it." She said, walking back into the kitchen, leaving me behind absolutely stunned.

"I've been reading way too many fan fictions." I finally managed to say. I turned back to the elf who looked vaguely amused.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with you." I noted dryly, leading him to the kitchen. "Can we have a sandwich mom? One for Maedhros too." I added, pouring two glasses of juice into cups. "I'm guessing I'll have to give up my bed and instead sleep on the floor- and if more do come then the living room will have to do." I added morosely, handing the elf a glass of orange juice.

"Drink." I said absently. Just then there was a 'thunk' and a envelope landed on the table out of thin air. I picked it up and opened it to find another note.

_Celine, _

_I forgot, here's the extra expenses for the elves. The envelope will refill if you need anymore. _

_Sincerely, Mandos_

_P.S. I almost forgot again, the next elves will appear tomorrow._

The envelope had about a hundred ten dollar bills in it. My face? 0_0

"Elves? Plural? Mandos, I swear you've been reading my fan fictions! You're exactly the way I imagined!" I groaned, sinking into a chair and melting down to the floor. Then I popped back up.

"Well, mom, at least we have grocery money, right? Speaking of which, we need to go out, Maedhros. Thank goodness I'm on vacation and music school will be ending soon. After lunch, I'm taking red head to the mall. Clothes issue." I added. She nodded, then smiled.

"I'm eager to see who's next." She laughed. I stared.

"I'm the only one freaking out about this?" I asked disbelievingly, then shook my head. "With my luck, Annatar the Fair will be next." I snorted, washing out my cup. There was a choke as Maedhros began to splutter.

"Oh, are you alright, Maedhros? I shouldn't have mentioned him, sorry." I said sheepishly, grinning at him. He waved a hand.

"You just startled me." He replied, voice a little strained from the choking. He turned back to his sandwich. "What is this made of?" He asked, biting into it. I giggled.

"Peanut butter and jelly. Basically ground nuts and fruits." I said, finishing my own off.

"Interesting. And you said you were taking me somewhere-?" He questioned, fixing me with those silvery eyes. I blinked.

"You have interesting eyes. Silver. Anyway, yes, I am. To the mall. A large place where people can buy their necessities for life." I explained. He nodded.

"As for my eyes, I find your far more uncommon than mine." He said dryly. I sniggered.

"Yes well mine has a scientific and plausible explanation, yours don't. I'll have to call them contacts." I decided.

"What are contacts?" He queried.

"Ummm, things people put in their eyes to change their eye color. Sometimes they use them as glasses- spectacles too." I said, unsure if he would get that. But he nodded.

"Hmmm. I see." He replied thoughtfully. "Strange things humans do." He said. I glared at him.

"Oh thank you very much, not-so-high elf anymore. I'll have you know that I'm an elf stuck in a mortal body. I'm quite sure that if you took me to Arda you'd see that." I retorted sourly.

"An elfling, then? Interesting." He said, studying me interestedly. I snorted.

"Look at yourself, Gwador." I replied with a smug grin. He just smiled amusedly in admitted defeat. "Anyway, I'll leave soon, mom. I guess I'll call Lark and let her in- I mean, we have been planning vacation together for a while, not to mention she's probably the only one who will believe me."

I whipped out my phone and texted her, inviting her over for a shopping spree. She texted back a few moments later, agreeing. We agreed to meet at the front of the mall in about thirty minutes. I took Maedhros to my room and set up a pallet on the floor, since that wouldn't hold him and thankfully my bed would. Like I said, he's tall.

"Okay, so you'll be sleeping here and I'll sleep on the floor." I said, moving to my dresser to grab my wallet.

"Are you quite sure? I don't want to-"

"Hush Maedhros, it's fine. If I didn't want to do it than I wouldn't have done it- besides, you wouldn't fit on the pallet." I said, laughing as I pulled him out the door again. Whelp, time to go to the mall!

Now, what should I say in answer to the inevitable questions of his clothes? His hair is fine, it can stay that way, so I'm not too concerned about that. Uh, right, say that he came back from cosplay and forgot all his clothes at another place by accident. Right. And I'm gonna need several hairbrushes. I grabbed all of the money and the letter for proof for Lark, and headed out the door.

This, is going to be the longest day ever. Maybe. Cross my fingers I won't pass out tonight, because I'm gonna need to make up some survival plans- Lark needs to stay with me for a whole two months, forget that she lives right next door.

Okay, going out- I opened the door to see a bunch of females on the street walking past. Oops. I slammed the door shut again in a hurry and made sure there was no one on the sidewalk before pushing Maedhros out. I'd better say that he's role playing to explain his speech and stuff too.

Like I said, maybe I've been reading way too many fanfics. There goes my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all of the follows! No reviews? :( anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 3

"We're going to meet my best friend in front of the mall when we get there, just to let you know." I informed the elf by my side. He nodded wordlessly, still a little uncomfortable without his sword which I had insisted he leave at home.

"Please be on time, Lark." I muttered as we approached the automatic doors. Sure enough, she was there, leaning against the glass panes beside the door and looking at her phone.

"Lark!" I called. She looked up and hugged me. Just then, she noticed Maedhros.

"Oh my Eru, where did you-"

I slapped a hand over her mouth. "No, he's real. Look." I shoved the letter into her hands, and she read it, looking up at me, wide-eyed. "I'm not joking, Lark." I begged her to believe me.

She nodded. "I believe you. You're here for clothes, aren't you?" She asked, mouth suddenly twitching. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to stay with me for at least a month." I begged. She snickered.

"I can't promise, but tonight sounds fine." She agreed, then turned to the elf who was waiting patiently. "You certainly look like you would fit in an anime show. Manga too." She added thoughtfully. "Well then, come on!" She said cheerily, dragging us both into the mall. "We'll need to go get jeans and-" she rattled on while I laughed.

Maedhros turned to me. "Is she always like this, Seler?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Yes, I am." Lark answered for herself, while I rolled my eyes at him helplessly. "And in exchange for helping, Celine, I expect you to give me Maglor if you get him." She smirked at me.

"Done deal, Lark." I replied dryly. "And If Curufin or Caranthir end up in my house, you can have them too." I added. "Oh, and Maeglin or Eöl."

She rolled her eyes while I sniggered and we made it to the men's clothes section. Maedhros was staring around him. I headed to the man at the desk who was staring at Maedhros like he was shocked.

"Hey!" I said cheerily. He snapped to me.

"May I help you?" He asked. I grinned.

"Actually yes, that's my brother Mark, and actually he was in cosplay, hence the costume, but he unfortunately just came from another state and left all his clothes there. I need some new ones- can you show me the rack for his height?" I asked.

"How tall is he?" The man gawked. I sighed.

"Say six and a half feet- maybe nearly seven- I'm not so sure anymore." I mumbled. He nodded, albeit looking a bit dazed.

"Over there." He replied, pointing.

"Thanks!" Lark called, dragging me away.

"Lark! Let go of me! Go glomp Mae-Mark!" I protested. She rolled her eyes at me in reply and proceeded to drag us both off, to my annoyance.

"Alright then, I'd say shorts and slacks, with t-shirts." I mused, trying to study Maedhros, who looked rightfully confused by my assessment.

"Umm, risk assessment?" Lark asked, poking me.

"What?" I replied, bemused.

"Risk a-ssess-ment." She dragged out the word. "Don't choose certain kinds of shirts to draw unwanted and unnecessary attention- he's an elf lord." She reminded me, stressing the elf factor. I got the point.

"Right." I agreed. "You know, this might be good, and this might be bad. I mean, we were complaining about having nothing to do... Anyway, here goes!"

"Hey Mark, what's your favorite color?" Lark asked Maedhros, pulling him over to a rack of shirts.

"Red." Was his obvious reply. I burst out snickering.

"Come on, Lark, you actually have to ask? I mean come on, he was known for his hair!" I teased, to which she groaned.

"I meant besides red." She grumbled, while Maedhros smiled, amused. I hope nobody saw his face. Ladies in particular. We'd never get out of here whole.

"Blue." He amended. I grinned wildly at Lark, who glared at me.

"I told you! I told you he would! Blue and silver, in fact, right Maedhros? I'm a Russingon bromance fan!" I crowed jubilantly, laughing.

"Never mind what I said, Mark, you wouldn't get it. Not now, anyway. Now we need to get you the right size-" I said. Lark and I had awful fun (literally) trying to get him the right size, colors, and styles, but we finally had about seven proper t-shirts and five pairs of slacks and loose shorts, oh and a pair of sandals. After debate, we decided on a pair of swim shorts too. After all, who knows when the opportunity will arise? Lark does have a pool in her backyard.

We checked out and Maedhros changed, popping the old clothes into the bag and we headed out. "Whatcha say we go to Baskin Robbins?" I asked. Lark grinned wildly at me.

"Are you kidding? Yes! We need to show Mark the finer things in life." She said with a decided nod, while I grinned back.

"Right. Mark, come on! We're going to get something sweet to eat!" I exclaimed. He looked at me curiously.

"Sweet?" He asked, sounding interested. I nodded.

"Uh huh. What kinds of sweets have you had before?" I asked, curious.

"Well, there was the kings bread, a type of pastry with special nuts, and also some sweet pastes and other cakes and things of that sort." He replied thoughtfully.

"Mmm. Sounds delicious." I said dreamily, almost drooling. Maedhros chuckled.

"They are." He agreed. Lark squeed randomly, and I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. His laugh was to die for. Tell me no one heard it!

We skipped randomly into the malls BR's, and chose a whole tub to take home and enjoy. Need I say that we tried to hurry? Maedhros was attracting some attention that looked troublesome. Of course, he was oblivious, staring out at the walking people while waiting for us.

In a hurry, we took him back home and flung open the door. "Hey mom! We're back! We brought some dessert for the family, and Lark is staying overnight!" I hollered as we went into the kitchen. She turned and smiled at the ice cream, then gave her approval on Maedhros.

"You look a lot happier." She noted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah well come on, mom, Maedhros is in our house. That's not to add that I got a letter from the Valar, and added that I'm off school on vacation- although I dare say that I'll start freaking out again when more elves start landing in my living room." I answered dryly.

"Come on, Lark, we've gotta give Maedhros the 101 on how to survive on Earth, what to do about fifteen hundred possible case scenarios, give him our history books to read, teach him how to use a computer, and then go read some plushie fics." I decided, dragging her off. And so that's what we did for the rest of the afternoon. Man, this had been a long day.

Maedhros decided to read while Lark and I hogged the computer and laughed our heads off at the plushie fics and empathized with their troubles. Then had dinner and dessert, in which Maedhros decided that he liked ice cream, and finally went to conk out in bed. Well, Maedhros had the bed while Lark and I were on the floor. Air mattresses are never comfortable when shared with two people. One moves and the other gets tossed around and vice versa.

At least it's better than none at all. I just hoped that tomorrow Mandos would wait to bring the next elves until after my music school was over.

...

I woke up the next morning to find myself on the floor and Lark on the mattress, me still covered up with a blanket, strangely. A look towards the bed explained that, though, because Maedhros was gone.

Staggering to my feet, I noted by the clock that it was eight in the morning and stumbled downstairs with a groan. I staggered into the kitchen blearily, blinking owlishly in the lights.

"Need- hot- chocolate-" I mumbled incoherently, making my way to the fridge and heating up a cup in the microwave. I managed somehow to get it to the table without spills and plopped down in a random chair.

"Good morning, Celine." An amused voice made my head pop up to see a fuzzy Maedhros across from me with a newspaper in his hands, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Good morning, Russ. When did you get up?" I asked, yawning and rubbing my eyes. The chocolate perked me up a little more.

"An hour ago." He replied, turning back to the paper. "Your world has strange happenings." He said, obviously intrigued. I nodded.

"Yep. Unfortunately, they're mostly bad." I said dryly, with another ginger sip from the cup. I scowled at it. The nasty thing burnt my tongue the first sip.

A moment later, Lark came tumbling down the stairs and bee-lined for the fridge. She blindly groped around until her fingers locked on the jug of milk, then she made herself a cup of hot chocolate too. She tottered over and next to me, while Maedhros watched, clearly entertained.

"Are you always like this in the mornings?" He asked us.

"Yes." Was the simultaneous groan as we plonked our heads on the table. "And I have music lessons this afternoon." I moaned. "Seriously, it ends today for the vacation! Knowing me, it's going to be utterly ruined." I shuddered.

"Mom says I'm going to stay for a whole month. She and dad made arrangements with your parents so they could to go out together on a cruise." Lark mumbled into her cup.

I fist-pumped. "Yes! Victory!" I shouted, relieved.

"Talk about it. They've been mooning around for a whole week. Geez, I really need a break from them." She agreed.

"Celine! You need to get ready for last class!" Mom called from the top of the stairs. "Did Lark tell you?"

"Yeah!" I called back, standing up, half-awake. Then I dumped my mug into the sink, went over and hugged Maedhros, and made my way precariously back up the stairs. I heard Lark laughing as Maedhros sputtered, shocked. I smirked and got myself ready, washing my face vigorously to wake myself up more.

Lark came into the bathroom, still sniggering, while I grinned at her in reply. "What time are you leaving?" She asked. "And what should I do with Maedhros?" She added as an afterthought.

"I'm leaving in about an- hour- since the classes were bumped up earlier so we can finish early. I don't know about red-head. Why don't you try taking him to the local dojo for exercise?" I suggested lazily. She contemplated.

"Good idea. I'll do that. How about the other elves thingy?" She queried.

I groaned. "I'll just take it as it comes, I guess. The same brother-cosplay-roleplay thing." I added with a sigh. "Whelp. Here goes."

I clattered down the stairs and went through the living room, where Maedhros was currently engrossed in another history book. "See ya later, Maedhros! Please be good for Lark for me!" I said cheerily, moving through the room. He nodded in reply.

"Have a good time, Celine." He replied politely with a smile.

"Hannon lle, Gwador." I thanked him, going into the hallway. "See ya mom! I'll be back!" I hollered, heading out the door.

"Be safe!" She replied, and I shook my head as I headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks you for all of the reviews and follows and faves! Please enjoy this next installment...**

**tHesonicsmiley: thanks!**

**evangeline pond: umm.. Maybe? XD**

**woodelfjedi: I'm so sorry I didn't do your confessions and fantasies request, but I'm seriously stuck. My mind is utterly blank. Sorry! Thanks for liking this story though!**

Chapter 4

I would have to take the music school bus, which was supposed to pick me up at my curb in a minute. It rolled up as I jumped from foot to foot impatiently, and I scrambled in.

"Hey guys!" I called, sitting down and popping out my earbuds for my iPod and sticking it back in my pocket.

"Hey." Was the reply. Our class was pretty tightly knit, since we did a lot of competition with other classes and schools. I stared out the window seriously, wondering exactly when the next elves would show up and if I would get any warning at all.

When we finally made it, I was a major case of nerves. I mean, seriously, we had last class, which meant lots of homework to practice, and also random essays to write in class for a grade, and on top of that I was anxiously awaiting the inevitable letter.

"Are you okay? You look a little green around the gills." One of my classmates asked me. I nodded wordlessly.

"Nerves." I rasped. He nodded, satisfied at my explanation, while I continued to sweat.

We entered class and the two hours commenced. I bit my lip and chewed my eraser as we wrote down the songs we had to practice. I gave a tiny smirk as I wrote down my own secret goal- the Lay of Luthien. And then came the essays. I blanched. One hour left. Come on, let it stay calm, please. I glanced up at the clock and shifted.

"You are to do an essay on the moonlight sonata by Beethoven. If you finish before others, then turn it in to me and you are free to do what you want in silence." The teacher told us. I squirmed.

"Is something the matter, Celine?" She asked peering over the rim of her glasses at me. I turned red as the rest of the class looked to me. I was usually the quietest of the group.

"Sorry, teacher. I'm just a little nervous today, because I'm kinda expecting a visit from my brothers who are really into role playing, and I have no idea if they'll come here or not." I replied hesitantly. Never hurts to be prepared. The teacher raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't aware you had brothers. If they come, I'm sure that they'll give us quite a nice change." She said, and motioned for us to continue. I got mine done in ten minutes and after a re-check, turned it in.

Sliding back into my desk, I pulled my phone out and checked it. There was a message from Lark. 'At the dojo. Sensei's taken a liking to Maedhros. No trouble. Alright? Any developments?'

I hurriedly texted back. "Nope. Hoping it'll stay that way.' I sent it off just as there was a bling from my phone from another text. I opened it up and immediately sat up. Most of the students were done, only a few still working, I noted as I glanced around. I went back to the text and turned pale.

_Celine,_

_Since you're in class still, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I couldn't convince them to stay any longer. There are four I sent to you. Two are rather eager to find you._

_I explained to them what is going on, so they will a little more ready than Maedhros was, for your benefit. They know that you're supposed to take care of them, at any rate. Be careful with two of them- they are far less passive than Maedhros. The third and fourth should be quite polite, you will find. _

_In answer to your question you asked me just now in your mind, yes you may allow Lark to have responsibility for several of them to make it easier for you. Have fun!_

_Mandos_

My eyes just about popped out of my head. No way. No way in Mordor or Angband or the void he was actually sending me four and leave me with five to care for- another text popped up. I hastily opened it again.

_Celine,_

_Oh, I almost forgot, there are only three more after this. As for how long they will stay, that all depends on you._

_Mandos_

I bit back a groan, literally, I bit my lip so hard I made it almost spilt. Just then, the door flew open. I leaped up as all heads flew to the door and to me.

"Raich!" I moaned loudly, smacking my head against the wall. This was so not my day.

"An elfling like you should not use such words." A voice scolded me from the doorway.

"Assuming that by that she is the one we were supposed to find?" Another voice asked smoothly, a smirk in his voice. I looked up at the doorway. There were, yup, you guessed it, four elves in the doorway. I almost fainted.

Talk about looks- geez, thank goodness I have abnormal looks, or else I would never have pulled off the whole 'brother' spin. All four were varying shades of dark and long-haired elves, while I gritted my teeth and sucked in air through them.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm the one you're looking for. Good to see you, bros." I said, getting sarcastic near the end.

One of them was raven-haired, long and straight hair that shimmered in the light. He had jet black ebony eyes as well, with extremely pale skin. Okay, my guess is that he's Maeglin. Ai Valar, I was hoping I wouldn't get him.

The next was lighter haired than Maeglin, but still had dark hair, just more like a wine-color in the light. Like a really deep magenta purple. He had greyish-blue eyes as well. He also had a scowl on his face. Obviously Caranthir the dark. Come on, it can't get worse. Wait, don't jinx it, girl!

Then came one who screamed music. I mean, he had a harp in his hand. He had a dark brownish colored hair, but with a touch of blue under the light. His eyes were silvery, just like Maedhros', so I guessed that he must be Maglor. His face had a small smile on it, which made me feel a little better.

The last one made me almost topple over. Yes! I knew him well! His eyes were a beautiful rich blue, and he had light brown hair on top of that, rather odd, but still fetching. Fingon. Awesome. They were all dressed in their 'costumes' of course.

"Well then, let's go already." Maeglin said impatiently, shifting.

"Excuse me? I'm still in class!" I reminded them. Caranthir scoffed.

"And since you are obviously finished with whatever needs to be done, you can now be excused- with your permission of course." He directed the last remark at the dazed teacher. The whole class burst into titters as I fidgeted.

"O-of course." My poor teacher stammered, pushing up her glasses.

Well then, come on." Caranthir strode over and grabbed me, dragging me out the door while I tried to protest.

"Wait a moment, I still have things at my desk! Let me go!" I shouted, to the laughter of the class and my embarrassment.

"Nice role-playing!" One of them shouted. The others agreed.

"Hurry up, then." Maeglin complained. I grabbed my folder and turned to the class.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I waved awkwardly and bolted out the door.

We headed down the hallway as I fumed. "Pae-channas!" I finally blurted. "You can't just- oh never mind! Let's just get home." I sighed, giving up on my rant.

"Nice to meet you too." Caranthir said haughtily.

"Let me guess. You're Caranthir the dark. Black-eyes over there is Maeglin, harp-boy is Maglor, and the my personal favorite with blue eyes is Fingon. Right?" I asked dryly.

"Correct. And may I ask why I am your favorite?" Fingon asked me with a raised eyebrow. I suddenly grinned maniacally.

"Just because you're the best of this group, not including Maedhros." I replied with a snigger.

"Humph. Best indeed. Strange elfling you are. Usually it's Maglor who is most well-liked." Maeglin snorted.

"Look who's talking, strange-elf-from-the-woods. Sheesh, you're one to talk about me being weird. Besides, I can't have claim to Maglor. Lark is taking on responsibility of him. And Maeglin." I added hastily.

"What? Mandos never mentioned-"

"Yes he did, to me. He wrote me a note agreeing to that. She stays at my house anyway, so no worries. And if you're asking why those two, because she asked for Maglor, and I'm not dealing with both Maeglin and Caranthir. I only need one dark elf at a time under my responsibility." I added with a cringe.

"Well then. Where is Maedhros?" Asked Fingon, deciding randomly to pick me up and place me on his shoulders. I let out a squeak of surprise and squeezed my eyes shut. Man, they were all so tall...

"At the dojo- out with Lark." I said hastily, then pulled out my phone.

'Coming home. Come home quick.' I sent her the text.

"What is that?" Maglor asked curiously.

"It's for communication." I replied absently, just as Lark blipped in again.

'They came!? We're home. Maedhros just took a shower- man, so confusing to explain that concept.' I burst into hysterical laughter and buried my face into the brown hair of Fingon.

"My life is so messed up. Elves in my house-" I sighed as I finally managed to direct the group to my house. "As much as I like it, can you put me down now please, Fingon?" I asked. He obliged, and I opened the door.

"Celine and four elves are here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while the four elves cringed. "Sorry." I apologized, hustling them in and slamming the door shut in a hurry from the gawking people outside.

Lark bounded in and took one look. "Awesome!" Then she glomped onto Maglor. "I claim Maglor!" She declared. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, Lark, we know. Mandos agreed to allow you to have responsibility of a few elves- in other words, he's all yours. I have nothing to do with him. Or the Prince of Gondolin. Lomion's all yours, girl. I've got Caranthir to deal with- or preferably I'm keeping him so Maedhros can keep him in line." I said with a grin, heading into the kitchen and moving to the pantry. My dad wouldn't be back for a week, and mom was out at the moment according to Lark.

"Maedhros, Gwador! Friends and brothers to see you! Do you want lunch?" I hollered into the living room, rummaging around trying to find something to eat. Lark gave everyone a seat.

"Yes, thank you Celine." I heard Maedhros tell me. Then there was a nice flow of elvish. My head popped out of the shelves with a loud yelp as I smacked my head against the underside of one.

"Wait, Lark, am I the only one?" I asked her, rubbing my crown. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head

"Nope." She replied, stunned.

"Well, trust Mandos to make things a lot more complicated." I snorted. "Now that we can understand elvish... Seriously." I huffed, moving back into the pantry.

"By the way Lark, I think there's supposed to be three more elves according to mr. Doom-and-gloom-take-that-you-stubborn-Noldor." I added with a smirk. Lark went into a spiel of laughter as I popped out of the pantry with an armful of ingredients.

The elves were staring at me. "What, never heard that one before?" I said with a snigger. "Ya have to admit that its true, though." I added, spreading out the stuff.

"Lark, need help here. We're having easy spaghetti for lunch." I said, handing her the box with the pre-made sauce in it, which she took. I started boiling the noodles while she set the sauce over the stove in a pot with water. She set the table while I put my folder away upstairs.

While she looked after the stove, I sat at the table with the armful of history books. "Okay, first things first is to read these. Maedhros, please tell them all you have learned." I begged. He nodded while the others began to pile him with questions.

I stood again and grabbed the laptop, opening to FF and reading as many plush toy collaboration fics as I could until Lark called me to come help her. Lunch was done.

"Umm, should we go out for dinner?" I asked her hesitantly. She nodded.

"Like for sure. I am not cooking twice in a day-"

"Then let me." Fingon called from the table. Lark and I exchanged looks.

"Okaaay. Mom's going to be..." I started.

"Let's leave it blank." Lark said dryly, setting the drinks out while I gave her the first plate to take to the table.

"Rule number one, no swearing in any language, you two." Lark warned Curufin and Maeglin, who gave her a withering glare. She wasn't fazed. "And don't give me that look either." She said curtly, coming back for the next plate.

"Rule number two-" that was me, taking the plate- "you two obey Lark only. You are not required to listen to me unless Lark says so." Here I pointed to Maglor and Maeglin.

"Rule number three, the last rule, you are to not get into fist fights. Verbal sparring is inevitable. Anything else will be fixed by me and Celine in any way necessary." Lark finished the list.

"And what gives you authority over us, nobles of-" Curufin started.

"Not who, what. Mandos to be exact." I piped in, sitting down at the table.

"Now eat, and please don't gag- we're going out as soon as we're done." I added, opening the dishwasher for good measure. The magical money envelope was full again, to my relief.

"I'm bored." Maeglin complained, while they all ate. I face-palmed through a mouthful of food.

"It's a nice place to practice music." Maglor noted dreamily, looking around. I smirked at Lark.

"Is there anything to do while you are out?" Fingon asked. We shot him an incredulous look.

"You're going with us, Fin." Lark replied, shoving her mouth full of noodles. "Mmph"

"Lark, wait until you're finished eating." I groaned. She smirked. "Davy Jones." I added with a snicker. She smacked me.

"Gothmog." I blurted randomly. "That was random." I noted, eyes sparkling at the looks of horror that the elves were giving me. Lark caught on.

"Catharoch." She answered.

"Hey! That's my old dog you're insulting!" I yelped. The elves were spluttering.

Lark and I went into spasms of laughter. "Man, Huan should be here to see his reaction." Lark sniggered.

"Feanor would kill me if he were here. As it is, I'm lucky all I got was Caranthir- is it true that he colored his hair?" I teased.

"Absolutely not!" Said elf shouted, insulted. I giggled and picked up my plate, taking it and putting it into the dishwasher. I went over and hugged him, to the undoing of Lark and the amusement of the others at his face. He was utterly shocked still.

"I should write that down as one way to get him to hush up." I noted smugly, going back to the laptop still on the table and searching for more fics.

Just then, I let out a strangled shout. "Noooooo!'


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone! Next chapter up! Glad to see that people are enjoying this ridiculous crack. XD**

**Llcyyxx: I'm working on a Caranthir one shot, so keep smiling. *grins***

**Fandomfangirl100: thanks! You'll see.**

**Evangeline pond: haha, your wait is over.**

**Guest: please do by all means!**

**Woodelfjedi: thank you!**

Chapter 5

There was an email from someone. A certain someone.

_Celine-_

_I know I said there's three more tomorrow, but I'll have to put this one in your care today. He's smaller than normal, so be comforted. I do hope he won't be too much trouble. _

_And before I forget- he still has memories of his previous life, but he is quite reformed- except for in a few small things. He does not search for complete domination any longer. _

_Have fun! _

_Mandos_

_P.S. He should appear just about the time you finish this._

I leaped up. "No! Mandos, don't you dare, I don't care which elf it is- oomph!" I fell to the floor after something landed on top of me. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of my head.

When I cracked my eyes open, I saw a horrifying sight right in front of me. A pale face with rich golden eyes, jet black eyebrows, and golden/reddish hair. He was dressed in- wait, a black cape and red robes?

I let out a shriek and shoved him off, scrambling away. "Oh. My. Gosh. Is that who I think it is?" Lark asked, face in the 0_0 expression.

"Who else do you think I am?" Asked a small and pouty voice. He was so small. Eru, how tiny he was! He was just the size of a plushie doll, which means he came up to my waist.

"Eä! Raich!" The elves leaped up, fumbling for weapons.

"Hey, wait, CALM DOWN!" I yelled to them. They stopped, holding their ears. I glared, then crawled over to the new one, who was looking at himself.

"Curse you Namò! You didn't say I would be so-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Mairon, language! You too!" I said, pointing to the other elves threateningly. "So you are the legendary Sauron." I said warily, looking at out newcomer and removing my hand.

"Who else would I be?" He replied sourly, crossing his arms at me. "Are you the one he said to look for?" He asked in return.

"Yeah. I'm Celine- holy Eru, I'm talking to Mairon, Sauron, Annatar the Fair, Lord of the Rings, the eye of Barad dûr, the great eye-" I started, dazed.

"Just Mairon. I'm not any of the others any more." The small voice corrected me. I face-planted on the floor.

"I hate to say this- but you have got to be the cutest thing I have EVER seen in my entire life." I groaned, lifting my head and propping it up with a pout. Lark started laughing hysterically, while the elves stared at me like I had gone mad. Mairon looked floored.

"And I'm going to protect you from any elves who might want to hurt you for no reason." I said, sweeping him up into my arms. "Aww! You're sooo cuuuteee!" I squealed, squashing the air out of him, while he wheezed.

"Let go of me!" He shrieked in protest, but I just loosened my grip and picked him up instead.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked Lark, who was now in spasms of laughter and rolling on the kitchen floor.

"Cute- Mairon- my gosh-" she gasped in reply. The elves looked absolutely horrified.

"Relax guys! He can't do anything! Besides, Mandos says he's reformed." I said cheerily.

"It wasn't my fault that I was under Melkor." Mairon mumbled from where I was smothering him. "He forced me to be. He promised that he would pay attention to me, but instead he mind-raped me and put me under his control." He said, sounding so vulnerable that I almost cried.

Lark stopped laughing. Silence settled. Just then, an email popped up. I opened it and read it.

_Celine,_

_By the way, whatever Mairon says is true, believe it. He needs lots of love, hence why I sent him to you. You do have a hairbrush, I hope._

_Mandos_

I stared down at the little Maiar in my arms. He looked back up at me, and for once, he looked scared. I blinked. Then I hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry, little Mairon! I'll love you, I promise!" I promised, snuggling him tightly. "Don't listen to those elves who say you're evil." I glared at said elves, while Lark sniffled. The elves were all O.O

"That's not Mairon, then." Maeglin finally said. "I should know. He's the one who tortured me."

"I told you it wasn't my fault! He made me!" The little Sauron- erm, Mairon wailed.

I placed my hands over his ears and smothered him.

"You heard him! Make him stop, Lark!" I hollered. She grinned.

"If you'll let me hug him I will." She bartered. I handed him over. He protested but Lark just squeezed him. "Okay, stop Maeglin, and accept him, or else I'll have Mandos send you to the void with Melkor." She threatened. Maeglin hushed up.

"Okay, give me back my precious." I said, sniggering. Lark and I cracked up while Mairon stared at me, looking horrified.

"Sorry, Mairon, I couldn't resist." I giggled, squishing him to myself again.

"But what if he tries to murder us in our sleep!?" Maedhros asked, cringing away from me.

"He won't. I'll sleep with him myself to make sure, so there." I huffed. "Besides, why would such a cute little thing do that anyway?" I asked indignantly. Maglor looked thoughtful, strumming on his harp. Fingon looked at Mairon interestedly. Caranthir looked like he cared less. Maeglin seemed wary.

Mairon clutched my shirt and stared at the elves, looking awfully terrified.

"Aww, it's okay, Mairon, I'll protect you, I promise." I cooed, while Lark decided to close the dishwasher after putting all the dishes away, listening to our argument.

Just then the door opened. "I'm home!" Mom called. I cringed as she walked in and stopped, looking at all of the elves. I stood up, and her eyes widened as she saw who exactly I was hugging. I mean, he's unmistakable really.

"It's okay mom, he's good!" I practically shouted. "Sorry. Mandos sent me them and him and there's two more tomorrow and that's thankfully it and I'm gonna freak out now." I blurted, then sat down and began to hyperventilate.

"That's funny, I never saw her like that before." Lark mused, staring at me. I snapped out of it.

"Okay, temporary insanity passed. Aren't we going out? Where's the envelope?" I asked cheerily, back to myself. The elves stared. Mom face-palmed. Lark was laughing. Mairon decided he was not letting go of me.

"Mairon." I said.

"What?" He whimpered.

"Uh, not so tight please. I'm assuming you're staying with me?" I asked dryly.

He fixed me with the most adorable wide eyes that held fear. "Don't you want me?" He sounded so fragile. My gosh.

"I do. You're sweet. Okay, that's it, you're staying with me forever. I'll take you off of the Valar's hands." I decided, and made my way to my room.

"Everyone get ready!" I hollered down the stairs.

"Where are we going? Are we going to go take over the world?" Mairon asked. Lark started giggling behind me. I stopped and stared at him. Then my face crumpled.

"He's growing up so fast already, Lark!" I wailed, while she burst into a screaming fit of laughter. Then I patted the little Maiar's head gently. "No, we're not. We're going to go get you some clothes and shoes, and some toys." I replied smartly, marching into my room and grabbing my wallet again.

"Can I get a gold ring? Or something shiny?" He piped up wistfully. I blinked at him.

"Geez, I guess your unhealthy obsession with bling hasn't been reformed yet. Hmm. Well, I guess so, maybe, Mairon. We'll see." I replied, then made my way back down the stairs again. Lark was still recovering from tears of mirth.

...

We finally made it to the mall without any mishaps, which was good or else I would have definitely had a meltdown in the middle of the sidewalk. Mairon was still clinging to me adamantly, refusing to let go. I had to balance him on my hip as we walked, which wasn't very easy, but I didn't really mind.

"Okay, Lark, you take your brothers to Target, while I take mine to Blue Navy. I think the fashions there will match our respective peeps." I said cheerily, handing her money. She nodded and dragged Maeglin and Maglor off.

"Come on, we're going over there." I pointed to aforementioned store and we all went there. "Choose clothes you like." I said absently, shifting Mairon on my hip.

The people in Blue Navy had their eyes popping out of their heads at the height and- yes, I said it- gorgeousness of my 'brothers.' I went over to the little kids' section and decided on a few red and black shirts and blue jeans capris for the Maia on my hip, who was looking around interestedly, still squeezing the dye out of my shirt.

Caranthir had chosen a few blue and black shirts, and a few pairs of baggy shorts, while Fingon had chosen light blue and white shirts with a few khakis and shorts. Both had chosen brown sandals. After checking out and walking back out from the shop as normal-looking as we could get, we went to target to find the rest of our group.

"I must admit that clothes here are rather odd." Caranthir noted, looking down at his deep blue shirt and black shorts. I personally thought he looked awesome in them, as obviously a few others in the mall.

"Hush, not so loud, Caranthir! Whatever you say. I'll just say that you guys look pretty good." I replied, turning to Mairon. He had on a bright red t-shirt and black slacks. He looked adorable.

We finally found Lark and the other two, who were also dressed in their new clothes. Maglor had on a cream-colored shirt with brown shorts, while Maeglin had decided on a deep purple shirt and black pants. She gave me a look that yelled, 'theylookawesome!' I grinned back.

"Okay, first stop sightseeing!" I exclaimed, Lark and I dragging them all off to see other things.

"What is this?" Maeglin asked at one point, poking at a pair of headphones. Lark and I laughed. I pulled out my iPod with the headphones and handed it to him.

"Here, put the round things at the end of the strings in your ears, and let me turn this on." He did, and I pulled up my tracks. So he listened to the songs with cool interest the rest of the journey.

"And this?" Maedhros took interest in sunglasses. I bought a cool pair and slipped it over his eyes. He looked awesome with a pair of deep blue shades.

"It protects your eyes from the sun when it's too bright." Lark explained.

"Interesting." He replied, looking around at the racks and shelves. I taught him how to hang it on his shirt and he went around like that.

"What are these for?" Asked Fingon, picking up a Swiss Army knife. The irony didn't miss Lark and I. Stifling hysterical laughter, I showed it to him and bought him one "for good measure."

"Very handy." Lark agreed, and that set the both of us off on a spiel of laughter at the pun. Maedhros looked vaguely green. The rest of the elves were snickering as Fingon patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly. Mairon was blissfully ignorant, not paying attention.

A few food isles later: "What are these?" Caranthir asked about a box of chocolate glazed doughnuts. Lark and I grinned at each other conspiratorially.

"Good excuse, thanks Caranthir, I think you will like them." I answered mysteriously, picking up a box to buy.

"For Maglor's sake, let's go to the instruments." Lark begged. I nodded and we all went along.

While Lark explained all of them to the minstrel, Maedhros and I got into a- conversation- about his skills. "But it is said that Daeron was better!" I said.

"Absolutely not. The only reason he is supposedly considered so is because others pity him for Luthien." He retorted in defense of his brother.

"Then what about the minstrel face off they had that one year?" I argued. Caranthir was watching with a smirk, while Maeglin hummed along to the iPod. Mairon was clutching my hand and staring at Lark, and Fingon was just smiling placidly and flipping the can opener of his Swiss knife.

"It never got settled because the judge was biased." Was the flippant reply. I threw up my arms in defeat as Lark and Maglor came back.

"I give up." I turned to Maglor with a sweeping bow. "My brother is better than Daeron." I acknowledged, and then marched away with Marion in tow.

"I can't believe you actually argued." Lark sniggered at me. "You never would have won." She chided. Maglor looked confused.

"What?" He asked sounding baffled.

"You're welcome for defending you." Maedhros replied dryly. Caranthir snickered.

"Hush up, Caranthir. If you don't have something good to say, zip it." I called over my shoulder. He snorted while Lark agreed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This way!" I lead them all off to the jewelry section. I bought a plain band of gold and then gave it to Mairon, who smiled up at me so brightly I thought I was going to need to borrow Maedhros' sunglasses.

The lady at the counter looked befuddled. "You bought it for him?" She asked me.

I grinned and swept Mairon up into my arms while he played with his newfound treasure. "Yep. He's my little brother, and he loves shiny things." I replied with a shrug.

"Well, he is cute." She admitted. Mairon paused, his face twisting at the- derogatory term, but he ignored it in favor of the ring. I swallowed as we left.

"You know, I think I now ship Sauron and the ring." I told Lark. "I mean, that story is one big romance. One desperately trying to get back to the other while the other tears the earth apart searching for his precious. I never actually realized how cute it was." I told her blissfully, while she went into another screaming fit of laughter.

The elves were groaning at me. "I know, I have an awesome sense of humor, right?" I asked with a maniacal grin. I'm sure I looked a little crazy right then. But then, if you remember, I'm not exactly completely sane by this point. Maybe it has something to do with Mairon happily slipping his ring on and off of my fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter! Thank you for all of the faves, follows and reviews!**

**Woodelfjedi: your comment made me go into another hysterics of laughing. Thanks for that. *wink***

**guest: *snorts* oh yeah. **

**Fandom fangirl100: I wouldn't say that if I were you... You might jinx it. And you know that it'll turn out horribly if you do... ;)**

**Evangeline Pond: don't we know it? You know me so well, sis.**

**Nimrodel626: thank you! It made me so happy to hear that I made you laugh! My personal fave joke was 'it's very handy'... **

Chapter 6

Back at home, finally. "Mom! We're back!" I hollered into the kitchen once we got back. She poked her head out of the doorway.

"Good! Everyone safe?" She asked.

"Yes!" Lark answered for everyone.

"That's funny, I don't remember ever having that many mattresses and blankets before." I noted as we all gathered in my room. There was a pile of them scattered around the room and already set with blankets and everything. I shrugged.

"Mom must have had them somewhere. Okay, everyone pick a spot! I call middle!" I yelled, and tossed Marion onto the pallet in the middle of the room. Jumping after him onto the air mattress, he flew up a few inches and came back down while I laughed and he shrieked.

"I call shotgun!" Lark flopped onto the pallet nearest the door and whipped out her phone. The other elves looked at each other and agreed that we were crazy, then made their way about the room between beds and chose their spots.

I was surrounded by three pallets, one of which was chosen by Caranthir, Maedhros got the bed as oldest (lucky, as Lark said), Fingon chose the one next to the bed, and Maglor and Maeglin chose the ones next to Lark. There were two left, for the next elves supposedly coming tomorrow, I guessed.

I tiptoed through the land mine of bouncy air mattresses and made my way to my dresser for my pjs. Lark had stopped by home and had her duffel bag by the door. I hadn't forgotten about pajamas, and had made sure to buy all of the elves a pair of those and socks as well.

"I'm going to change! Be back in a few!" I hollered and slipped out the door. After changing I padded down to the closet of games and dragged out a few strategy games and card decks, then went back in for Lark to pop out for her turn. I dumped the stuff on the floor.

"After everyone gets dressed we'll have some fun." I said, then tossed out hairbrushes. "You'd better appreciate it." I snickered, and keeping one for myself, scooped up Mairon and took him to my parents room where he changed and I waited outside the door.

Then I brought him back to my room to see that Lark had finished and Caranthir had called next. I sat down with Mairon while Lark shuffled through the games, and the elves waited their turns and brushed hair, to my immense amusement. I knew that that was their weak point.

I pulled Mairon into my lap as he played with his ring (which had made my mom terrified for a moment), and gently brushed through his reddish/golden hair, remembering what Mandos had said.

Finally I had gotten all of the snarls out and was brushing my hair when the elves were finally done. "Okay, game time! What should be first, Celine?" Lark asked me. I shrugged.

"Ask our elves. They can pick." I replied.

"Our elves." Lark snorted. "I don't ever remember owning one before."

"Well, I didn't say we owned them. It's not like they're plushy toys, I meant that they live with us so they're family. Least aways, several of them are my family. You have your own." I replied. The elves looked annoyed.

"We are right here and listening to you." Maeglin pointed out pointedly. Literally. He poked Lark, who poked him right back.

"I know, big brother, and quit poking me. You need to learn a little thing called 'sibling manners.'" She said sweetly. He glared at her while the rest of us snickered. Mairon tugged my sleeve.

"What are we playing?" He reminded. I grabbed him and laid down on my stomach, using his lap as a chin-rest.

"Good question, Mairon, ask the elves." I retorted, motioning to the stack of games. Lark shuffled through them. Then she grinned at me.

"Battleship? Really?" She snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it here, and let me play it with Caranthir. Marion can be on my team- he should be good at it." I replied with a smirk. She giggled.

"Ooh, I get to play cards with the rest of us! Egyptian cards!" She called, motioning for the elves, who settled around her resignedly.

"You mean Haradrim cards!" I replied, dragging Caranthir over to me with Battleship. For the next two hours we played games. After Mairon and I won (haha burn, I have Sauron on my team), we joined cards and had a blast.

Even the elves got into it, arguing over who had gotten the cards first. Lark and I grinned at each other and just allowed them to settle it for themselves. Mairon just watched and at times acted as judge. After we got bored of that, we played one game of rummikub and decided to retire- oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Maglor won cards and Maeglin won rummikub.

I grabbed Mairon and tucked him tightly into bed next to me, and he snuggled into me, grasping his ring in his other hand. "Aww, that's cute." Lark teased. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"You're just jealous." I teased back, to which she just grinned.

"Good night, brother elves!" Lark called, then flicked the light off. The room fell into blackness. I suddenly burst into laughter.

"I forgot that we don't need night lights, Lark!" I laughed. The elves glowed. Their faces looked a little sheepish as Lark and I howled at them.

"Anybody know a scary stor-" Lark started.

"No! Last time you told me a scary story I woke up in the middle of the night screaming 'Morgoth is after me!' I'm not going through that again!" I protested.

She grumbled. "Spoil sport."

"Speak for yourself. It's scary enough living with two dark elves under my roof IN MY ROOM." I huffed. Said elves snorted. "Hush you two." I warned. They hushed. The threat of the void loomed. There was a comfortable silence after several good nights were exchanged.

"Now I'm scared that the void will come and swallow me in the night." Lark noted, staring up at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Sleep." I moaned. Silence. I was just about to drift off.

"Celine? I'm thirsty."

...

I woke up and opened bleary eyes to see a sleeping Mairon in front of my face. For a moment I was terrified, and then remembered where I was. I let out a sigh of relief. It's one thing to wake up in the morning, and another to wake up staring into the face of Sauron. Except he's not anymore. Whatever.

Then I bolted straight up with a muffled shriek. The elves, who had obviously just woken up several minutes ago, looked to me. Lark turned over, still sleeping.

"No! I forgot that I was supposed to go to Kat's house! I need to tell her I can't- I forgot that I'm supposed to get two more elves today!" I moaned, and flopped over onto my stomach with one arm flung around Mairon, who was still asleep.

Lark suddenly sat up with her eyes still closed. "Doughnuts. Coffee. Need elf pie- spiders- Mirkwood- Legolas-" she fell back into bed while I muffled laughter. I finally sat up and cupped my hands in her direction as the elves sniggered.

"LARK!"

She let out a muffled shriek like I had and fell off of the pallet with a 'thump.' The elves roared along with me. She popped up rubbing her back and glared at me sleepily. Mairon sat up next to me, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Is it time to eat yet?" He mumbled. "I need to feed the Balrogs-" he yawned and stretched while I grinned. The elves stopped laughing.

"Yeah, let's go feed Gothmog some Ecthelion." I snickered. "He'll have a handful dealing with that."

"Talk about it. A fountain filled with water to wash him down with too." Lark joked weakly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bad joke, Lark. Okay, who wants breakfast?" I asked with a yawn.

"What is for breakfast?" Fingon asked lazily.

"Doughnuts that Caranthir asked about yesterday, toast with jam or butter, and milk, coffee, or hot chocolate for a drink." I replied, picking up Mairon and staggering to the door.

Lark and everyone else followed in various stages of alertness, and made their way into the kitchen. Lark made toast while I set the table and put out the drinks and doughnuts, just as mom came down.

"Good morning. Celine, I'm going out today to meet-"

"Yes Mom." I mumbled, stumbling over to the fridge. "I'll go out and get some groceries today. Do you need anything?" I added.

She tossed a list onto the table. "Thank you." She said. I stared blankly at the piece of paper, and shook my head.

"Always taking advantage of poor me. I cancelled my appointment with Kat today." I informed. She nodded and headed out the door.

"Have a good day!" The door closed as Lark finished the toast. Just then, I tripped over a chair leg and stubbed my toe hard.

"Kriffing Sith chizzk nine Corellian karking hells!" I yelped, sitting down hard on my chair and rubbing my poor bruised abused toe with a wince.

"Celine! Don't say that in front of Mairon!" Lark gasped exaggeratedly, trying not to laugh. I glared.

"Doesn't matter, it's the wrong fandom anyway." I growled. She just smirked in reply.

I finally stopped muttering about my feet and went back to eating a doughnut. Lark and I exchanged glances as the elves tried.

"Thith ith goot." Mairon said happily through a mouthful of crumbs. Lark and I burst out laughing at him.

"I never thought I would, but for once I agree." Fingon chipped in, taking another bite.

"Quite a sweet taste." Maedhros mused, looking at it.

"Well, since Caranthir wanted to know what they were, how does he like it?" Lark asked.

"It's fine." Was his only answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Always vague, that one. Hazy." I snorted. Lark sniggered. "Touched, perhaps."

She choked on her toast. "You'd better be glad that Feänor isn't here to hear you!"

"Well duh. He was touched first." I grinned. She went into a coughing fit to cover her laughter.

I opened my mouth to speak when Mairon tugged my arm. "Eh?" I asked, turning to him.

"Where are we going today?" He asked, chewing on his doughnut. I pursed my lips and looked out the window.

"Lark, I think we should go to the mall, get the groceries, show our brothers the concept of a public transportation bus back home, and then spend the rest of the day at the pool at your house. Sound good?" I checked in with her. She nodded.

"Mmhmm. Mmph." She agreed.

"Whatever that means, I'll take it as a yes." I said dryly, and placed my plate in the dishwasher. She grumbled.

"Okay, once everyone's done get dressed and ready to leave!" I called, halfway up the stairs. I didn't even notice until I was already in my room that Marion had followed me.

...

"So, what's first on the list, Maglor?" I asked. Lark had given it to him for safekeeping. He took it out and read the first item.

"Eggs." He answered.

"Wait!" Lark took the list and ripped it in half. "Here, Celine, you take this half and go with your brothers, while I take the other. We meet at the front counter number seven, 'Kay?" She asked. I nodded and we split up.

After a few detours for the satisfaction of curiosity, we finally got all of the things on the list. I dragged them all to the snacks section. "We might as well get some stuff for a pool party while we're here." I reason with a grin. I texted Lark to get a bunch of cans of soda and whatever other drinks she wanted.

Five huge bags of nachos, three large bags of chocolate mints, and myriads of other smaller snacks later, we were finally ready to leave. Of course, Mairon had chosen to try the red-hot tamales, which I had dubiously bought, hoping he wouldn't breathe fire. We met Lark and the others by the counter and began to check out, just as my phone blipped.

_Why? Something went wrong? -Kat_

I texted back.

_Yeah, my big bros came home so I'm a little busy. -Celine_

The line moved a little more.

_Oh. How about if I come over there then? -Kat._

We made it to the counter and I handed Lark the wallet.

_Sorry, but I've got a rather busy schedule with them today. -Celine_

"Hey! How are y'all?" The checkout lady asked, beginning the process.

_Okay. Hope you have a great time then. -Kat _

_Thx. -Celine_

"Fine, thank you." Maedhros answered to my absent poke. I looked up just as the lady did, and hissed under my breath. Oh snap. She was twenty by the looks of it. Lark gave me a horrified look which I returned.

"Yep, we're doing great! Hey big brothers, can you get the bags for us? I think mom's waiting." I hastily interjected. They gave me funny looks, but sensing my anxiety, did as was bidden. Well, except for Mairon, who was on my hip again after getting rid of the cart.

"Your brothers are tall." Ashley, according to her tag, said, glancing at them.

"Yep. Well, actually two of them are Lark's brothers, but we're all but sisters, so we're like one big family." I agreed. Lark nodded.

"The redhead, his eyes are silver." She noted. I rolled my eyes at Lark. So detailed.

"It's amazing what kind of colors contacts they have these days." Lark answered.

"Yep. You're little brother there has a pretty cool pair." She noted, smiling at Mairon. His returning smile was a little more predatory, to my amusement.

"Hmm." I made a noncommittal sound in reply. Then we booked it as fast as we could. The bus had never been so welcome. It was sweltering outside.

"Dong it, this is another time I wish I were an elfling again." I muttered as we climbed into seats. Lark groaned in agreement. The elves weren't hot, of course. Bloody immortals. Literally, if you care to think about the kinslayings- never mind. I don't.

"Interesting contraption." Maeglin was surveying the bus and muttering to himself. Lark and I just exchanged glances.

We finally got off of the bus and I raced Lark and Mairon home. Lark won. I pouted. Mairon just grabbed my hand. The elves rolled their eyes at our ridiculousness.

"Okay Lark, take your swimsuit and your brothers and get the icebox at your house ready with the drinks, while the rest of us get ready and the other snacks. We'll meet in say thirty minutes." I called as my brothers helped me put away all of the stuff.

"What about sunblock? Do you need any?" Lark answered from the door.

"Nope! I've got enough!" I replied. The door shut and we got ready to leave.

Thirty minutes later saw all of us at the pool side, Lark and I trying to put sunblock on Mairon while he whined about it.

"Oh come on, Mairon, for me? Please?" I begged. He stopped and gave me a calculating gaze. I gave him a huge hug. "Pleaseeee?" I asked, cuddling him. He sighed.

"Oh fine." He muttered. I grinned.

"Thank you!" I finished while the elves stared. "Don't stare, it's rude." I scolded. They just rolled their eyes and resumed talking among themselves.

I pulled off my shirt and wriggled out of my shorts to show the swimsuit underneath, and then stretched, warming up.

"What are you doing!?" Maedhros' scandalized voice made me look towards a bunch of blushing elves. Oh. I forgot.

"Geez, guys, I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't know our culture- we go swimming in these outfits. It's okay to look. Guys always go swimming with nothing but the pants you guys have on now and no shirt either. Besides, we're siblings, remember?" I added, rolling my eyes. Lark was laughing at the embarrassed elves. Marion decided to take a leap into the pool.

"Ahhhh! You got me wet!" Lark shrieked, and then jumped after him. "Come back here you little brat! I'm going to make you pay!" And she chased after him while he shrieked and tried to get away.

Maedhros was buried in the Quenta Silmarillion, Maeglin was using my iPod and sipping a soda, Fingon was debating wether or not to get in, Maglor was tuning his harp, and Caranthir had snitched his brother's shades and was currently trying to decide on what drink to pull out of the icebox.

Just as I was about to join the two in the cool water, I was suddenly knocked down onto the concrete by something landing on top of me. Dizzy from the fall, I groaned and shook my head, wheezing. Something was on top of me and crushing all of the air out of me.

"Oh! Forgive me, my lady, I didn't mean-" there was a choke and the weight lifted off of me. I blinked and sat up with a wince.

"What was that?" I rasped, then looked up- to see someone's back turned to me, dressed in white and yellow robes. And long, golden hair. Rich, molten gold. I froze. Lark squealed.

"Look Celine, it's Ecthelion and Glorfindel!" She shrieked. I leaped up and darted to the front of the figure and snatched the white envelope out of his hands.

_Celine-_

_Here are the other two elves. If you need anything just ask. Have fun!_

_Mandos_

_P.S. I forgot, in two days you and Lark will be given a choice. Decide carefully._

I looked up at the golden-haired elf and saw sapphire eyes fastened onto my duel-colored ones. His own widened and his gaze flicked to my hair and stayed there, looking embarrassed.

I sighed. "Hello, Lord Glorfindel. It's okay to look. I'm dressed this way on purpose to go swimming. You might want to ask the Feänorians over there about where you are." I shoved him over there and turned to Ecthelion. "Same to you!" Then Lark grabbed the note out of my hands and scanned it over.

The two Gondolinions had taken my advice and Maedhros was waving the book about, explaining. I groaned. "Seriously. More elves." I sighed.

She giggled. "Hey, at least it's your fave elf ever." She comforted.

"Ummm, elven hearing much? While you're jabbing me, what about you? Who's your fave elf here?" I reminded subtly. She blushed furiously and punched my shoulder.

I sniggered and took a flying leap. "CANNONBALL!" I shrieked, and jumped into the pool. I resurfaced with a gasp just in time to hear Ecthelion's voice.

"Water, not the water!" He cringed. Lark and I were bent over double laughing, while Marion climbed onto my shoulders and sniggered.

"Gothmog!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Lark and I were howling. Ecthelion yelped and then glared.

"You- wait, is that who I think it is!?"

"Yes and no! It's Mairon, not Sauron, and my little brother!" I yelled back. Both elves had the O_O face. I interrupted by dunking the Maia into the water, to which he squealed and plashed me with water.

"Water, hmm?" Glorfindel teased his friend.

"Balrog, I TOLD you that you should have tied up your hair that day." Ecthelion retorted.

"Hush up, Thel, you're the one who drowned in your OWN flaming fountain." Glorfindel snarked back. I was screaming in laughter.

"Tell him, Glorfy!" I yelled. The other elves burst into laughter along with Lark at Glorfindel's face as he pinned me with a horrified look.

"But I thought I'd escaped that nickname..." He moaned. The rest were doubled over laughing.

"Hey, Ecthelion, where's your helmet? I always thought that Helms Deep was named after it." Lark noted. I expired with amusement.

"Are you implying that my head was large?" Ecthelion asked, sounding unamused.

"No. Merely saying that the helmet was tall." She said sweetly. That one successfully managed to knock the remaining wind out of me. Thank goodness that Mairon knew how to drag me to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone! Next chapter! Sorry this is a little late. I was busy and just managed to finish this sorta in time. Anyway, here you go!**

**Woodelfjedi: made me laugh too.**

**nimrodel626: thanks!**

**Pip the Dark Lord of All: thanks!**

**evangeline pond: yep. **

**Fandomfangirl100: yelp.**

**quaff: thanks! Celine and Lark are fourteen, but that may change very soon... You'll see, I don't want to spoil anything!**

Chapter 7

I groaned as we headed to bed. "I am so going to have a sugar high crash." I sighed, flopping onto my pallet. "By the way, Lark, Ecthelion is yours." I told her, eyes closing on my pillow.

"Excuse me?" Said elf looked at me as though he didn't know whether to be offended or horrified. I grinned.

"I meant that you're under her responsibility, not mine. Ask Maeglin and Maglor." I explained, grabbing a hairbrush and pulling it through my hair.

Mairon climbed into my lap and gave me the puppy dog look. "Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked him incredulously, brushing through his hair.

"It comes naturally." He all but purred the answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. I hope you don't start bursting into flames anytime soon- I have no idea how you ate that whole bag of hot tamales without dying of the spiciness." I grimaced.

"I'm a fire spirit." He grumbled. "I'm not affected by it as much as you are."

"Oh well duh, like I should have known." I snorted, tugging his hair. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Lark!" I wailed. "He's giving me a raspberry!"

She started laughing uncontrollably. "Mairon, raspberry?" She gasped. I glared.

"Well you be on the receiving end and see how you think." I retorted.

"Lord Glorfy, you and Lord Thel get the mattresses next to me since the others are already taken." I added, tossing a pillow onto Maedhros where he relaxed in bed. He tossed it back.

"What was that for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I grinned.

"Just an excuse." I waved it off.

"For what?" He asked suspiciously.

"For fun! Cannonball!" I yelped, making a flying jump onto the bed and tackling him with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Lark yelled, and whacked Maeglin in the face with a pillow. I died laughing at his face. He turned red and grabbed his pillow.

"You're going to pay for that!" He growled, lunging. With a squeak, Lark dived behind Ecthelion- who got the pillow in his face for his shielding. Maedhros took advantage of my handicap of laughter and grabbed his pillow, slamming it into my stomach.

I tumbled off of the bed and rolled behind Glorfindel. "Ummm, be my shield?" I asked sweetly, grinning at him. He opened his mouth- and started spitting feathers from the whack to his face. I screamed in laughter, tears streaming down my cheeks.

By now the whole room was in an uproar. Maeglin and Ecthelion were battling it out while Lark schemed to bring Maglor and Caranthir into it. Glorfindel was attempting to find a pillow while Mairon and I descended on Maedhros and Fingon, who had come to his friend's aid for the fun of it.

I ducked as a pillow swiped over my head and made a low blow to Maedhros' torso, managing to get him, just barely. He let out a grunt and then raised an eyebrow at me. With a yelp, I retreated behind my self-appointed shield just as he took another blow for me.

"Oh that's it." Glorfindel growled playfully. "No one smacks me." He stole my pillow and threw himself into the fray. I grinned maniacally at Mairon, who stood up on the dresser.

"Okay, I'm using my ring!" He yelled, and then launched from his perch to land on top of Ecthelion and then beam. "See, it works!" He said smugly.

I saw mom in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughter, and sniggered. I sneaked over to Lark and whispered in her ear. She grinned back just as Ecthelion toppled Mairon's victory and flipped him over, burying him laughing in a pillow, under which issued a muffled shriek.

"For Gondolin!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and joined myself into the jumbled mess. Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Maeglin, Mairon and I rallied while Lark, Fingon, Maedhros, Maglor, and Caranthir went against our team.

It was finally considered a draw. Glorfindel exited looking just fine, while the rest of us looked like we had just been through a hair-raising experience. I glomped onto Glorfindel.

"Safety blanket." I explained, to Lark's amusement. She smirked at me while Glorfy just grinned and winked at me. Lark glomped onto Ecthelion.

"Water. I like water, therefore I like The Lord of the fountain best." She stated. I rolled my eyes as the elves settled down with expectant looks. Okay then, so they expected a humorous battle?

"Film this, mom! We'll call it Fire vs Water!" I called, to which Lark burst into muffled laughter and mom went to get the camera. When it was successfully running, I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, no, fire is much better. I like gold better, therefore I say that The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower is the best of the best." I nodded determinedly. She scoffed while the elves raised eyebrows at me.

"Gothmog. Need I say any more?" She asked with a sniff.

"He was already injured by an elf before. Half credit." I retorted.

She wrinkled her nose. "Your elf fell off of a cliff." She pointed out.

"Whose remains were rescued my an eagle. What did your elf get? A watery grave in a fountain NAMED AFTER HIM. Call that bad luck." I sniggered. Ecthelion looked scandalized while Glorfindel burst into laughter.

"One point for me!" He called with a smirk.

Lark racked her brain. "Orcrist! Wielded by Thorin Oakenshield to kill Azog and also briefly by Legolas son of Thranduil Oropherion, price of Mirkwood." She tried.

"Pah. Sure, it's my favorite sword in the Hobbit, but hello, Glorfindel was back by then! Whole lot better than one sword." I scoffed.

"Great. I need to polish up on the Sils." I heard her mutter while I yawned and studied my nails.

"And this is episode one of Fire vs Water!" She blurted, and made the cut motion. I laughed.

"Yes! I win! Glorfindel reigns victorious!" I teased Lark, who pouted as the elves laughed.

"You know a lot about me, it seems." Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I do. I've studied your life most extensively probably of all of the elves I know. You're the coolest, in my opinion- Lark, if you say a word I will personally kill you." I growled. She snapped her mouth shut with a smirk.

"For what?" The golden warrior asked.

"Nothing, just blackmail material- I have counter material." I said with a glare. Mom had left already.

"Like what?" She asked, looking scared. I grinned deviously.

"Lark's favorite elf in all of Middle Earth is- mmph!" I was cut off by her hand.

"Noooo! Don't say anything! He'll kill me!" She whined. I sniggered.

"Fine. Speaking of which, what are tomorrow's plans, Larky? We should have lots of fun, it's summer!" I squealed, picking up Mairon and doing a happy dance.

She giggled. "I don't know- well, there is the clothes issue for those two. Should we make an excuse to go to an amusement park or something while we're at it?" She replied lazily, lounging on top of Ecthelion.

"Uh, no. Roller coasters and elves do not mix. Can you imagine getting off of one afterwards? Disaster! No, I'd say we go to..." I thought for a moment, staring down at the Maia in my lap playing with his gold band.

"What don't we look up a cosplay event?" Lark suggested.

"No!" I said, horrified. "I don't have a costume, and besides, you know how that will turn out!" I said, reminding her of how the elves got here in the first place.

"Oh. Right." She hastily agreed.

"Come on brain, think!" I begged with a groan, rolling over with a pout and staring at Maedhros on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me. I stuck out my tongue in reply.

"Elves and fun. Tolkien never said what elves did for fun." Lark muttered, tugging on Thel's hair absently. He tugged hers back.

"A-rash-shoo!" She suddenly sat up and sneezed. I burst into laughter as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Then I suddenly pinched my own nose- and coughed.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed. "We'll go to the mall, get our newcomers some clothes, and then why don't we go to a theater!?" She said triumphantly. I gave her a blank look.

"What exactly would we watch?" I asked.

"Well you know that the Hobbit BOFA just came out in 3D." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Then we'll have to get the night ticket so we can have a marathon tomorrow showing them the first two movies." I replied, scooting myself so that I was comfortably stretched out with my head pillowed in Caranthir's lap.

"What. Are you doing." He demanded. I grinned up at him.

"What does it look like? Using you as a pillow, of course." I answered, making Lark snicker while he gave me the lip curl.

"Oh fine. Ooh, let's see how HP works on elves." I leaped up to me feet and pointed at each elf. "Eenie meenie miney moe, catch an elfling by his toe, if he screams, let him go, eenie meenie miney moe."

"Okay, looks like Fingon is first." I sat behind said elf and pulled his head down into my lap. He fell back with a yelp, surprised. I tilted my head at him.

"I didn't even realize you still had your gold strings in your hair." I mused, beginning to pet his head. HP stands for head-petting.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's called head-petting, and it is a form of relaxation." Lark answered, then did her own eenie meenie miney moe- and ended up with Maglor. Fingon began to drift off after only three minutes.

"Hey Lark, now I know that HP can work very well on elves." I said with a grin. She laughed as Fingon sat up, shaking his head.

"Yes, it does." He muttered.

"Wait a minute, the universal laws of petting state that it must be returned." I said with a pout, giving him the puppy dog look.

With a yelp, I was pulled away into Maedhros' lap on the bed. "He doesn't know how. I had seven brothers to help raise." He justified, and began to pet my hair. I purred. He pets well.

"Lucky!" Lark called. I gave her a coy grin.

"Find out how well Maglor pets. He uses a harp after all." I teased. Lark opened her mouth, but instead was pulled into said elf's lap and petted. She purred.

"Told you so." I mumbled. Just then, Mairon landed on my lap. I let out a strangled yell and crumpled up.

"Ow. Mairon, wrong spot!" I moaned. He had landed right on my stomach, hard. He giggled.

"Sorry." He said unrepentantly. I glared at him playfully.

"Oi! You little unrepentant brat!" I grabbed him and tossed him right on top of Lark, who shrieked and gasped, winded.

"Blame him!" I answered her dirty look with a sweet smile and flicked a finger in his direction.

"Your hair is unlike anything I've seen before. The color is interesting." Maedhros mused, pulling his fingers through my platinum-blonde locks.

"But I thought that the Alqualonde or Teleri had hair like mine. I mean, I know that certain Silvan elves do." I said with a blink.

"True, but never have I seen any up close." Was his reply.

"Oh. Well, if it's any comfort, what about your hair? I've never seen anything like that red before." I retorted, reaching up for a lock.

"I am known for my hair." He pointed out dryly. I grinned and rolled away off the bed right on top of Fingon, who let out a wheeze.

"Oops, sorry bro." I apologized, moving again. "Well, Maedhros, that may be true, but I'm a little more interested in Fin's hair. He was known for his hair- and that it was his downfall, which is unique." I said, grabbing a handful of golden hair.

"How many titles DO you have anyway, Glory?" I asked. He sighed at my nicknames while Lark sniggered.

"I don't know." He answered sourly.

"I should have asked for Erestor." I told Lark dryly. She grinned and nodded.

I moved to Caranthir. "How about you? I mean, it's wine colored, that's gotta be unusual." I noted, tugging on a strand. He stood, picked me up, to my protests, and set me down in Maeglin's lap.

"You take her." He said, and went back to his pallet to read a book. I gave him a raspberry and then remembered whose lap I was sitting on.

"Nope, I'm getting out of here." I said hastily, and fled.

"Celine?" Lark asked while Maeglin grunted.

"What?" I asked, grabbing Mairon and tucking him into the sheets tightly, since he was already falling asleep.

"Umm, I need an extra pillow." She said, looking around.

"Why?" I asked, baffled.

"Because there are way too many night lights."

...

I groaned. "Honestly, just decide already!" I complained, shifting Mairon on my hip. We were waiting for Lark to decide which snack to buy after getting Glorfindel and Ecthelion's clothes, which they were now wearing.

"Alright already! Here. I know you like these best." She tossed me a bag of Recees pieces, which I took and headed off to the counter with.

"Wha- oomph! Caranthir, stop tripping me!" Lark whined.

"I did nothing." Was the cool reply.

"Stuffy elf." I muttered, while Lark laughed, avenged. "So stuff it." I added as we got to the counter. His reply was to smack me upside the head.

"Oi big brother!" I complained, to which he just smirked.

"Hello there! How's your day?" It just had to be Ashley again, didn't it?

"Fine, thanks!" Lark bubbled. "Or not, depending on whose brother does what." She said dryly.

I grinned. "Oh so that's the catch, is it."

Ashley laughed. "Your families must be big." She conversed.

"One word. Groan." I replied, making her laugh. "Little brother, please stop chewing on my hair." I scolded Mairon, who had a lock of my hair in his mouth.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined. I face-palmed.

"You had a huge breakfast." I grumbled.

"Three hours ago." He complained. I sighed.

"Then we'll just have to get something on the way." Lark settled it. We finished checking out and told Ashley farewell, and decided to introduce our elves to Wendy's.

"I'm nervous." I told Lark dryly. She rolled her eyes at me.

After a rushed lunch, which the elves decided was just amateur, to our relief, we went back home to start the movie marathon.

That was a trip. The elves at first looked 0_0 when the image started rolling, then began asking a million questions, which Lark vaguely answered as I snickered at her discomfort. Then after the first movie was over, Mairon had to ask how they did such a thing, which led to an explanation of cameras and green screens and computer technology.

By the time Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug was on, I was exhausted as was Lark. But it went well on the whole. The elves set up complaints at the way the second movie ended, which was hilarious for Lark and I since we felt the same way.

When we finally got to the theater and watched 3D, I thought the elves were going to jump up and yell, but fortunately nothing went wrong. I have to admit, Smaug in 3D is pretty creepy.


	8. Chapter 8

**so sorry everyone for being late, but I was away for several days and just got back home... Here's the next chapter! The plot bunny made me put this twist in here, and I hope you like it... Please don't kill me, Lark! Lark is not mine, she is Evangeline Pond's. Please tell me what you think. More of a filler chapter really.**

**The sonic smiley: I know, right?**

**Guest : I guess we can see him sometime later...**

**Evangeline Pond: I know. I was in stitches writing it. XD**

**WoodElfJedi: thanks! Did I ever mention how much your name describes me too? XP**

**Fandomfangirl100: yes, they most certainly are**

**Pip the Dark lord of All: yep. XD**

Chapter 8

"MAIRON!" I let out a half-strangled yell, bolting up on the mattress. The elves, who were already awake, as usual, stared at me. My hair was a mess, my eyes were wild, and the blankets were disheveled.

I curled up in a fetal position and moaned in pain. Said Maia crawled out from the blankets.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"You have some nerve, even for a Maia, little brother." I snarled, wincing.

"I didn't mean it, your leg moved and hit me." He grumbled.

"What did he do?" Lark asked, sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hit me in the wrong spot with his knee." I answered sourly, running my fingers through my hair and stretching. She winced in sympathy.

Mairon crawled into my lap and yawned, clutching my shirt and plonking his head on it with half-opened eyes.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, and then fell backwards into my bed, closing my eyes with a sigh. "So tired." I groaned, staring blearily up at the ceiling with eyes at half-mast.

"Why?" Maedhros asked from the bed. "All you did yesterday was watch the movies."

"Yes, but I'm not used to watching so many in one day, so my eyes are a little achy." I sighed, sitting back up. Mairon was snoring softly in my lap. I stroked his hair softly.

"What are we doing today?" Lark asked, stretching and crawling next to Maglor. "I'm cold." She whined, snuggling up to him like a baby. He blinked, and then stroked her hair a bit awkwardly.

I suddenly saw Ecthelion's face twist in brief jealously, then go back to normal. I frowned. Why would that be? Strange.

"I don't know, Lark. We should ask- oh wait, Dad's coming home today." I remembered, giving a slight shiver. "Why is it so cold here?" I grumbled, hugging Mairon, who was warm.

"Here, let me help." Caranthir, to my surprise, reached out and pulled me into his lap. I stared up at him.

"Eh?" I asked, baffled. He curled his lip.

"You are cold. It is the duty of a brother therefore to care for his sisters." He explained grudgingly. I snuggled into him gingerly, not wanting to push too far.

"Hannon lle, Caranthir." I mumbled. Mairon woke up with a start and looked up at me sleepily. His face crumpled and he began to whine. I sighed and pulled him closer with effort, stroking his hair gently and cuddling him. It worked. He quieted.

"Okay, what time will he get here?" Lark asked lazily from Maglor's lap.

"Eh, about ten- say, what time is it, can anyone tell me?" I queried, looking up.

"Eight." Glorfindel replied promptly. I sat up with a yelp.

"Eight!? I need to get up and get ready!" I leaped up with a struggle, then had an after thought and paused. "Oh yeah, thanks Toron!" I bent over and kissed Caranthir's cheek, then hurried to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day.

"Lark?"

"Yeah, I need to get up too, or else Mr. Suiadan will think me strange." She joked.

"Yeah right. He thinks of you as his off the hook daughter, you know that, right?" I snorted.

"More than you? That's an accomplishment." She snarked back. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"I'm looking forward to what he'll say to a bunch of elves in his house." I snickered. She giggled.

"He has a lot of new sons, that's for sure." She sniggered.

"That funny, sons older then their father." I replied dryly, while she cracked up and the elves rolled their eyes at me.

"Your father's name is Suiadan?" Maedhros asked curiously.

"Well no, that's the elven translation of his name." I answered slowly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I hurried out to get dressed. Mairon followed after.

...

"Breakfast!" I yelled up the stairs. A few minutes later saw the elves at the breakfast table, eating omelets that mom made and drinking either coffee or milk.

"How you like caf I'll never know." I grumbled to the elves who drank coffee. They chuckled at me.

"I was under the impression that it was not a beverage for elflings." Fingon said dryly.

"No, but many drink it anyway." I answered promptly.

"Celine, what are we doing today?" Mairon tugged on my sleeve where he sat next to me.

"I'll never get over seeing Sauron and my daughter at the same table." Mom muttered, but I heard and choked on my milk. I turned in my chair and went into a coughing fit, just as Lark next to me sighed and gave my back a good smack.

"Lark!" I yelled from the floor, while she grinned.

"Hey, it worked." She replied sweetly to my glare.

I climbed back into my chair with a grumble to the the sniggering elves, and opened my mouth just as Lark yelped.

"Hey! Mandos, give it to Celine, not me!" She protested, rubbing her head and handing me the offender- a white envelope. I snatched it away and opened it with a wary look.

"I'm scared of reading this." I sighed, then proceeded to open it.

_Celine,_

_Remember how I told you that you and Lark would have a choice? Well, events have happened that were unforeseen. The Valar have come together to discuss this, and therefore we have come to a decision. _

_You and Lark have an important part in Middle Earth that was not anticipated, and as a result something must be done. Manwë has looked into the will of Eru, and both of you have been given a choice._

_Your first choice is to stay on Earth and allow the elves to come back to Valinor, never to remember their time with you. You will both go on in life, and never hear from us again. _

_The second choice is to come to Valinor with the elves and Mairon, and there you will fulfill your part in this world as elves. But you may never return to Earth, and only you and Lark have access to Arda, no one else. _

_Choose carefully, and be wise. You have three days to decide. Give us your answers by writing them down and placing them in this envelope. _

_By the way, before I forget, you will need these. One for you and Lark._

_Mandos_

I stared at the letter and blinked. And read it again, growing pale. And then reached into the envelope and pulled out two necklaces, one with an aquamarine in the middle and the other with an emerald. And set the letter down, burying my face into my hands.

"I don't know." I said, voice cracking. Lark snatched it up and read it. And she turned pale.

"Are you alright, dears?" Mom asked, placing hands on our shoulders. Lark and I looked at each other, anguish in our eyes.

"I don't know, Celine." She whispered. The elves frowned.

"Are you alright?" Maeglin asked.

"No." I answered dully, staring at the letter. "This day has gotten a lot more difficult."

Lark nodded wordlessly. "Okay, we need to talk, Celine. After your dad gets here." She said, placing her dishes in the washer.

"Yep." I stuffed the letter in my pocket and frowned.

"Celine?" Mom asked, raising a demanding eyebrow at me. I managed a smile. Barely.

"Need to talk after dad gets here. Family meeting." I added. She nodded and turned back to the sink.

Just then, I opened my mouth. "Okay, I just got an idea! Why don't we introduce elves to a little thing called fanfiction?" I asked Lark with a mischievous grin.

Mom and her gave me the 0.0 look simultaneously. Then Lark grinned.

"Yours?" She teased. I glared.

"No. But fanfics in general." I replied smartly, turning on my heel. Mairon attached himself to my leg. With a sigh, I picked him up.

"Mairon, if you weren't so light then I wouldn't pick you up you know." I scolded, poking his nose. He gave me a grin and waved his ring in the air. Glorfindel handed me the necklace with the aquamarine on it, while Ecthelion gave Lark the emerald one.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He smiled back and hooked it on my neck. Ecthelion and Lark did the same. Again, I noticed Ecthelion's face. It had a strange look on it, but Lark didn't notice. Her face had an odd expression as she looked at Glorfindel.

...

The door opened just as the elves burst into laughter at the humorous fanfic about Lindir. Lark and I exchanged looks and ran downstairs.

"Hi Dad!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He chuckled and patted my head, hugging me back.

"Hey there, Celine. Oh, hey Lark." He greeted Lark, who grinned.

"Hey Mr. Suiadan!" She said cheerily. Dad rolled his eyes at the elvish.

"How are my three elves?" He asked, hugging mom, who smiled.

"Uh... Peachy? Great? Awful?" I tried. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why all those?" He asked. Lark and I gave nervous glances at each other.

"Well, dad, you see..." And I blurted the whole thing, handing him the first letter. "And therefore there are- say-" I looked to Lark.

"Six elves and one Maia." She supplied.

"Right. In our house. In my room." I winced as I finished.

He stared. And hummed. And sighed. And read the letter again. Then he spoke. "Well, assuming you aren't joking, I'd say that it isn't too bad. You have the funds to support them, and they are your dreams come true." He shrugged, handing it back to me.

"Thanks dad. Oh, we need to talk with you and Mom." So Lark and I dragged them away to another room.

"Read this." I handed them the letter from this morning.

"Lark and I don't know what to do. It's awful to think we will never see them again, but at the same time to leave our parents? What do we do?" I asked, looking down. Lark and I had tear-filled eyes at our dilemma.

Mom and Dad were speechless. Just then, an idea popped into my head. "Wait! I know, I'll ask Mandos a question." I perked up and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling a note on it. Then I popped it into the envelope.

"I'll ask him if it's possible that when our parent's times are up, they can come to Mandos' halls and Valinor!" I exclaimed. "Of they can't come with us now, then why can't they have a valid reason to come later?" I asked. Lark gave me a hopeful look.

Mom and Dad seemed to have an eye-conversation. Then they turned to us. "Listen, Celine." I paid attention.

"This is your choice. Whatever you think is more bearable, do it. Make a wise choice, okay? We can't speak for Lark, but I'm sure that her parents would want her to do the same. So even if Mandos says no, it's up to you." Dad said quietly.

I blinked back tears and hugged them both. "Thanks mom, dad. Let's see what he says first, though. I sighed.

"I wonder what he means by 'important part.'" Lark mused, picking up the letter. I shrugged.

"Who knows?" I asked.

Just then, the envelope on the table rattled. I made a dive for it and managed to whack my fingers in my hurry. With a yelp and sucking my finger, to Lark's hysterics, I opened it with one hand and read the letter aloud.

Celine and Lark,

The answer to your question is yes. When their time in your world is over, they may join you here if you should choose to come. But I will warn you that time here differs then it does there. A thousand years here may be a day there, and a thousand years there may be a day here.

There are no guarantees that you will see them anytime soon. But be comforted that you will, sooner or later.

I do hope you are having fun. Tulkas has been greatly humored by your antics.

Mandos

I burst into relieved laughter and tears, hugging Lark as she did the same. Mom and Dad looked vaguely amused.

"Then I guess we'll have to say goodbye until later in three days." Mom sighed, looking down with tears in her eyes. I hugged her.

"Don't cry, mom, in the meantime we'll forget about it and have lots of fun." I comforted. She gave a shaky laugh as dad hugged me. Then Lark and I skipped out of the room laughing gleefully, leaving them behind to talk.

...

"Thel, can I talk with you?" I poked my head into the room, as Ecthelion nodded and followed me out where no one could eavesdrop.

"Is it just me, or do you have a strange look on your face whenever you look at Lark?" I asked bluntly.

He turned pale, then red, and then sighed. "That's a problem." He admitted.

"See, elves are blessed- or cursed, depending on how you see it- to know your soulmate after looking at them once. And to always remember them and never forget." He placed his hands in his head.

"It matters not their age, for we have forever to wait, but I am ashamed. She is not even of age and my feä has recognized her as it's mate. What can I do?" He asked, mumbling into his hands.

I was floored. Then I sat down. Yep, I think I've just figured out the 'important part that was not anticipated' for Lark. I dare not think of myself. Too embarrassing.

"Well. That's- uncomfortably pedophilia, but I guess it's technically not according to elvish custom. It's not your fault, Thel. Just tough it out. I'm sure a solution will present itself in due time." And I walked away dazedly to try to scrub my brain clean of the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**next chapter, yay! Okay, as always thank you for the faves and follows, and please keep the reviews coming! I was a little nervous of people's reactions to my twist, but I'm glad people seem to like it. Thanks y'all!**

**Wood elf Jedi: thank you so much! Yes, I think I need to put it on the back burner for now...**

**Pip the. Dark Lord of All: I know *groans* don't we wish so badly...**

**Thesonicsmiley: thank you! More Mairon adorable ness coming up soon, and more romance too, I think. **

**EVangeline. Pond: I hope that a - good thing? 0_0 **

**Fandomfangirl100: *baffled* really? You did? Thanks! *grins* I like Valinor. And the Vala. And elves. And Mairon. And.. I'll stop now. XP**

Chapter 9

I walked back into the room where everyone else was, dazed. They looked to me.

"Something wrong?" Lark asked me, frowning. I jumped and laughed nervously.

"Nope! All fine!" I squeaked, and scuffled behind Maedhros.

"That's not nothing." The red head pointed out.

"Eh, just information I'm a little shocked about!" I said, just as Ecthelion came back in and gave me a panicked look. I snapped out of it.

"Oh don't worry, Thel, I won't tell. That's something you need to do in due time." I teased, a devious grin making its way up to my face as I sniggered. "Blackmail." I explained to a confused Lark. She shook her head at me.

"Whatever." She sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Says who?" I whined pitifully. "Maedhros, tell her she can't say that about your dear sister!" I wailed.

"I would if it were not true." He answered dryly. I stared while Lark sniggered.

"See?" She said smugly. I opened my mouth with a glare.

"Lark's favorite elf is-"

"NO! I TAKE IT BACK!" She drowned me out while I went into a spasm of laughter.

"You remind me of the terrible two." Glorfindel muttered. My eyes lit up.

"You mean Dan and Ro? Wait, they were like us? What about Amrad and Amros? Were they like that too?" I asked Caranthir. He gave me an unimpressed look.

"Yes." He drawled.

"Caranthir would make an awesome cowboy." Lark sighed.

"Is it true that insanity reigns prevalent in our fam, Maglor?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Oh good." I said, relieved.

"I beg to differ for high and mighty lord of darkness." Lark said, pointing to Caranthir.

"Whatevs, La-la." I replied.

"You didn't." She growled. The elves watched interestedly.

"Eh, I did?" I nervously shuffled behind Maedhros. "Save me!" I whimpered.

"You. So. Didn't." She lunged for me while I ran to my bed with a shriek.

"Come back here, Ce-ci!" She yelled. I froze. The elves snickered.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me." I snarled. She grinned deviously.

"Ci-ci. Lina. Ce-lee." She taunted.

"That's it, sister from another mister, you are going down!" I shouted, and grabbed her phone. She reached for it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She yelped. I typed furiously, out of her reach.

"Telling everyone that your new nickname is dwarf-lover!" I retorted smartly. She shrieked.

"Celine, that's not funny! You know how much dwarves annoy me!" She wailed, then paused. "In movies, anyway."

I grinned. "Promise not to call me you-know-what." I made a face, finger hovering over the send button.

"Fine!" She said desperately. I handed it back and she deleted it. "Relief." She sighed.

"Victory as always." I nodded smugly, then giggled. "But really, Lark, you need to calm. Down. Girl." I advised, sitting in Maedhros' lap and typing away on the computer. "How else are you ever going to get potential suitors?" I teased sweetly.

She turned red and smacked me. "I'm not planning on it for several years yet!" She retorted. "And what about you anyway? I seem to remember the boy Eric who seemed to lo-" I smacked a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously.

"He's my friend, it's unrequited interest, Lark." I hissed. "I'm only fourteen, thank you." I growled, turning back to the computer.

"Twenty dwarven years." She replied lazily, perched on Maglor's lap.

"176 elvish years." I answered, clicking the search engine.

"You are four years until you come of age?" Glorfindel sounded startled. I blinked at him.

"Yes. Both of us are- and actually our birthday's- that's begetting day to you- is this month." I answered, while Mairon crawled into my lap and I sent a glance in Ecthelion's direction.

"Does that mean we get to celebrate?" He asked interestedly, looking up at me and placing his ring on my finger. I grinned.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Lotsa fun and awesome food!" Lark squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hobbit." I mumbled.

"I heard that." She grumbled. I giggled at her.

"What is that?" Maeglin asked, pointing to the screen.

"Oops." I muttered. I had pulled up an art page and there was a picture of Maeglin on display.

"Celine..." Lark muttered.

"You." I answered Maeglin's question. "No one knows what you look like so we had to guess." Thank goodness it was a manga.

"For a guess, it's pretty accurate." Fingon stated, studying it.

"Eh, I suppose so. Here's one of you, though it doesn't really do justice by a long shot." I placed a picture of him on the screen. He blinked.

"Perhaps and perhaps not." He admitted.

"I personally like Maedhros' though." I giggled. "At least he's blinged out."

Maedhros snorted at the picture of him with jewels all over him. "I would never be able to go out in that." He scoffed.

"Perhaps not, but hey. It's a picture." I replied, and closed the page. "And actually I was searching for something to do, not pictures." I added, typing it in.

"There." Lark pointed. "That's gotta be interesting."

We looked at each other after reading it, and grinned. "Yep. Oh hey oh yeah, here we come." We chorused.

"Do I want to know?" Maglor asked dryly.

"Dad! Can I have an early birthday present!?" I called down the stairs.

"Sure, what do you want?" He called back. Lark and I grinned. And so IT was ordered, to arrive tomorrow.

...

"A cool pool party sans the cool." I noted, looking at our group. We were having a pool party with everyone, even mom and dad, at Lark's house.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because I'm hot." I answered with a laugh.

"Then get in already!" Lark yelled from where she was splashing and being splashed by Mairon.

Dad's reaction to Mairon had been hilarious. Like this. I'll try to reproduce it verbatim.

"Okay Dad, and this is the last guest, my little brother Mairon the Maia." Marion looked up at dad with a small smile. Dad smiled back. Mom face-palmed.

"What?" He asked, confused, while Lark went into hysterical laughter.

"Dad, Mairon is known also as Sauron?" I tried. His eyes went wide.

"WHAT?"

Back to the present.

"Okay already! Give me a sec!" I retorted, hopping across the hot cement over to the ice box to get mom a cold water.

"One! Secs over!" She teased. I rolled my eyes and grinned. All of the elves except for two were in the pool. The two being Glorfindel and Ecthelion. One look at fountain boy told me why. He was scared of being in the pool with Lark. Why I don't know. Maybe it was just a phobia of water-?

Glorfindel, I don't know why he wasn't in. He was just smiling amusedly and teasing Thel while relaxing on the chair he was sitting in. Dad was in the pool too, taking a dive from one end to the other. Mom read a book and relaxed.

I skipped over to mom and gave her the water. "Thanks." She smiled at me and turned back to the book. I danced over to Thel's chair and sat down on it for a moment, lifting my feet up with a wince.

"Hot." I whimpered. "Come on Thel! Let's go!" I squealed, tugging on his arm. He shook his head and shot me a look. I pouted, but an idea had sprung to mind. "Fine. Then can you at least go over and watch me?" I pleaded. "Pretty please?" I wheedled. He sighed.

"Alright." He acquiesced, walking over with me. I jumped up and down, getting ready, while he stood near the edge to watch me. I suddenly turned and gave Glorfindel a grin. Glorfindel's eyes widened, and he spluttered on his drink.

"GERONIMO!" I yelled, and ran smack into Ecthelion. With a surprised yelp, he fell into the pool while I doubled over in laughter. Behind me, Glorfindel was still choking on his icy drink, laughing through his coughs, while Thel resurfaced and shot me a half-hearted glare.

"Have fun!" I yelled, while the others teased him mercilessly. Then I scampered back over to Fin and gave him some water.

"Thank you." He rasped after his spluttering had ceased. I gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Fin."

He smiled. "No harm done." He answered. I giggled.

"Goody. Come with me?" I asked, holding out a hand. "I need your help..."

He hesitated, an odd look flashing across his face, then smiled again. "Alright."

"Yippee!" I squealed and took off to the pool. "FOUR!" I screamed, and did a flip off the diving board. The elves scrambled out of my way as I resurfaced with a gasp and a laugh.

"Sweet, cool relief." I sighed, and then shivered. "Okay, I take that back, it's cold." I grumbled. They laughed at me. There was a splash behind me, but I ignored it and instead turned to Lark. And then shrieked.

Hands latched on my waist and threw me up, making me launch up and land back in the water with a splash. "GLORFINDEL!" I yelped in protest, while Lark screamed in laughter, holding her sides. Mom laughed at me, as did dad. Said elf was chuckling.

"Okay then, you get to pay me back for that." I swam over and shoved his head down, and then clambered on his shoulders as he bobbed back up. "Push wars!" I yelled.

The elves looked confused. "What is that?" Fin asked, looking up at me. I grinned.

"Thel, need your help!" Lark straddled him and pointed forwards, while I went into hysterics at Ecthelion's face. "Forwards, Thel!" Lark squealed. He moved forwards and Lark smirked at me.

I cracked my knuckles. "Oh you are so on, sis." I grinned.

"Okay, rules are, first person to get shoved off wins, got it? Go!" Lark reached forwards and we locked hands.

"Go Celine!" Dad yelled from the sidelines, whistling.

"Go Lark!" Mom took up her side.

"Oi! You're supposed to be for me!" I protested, straining against Lark while the elves watched with grins. Glorfindel was laughing.

"Grr, oof!" My hand slipped, but I stayed on, miraculously. Lark shoved. I ducked. I shoved. Lark avoided. We locked hands. I suddenly let go and Lark toppled forwards into the water, caught off balance.

"Yeah!" I squealed. "One point for team Gold!" I yelled, falling off of Glorfindel backwards. We high-fived. Lark growled.

"Rematch, anyone?" She asked sweetly. Mairon climbed on me.

"Me!" He declared. I raised an eyebrow at Lark as she came forwards on Maglor this time.

"Careful, sis, you know he's a Maia." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I can do this." She scoffed.

"Come on, Mairon!" I giggled.

After a good three minutes, Mairon toppled off of me. I clapped my hands with a laugh.

"Told you he was good sport!" I teased. She pursed her lips to stave the grin off of her face.

"Good sport." She said ironically. I ignored the jibe and chose instead to swim to the edge of the pool and sit up on it, feet dangling into the water and wringing my hair out until it fell around my face in limp strands that at least didn't drip.

A bundle of energy climbed into my lap and bounced up and down. I shoved my hair away and laughed at Mairon's happy expression. "Fun?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned. "Yeah!" He shrieked, and threw his arms around me happily. I giggled and hugged him back. His wet hair smelled of chlorine, making me smile.

Just then, both of us were yanked into the pool again by someone. I came up with a gurgle. "Oi! Who did- Maedhros, you're gonna pay!" I yelled, swimming after him furiously as he escaped, laughing easily.

My payback was to stand on his shoulders and submerge him for a good ten seconds before letting him back up. Lark was doubled over laughing.

Fingon was rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Maglor was composing a song next to an appreciative mom. Dad was talking with Caranthir. Maeglin had stolen my iPod again and was ignoring everyone in favor of it. Maedhros was grinning at me as I smirked triumphantly. Mairon was on Ecthelion's shoulders. Glorfindel was watching me with a grin and a strange look in his sapphire blue eyes I couldn't place.

...

"Goodnight, y'all, I'm conking out." I mumbled, dropping onto my pallet with a groan.

"Turn out the light." Lark moaned, throwing a pillow over her eyes.

"Wait, Celine, please tell me a story?" Mairon begged, crawling into my lap and snuggling into me pleadingly. I looked down and couldn't refuse him.

"Alright." I agreed. "But only one." He nodded eagerly.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a girl named Narylfiel, and she had a wonderful friend named Drago, a wolf." I gave the promised story as the elves stilled for sleep.

"And they, in time, found each other again, though things would never be the same." I finished. Mairon yawned and curled into me.

"It was a good story." He slurred sleepily. I smiled.

"Good. Now, rest, little brother." I murmured, tucking him in carefully and kissing the top of his head. With a sleepy smile, he fell off to sleep.

I tucked myself in next to him and stared at Glorfindel's hair in front of me for a moment. He rolled over and looked at me.

"It was a nice story." He smiled. I started, then smiled back.

"Thank you." I replied wearily. "Can't sleep?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have things on my mind." Was his answer.

"Maybe I can help." I offered.

He gave me an odd look I couldn't decipher. "I'm afraid no one can help except for one, and it is not yet time for that." He answered vaguely. I blinked.

"Why people will speak in riddles I will never know." I sighed.

He chuckled. "Are you always so blunt?" He asked amusedly. I giggled softly.

"No. I can actually be extremely tactful if need be- which just so happens to be rare." I shrugged easily. "But I think its good to be honest." I added.

"If more thought like you then perhaps the world would be a better place." He agreed. I hummed.

"Perhaps. But then, there is no light without darkness, and yet no darkness without light. If one does not exist that what name does the other have?" I answered cryptically.

His gaze became thoughtful. "True." He admitted after a moment. He smiled wanly. "For one so young, you have wisdom."

I shook my head. "Don't give me that 'you're so mature' spiel, please, I've heard it too many times. It's much too cliché. Besides, I'm sleepy, and that makes my mind go outta whack." I grumbled. He laughed quietly.

"Then I wish you were sleepy more often." He teased me. I half-heartedly swiped in his direction.

"Hush, Fin." I grouched. "Don't make me sulk tomorrow, or else that will be something to fear indeed. Besides, did you know that I think that late night talks are much too star-crossed-lover-like? See what I mean? I'm going off rambling again. Good night." And with that I promptly fell asleep.

I didn't feel Glorfindel's hand stroke my hair once, nor hear his quiet whisper in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**next chapter, yay! I think there's only about two left until they go to Valinor, so keep cheery! Thanks for all of the faves and follows, as always. You faithful reviewers make my day!**

**WoodElfJedi:'yep yep yep thanks!**

**Evangeline pond: i didn't know that. 0_0 yep. Dangerously close to sanity...**

**Cupcake155: thank you. The romance will be extremely slow and developed, trust me! **

**Rosiethehobbit17: thank you! It always makes me grin like a loser when someone tells me that I've made them laugh! Ooh, I hope you didn't hurt yourself! Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: to all of my readers of this story, I have a question. Would you prefer for me to keep it humorous and lighthearted when we get to Valinor, or would you like it to be more serious? **

Chapter 10

I woke up with a hazy feeling of warmth, and opened my eyes to see Mairon snuggled into my arms comfortably. But there was also a warm feeling more than that. I looked up to see that Glorfindel, during the night, had thrown a careless arm and it had landed haphazardly on my arm.

Carefully, I scooted away from his hand and sat up with the niggling feeling that I was forgetting something. Then I remembered and groaned. What a way to wake up in the morning.

"What's wrong, seler?" Maedhros asked lazily.

"I forgot that I need to practice singing for my music classes." I grumbled.

"You never told me you could sing." Maglor spoke up interestedly.

"I can, though my voice really isn't that great." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"What are you talking about?" Lark mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "You sing as well as I can play the flute." She said.

I grinned sleepily. "Thanks for the compliment Lark, since you can do the bumblebee on the flute." I said. She grinned back lopsidedly.

"Well, I'm in an angsty mood, so I'll just sing everyone awake." I shrugged, and leaning back, sang 'If I Die Young' by band perry and sung by justinrobinnet. By then they were all awake, rubbing their eyes slowly.

"I wish I had an elven voice. Human voices are so inferior." I sighed wistfully.

"Perhaps, but even with a human voice it was admirable." Maglor said thoughtfully, strumming his harp along to the tune.

I smiled. "Thank you. To hear that from you is nice, although I know that my voice is not very good because it hasn't fully matured yet, but I like to sing nonetheless because I pour my emotions into it. To me, that's what counts most." I noted, looking at the ceiling and closing my eyes.

"Mortality is so sweet. To be immortal is so daunting." Lark murmured. I nodded.

"It is." Ecthelion sounded so bone-weary. I smiled sadly.

"But at the same time, it is beautiful to know that you have forever to express your thoughts, and for those who can, love." I said thoughtfully opening my eyes again as Mairon wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yes, Mairon, I love you too." I giggled.

"Those who can." Caranthir pointed out dryly. I suddenly grinned at him deviously.

"I think I can find someone who would care to love you." I winked. He glared daggers at me. Lark snickered.

"That would be difficult, after all he is mr. Grump." She teased.

"I will not deign to answer." Was his lofty reply. I rolled over and pinned Mairon lightly underneath me.

"Ohh, mr. High and mighty won't answer that one." I laughed, then kissed Mairon's cheek for the first time. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me, amber eyes swirling incredulously.

"You- just-" his voice wavered hesitantly. I frowned.

"Did I frighten you?" I asked regretfully. He blinked, and suddenly looked sad.

"No, but no one has ever-" he paused. I swept him up and cuddled him tightly.

"Well get used to it, then, because you'll be getting a lot more." I declared, and promptly gave him a hearty smack. Lark giggled as he smiled shyly but brightly.

Then I sat up and promptly began to belt out Pentatonix's version of 'I Need Your Love.' Lark joined in as we began to make our pallets and get prepared for the day.

"Do you think that elves can do bass?" I asked Lark thoughtfully when we finished. She shook her head.

"Nope. Everything but that." She disagreed. I nodded.

"Probably-" I was cut off by dad opening the door to find us all in the middle of jacking up out of bed.

"Good morning. It's all set up, Celine." He winked. I grinned broadly and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed happily.

"What is?" Mairon asked. Dad shook his head and headed back to his room. He had never really gotten used to seeing Sauron in his house. Much less talking to him civilly. Or seeing him so small.

"You'll see." Was all I answered mysteriously with a quizzical smile.

"And here you say that you will never know why people speak in riddles." Glorfindel noted amusedly.

"Hush, Glorfy, that's different. I said it quite clearly, not a whole paragraph that could be summed up in one sentence." I scoffed. "Besides, I was much too sane last night." I grumbled.

"Really? How sane?" Lark perked up her ears.

"I was going on about something like 'darkness can't exist without light' and vice versa and something about night conversations being too much star-crossed-lover-like." I replied sourly. The elves were shaking their heads at us.

"You can be so strange at times." Fingon sighed. I grinned.

"I blame it on my adopted father Feänor." I said sweetly. The Feänorians glared. Lark giggled.

"I'm just kidding, don't take that seriously, you pushovers." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I think Mairon successfully got rid of what sanity I had left during the day with his ring." I waved vaguely and went back to rummaging through my closet.

"Do you ever wear dresses?" Maeglin asked, ignoring the previous conversation.

"Rarely, and only for very special occasions." Lark answered, while I nodded.

"Well, everyone better get dressed, because we're going out today, first to IHOP for breakfast, then to the mall for snacks and back home for a surprise." I said with a grin, hopping out to get changed.

Finally we were leaving to get breakfast. Sliding into the booth next to Lark and Maedhros, I picked up the menu and decided in what to eat. Mairon was sitting on my lap. He refused to be parted from me be much as possible, and even though I normally would have been annoyed, Mairon was different. He did it in a way that was not a burden at all, but rather a help.

After ordering, throughout which Lark and I had been relieved to see that we had a male waiter, I suddenly plonked my head on the table with a groan.

"What?" Lark asked.

"Trouble at three o clock." I muttered, burying my head into Mairon's golden-reddish hair. She groaned as well.

"Man, I can never seem to escape it." I grumbled. She sighed in agreement. A group of at least five sixteen to whatever older age girls had just come in and had chosen the booth behind us. And were pointedly giggling and glancing our way.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what are you going to do when we get you know where?" Lark asked me.

"Eh, assuming by Mairon that the fourth age is in progress, go meet the fellowship." I replied with a grin.

"Hmm, probably me too." She agreed, leaning back into the booth.

"Hey big bro Mark, can I steal your shades for a minute?" I asked, pinning him with a pleading gaze. His lips twitched as he handed them over. "Thanks!"

"Talk. You make me nervous when you are quiet." Lark complained to the rest of the elves. They raised an eyebrow. "In Quenyä if you wish." She added.

They shrugged and began to talk. I slipped the shades on and peered out the window. I was actually looking at a particular person on the sidewalk that I didn't want to be caught staring by, just in case my suspicions were correct. They were.

I hissed under my breath and took the shades off, then whipped my head back to the table and handed them over to Maedhros absently.

"Something wrong?" Mairon asked, tugging on my shirt. I smiled down at him.

"It's gonna be okay." Was my only answer as I cuddled him like a pillow. I just hoped Gordon hadn't seen me, because that would mean trouble.

...

The mall was large. And busy. As always. Really, why was I acting so weird today? Everything made me a little edgy, and despite my personal reassurances that it would be alright, it still grated on my nerves.

The search for snacks proved to be more then it was worth. Because when we finally were looking around, someone just had to come around the corner. I wished I could just teleport somewhere else.

"Oh hey there, freaky eyes!" Gordon taunted.

"Hello, Gordon. Thanks for the compliment." I replied cheerily, still looking over the racks. I hadn't noticed that the elves had stiffened.

"It wasn't one." Gordon scoffed like I was an idiot.

"Pae-channas, of course I know that, but I choose to see it as one." I replied dryly.

"What does that mean?" He asked suspiciously about my lapse into elvish.

"It's another language, Gordon." I answered calmly.

"What does it mean, I said." He sneered.

I turned calmly and smiled at him. "Baka." I replied. He rolled his eyes, giving up.

"Whatever. Don't think I didn't see you in IHOP this morning. And that other freak on your hip." He said curling his lip at Mairon. I turned towards him calmly again.

"That is my little brother Gordon, and I would appreciate it if you would lay off of him, because your animosity should be directed in the proper direction, not towards lesser subjects that have absolutely no part in the banter twixt you and I." I said smoothly. He blinked, confused.

"Speak English." He snarled. I laughed softly.

"I was, Gordon. It was just more higher words, so to speak." I replied placidly, amused.

"Why can't you just reply like any normal chit does, then?" He asked sourly, glowering at me. I chuckled and slipped another bag into the cart.

"Because then I wouldn't be so unusual anymore then, would I? I would be normal, as you put it, and not such a freak anymore. No more freak, no more bullying excuse." I answered mildly, although inwardly annoyed to the point of anger.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty, Celine. You know that you're nothing but another poor student next to me. And I won't let you forget it, mark that." He finally gave up trying to intimidate me and burst out into his rant.

Before I could retort, Caranthir, to my surprise, was in front of the boy, eyes dark and his lip curled. "You are despicable, to treat another in such a fashion. That is my sister that you are addressing, do well to remember it." He snarled, leaning close to the boy, whose eyes had gone wide.

"Please, big brother, it's fine." I said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. It was just a bit of friendly banter." The blatant untruth hung in the air, but Gordon scuttled away under the heavy glare of all of the elves. I sighed.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, I appreciate it, but really, a soft answer turned away wrath. It would be better to just let me turn his own accusations against himself instead of turning to his own method. Fight fire with water, not fire." I said wearily, leaning against a shelf, my hair falling over my face.

"Celine, you know as well as I that he hates you for whatever reason. Why don't you tell someone?" Lark asked me angrily, though not angry at me.

"Because where would that get me? Gordon's father is rich and prestigious, and will believe what his son says, not anyone else. No, it's best to fight my battles alone. I'm not the only one." I added, looking up so that one of my eyes was covered by my hair. I smiled sadly.

"My troubles are small. Well, let's go, shall we?" I asked uncomfortably, turning to go.

"But he deserves to be punished." Mairon blurted from my hip, looking mad. I smiled amusedly and tapped his nose.

"Ah, yes, perhaps, but I am not one to mete it out, Mairon, little brother. I am content to let his actions catch up with him, for it will one day." I said blithely, marching off to the counter. The elves said nothing, but I could feel their anger still in their stiff limbs. Had Lark and I really gathered their affection that much?

...

"So what's the surprise?" Asked Maeglin dubiously as we got back home. Lark and I grinned at each other.

"Well. It can be used for both fun and also for practicing warfare." Lark giggled. They looked confused. I grinned, and dumping the snacks on the table, led the way to our backyard. Dad had bought me one thing I had wanted for my birthday. A huge, mega sized trampoline. And Valar, it was big.

I let out a shriek and jumped on top of it, bouncing with delight. Lark squealed.

"Awesome!" She joined me and I leaped up and did a handspring. I am actually a pretty good stunt person on a trampoline. Lark and I did flips and I bounced her twice as high as normal. The elves stared, open-mouthed.

"Come on!" I squealed, laughing as Lark did a flip over my head. "Circus!" I yelled. Lark dropped down on her back in the middle as I flipped and twirled and purposefully came so close to hitting her. Mairon suddenly decided to get on.

He looked down uncertainly, then finally gave a hesitant bounce. Then he grinned, and began bouncing as high as Lark and I had, making us laugh.

"Fun?" I asked him. He squealed in reply as I bounced him so high that he nearly went over the net on the sides.

The elves seemed to shrug, and Glorfindel suddenly got on first. He jumped on, did a roll, and stood smoothly on his feet in one motion. I made a leap and landed on his shoulders with a giggle.

Maedhros was next, and he carefully toed the tarp underneath his feet even as he made a careful bounce. Elves and their ridiculous gracefulness. Lark and I were grinning uncontrollably at the scene. The rest of them joined in.

"Toss me, Glorfy!" I squealed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot jump the distance you have to toss me!" I tried to make my voice gruff, which made Lark die laughing. He ignored my comment and tossed me gently, while I did a flip-twist and sprang to my feet with a cheer.

"Oh, and- don't tell the elf." I said sheepishly. Lark bent double screaming in laughter while I smirked. Dad came out to see us and chuckled loudly, leaning in the doorway.

"By the way Celine, you haven't told me if there are any snacks for me." He called. I rolled my eyes as I was jostled around by the serious, and bouncing, elves.

"There's a scoops in there and a tub of dip!" I called back. He disappeared into the house while I shook my head after him.

It was all I could do not to laugh hysterically at the sight of elves flipping and rolling on a trampoline with serious faces. Lark was not doing too well. And then again, there was Mairon in the middle of them, grinning delightedly and bouncing with all of his might. I met Lark's eyes- and broke.

We both collapsed laughing, tears forming in our eyes. My stitch didn't go away for a good ten minutes after that.

But I'm beginning to get nervous. Tomorrow Lark and I will need to submit our answer and tell the elves, I guess. I wonder what they will think. I wonder what it will be like to meet Mandos face-to-face.

Hmm, judging from his letters, he must be very absent minded- I really do think he has a sense of sadistic and morbid humor, I really do.


	11. Chapter 11

**next chapter! Tomorrow is the meeting with the Valar... Can't you just feel the excitement!? Oh yeah, and by unanimous vote, I will continue to keep it lighthearted but make it a little less insane and more sensible. But in the meantime, enjoy the last chapter of pure insanity!**

**Rosiethehobbit17: gotcha!**

**Cupcake155: I'm shocked I didn't actually die laughing from your review. As you will see, I used that in here. Thanks!**

**Evangeline Pond: yeep. XD awesome sis!**

**WoodElfJedi: your wish is my command! *salutes* Star Wars reference in here!**

**FandomFangirl100: 0_0 good Valar no! Only like a sister! He called her sister, if he liked her that way then it would be like creepy incest or something. But someone does like her... **

**Quaff: yep yep yep! Thanks! **

Chapter 11

_Mandos, and the Valar,_

_Thank you for the choices that you have presented. We choose to come to Valinor with the elves. Is there anything we are expected to do?_

_Lark and Celine_

I popped the note in the envelope and set it on the table. The elves, Mairon, Lark, my parents, and I looked at it thoughtfully, and a bit nervously. At least, me anyways. And Lark.

The envelope bulged. I picked it back up and opened it, slowly unfolding the new note and answer.

_Lark and Celine,_

_Congratulations. You will be brought to The Ring of Doom in a day's time. _

_No need to worry, nothing is expected of you except for your presences- and until you arrive, you will be required to wear the necklaces at all times. _

_Have fun!_

_Mandos_

I swallowed. "Well, that wasn't too bad." I said weakly.

"Not too bad? We have to actually go in front of the council of the Valar? That's a scary thought. Oh well." Lark sighed. I stared morosely at the envelope.

"Why do I feel that life has just gotten a lot more complicated?" I suddenly asked.

"Funny, it does. One would have thought that it would seem simpler. No school- no homework-" Lark agreed, trailing off.

"Hmm. Well, I'm guessing we're not taking anything with us, except for the clothes on our backs- speaking of which, I wonder what to wear." I muttered, looking blankly out the window.

Then I plonked my head into Mairon's hair. "Man, I don't wanna leave and I'm dying to go." I sighed. Lark, next to me, nodded against my shoulder where she rested her head.

"But I want you to come." Mairon said softly. I looked up and smiled at him weakly.

"I'm ridiculously happy to hear you say that, Mairon." I breathed a laugh.

"Well, it's just the bird leaving the nest a little early." Dad comforted Mom, who was sniffling. Lark had already talked to her parents yesterday and after three hours, they were convinced and willing enough, seeing that we would see each other again.

I suddenly blushed. "Gosh dad, please don't say that. It feels like I'm going off to college or getting married or something." I said uncomfortably.

Lark stifled her laugh with a snort. "Talk about it." She sighed.

"Besides, we'll see each other again... As elves, I'm guessing?" I said confusedly. Lark shrugged.

"Whatever. I wonder why we were chosen to get into this mess anyway." I placed my head in Mairon's hair to hide my laughter. After all, I knew (I think) why Lark was chosen, but why me?

"When tomorrow exactly are we leaving anyway?" Lark asked, baffled. I shrugged.

"Clueless." I answered, and stood up with a stretch. Setting Mairon down a moment, I did a back handspring away from the couch and moaned as my joints cracked.

"All of that swimming and jumping has stretched muscles I didn't even know existed." I grumbled, doing a split on the floor.

"Talk about it." Lark grouched. "Even dancing doesn't help that any." She sighed. We both went to salsa and tango classes together. Often we would practice together.

"You dance?" Fingon asked curiously. I looked at Lark dubiously.

"I don't think elves have any concept of salsa or tango." She said hesitantly. I choked.

"Yeah. Well, it's a little more open then elves technically are." I snorted.

"But skipping that topic, the more pressing question is what we are going to do till tomorrow." I said, laying back on the floor and stretching like a cat would.

"No idea." She answered lazily.

"Wait." I sat up. "How do we explain our 'disappearance' anyway?" I addressed mom and dad.

"We'll just say that you've gone overseas." Mom answered promptly. Lark and I grinned.

"Overseas!" I laughed. "Perfect!" Lark agreed. The elves were smiling amusedly.

"Speaking of which, I'M BORED!" I whined. Lark was laughing at me. With a sigh, I dropped my head on the edge of the couch next to Glorfindel's leg.

I grinned up at him and tugged on a strand of his long hair. "You look good even upside down. Now I really wish I was an elf." I sighed. Lark giggled. Glorfindel blinked.

"He's blushing, Celine." She teased.

"So? You've probably made them blush more than once with your teasing." I teased back.

"What did I say!?" She feigned innocence. I smirked.

"Can't say I prefer elves myself. Too thin. All creamy skin and high cheekbones. Though, that one there isn't too bad." I deliberately pointed to Maeglin, who glared at me darkly as Lark howled.

"What's your preference in the elves anyway?" I asked Lark, rolling over onto my stomach. She faced me while Mairon climbed onto my back.

"Gondolin or Rivendell or Greenwood." She said dreamily. "Dark haired or blonde." She added.

"Legolas." I scoffed. She threw the remote at me. "I'm way over him!" She shrieked.

"Ever since these guys showed up." I snickered. She face-palmed.

"And you?" She tried desperately to get the blush off of her cheeks.

"Gondolin. Period." I answered lazily. "Can't help it, but ever since I read about that city, I can't get over its destruction. It was too awesome to destroy, but it was. So I hate Melkor for that." I sighed dramatically.

"Besides, hasn't it ever struck you that all of the best elves came from Gondolin? Like, ever? Lord Elrond's heritage was there. His Seneschal was from there." I flicked a finger at Glorfindel. "Two lone elves who ever killed a Balrog. The only reborn elf. Aragorn was raised among the Noldor, though that's off the point. Need I say more?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Point taken. And agreed with. Have you ever realized that you should never be high King of the Noldor?" She asked randomly to no one in particular.

"Why?" Maedhros asked blandly.

"They all died one way or another." Lark answered. "Think about it. Gil-Galad, Feänor, Fingolfin, all the others, Fingon, and even Maedhros who was supposed to be- they all died. Was killed, to be exact. The point being, never be high King." She made her points by jabbing a finger in the air.

"I never saw it that way." Maglor hummed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps not." I said dryly. "But then, when did the sons of Feänor ever think rationally until it was stabbed into their heads?" I sniggered. The Feänorians glared at me while I giggled maniacally.

"Not even a year on a cliff did it, apparently." Mairon grumbled from my back. I laughed, as did mom and dad.

"Yes, a very- handy- method for, how shall I say it, rethinking your whole life." Lark sniggered.

"No, it isn't." Maedhros snarled. I picked Mairon up and sat on Maedhros' lap.

"Sorry, Muindor. No offense intended, but can I use you as a chair? Thanks!" I leaned into him comfortably and began to brush Mairon's hair.

"Wai- Wha-?" Lark was staring out the window.

"What is it now?" Caranthir asked.

"I don't know." She answered sarcastically. "No really though, have you ever seen a dog that big before, Celine?" She asked me, sounding immensely confused.

I peered out the window and my eyes widened. "Oh snap!" I yelped, and plopped Mairon down, running for the door.

Wrenching it open, my eyes nearly popped right out of my head. "Ahhhh!" I shrieked, as a huge dog, or whatever it was, leaped on top of me and licked my face clean, barking happily. There was one other dog-thing as well behind it, looking uninterested at the scene.

"Oi! Get off of me!" I begged. He leaped off, and then I noticed a collar around his neck. Picking it up, I read: Drago, descendant of Huan, wolf of Valinor, companion of the bearer of the necklace Elfsky.

"Oh. My. Eru." I gasped, feeling dizzy. Lark ran in.

"What is- ahhhh!" It was her turn to scream as the other dog- wolf, as I now knew, jumped on her. I stared at my own wolf companion.

"What in Qui-Gon's teacups-?" I asked, bewildered. "What are they for!?"

"Get him off me!" Lark shrieked. The wolf got off promptly.

"What's his name?" I asked her. She picked up the collar tag. "Saphira, descendant of Huan, wolf of Valinor, companion to the bearer of the necklace Elfstone." She read. We looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Maybe they're the way we get to Valinor?" I asked. Drago nodded.

"Okay, then, yeah, you can understand words." Lark muttered.

"What's going on?" Fingon called from the living room.

"Ummm, transportation to Valinor, how I don't know?" Lark answered, while I closed the door and we walked into the living room.

Drago bumped into my leg when we got in, to the shock of the group. "Ai! Drago, watch where you're stepping please! Gosh, how big are you!?" I asked.

"Not as large as Huan." Caranthir replied, a bit sourly.

"Relief then." Lark sighed. "They wouldn't have fit anywhere." I groaned.

"What's next, Celegorm to make them behave?" I mumbled, plopping on the floor again. Drago sat next to me and curled up with a wide yawn.

"Nàmo, directions would be handy!" Lark said, annoyed. She was answered with a thwack to the head with an envelope. I laughed at her.

She grumbled an opened it. "He says that they'll tell us when it's time to go." She said dryly.

"Simple." I scoffed. "Man- elf- I'm so booreeeed." I whined for the second time.

"Who named it Mount Doom anyway?" Mairon suddenly asked, fingering his ring.

"Mount Doom? What a tasteless name!" Ecthelion scoffed.

"Tch, should have named it Mount Nàmo." Caranthir smirked.

"Shut it, Caranthir." Lark and I groaned simultaneously.

"It was named by the men that way, and Orodruin by the elves..." Glorfindel input.

"Still dull." Caranthir said.

"Stuff it!" That was several elves. Caranthir, of course, didn't care.

"Fingering a ring, finge- ring- hmm, I wonder if that's where they got the word ring." I mused.

"Have you heard anything from Findécano?" Lark suddenly asked about our friend.

"Negative." I answered. Just then, an airplane flew by.

"NAZGUL! Wraith on wings!" Lark and I shouted, then cracked up laughing.

"The N word. Dude, that's so wraithist." I cracked a joke. Dad chuckled at that one, while Lark explained the play-on word.

"If you're bored, why don't you go do something useful? Dance, sing?" Mom asked practically, as always.

"Mom! One does not simply stop procrastinating!" I gasped. Lark went into another spiel of laughter at that one. "Just as one does not simply walk into my room." I added wryly. "Literally. There's a land mine in there, and scattered books-" I rambled.

"Celine." Lark interrupted.

"Eh?" I asked, eyes closing.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" She teased. I bolted up.

"No! Where!?" I asked frantically. She cracked up as I growled. "That song." I sighed. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." I said pompously. Lark laughed as mom and dad sighed.

"Hopeless." I heard him tell the elves.

"I know, right? I wonder if the mats in padded rooms are fun to bounce off of. Squishy." I said interestedly. Lark screamed in laughter as the elves decided to ignore our insanity.

Just then, Maeglin stood up to go somewhere, and tripped over Saphira's tail. He managed to catch himself just in time, and landed in a push-up position. Lark smirked.

"Clumsy!" She ribbed. "Finally!"

"I am not. I simply- felt the need to be reacquainted with the floor." He swept away, leaving the room ringing with roaring in his disgruntled wake. I was literally kicking on the floor, tears running down my cheeks. "D'oh!" I gasped as we finally subsided.

"Priceless!" Lark agreed, wiping a tear away with a sniffle.

"Hey Lark? Did I ever tell you that Legolas is a hippie?" I asked. She stared, as did the rest of the room's occupants.

"What?" Mom asked with a blink. I stifled a grin.

"Hey, he was named 'Greenleaf'! Might as well have called him Treehugger and be done with it!" I waved a hand and broke into maniacal grinning. Lark was laughing again.

"I never understood elves. They must be so fragile." Lark said after calming down.

"What?" Ecthelion asked, offended. She smiled sweetly.

"Forgive me, Thel. All I'm saying is that they must be, if they can crack so easily."

"Like when!?" Maglor demanded.

I was stifling snickers. I knew what she was getting at- "because they go slaughtering each other over jewels and marine transport!" She answered. I burst into laughter. Marion was giggling.

"I hate giggling Maia and humans." Maedhros growled, in a snit.

"Aww, come on, Muindor, you know you don't mean that!" I said, laughing.

"Why do elves stay away from dwarves?" I asked.

"Because they are filthy-" Caranthir started.

"Language!" Lark cut in. "No, because they're afraid of catching a beard!" She high fived me as the elves groaned.

"This is all your fault. You aren't entertaining us, therefore we are gone off the deep end to get amused." I informed them.

"I'm going to Kili you." I growled at Lark as she tugged on my hair.

"Don't you mean kill?" She asked.

"No, I said Kili! And by that I mean that I will make fun of your name, Boggins!"

She stopped tugging on my hair. "No, don't!" She cowered.

"Dementia. They need to go to Valinor to heal." Fingon decided.

"You, my dear Fin, are a prime example of crazy. Who goes around with a bow and arrow, sword, around Angband, and sings?" Lark retorted. He had a stricken look on his face.

"Like, total bashing day?" I noted.

"Boredom." She answered, bored.

"If you were a Maia, who would you be under?" I asked Lark randomly, playing catch with Mairon and his ring.

"Irmo." She answered promptly. "Or Nessa."

"Me Nàmo." I said decisively.

"Why?" Glorfindel sounded startled. I smiled.

"Because despite what I may seem to be, I also love comforting people. I like to help heal souls." I answered softly. "Hugs and gentleness, healing of the mind and soul." I suddenly scowled.

"I'm much too sugar-deprived and close to the brink of sanity if I can form an answer that poetic. Mom, there are still Recees in the fridge, right?" I called, scooping Mairon up and moving into the kitchen.

I heard her and dad sigh while Lark laughed and the rest of the elves chuckled amusedly at me.

...

I sat up on my pallet, eyes wild and hair disheveled. "Lark, get up! We're leaving today!" I hissed, scrambling up to my closet.

"Wait, what do I wear?" I asked. She had brought an outfit from her own home yesterday.

She pointed. I took them out and went to take a shower. We had decided to wear clothes that were simple but suitable. I was wearing a grey shirt with silver and black vines to decorate it, the sleeves leaving my shoulders bare and level with the neck of the shirt. I also chose a pair of white legging to contrast with the shirt, which came up to my knees. I had chosen to leave my hair down.

Lark, on the other hand, was wearing a white and silver shirt that made her gold-flecked green eyes pop and golden-brown hair glow. The shirt was tight, white with silver designs on it in shapes of swirls, the sleeves basically non-existent for mobility. She chose black leggings to counter the bright shirt and tied the top-half of her hair up to the back.

The elves were back in their robes, as well as Mairon. We all gathered solemnly in the living room. Even Lark and I were rather subdued. Mom and Dad came in and we had breakfast.

"I wonder when we're leaving." Lark said drearily, looking up at the clock.

"Who knows?" I answered cryptically.

"Well, might as well say our 'see you laters' now." Dad said, dragging me into a hug. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his shirt, memorizing the smell of his deodorant. It was a musky smell that defined him. I fought tears as I moved to mom.

She cried as she hugged me, tears plinking onto my hair. I pulled back, tears shimmering in my eyes, and gave a teary laugh. "Don't cry! Next time I see you, mum, I'll be amazed at how much more beautiful you can be as an elf!" I choked.

She laughed at me as well. "I agree." Dad said seriously, eliciting laughs.

"One last song." I said softly. And so I sang 'If I Die Young' one last time. To my surprise, Maglor played along on his harp. Lark had her flute out and also played.

Mom was crying again when I finished. My face twisted.

"Was I that bad?" I asked piteously. Mom's tears changed to watery glares and choked laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous." Dad teased me, winking. "It was absolutely awful."

I glared, to the amusement of the others.

It was ten in the morning by the time that IT arrived.

_Celine, Lark, _

_Take the elves and your guard dogs to the nearest park, and from there I Drago and Saphira will tell you what to do._

_Mandos_

_P.S. See you soon!_

I snorted at the last sentence. "Oh pah. I just can't wait to meet mr. You-are-all-doomed-take-that-you-Noldo-elves." I said sarcastically. Lark giggled.

"Yep. Here we go." She said.

Mom and dada gave me one last hug, and I closed my eyes and took a step towards the door. "Here we go!"

And we were off, on the adventure of a lifetime. And who can tell what will happen to us?


	12. Chapter 12

**you will not believe how much fun I had writing this chapter. It was criminal. So many have been telling me that they're looking forwards to this, so thank you for your enthusiasm! Please check out my new story Silent Flower of Song, it would mean a lot to me, since I've spent months working on it. As always, thank you. And enjoy!**

**Rosiethehobbit17: thank you! Did I mention that I LOVE your name? awesomesauce!**

**Evangeline Pond: no idea. My brain just randomly spits out this stuff. XD well sis, you know, I seem to know you well... No really though, those were just wild guesses. I'm a great guesser. XD *drools* elven hair...**

**fandomfangirl100: you'll find out! Keep guessing!**

**WoodElfJedi: twice!? Thanks so much! Qui doesn't drink tea in the movies, (shame on you, go watch them now!) but in the book Jedi Apprentice I believe that it is mentioned he is a tea nut. More SW refs on the way...**

Chapter 12

Drago and Saphira were hooked to a pair of leashes that I for some reason happened to have in my room. We are all headed to the nearest park as directed, which was about five minutes away. Thoughtfully, I paused at the end of the street and looked back to our houses. Lark did too.

I smiled and have one last wave to the two figures on the porch, and then led the way around the corner of the bend with a deep breath. Then I grinned.

"Well, looks like I left my insanity behind. From now on I'll be properly sane." I said.

"Thank the Valar." Caranthir snorted.

"Stuff it, Caranthir, before I give you a nickname you will not appreciate." Lark growled, nodding at me. The park was small and was next to a small grove of trees.

"On my back." Drago spoke for the first time. Wordlessly, I bowed to the wolf and swung onto his back neatly. Lark bowed to Saphira and did the same. Dancing has its perks.

"Follow." Saphira commanded, and headed for the trees. When all of us were neatly gathered in the concealing trees, Lark's necklace and mine began to glow green and blue. And everything else began to glow and swirl. And a whirlwind appeared around us and all went black.

...

With a groan, I slowly woke up to consciousness again. I felt a little achy, but otherwise just fine. Head spinning, I jacked myself up and allowed my head to calm before peeling my eyes open slowly so that I wouldn't black out again. Lark was staring back at me, and Drago and Saphira were next to us. I blinked.

"Welcome, children." A deep voice startled me out of my disoriented stare. Lark and I turned to see fourteen bright lights and a room of white stone with a lamp on a pillar in the middle.

I stood slowly and bowed stiffly, as did Lark. The Valar were unmistakable, and as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I could see their forms. The one who spoke was definitely Manwë. He was magnificent and imposing.

"Your feä are quite exceptionally bright, even for an Eldar." One of them mused thoughtfully. I guessed she was Varda. Stars were her eyes, and they littered her dress.

"Hence why Nàmo chose them." Another spoke up. Vairë the weaver, by her richly embroidered garments.

"And hence why I brought them here." Manwë interjected smoothly. Lark and I exchanged incredulous glances. Really?

"Come now, there is no need to be afraid." A golden-bearded and blue-eyes one said, clad in golden armor said impatiently. Tulkas. "Speak."

"What shall we say?" Lark asked softly.

"Ah! See there, Tulkas, they are intelligent." Oromë, is the horn on his belt said anything.

"I never said that they weren't. They certainly are for all their witty humor." He retorted smartly. I laughed quietly along with Lark.

"I ask to claim Celine as my own." A quiet voice said decisively. I looked at the speaker. He was dressed in robes of black and white, dark and with grey highlights. His hair was raven-black, his eyes jet onyx, and a scar running down the middle of his right eye.

"Claim me?" I asked, confused.

"Ah. We said that you would be one of the Eldar, but it seems as though that is not possible, young one." Manwë spoke again.

"I don't understand." Lark piped up, just as confuzzled as I was.

"You may come from another world, but you are still created by Eru. Your world has darker, more subtle dangers then we do, and therefore your inner lights must be brighter and stronger to resist the evil. And here in this world, you shine far too bright to be a mere elf. An elven form would not hold your light without consequences. Therefore, you are Maiar. Along with this title comes responsibility, and hence you must be chosen by a Vala to serve under." Aulë, his arms large and brawny and face darkened by flames of the forge, spoke patiently.

Lark and I looked at each other incredulously, but with mingled excitement. "And I ask to claim Lark." A male stepped forwards, with light blue and white robes, his hair white and eyes a light blue, like his robes. He had a very dreamy quality around him, like a hazy vision, but he himself was very distinct and bright. Irmo.

"Does anyone dispute or object to these claims, including the subjects?" Manwë glanced at Lark and I. Me? Absolutely not. Lark? She said nothing either. None of the Valar said anything, and I suddenly wondered if Mairon was still under Aulë.

"Then it is settled. You, Celine, will be under the guidance of Nàmo, and Lark will be under the guidance of Irmo, the Feänturi brothers." Manwë seemed to dismiss everyone without even saying anything or making any gesture. Nàmo and Irmo came up to us, and placing their hands on us, thought us away to another place.

When my eyes opened, I saw a garden with many flowers in it and a small fountain. "You are now in one of the gardens of Lòrien." Irmo declared, hands at his sides. Lark looked happy.

"So I get to stay here now? What do I have to do? Where is everyone else?" She asked. Irmo chuckled.

"Patience. First you must learn how to choose your own form." He said amusedly, looking down at us. Both of us blinked. Then I noticed what he meant. We were nothing but vague shapes. Arms and legs were there, but hazy and not definite. Like a ghost.

"Just think of what you want to look like." He supplied. I immediately thought of myself, elf-ized with pointy ears and everything else. I materialized into my thought, and looking at Lark, saw that she had done the same. We high-fived.

"So this is what it's like to be an elf. I feel- prettier." Lark said. I laughed at her description.

"Yes, you Lark, will stay here. Your duties will differ everyday, but you will have much time to yourself. As for your companions, they are still in the halls of Mandos- except for Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Maglor, Fingon, and Mairon." He answered her previous questions. All this time Nàmo had been silent.

"So, what do I call you, master?" I asked him hesitantly, looking into his face. He smiled, arms tucked into his robes.

"The Maia are considered children of their Vala, dear one. It is your choice what to address me as." He answered, in a voice that reminded me of echoes in a deep cave. My eyes lit up.

"Okay Ada! Where is Mairon?" I asked wistfully, looking around.

"It seems that you have taken a liking to him." He noted neutrally. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yes. I know what he was before, but he's so love-starved... I just can't see anything of what he previously was except for his looks. And okay, obsession with gold and rings, but he was under Aulë." I said softly, trailing into a small laugh at the end.

"Then I will put him under your care. He is very young, even for a Maia, and was easily forced into submission. He needs someone to care for him, and I think you can do it." Nàmo said, while I broke into a grin.

"Thank you, Master!" I said happily.

"Be grateful, you must, Padawan Celine." Lark teased me. I whacked her arm.

"Hush up, initiate." I retorted smugly. She glared while I giggled.

"Celine!" A voice called my name, and a moment later, I was hurled to the soft grass while someone cut off my airway. I choked, and looked up to see amber eyes.

"Mairon!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!" I squealed.

He buried his face into my robe, which was similar to Nàmo's, and squeezed me tightly. "Are you really gonna take care of me?" His vulnerable question was muffled in my robe. Lark 'awwed' and winked at me.

"Yes. I promised, remember? The Vala can just give you to me now." I replied cheerily. He looked up, eyes brightening, just as I kissed his cheek firmly. He blushed furiously as I giggled.

Balancing him on my hip, I stood up and smiled happily. "Thank you, Ada!" He chuckled and placed a hand on my back with a fond smile.

"My pleasure, Celine. Now, you must part from Lark for your duties. Do not worry, you can see her at any time." He reassured me. I hugged Lark and she hugged me back.

"Meet later today and exchange thoughts?" I asked. She nodded.

"The Force be with you, seeing as the Valar don't count now!" She called over her shoulder as she was led away. Laughing, I waved back as we were thought away to the Halls of Mandos.

"Am I going to get a new name, Ada, or do I keep Celine?" I asked naïvely as we walked though a long hallway with myriads of doors.

With his hand on my shoulder and Mairon on my hip, he answered as he guided me through the hall. "It is your choice, Celine. You may keep that name or you may wish to take another but still keep Celine." He answered smoothly. I thought about it. Maybe I could use a new name. Celine was rather odd for a Maia.

"Here is your room. Mairon will share with you, if you do not disagree." He said, stopping in front of a door and pushing it open. I stepped in and my mouth opened.

It was amazing. Paintings on tapestries, works from Vairë's workshops hung on the walls, and a large window overlooked a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. There was a large bed and a small one in the opposite corner, with two wooden wardrobes as well. There was a small washbasin in the corner and a towel.

"Thank you, Ada!" Geez, I'm sounding like a broken record. "Of course I don't mind sharing!" I set Mairon down and moved to a full-sized mirror on the wardrobe and studied my reflection. My lips twitched as I thought of the song 'when will my reflection show.'

My hair was still platinum-blonde, but it was longer, thicker, and brighter now. When I say brighter, I mean literally. My whole body was glowing like an elf. My face looked older and more mature, and my eyes were still the same, one blue and one green. Now, though, they were more intensified. To my surprise, I had grown older.

"Of course. Now, my room is at the end of the hall, the largest door. When you are ready for duty, come to me." He said, and closing the door, swept down the hall. I opened the wardrobe and saw many different kinds of robes, all in different colors. There were darker ones and lighter, brighter ones.

I chose a loose robe that was a grey and cream, reminding me of a Grey Jedi's tunics, with a large, loose sleeves. It was wide and voluminous, but not ridiculous. It was slit at the bottom, the break curving up to my hip and ending there. I wore cream leggings under the robe, and a black sash tied around and cinched the robe at my waist. Comfortable and practical.

Mairon was sitting on his bed and waiting for me while staring absently out the window. "Why have I grown older? How old am I?" I asked, baffled. Mairon turned to look at me.

"You're older because you skipped through time to come here. Remember? Nàmo said that time differs here and there, so the traveling made you grow older accordingly. I don't know how old, though." He answered.

"Oh." I blinked. "Oh well. Looks like I get to skip the rest of puberty, thankfully." I grinned. Mairon rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm going to report for duty." I said, moving to the door.

"You don't want to wear any jewelery?" Mairon asked, pointing to a box next to the bed that I hadn't noticed before. I moved towards it and opened it up, to see many pieces of jewelery inside. There were necklaces, bracelets, coronets, and rings too. Everything you could imagine.

I hesitated, then chose one simple coronet. It was gold, and set with one blue gem in the middle. The gold part of it had many overlapping strands, but that was it.

"Okay, let's go." I said, and he hopped down from his bed and took my hand.

"I made that one, a long time ago. It was one of my first ones." Mairon told me, looking up at it on my forehead. I stopped and looked down at him.

"Really? It's so simple, and yet beautiful." I said, touching it hesitantly. "I like it." I said with a smile. He grinned, happy.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go!" And he proceeded to drag me out the door, all the way to the large door at the end of the hall and through it into the room. I stumbled in, laughing, and the coronet slid crookedly over one eye.

Nàmo looked up and chuckled at my state as I straightened it and shook out my robes. I bowed to him. "Clone trooper Celine reporting for duty, Sir!" I saluted stiffly.

He stood with an amused smile. "Ah, very good, my child. As you know, my halls are for those souls whose lives were lost on Arda. Some are ready to go to Valinor, but others are too broken. This is a place of healing of the feä, and of the mind- but many of them have not left these halls since they came. Feänor, for example. Some do not wish to heal and forget and be forgiven." He became grave at the end.

"Hence, some of my Maia do one thing or another, running errands, but a select few who have the right personality counsel these souls and try to help them heal enough to go to Valinor. You have the right personality for such duties, as I can see by Mairon." He said.

Then he took my arm and led me and Mairon down the hall. "And your first duty as a Maia under my guidance will be to visit Maedhros." He said. I absorbed all of the information for a moment, then laughed.

"Maedhros? My brother? Then I have a big job, don't I! Well, maybe I can get him to laugh more often. Why does he not heal?" I asked curiously. He smiled slightly.

"I have had another Maia, all of whom you will meet tonight, visit him, but he does not wish to speak with her. He does not think himself befitting to enter Valinor after all he has done. He thinks himself doomed for all time." He answered.

I choked. "And being here doesn't help-!" I spluttered. Mairon laughed at me.

"Indeed, for I am, as I believe you said, doom-and-gloom-take-that-you-stubborn-Noldo, am I not?" Nàmo said dryly. Mairon and my laughter echoed through the halls.

Then he led me in front of a door. "Before I leave you, you will need this." He placed fingers on my forehead and I felt new information flood my mind. Of all of the names and locations of places in Valinor and Mandos.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly as he pulled away, trying to cope with all of the new information. He nodded and swept off down the hall again. I didn't really realize it until now, but he really does have a very sadistic, morbid, sarcastic, and sardonic aura.

So I was left in front of the door, to enter at will. Looking down at Mairon, I shrugged and knocked on the door.

"There is no one here." Came a sarcastically familiar voice.

"May I enter?" I asked.

"No."

But I went in anyway. "Oh come on, Maedhros, is that really the way to greet your sister?" I asked cheerily, closing the door and standing there, grinning at the red headed elf. He looked up blankly for a moment, and then seemed to recognize me.

"What?" He asked, baffled. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Yep. I'm here! I'm a Maia under Nàmo actually." I bubbled gleefully.

"How?" He asked. So I explained. He blinked, and then nodded.

"I- see." He said thoughtfully. "It makes sense." He mumbled.

"Now, why exactly won't you go to Valinor? You are pardoned from your doom, and there is no reason to stay. It wouldn't please me to see my brother here for a long time." I frowned at him in displeasure. His lips quirked slightly.

"My brothers will not leave. They refuse. I cannot leave without them." He sighed.

"So if I can convince them to leave, will you?" I pleaded.

"What makes you think they will listen to you?" He answered bitterly.

"Because they listened to me back on earth. Besides, can't you see how selfish you are being? There are so many who would want to see you, like Maglor and Fingon, but you remain here." I tried to reason with him. He sighed.

"If they leave only then I will." He agreed wearily. I hugged him tightly.

"Then I will threaten them until they agree." I giggled. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around me hesitantly.

"Thank you." He said unexpectedly. I pulled back with a smile.

"My pleasure. Now, if you don't mind, I have other things to do. Being a Maia is a busy schedule!" I said with a wry grin, turning to go. "Come on, Mairon! Let's go!"

He hopped back to my side, and with a wave to Maedhros, we left. Nàmo's voice suddenly appeared into my head.

"Well done, child. Your next task is Caranthir. Next room." He said, and withdrew.

"Yes, Ada." I answered aloud, and opened the door and poked my head in- and ducked a flying book.

"Go away." Caranthir snarled, not even looking up from the window. I sighed.

"I thought you liked me better than that, Muindor." I said disappointedly. His head shot up and he looked at me.

"What? How are you here? Only Maia are allowed here." He said, trying to hide his surprise.

"I AM a Maia." I replied tartly, slipping in with Mairon. And I explained to him too.

"So. Why are you still here, dear, dark, sulky brother of mine?" I asked promptly, sitting down and propping my head in my chin expectantly.

As expected, he glared at me. "Because I do not want to leave. There is nothing for me any longer." He answered bitterly. I sighed wearily.

"Oh Caranthir." I sighed. "Because of you Maedhros will not leave and find peace and rest. Your brothers cannot see you. Your parents cannot see you. Why are you so selfish?" I asked mournfully.

"Why do you care?" He snapped in reply.

"Because your my brother and I love you like one." Was my blunt reply. Like I said, I have fact, but I rarely find the need to use it... His head turned to me slowly, a strange look coming over his face.

After a moment of intense staring, he finally spoke. "Why?"

I smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Because I like you for who you are. I never had a brother, and you filled the role of one for me, along with Maedhros. You defended me, you teased me, and you deserve to be loved as you are. I can't help it." I shrugged. He looked at me funny for another moment.

"I never had a sister, always brothers. And they never really came to me. It was always Maedhros. I could tell that he liked you, or else he never would have called you sister." He admitted with difficulty, a frown on his face.

I hugged him. "Well, I wish you would consider going to Valinor, because I would like to see you there, happy and well. Because I promise, as long as you want a little sister, I'll always be there. I love to be hugged and treated as one!" I said happily, pulling back with a smile.

"Well, looks like I have to go, Caranthir. I'm a bit busy now, being a Maiar. See you later!" Then I grabbed Mairon's hand and beat a hasty retreat, returning his wave as we left. I didn't know that he stared at the door for a long time after that.

Again, Nàmo's voice appeared in my head. "Very well done, Celine. Take a short break, and then I will tell you who to meet next."

"Okay master! Thank you!" So Mairon and I decided to sit in the courtyard for a while. You know, I really enjoy this 'job.'


	13. Chapter 13

**I just finished reading Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux, and it is the best I have ever read. It took me two days to finish it. Anyway, enough with that. Tell me what you think of this chapter and as always, enjoy! Thank you for all of the faves, follows, and reviews, they make my day! **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, you don't sue. All I own is Celine.**

**Cupcake155: I hope that's a good thing! XD**

**FandomFangirl100: girl, really? Maedhros, who she just called brother? XD nah, not him, at any rate.**

**Evangeline Pond: oh yeah, I did. *smirks* anyway, of course you may use him! He's not mine anyway, but you can use my idea of him, of course. XD**

**Rosiethehobbit17: *giggles* yep! Lark says thaaaanks!**

**woodElfJedi: well at least you saw some of it. I'm glad for that. Anyway, the answers to your questions... 1) an initiate is is someone between the level of a youngling and Padawan. 2) a grey Jedi is a sect or class of Jedi that are known for their mysteriousness. They go around as spies of sorts, and are the most dangerous sect to be in, as proved by Dooku, who was one of them. The reason being that they have to be in the grey zone a lot because is the nature of their missions, so the lines of light and dark are rather blurred for them. 3) Maia? No, that was Nàmo! And speaking of which, I never really though of that as a AS ref but I guess it Dort of is. XD glad you've gotten that far already!**

Chapter 13

Break was over. Well, I declared it so, anyway. I was eager to get going, so I stood and brushed off my robes, and spoke aloud.

"Okay, Ada, I'm ready for the next assignment!" I said with a smile.

"As you wish. West wing, third door on the right." He instructed. I nodded and headed off. Mairon hopped after gleefully, tripping and stumbling over my robes with good humor. I laughed at him and arrived at the designated place.

Knock. "No." Came the sour and extremely sarcastic snarl. Of course, I ignored it and stepped in.

"Now, Maeglin, that's no way to treat your good friend, is it?" I asked cheerily, bounding in. "Before you ask, yes, it's Celine. Before you ask how, I'm a Maia, and before you ask how THAT, it's because I come from another world therefore I must be a Maia to contain my inner light properly." I rambled on, plopping into a chair. Mairon surveyed the bookshelf in the room.

"Why are you here?" He asked dully, looking out the window, but much more subdued then before.

"Because I care. And I don't want you here." I answered promptly.

"I think you're the only one, then." He said dryly.

"Nope. There's Lark, also a Maia, and there's also your mother Aradhel, and I'm sure that the Feänorian brothers that you became acquainted with would like to see you, and also Mairon. Quite a nice list, really." I ticked them off on my fingers lazily and surveyed him.

"Go away." He said apathetically.

"No. Not yet. Not before I tell you something." I replied determinedly. "Look at me." I said sternly. He didn't turn. With an exasperated sigh, I walked in front of him and bent to deliberately look into his eyes. They focused on me icily.

"You may not feel that way, and never will, but I will make sure that you know this one fact. I will come here everyday and tell you until you believe it." I said slowly and seriously, not allowing him to look away.

"I love you as a brother, no matter what you think of yourself. If you cannot find it in yourself to love yourself, know that I do. And I always will. Because I do not care about your past, only what you are now, and all I see is an elf that I had fun with and an elf that needs to be cared for." I stated, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Then I grinned.

"And the only other elf who approved of my choices of music." I winked at him and then stood, sleeves rustling, and left, leaving him staring there, stock still in shock. Marion giggled as soon as we were in the hall.

"You got him good." He snickered. I gave an amused twist of the mouth.

"Hmm. Well, it's the truth. I warned you I was blunt." I smirked. He begged to be picked up. With an exaggerated sigh and a smile, I obliged.

"Indeed you are." Nàmo's voice stood me amusedly. "Now, east wing, fourth door left, and then fifth."

"Gotcha master!" I replied cheerily, and moved to said wing of the hall. The walls were grey, but comforting at the same time, high walls of smooth stone and bright with many windows.

I got to the door and as always, knocked. There was a resigned sigh. "Enter."

I opened the door and came face-to-face with a fair, blonde haired and green-eyes elf who looked up wearily. He blinked, and I closed the door.

"Hello!" I said with a smile. "My name is Celine." I introduced myself. "You must be Celegorm." I said with a smile.

"I am." He replied, obviously still taken aback.

"Do I look strange?" I teased with a grin. He blinked again, and then shook his head.

"No. I was expecting someone else is all." He answered hesitantly. I smiled.

"I can understand that. Well, I guess I can introduce myself as your adopted sister now. Maybe you heard that Maedhros and two other brothers of yours went on a trip?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, they came to my house and kinda happened to adopt me," I shrugged, "so I chose to come here, and as a result I am a Maia under Nàmo." I finished, sitting down.

"So what makes you stay?" I asked, propping my head in my chin. He frowned at me briefly and shrugged.

"Nothing to make me go." He answered dully. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't want to see our brothers, you don't want to see your mother or father, you don't want to see old friends, nothing? Not even be free of guilt and feel healed?" I asked sadly. "That's sad."

"Why?" He asked.

"Funny, I've got that question a lot today. Well, my answer is because I don't like to see you here." I answered truthfully. "You're my adopted brother, and I'd like to see you smile, like Maedhros and Caranthir and Maglor did." I said bluntly.

"I see." He said, seemingly uninterested.

"Don't you ever get bored here?" I asked, looking around.

"What does it matter?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said dryly. "Well, I like fun. And I think you could be fun. You know, Drago, descendant of your wolf Huan is my companion. My friend, Lark, has Saphira as her companion." I added, standing and moving to the window thoughtfully.

"You barely know me." He pointed out. I turned to face him, face drawn in thought.

"Perhaps so, but I feel connected to you anyway, because you are my adopted brother. Just think about it, okay? I don't expect you to listen to me, but thank you for doing so anyway. You didn't have to. I'll leave you to your privacy. Bye!" And with a cheerful wave, I dragged Mairon off to the last door for the day.

I couldn't wait to see Lark and ask her about her day. Another knock.

"Come in!" This voice was cheerful, to my relief. I opened the door and moved in, closing it behind me and turning to see who was my last friend of the day.

And blinked incredulously. Two identical twins. Red hair. Green eyes. "Oh my Eru." I said blankly. "Wait, am I seeing double?" I asked. The twins started laughing at me.

"No! We're twins! I'm Amrod." Said one.

"And I'm Amras." Declared the other clone. I sighed and sat down.

"Yep. Just like you, Ada Nàmo, to make me meet my twin brothers today." I said aloud to the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Asked one.

"Well... Your brothers went away for a while... And adopted me..." And I told them my story, and other funny bits and pieces. "But why are you here?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, sis, because we don't want to leave without our other brothers really." They shrugged. I smiled.

"Oh I see. Well, I'm gonna try to get them to, believe me. With all I have. I'll threaten them and everything." I said solemnly. They sniggered.

"You're funny. Not like those other Maia-"

"Who are always way too serious." The other finished with a snort. I grinned.

"Welcome to the group of insane laughter." I replied maniacally. They high-fived me.

"Well, little brothers, I have to go, but I'll visit some other time, promise." I said, ruffling their hair. They had become younger, it seems.

"Aww. Okay." They chimed, and turned back to playing. With a smile, Mairon and I left, heading down the hallway to Nàmo's room. When we finally arrived, I knocked politely, and the door opened.

Nàmo stood and walked over to me. "Very well done, Celine. Now, you are done for the day, but I have something for you. Valinor elves get confused with which Maiar belonging to which Valar, so we made these to signify which is who." He handed me a sash.

It was dark grey, and had the Feänturi symbol on it, a circle with a star in the middle, the rays spreading out to the edges of the circle. "Okay Ada. I'll wear it!" I said with a smile. He stroked my hair softly.

"Good. It should match anything, if you're worried." He winked. I rolled my eyes as Mairon giggled and he chuckled. "Be ready to leave for Valinor again in a few minutes. There we will have a gathering with other Maia and Vala and elves to meet each other." He said, moving back to the desk in his room. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks Master!" I said, and Mairon balanced on my hip, moved out to my room.

...

Valinor was unspeakably beautiful, was my decision as I looked around the gathering place for Lark.

"Celine!" She squealed, and ran smack into me as we hugged. I laughed and we began to talk rapidly, after she hugged Mairon.

"Did you realize we aged?" She asked eagerly. I nodded. "What's your room like?"

I learned that hers was white and the same layout as mine, just with light blue and white robes.

She was dressed in the exact same clothes as I was just, you guessed it, light blue and white, and she had a Feänturi sash on too, but white and blue.

"It was awesome! I got to go on the path of dreams and help elves out of the wrong paths, like nightmares." She said, and went on a spiel that I listened to interestedly.

"Cool!" And I told her mine.

"Awesome!" She said with a grin.

"Celine, Lark, this is Eonwë, messenger of Manwë." Irmo spoke up and introduced us to a lot of different Maia. But I was eager to see a few in particular.

"Can we meet Olòrin? And the people of the fellowship, like Gimli and Legolas and Frodo and Bilbo?" I asked. Nàmo smiled.

"In due time, you will find them, and you will meet them." He agreed. Lark and I were satisfied with that.

"Funny though I feel more drawn to Silmarillion elves then them." I mused. Lark nodded.

"Yep. Oddly." She agreed, just as there was a flash of distinctive gold in the corner of my vision. I turned, and saw what I expected. I grabbed Lark and tugged her over to the two familiar elves. I giggled inwardly. Now Ecthelion could properly court Lark!

"Glorfindel! Thel!" I squeed, throwing my arms around the golden warrior. "Gosh, it's so good to see you again! Did you miss our random insanity?" I asked with a huge grin on my face, looking up at Glorfindel. He looked down, startled, and then smiled to see me.

"Ah, I was wondering when we would see you, Celine." He replied with a chuckle, hugging me back. "You grew." He sounded surprised.

"Yep." I answered cheerfully. "We grew older because the journey passed through time, so we grew accordingly. But I only grew older. Growing UP is only an option." I said with a comical jig. I didn't notice the hope that sprang up for a moment in his face.

"Good." He answered with a smile. Lark was chatting away to an extremely happy Ecthelion, to my amusement.

"Did Thel confide in you?" I whispered to Glorfindel conspiratorially.

He chuckled. "It was hilarious. He looks at me and says, 'Glorfindel, I'm in love.' So I replied, 'with who?' And he answered me, 'Lark.' Naturally, I was surprised, but then I asked him, 'what if she cries in confusion or something drastic when you finally tell her?' Do you know what he answered as he stalked away with his nose in the air?" He sniggered, as I listened, immensely amused.

"No, what?" I asked expectantly. He was stifling his laughter.

"He replied, 'then she can fill my fountain with her tears.'" He gasped.

I started laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. I sank to the ground, tears streaming down my cheeks and gasping frantically for air.

"Oh. Dear. Sweet. Force." I choked. Luckily Lark and Ecthelion didn't notice. "That is so good!" I went into another hysterical burst of laughter. Glorfindel was bent double, clutching his stomach.

"Is something amusing, Glorfindel?" An elf with rich blonde hair and green eyes asked amusedly, coming up. Glorfy righted himself with difficulty and winced.

"Yes, Lord Turgon, but I dare not repeat it for it is a secret." He answered.

I stood and bowed. The elf nodded back. "You must be Celine, the Maia that the Vala introduced." He said. I nodded with a grin.

"Yes, I am, thank you, King Turgon. It is a pleasure to meet you!" I said cheerfully. He smiled and nodded back.

"As it is you." He gave Glorfindel a significant glance and walked away. I sighed, wiping away lingering tears.

"I love that one. So romantic." I choked. Glorfindel spluttered.

"What's so funny?" Lark asked. I glanced at Ecthelion, and burst into laughter again.

"Nothing Lark, nothing!"

Ecthelion glared at Glrofindel and I. Mairon decided along with Lark that it wasn't worth asking.

...

"Ah, Celine, I have been looking for you, child." Nàmo said, walking up to me where I stood in one of the hallways of Mandos and laying a hand on my shoulder. I blushed softly. Whenever you're around a Vala, you feel so small and afraid. They have every power to do anything to you, but instead they make sure that you know they love you.

"I'm sorry you had to go through trouble to find me, Atto." I answered sheepishly, smiling regretfully and twisting my hands. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Now, none of that, child. You know that it is no trouble to look after one of my own." He reprimanded mildly. "Come, I must speak to you. Is Mairon well?" He asked, though of course he knew. I nodded.

"Yes, he is asleep, tired." I answered walking with him down the hallway. We arrived at his personal work chambers and he pushed me in gently and made me sit down.

Then he sat and looked into my eyes, for how long I don't know. It could have been minutes, seconds, hours, years, and I would never had known. What he searched for I don't know, but when he was finished he sat back and watched me while I snapped out of it and groaned, rubbing my head in pain.

"Good." He said. Then his fingers were placed on my forehead and the pounding went away. I just sat, feeling confused.

"G-good, master?" I asked, trying to sort out my feelings.

He sighed softly. "You and Lark, my dear, are something that has not happened before. Your reactions to my search are between a Maia and an Eldar, something I have never seen before. Your presences promise the Vala great interest and concern for your welfare. The transition from being a human to Maia will not be easy and we do not know the repercussions that this may bring about." He answered patiently placing his hand on mine.

I nodded vaguely, trying to understand that. "So- you mean that I- and Lark- we-" I floundered, at a loss for words. With a sympathetic smile, he patted my hand.

"Yes, yeldë, you and Lark will go through hardships. But with your permission, I and my brothers and sisters will study you and make sure you will be just fine." He said softly.

"P-permission?" I asked, baffled.

"Yes, for you have your own choices. We do not dictate you, little one." He comforted. I slowly nodded.

"O-okay, that's okay with me. I-I'm... Afraid of the Valar... But I still trust them, if that makes any sense." I said with a blush. He chuckled.

"And for that we thank you, Celine." He replied, standing. Then he turned to me. "Now, you will be excused from duties for a while, but in the meantime you will be learning how to be a Maia under I and my siblings, along with Lark. Do you understand, child?" There was a tone in his voice that brooked no argument, and I nodded.

"Yes, Atto. I understand." I whispered quietly. Then I looked up. "Atto?" I asked sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can-can you give me a new name?" I asked. His lips suddenly twitched.

"And what if you don't like it?" He dead-panned. But there was a twinkle in his eye that I caught.

"Ummm... I'll- wait, you're teasing me, aren't you." I asked suspiciously. He started laughing at me. I stuck out my tongue and sulked. All that succeeded in doing was making him laugh harder.

"My my, she is just like Glorfindel was, isn't she?" He asked no one in particular. There was a chuckle from thin air.

"Indeed she is." And more voices of the Valar joined him in laughter, leaving me to shake my head in confusion but smile placidly nonetheless.


	14. Chapter 14

**I personally congratulate myself on this one. I was laughing so hard just rereading it I had to pause for a few seconds. Tell me if this made you giggle! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, faves etc... They are all appreciated more than you know!**

**Pip the Dark Lord Of All: yes. XD**

**FandomFangirl100: Maeglin is too creepy. Maglor... Hmmm... Maybe maybe not... And good point.**

**Evangeline Pond: exaaaactly. Do you want me to make it happen? ;) Sils is awesome! Your sarcasm amazes me. XD **

**WoodElfJedi: I may have been deprived when I wrote it... XP Dan and Ro are not related to Amrod and Amras. Yes, Dooku started TCW. It's in the movies. Unfortunately I haven't seen either the CW or SWR... And don't apologize, I LOVE rambling comments very much. ;) **

Chapter 14

It was so cold. Something passed by me in the darkness, and I shivered from fear. What it was I could not tell, but I was slowly growing more and more afraid. I was truly panicking by the time something brushed my arm. Curling up, I shook.

"You cannot escape from the pain. It will hurt, you know. Being a Maia. You were never meant to be one." To my horror, it was my own voice. But it sounded more cold, and not at all like something I would say.

"But I am you." Came the voice, sneering at me. "You cannot escape me!" And maniacal laughter reached my ears.

I bolted up, shaking and crying, frantically flailing. Then someone pulled me into their arms. I let out a strangled scream and began to thrash, but they only tightened.

"Hush child, you are frightening Mairon. It's alright, it will be fine, it was only a dream." A soothing voice reached my ears. I knew that voice. I clutched the robes in front of me and broke down, weeping.

"Drink." Something cool was lifted to my lips. I obeyed without hesitation, the cool liquid flowing down my throat soothingly. Slowly, I calmed down.

"That's it. Good. Be calm." And I was gently rocked. A few more tears escaped, but otherwise I just sniffled, something in my chest relaxing. "Your feä is relaxing. Be still." Nàmo instructed. I stilled, and slowly felt calmer. Then I looked up at his face, which was inscrutable in the dark room.

"Are you better, tithen pen?" He asked gently. I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"What- what was that?" I asked, voice raspy from screaming. He sighed.

"It was your human side, I'm afraid. Maia do not usually have dreams, little one, and in time as you grow accustomed to being one, they will fade away in time and you will find that sleep does not become as necessary as it is now." He answered.

"But now, it is time to sleep. No more dreams will plague you tonight, so do not fear, Celine. Sleep." He murmured, placing a gently kiss on my brow. I nodded drowsily and began to drift off, but then his first sentence hit me.

"Pl-please, Atto, can I see him?" I whispered pleadingly. I felt him nod, and someone launched themselves into my arms.

"Are you okay, Celine?" Mairon asked in a small voice. I nodded and hugged him like a child would a teddy bear.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be okay." I replied sleepily. I heard Nàmo chuckle, I think, but I was too far gone to do anything but fall asleep to darkness.

...

I woke up to hear someone. "AWWW. They're so cute!" With a groan, I looked up into the face of Lark.

"Lark?" I asked, voice raw. She smiled and hugged me.

"You okay? I had a bad dream too. Atto Irmo is really good at comforting." She said with a smile. I smiled back, waking up.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I answered, and then looked down to see Maiorn snuggled into my arms, and smiled wanly. "I just wish he didn't have to see me in embarrassing hysterics. I'm telling you I was no better then an elfling." I grumbled.

There was a laugh from someone and I looked up to see Estë smiling at me. I attempted to stand, but she waved her hand. "Sit, child. And elfling is how we see you." She added. I nodded sheepishly.

"No need to be ashamed, children. We love to care for our children." She said gently. Lark and I nodded.

"Now, get dressed and come to Nàmo's room." And with that she disappeared, leaving both Lark and I to wonder but obey. Dragging myself out of the bed, I stood and made my way to the closet.

Lark was dressed in a strange robe that I stared at for a moment, confusion on my face. It was light blue and white, with loose but elbow-length sleeves and the shirt tucked into the trousers that came to her ankles, with a type of skirt-like device on it that parted in the front. An Obi with the device of Irmo on it cinched it at her waist.

"You woke rather late actually. I had to go through a ceremony and this shows my status. You'll have to go through one too. Hurry up!" She said impatiently. I rolled my eyes and turned to the wardrobe.

I chose a simple grey tabard with leggings and a robe to go over it, tying my sash at my waist. With a sigh, I kissed the top of the still-sleeping Mairon's head and started for the door. Lark followed.

When we arrived at the room, I immediately fell to my knees at the sight of the fourteen Valar and several Maiar there was well. Lark did the same, I could feel it.

"Stand, children! Come." Manwë spoke, extending his hands to us. Lark and I were gathered into his arms and hugged gently. With a smile, he pulled back to look at us.

"Now, you may begin, Nàmo." He said. Nàmo came in front of me and led me to the middle of the room and made me kneel.

"Celine, best beloved, do you willingly come into my service?" He asked, voice making me tremble slightly at the mingled power and gentleness in it. Words came to my mouth from outside of me and I opened my mouth.

"I, Celine, Maia creation of Eru Ilùvatàr the high father of all, do now give my fealty to lord Nàmo, my master and lord Vala. I give my life and my powers to his service and will obey him in all things." I said, voice shaking. I meant every word.

"Then I, Nàmo, accept your fealty and oath of devotion. You are my child, and I am your guardian. As you give me your life, so do I give you my protection and love." He answered solemnly.

And then he pressed a kiss to my forehead. And all of a sudden, emotion overcame me. I could feel it. I was drowning in the love of Eru, his love for me and his care. It transcended every bliss I had ever felt in my entire life. I could vaguely hear myself screaming in pure joy, but felt nothing but the primal, raw love of the father. Then it faded and I was left on the floor, panting and shaking.

My throat raw, I vaguely saw the Maia looking at me with wonder and Lark giving me a knowing and joyful look. It may have been blissful, but it was also almost deadly in its strength. Nàmo was hugging me gently on the floor.

"And with this I give you a new name, Celine. You shall be henceforward Míleth, meaning loving and affectionate, as is your nature." He finished, and then had me stand. I felt so clean, like I was forgiven of every sin I had ever committed, washed away in the love of Ilùvatàr.

"And this shall be sign of your status as Maia of my house and my apprentice." He said with a smile that suddenly made me feel apprehensive. Apprentice? He handed me an outfit that was the same as Lark's, only dark grey and cream colored, with the Obi bearing Nàmo's emblem of the Sun-in-eclipse. I bowed and took it.

"Thank you, master." I whispered, voice raw and raspy. Then suddenly black ringed my vision and everything went dark.

...

"Don't you think you might have overdone it a little, Nàmo?" An amused voice filtered into my ears as I slowly woke up from my faint.

"No, I don't believe so, but her feä did almost leave her hroä for a moment." Nàmo replied easily.

"Ah, she's awake." The voice said. I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Drink." I did. The water was sweet and cool and refreshing, and I sat up slowly, feeling better.

"You okay now, Míleth? I did the same thing." Lark's voice said to me. I nodded and looked to her, then noticed with chagrin that someone had dressed me in the new clothes.

"There is no need to be ashamed, child." Nàmo's amused voice brought me to. I nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything.

"What does being an apprentice mean?" I suddenly asked. "And Lark is one too?"

"Her name is now Elíl, dream female. She is my apprentice, young one. And to be an apprentice is to learn under the personal guidance of Nàmo." Was the amused reply from Irmo. I nodded dumbly. Elíl grinned at me.

"I started blabbering about this point." She said with a grin. I cracked a wry smile.

"Yes, it was tempting to put her to sleep to get away from it all." Irmo drawled, making me outright laugh as Elíl pouted playfully. Nàmo was smiling benevolently in the chair he sat in by my bedside. Mairon was not there.

*he is in the nursery, Míleth.* his voice in my head made me start and then nod.

"So, what's my first lesson, master?" I asked expectantly, looking up at Nàmo. He sighed as Irmo began to laugh.

"Unfortunately, child, I lost a bet on you to my sister- therefore we will both go and pay my dues." He answered, albiet with good humor.

"Lost a bet?" I asked, bewildered, while Lark- erm, Elíl grinned wildly.

"He rarely ever does, but when he does... He bet that you wouldn't faint, but Nienna said you would." She answered my question.

My baffled and completely bewildered, "oh." Only made Nàmo laugh harder at me. I scowled.

"Oh so I get Qui-Gon, maverick Jedi Master and bane of the council who drags his innocent Padawan into everything, do I?" I mock-growled. Elíl was howling.

"Cheeky little brat." But Nàmo's voice was humorously fond. A Maia suddenly materialized at the door and Nàmo nodded in his direction. He bowed and disappeared again.

"Sooo... When are we leaving again?" I asked.

Sigh. Chuckle. "She's perfect for you, Nàmo. She will teach you patience as you will her." Irmo said. Nàmo surveyed me with a loving and yet mildly exasperated look.

"She has much to learn." He replied.

"Should I be worried at how much like Qui-Gon and Yoda that sounds?" I asked no one in particular.

Elíl decided that that was worth falling off her chair over, while I got a smack to the back of my head by my master.

"Owww." I whined.

"Stop whining, you're as bad as Glorfindel was." Nàmo replied with mock severity.

"I never whine." I retorted imperiously. That set both the Feänturi brothers off again while I decided to sulk at the indignancy of it all.

...

Nienna's mansion, I decided as Nàmo, Irmo, Elíl and I entered, made one want to cry with relief at such peace that blanketed the house. I felt a little conflicted, however, for a part of me wanted to weep and the other part felt confused as to why I would want to display such needless emotion.

Nàmo, sensing this, spoke in my mind. *do not fear your emotions, child. Your transition to Maia is the cause of your struggling feelings. Relax, and let your feä work it out on its own.* he said softly.

I nodded just as Elíl clutched my arm and took a steadying breath. I patted her hand comfortingly, knowing that she was going through the same thing that I was. "It's so- peaceful." She commented, relaxation suffusing her voice.

"Why, thank you, child! That is what my house if for. To find joy in peace." A voice called out to us as another Vala swept towards us with a small smile.

She had on a simple blue and cream dress, with a sea-blue turban from which white-streaked charcoal locks fell loose around purple-blue eyes. A necklace made of deep blue turquoise, blue bracelets, one white and one blue ring, and finally a small circlet with her emblem of a teardrop-shaped aquamarine in a field of triangles and stars completed her look.

Elíl and I bowed respectfully to Nienna, and she gathered us up and hugged us. "I see that both of you have recovered well. Good. Now, come along, both Míleth-" she addressed me- "and Nàmo will do your duties while Elíl and Irmo will go to the library." So she hustled us off.

Nàmo led me calmly, if not a tinge amused, to a storage room of sorts and handed me a tabard to wear. Obediently, I went into the small changing room and changed accordingly, and came out to see that Nàmo already had his own on.

The tabard was simple and had just the device of Nienna on it, while a rough pair of leggings went with it as well. Practical and economical- though I wouldn't say that there is any need for that.

*probably not* Nàmo said, sounding highly amused. I shot him a look.

"I would appreciate it, master, if I can have the privacy of my thoughts. Everything else you may know." I said dryly. He chuckled, not displeased.

"As you wish. Does everything else include eating, sleeping, drinking and even baths?" He teased. I stared at the last one.

"Well you're the Valar, what does it matter if you do? You've already dressed me before. As an Atto of sorts it kinda gives you right, doesn't it?" I asked, baffled. He laughed and placed a hand around my shoulders as he led me away.

"Yes, I like you very much, Míleth. Very spirited indeed." He chuckled. I wonder what fun Elíl is having without me.

*worry about yourself, child, not her*

"Master!"

"Oh don't whine. It's not my fault that you are my Maia and therefore have the ability to project your thoughts to me."

"Well then there!" And here I threw up mental shields- "and I never whine!"

A few Maia in the hall decided to join lord Nàmo in his laughter while I sighed irritatedly. I never knew Maia could get headaches. Or maybe that was my human side.

*it is.*

"MASTER! SO HELP ME I WILL-"

"I wouldn't continue with that, fiery little one, for everything you say as an oath, or calling upon the Valar, is written down in Eonwë's book of Oaths, recorded for the Valar to remember and see judged or carried out."

"Oh whatever, Eonwë can just go and sit on his book for all I care." And so saying I huffed as we continued to walk.

"Would you really like me to do that?" Eonwë's voice- for I had met him that day at the, party of sorts- asked amusedly from next to me.

"If I were still fully human, Eonwë, I would dare you to, but as it is, I will not. Be grateful that I'm not human." I replied dryly. He chuckled as did Nàmo.

"Where ever did you find her, Nàmo?" He asked my master. I was a little startled by the disuse of any title.

*because of my bet. I have to become a servant for a day and so do you* he answered, highly amused.

"Oh thank you for dragging me down with you, dear master mine." I retorted sourly.

"You're welcome." He went on without missing a beat, to my annoyance. "I found her on earth reading the Silmarillion, as it is called, and crying over the lack of Glorfindel and Ecthelion and laughing over the death of Feänor and the loss of the Silmarils." He answered Eonwë wryly.

"At least you have me." I said, a sly smile on my face.

Eonwë laughed. "Quite a one, she is, as is Elíl." He gave me a smile. "Quite a mystery."

Nàmo gave me a fond look, which, though it didn't want to admit it, made me feel happy. "Yes, quite a mystery. One that I am very fond of." He chuckled.

There was a satisfied pause. "Eh, so the fluff was very nice, sweet, whatever, thank you, but what do we do first master?"

Nàmo gave me a long-suffering sigh as Eonwë burst into hearty laughter.

Me: "What did I say?"

Eonwë: "Stop whining!"

Me: "OH FOR ERU'S SAKE, I DONT WHINE!"

Eonwë: "Right."

Me: "Hush up, Eonwë, I'm reconsidering that dare."

Eonwë: "Yes, little sister."

Nàmo: "Stuff it, you two, before you kill me with your banter."

Me: "High-five, Eonwë, it isn't even noon and we made Nàmo have a headache!"

Nàmo: "Apprentice mine, if you do not cease I will have to give you punishment, and that will be to allow two of my other Maia to tackle you."

Me: "Really? Good! That way I can learn how to fight!"

Eonwë: "How much did you attempt to learn about this one, Nàmo, before you took her as your own?"

Nàmo: Sigh. "I thought I already had her down... apparently not."

Me: "I'm still here, you know."

Eonwë: "It's hard to miss you, little sister."

Me: "Oh right, I forgot that fact."

Eonwë: "Sarcasm gets you nowhere with me. I am the master of it."

Me: "...You just admitted a fault, you know."

Eonwë: "Absolutely not. It was a mere fact because my job depends upon it."

Me: "Only to keep you sane from the politics."

Eonwë: "Hush."

Me: "You're the one Nàmo told to zip it."

Nàmo: "I told you both to be quiet, now shall I have Eonwë join us in the gardens, or shall he leave?"

Eonwë: "And see you pull out the flowers instead of the weeds again? I'll join, Nàmo!"

Me: "He did?"

Nàmo: "I'll have you not spread such rubbish to my apprentice, Eonwë."

Eonwë: "How can it be rubbish if it's true?"

Me: "It is?"

"What are you three doing bickering in the hallways! Get to it, Nàmo! Eonwë, shoo!" Nienna bustled along the hall.

"Yes mistress." Nàmo hustled me off as I laughed and Eonwë disappeared promptly.

"Did you really-"

"If you say another word I WILL see to it that you spend a whole day with Eonwë."

That effectually hushed me up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmmm. *rereads chapter* how did this get so long? Oh well. *shrugs* y'all had better be grateful! Lotsa laughs in this one. Review and enjoy!**

**FandomFangirl100: alright alright... Nope. It's not. And if you can't figure it out by this chapter I give up and call you as blind as Celine. XD **

**WoodElfJedi: oh good. Glad I made you laugh. Yes, I know, shame on me. I have read somewhat of what you've written, I believe, yes. What is Ranger's apprentice about? Sounds interesting.**

Working in the gardens is appallingly difficult, for all the easiness it seems to be. Knees covered with dirt and hands muddy with pulling out weeds and deadheading other plants in need of it, I looked up for a moment to wipe my brow.

"You seem to know what to do." Nàmo said mildly, pulling out a plant.

"Yes, mom made me work in her garden- master! Not that one, that's a flower!" I said, bursting into laughter at his chagrined look as he re-planted it.

"No harm done but I think it will grow faster now." I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought the Valar knew everything. You aired the roots, which usually is good for saplings. Makes them bear more fruit." I explained my limited knowledge of botany with a wry grin. He chuckled.

"I see. Good then. As long as she never knows it should be fine." He said blandly, while I went into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, and what makes you think that we won't tell the lady of your behavior?" Asked a Maia who clad himself in a fana with his fellow friend who was grinning.

I sent a glance to Nàmo. He gave no answer but instead just belligerently smiled. I took up some dirt and made it into a ball. And chucked it at the confused Maia. Who spluttered incoherently as Nàmo and I and his friend began to roar with laughter.

That didn't turn out to well. "I told you two to weed the garden, not get dirty and make my Maia dirty." Nienna chided us good-naturedly a few minutes later. Nàmo and I looked sheepish.

"Yes mistress." We apologized, albeit not entirely repentant. She sighed long-sufferingly and waved us off.

"Go and wash off, and go to the kitchens to help prepare dinner." She ordered. Then a gleam of amusement sparked in her eyes. "And Nàmo, none of what you did last time." She said wryly.

"I will be the model of perfection." He replied smoothly, leading me off.

"That's what you said last time, brother." Irmo called amusedly from in front of us. Elíl was giggling. I rolled my eyes at her and she grinned.

"What did you do last time exactly, master?" I asked suspiciously.

"He got bored and decided to carve the potatoes into shapes of- certain powers." Irmo replied, repressed humor in his tone. Elíl and I burst into laughter along with several embodied Maia in the hallway. Nàmo sighed.

"My apprentice will never respect me if you all insist on telling her every story that you know." He said.

"Of course not, master! I will always respect you... for being so bold." I grinned crazily and sent Irmo and Elíl into another fit. A smack to the back of my head made me grimace comically.

"Masterrrrr. You know I'll always respect you as I should." I complained.

"Don't-"

"I never whine!" I all but shrieked. Elíl had to be almost carried away as Nàmo hustled me to the kitchen lest Nienna decide that she would like to send us to the Halls of Mandos. Cheerfully.

*she said that she does* Nàmo said amusedly.

"Most likely she'd like to boot you in and slam the door." I said with a cheeky grin, projecting a mental image to him and Irmo and Nienna using my Maia skills. It was of Mandos being kicked in by the seat of his pants like a child by Nienna and her slamming the door and nodding in satisfaction, brushing her hands off as she walked away. Muffled shouts behind the door didn't help.

Nienna began to laugh in my head, and I earned another whack as we entered the kitchen, Irmo's laughter being joined by Elíl.

"What are we supposed to help with today, Miriel?" Asked Nàmo calmly while I laughed my head off. "Pay no mind to Míleth, she is insane." He added. I abruptly stopped laughing.

"Only because you drive me to it, beloved and honored master." I said solemnly, bowing to him with my hand over my heart.

The Maia in the kitchen began to laugh riotously and handed us necessary utensils after our hands were washed. "Here. Peel." One of them led me to a bucket of potatoes and I began to do so.

"Because master is not to be trusted, yes?" I asked with a devious grin. They laughed at me as Nàmo mock-glared.

"Quite. He will peel onions." Was her answer, while I sniggered at his long-suffering expression.

"Be careful master. An apprentice is supposed to follow in his master's steps." I said gravely, peeling the potatoes with comical levity.

Nàmo gave the Maia a droll look. "You know that I was pressured into taking her by Manwë, yes?" He asked. I gave him a stricken expression while they watched with wide smiles.

"Don't fib, master! You yourself said you chose Elíl and I to come." I said pitifully. His lips twitched in reply.

"But I may not have intended you for myself." He answered, peeling onions.

"Oh so that's the way of it, is it? I see it now." I replied dryly. "I feel so wanted." Sarcasm oozed, and the Maia laughed heartily at me expense. "And pitied." The comment didn't help my cause, anyway.

I gave the rest of the potatoes a dubious look. "Being a Maia has its perks." I muttered to myself, reaching for the last of the potatoes. I was already almost done.

"What was it like to live as a human?" A Maia asked suddenly. I grinned up at her.

"Interesting, to say the least. The reason I'm so young in attitude is because I was only fourteen, four years from coming of age before I came here. As I traveled, I grew older." I answered. She nodded.

*To answer your question, you are approximately one thousand and six hundred years old.* Nàmo said, making me nod thoughtfully. In all reality, I was probably the youngest besides Elíl of the Maia.

"Mistress Nienna requires you both to serve tonight." After our kitchen duty was over a Maia approached us. Nàmo nodded and led me away.

Finally, dressed in a simple, deep blue tabard with golden embroidery and the device of Nienna, a harp with a teardrop shape above it, on it, we were ready to serve.

"All you have to do is follow me and set out the table and dishes." Nàmo instructed. I nodded a bit nervously.

"It is the 'seen and not heard' mentality, right master?" I asked. He nodded.

"Master?" I asked thoughtfully, thinking about the day's events.

"Yes, Míleth?" He answered gently. I looked up at him as he looked back with wisdom shining from his obsidian eyes.

"Today- why did you do all of these things? You are a Vala." I said, gesturing to our tunics. "I can understand why I have to, because I must learn and obey, but why you master?" I asked.

He chuckled. "As you said, Míleth, an apprentice follows in the steps of the master. Perhaps you are right in that I do not have to, but I do them in love for my sister. No task done in love is too menial for anyone, Vala or otherwise. And I wish to show you and all those under my guidance that I am not above such things." He answered softly, placing a hand on my shoulder warmly.

I nodded thoughtfully. "So you set an example." I said more to myself then anyone. "As a parent to their child."

"Very well learned, my child." He said approvingly. I blushed in delight with the praise. "Now come, we must serve." He said with a slight smile. And I was given a tray to carry out to the table.

Silently, I followed my master out- and nearly tripped over my own feet. As it was, I pressed my lips together tightly and righted myself calmly to keep from doing anything odd. Besides Nienna and Irmo and Elíl, there was also Oromë at the table, along with King Arafinwë and his son- Prince Findécano. I was in shock, but composed myself.

Nearing the table, I briefly met Elíl's eyes and they widened slightly. I gave her a brief grin, but then smoothed it out and politely placed the dish on the table. Then I went to get more. Nàmo gave me a decanter, and I gave him an almost panicked look. He chuckled.

"Just pour into their cups normally, Míleth." He said soothingly. I nodded, relieved, and went out and did as he said.

*you serve?* Elíl's voice in my head made me almost start, but I managed not to spill.

*for the day. What did you learn today?* I moved on to the next cup.

*that no book should be judged by its cover, literally and figuratively* she answered thoughtfully. *you?*

Again, l moved on. *that no task done in love is too menial* I answered contemplatively. We mused together as I moved to the last cup.

"What is your name?" Prince Finrod's voice made me look up, a bit startled. I had the table's attention. I gave a brief bow from the waist.

"Míleth, Prince." I answered softly, and a bit hesitantly.

"You are one who was once a human." His voice held interest, but not contempt. I then remembered. Of course. He was the first to have met the men of his kindred and people. A small smile flitted across my face.

"It is as you say, my lord." As a Maia, I found that my language around others had developed a little according to protocol. It was natural.

"I would like to speak with you later, if lord Nàmo would permit it." He said, looking to said Vala, who merely nodded. I again bowed silently, and left the table to stand by my master, decanter held ready at hand.

*think it away to the kitchen* he directed. It disappeared from my hands. *good*

And Elíl was questioned interestedly by the prince as conversation went on. I thought, eyes blankly staring at nothing but still aware enough to know if I was needed in any way.

"Yes, my sister is rather insane." Elíl made the comment somewhat off-handedly. My lips thinned, but not in affront, only amusement. "Ow! Sorry." She said sheepishly after being mentally whacked by Irmo. But the prince and King were chuckling. Everyone at the table looked to me expectantly.

I smiled wryly. "I'm afraid my sister knows me well... As well as she knows that there is such a thing as blackmail among the Maia." I added smoothly, making them burst into hearty laughter at Elíl's expense.

...

Mairon appeared next to me to my surprise as I cleaned up my hands and attempted to change back to my apprentice's robes.

"Mairon! How's my favorite Maia doing?" I asked, hugging him tightly and walking out of the storage room with him hand-in-hand.

"Fine. I played with the other feä in the halls of Mandos today." He said promptly. I grinned and nodded.

"Good. Now, will you come with me to meet Prince Finrod, late King of Nagothrond?" I asked, idly using his title to see how it sounded. He nodded.

"Okay!" We walked in silence to the library, where I could sense with my consciousness that the prince was waiting.

Mairon stopped in front of the door and tugged on my sleeve, making me turn to look at him. He held out his arms pleadingly, and I gave a sigh accompanied by an indulgent smile as I picked him up and settled him on my hip. I opened the doors and closed them behind me, and turned to bow to the occupants of the room.

"Celine!" A surprised voice greeted me. I straightened to see, to my surprise, Glorfindel sitting next to Finrod and talking with him and King Arafinwë. I gave a bright smile.

"Glorfindel! It's good to see you, Glorfy! Lords Arafinwë, Finrod." I said with a dip of the head.

Finrod looked surprised. "You know her, Gwador? Celine is not the name I was introduced to." He said, sounding confused. I sat in the chair that I was waved into by Arafinwë and thought a hairbrush to my hand, using it to brush through Mairon's hair while he sat on my lap.

"Yes, as I told you about being sent down to earth, I stayed at her house." Glorfindel replied, giving me a droll look. I burst into laughter.

"And made a bad lasting impression, I'm sure." I snickered. "As for my name, my lord, my master Nàmo gave me the name Míleth when I took the oath of apprenticeship." I replied with a smile.

"Yes, well, it doesn't help that you were clad in nothing but a shift." Glorfindel retorted. I sighed.

"Glorfy, how many times must I tell you it was a swimsuit." I said with exaggerated patience. He snorted.

"And don't call me by that despicable name." He growled, yanking on a strand of my hair. I smirked.

"Alright then, Glory." I said, while Mairon burst into sniggering.

Finrod snorted. "It seems as though I've found a partner in crime against you, Glorfindel." He said amusedly.

"Hmmm, you'll have to stand in line, I'm afraid. There's already Nàmo and my little brother and sister- need I mention Amrod and Amras, my adopted brothers?" I asked blithely, kissing Mairon's cheek fondly.

"Excuse me?" Arafinwë looked floored.

"Glory! Don't tell me you didn't tell them about my adoption as a Feänorian!" I said, appalled. He rolled his eyes.

"Míleth, you are impossibly insane." He retorted. I grinned.

"It's inherited from my family. I mean, like I said, there's the insane creator of the Silmarils, and my little brother Mairon..." I said vaguely, waving my hand.

He shook his head at me while Finrod laughed heartily at my description. "Besides, you know you love me anyway for it, despite that you said that you liked me better sane when I was spouting nonsense." I said with a wink.

I didn't notice that he had turned pale and then red. "Yes, well, at least you made sense then." He said. Finrod raised an eyebrow at his friend, who have him a glare.

"What did you do as a human?" Arafinwë suddenly placed himself in the conversation.

I looked up, then gave a rueful smile. "I know that that is what you intended to ask of me, but I will warn you that culture in my world is different from here, so my life was different." I warned fairly. Finrod nodded.

"I understand that, but mortality is still common here and there." He reasoned. I smiled.

"Oh yes. And I will also warn you that I am a very lighthearted person. Findel can attest to that... I was actually fourteen, four years from coming of age before I came here. Through the travel, however, I have become older. One thousand and six hundred, to be exact, though I have a feeling that Maia age differs from elvish." I said thoughtfully.

"You never told me that." Finrod addressed Glorfindel, who did not answer. "Interesting. What did you do?" He turned back to me.

"Well, I-"

"Made lots of fun. Went to a boring thing called school to learn things and music school." Mairon interjected.

"Yes, thank you, that about sums it up, little brother mine." I said dryly, as Glorfindel and Finrod began to laugh.

"And what about other pastimes?" Arafinwë asked.

"Dancing. Singing. Being with friends. Swimming. Writing and reading." I ticked a few off.

"Truly mortals have their plates full." Finrod shook his head as I smiled amusedly.

"That is true. But I said I did these things for fun, not in seriousness." I reminded.

"And what is it like to be a Maia?" Finrod asked interestedly. I grinned.

"I would have thought you would have asked your aunt Melian that." I said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"My sister in the thought of Eru, Elíl, is apprentice to Irmo." I explained. He nodded.

"I have, but never from an apprentice to Nàmo." He looked a bit hesitant, as though he wondered if he didn't want to know. My lips twitched.

"It all depends." I drawled. "I don't learn torture or how to frighten you to death or how to pronounce doom in the most effective way possible, if you are wondering." I said, eyes glinting in amusement. They burst into laughter.

"But seriously, what I do learn is how to be more like my name and how to use that in the best way possible." I said more seriously.

"My duties consist of doing whatever my master may tell me, and also in helping the feä in his halls to heal so that they may be reborn." I said with a smile. "As opposed to the once born..." I gave Glorfindel a glance as they laughed.

"Fountains." He dead-panned, which set Finrod and I off on a laughing fit.

"Oh poor Elíl." I sighed, wiping away my tears.

"You kept threatening to tell everyone her favorite elf. Who is it?" Glorfindel asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at me. I gave him a grin.

"I'll tell only if it doesn't leave this room." I bartered. He nodded solemnly, as did Finrod. Mairon nodded too.

"The very elf that is head-over-heels for her." I said with a wink. They stared, and then burst into laughter.

"And you?" Finrod gave me a coy look.

"Certainly not you." I sniffed, raising my nose. He took no offense, choosing laughter instead. I grinned.

"If it tells you anything, I'll give you a snippet of conversation between Nàmo and Eonwë and I. Eonwë asks my master, 'where did you find her, Nàmo?' And my dear master answers, 'I found her reading the Silmarillion, as it is called, crying over the lack of Glorfindel and Ecthelion and laughing over the death of Feänor and capture of the Silmarils.'" I finished with a satisfied smile.

Finrod was leaning back in his chair laughing to the point of tears while Glorfindel looked stunned. "Oh I'm sorry, Glordel, I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said, patting his arm. He gave me almost a shy look.

"Why me and Thel?" He asked abruptly. I smiled.

"Who can tell? Ecthelion because to me he is not only a hero for killing Gothmog, but also because of the part that his sword played in the third age- and also because he is admirable, and I also like him for who he is. You because I admire your selflessness and love for your people, and your devotion to Turgon and his heirs. And your part in the war of the ring. What else? And your humor..." I trailed of with a wide grin.

He grinned back as Finrod calmed down from my last comment. "I didn't know that lord Nàmo could be so-" Arafinwë said.

"Humorous? All of the reborn know that." Glorfindel said dryly.

"Is it true that Glorfindel used to whine?" I suddenly asked.

Finrod started doubling over in laughter. "I don't whine!" Glorfindel shouted.

"Welcome to the club." I said ironically, raising an eyebrow at him.

Elíl suddenly walked in. "Hey! Mind if I drop by?" She asked. We nodded and she sat.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I started laughing too. So for the rest of that time we exchanged funny things that had been happening to us all. By the time I thought myself back to my room, Mairon asleep in my arms, I had been dubbed 'sister' by Finrod, as had Elíl.

Nàmo appeared as I crawled into bed. "Did you have a good day, little one?" He asked, sitting beside the bed and stroking my hair. I nodded, a sleepy smile on my face.

"Yes master, I did." I said.

"Good." He murmured, and began to sing a soft lullaby. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to the soothing path of dreams, where I spent time relaxing with Elíl until it was time to wake up.

...

"Wake up, Míleth! Nàmo wants you to take me to the others so I can play!" Mairon woke me up by squealing into my ear.

I snapped awake and sat up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes and giving him a bleary look. "Alright." I mumbled, jacking myself out of bed and stumbling to the washbasin to wash off my face and wake up.

By the time I was dressed, Mairon had made my bed for me and I went to the jewelry box. I chose for the day a pair of bracelets that were tight on my wrists and had a simple design of light blue gemstones in a complicated but pretty setting of intertwined gold.

"That's funny, all of those were my pieces." Marion noted, peering into the box.

"Well good. I want them all to be." I said, and swung him up and headed through the halls. "So who are you going to play with today, little brother?" I asked, walking to the special room I knew to go to.

"The other elflings who died." He answered. I sighed. The kinslayings at Alqualonde had taken the lives of many children of the firstborn. Sad.

"Good. I'm sure that they enjoy your company." I answered softly, kissing his cheek. He returned it promptly, to my delight.

*your duty today will be to keep watch over the elflings' feä and Mairon. The others will help you to learn more.* Nàmo spoke even as I walked into the room. I nodded.

*yes master, will do.* I answered, and set Mairon down so he could go play with the others. He gave me a grin and ran off.

"Welcome, Míleth. Come." Another Maia beckoned to me. I followed, and soon found myself watching the elflings greet Mairon and begin to play catch-me together.

"Those two are Eluríd and his twin." She told me softly, pointing. A pang went through me.

"That's sad, to know that they died so young." I murmured. She nodded.

"Lord Nàmo wants to know if you would like to work with them." She stated. I sat and watched, thinking.

I finally answered. "That's not my forte. I prefer to work with those who are broken and in need of the knowledge that they are forgiven and loved. Those who need self-confidence and a reason to heal. Like my brothers." I finally answered softly. "I love Mairon, but he is my little brother." I added.

She nodded. "Understandable. Help me here, and then I am sure he will give you your next task." She said, and I stood to help.

The elflings had collapsed in a heap from exhaustion, and I now needed to help untangle their feä and set them into bed. Mairon was sent to another room and another group of feä.

*well done, Míleth. You may go visit your brothers.* Nàmo said.

*yes master. Thank you.* I answered, and promptly went off.

*try not to get into too much trouble* he added wryly.

*master, you're the one who's not setting a good example if I do. After all, didn't you tell me last night that you played catch-me among the stars with Irmo at the beginning of Arda?* I answered smugly.

He gave me a mental whack. *ow! And I don't whine!*

A burst of laughter let me know that the rest of the Valar were listening in on the conversation. *Lady Nienna, he pulled out your flow-* a mental gag made me snort and say muffled words instead of finishing.

*I claim non association with whatever she says* Nàmo said smoothly.

*somehow I find myself not believing that* Manwë said dryly. Nienna was laughing.

I sent a mental image of my master pushing me behind his back with a gag on my mouth and a halo over his head. But uprooted flowers also were clutched behind his back. A roar of laughter accompanied a sharp smack to my mind.

*She should have been yours, Tulkas, with her sense of humor.* Nàmo said sourly. I was sniggering.

*oh no, she is much better suited to you. Besides, she doesn't need to know warfare. She can act so maniacally that Melkor would politely turn down an offer to be paid to take her. Orcs and Balrogs would flee from her insane look.* Tulkas chortled. Another burst of laughter accompanied that.

*she has her own warrior anyway* I heard Vána sigh dreamily. I pulled the gag off.

*excuse me? Is there something I'm missing here?* I demanded suspiciously.

*oh don't worry child, you'll finally get it in time. Not that you've paid any attentions to the clear signs already.* Varda muttered.

*eh?* I was bewildered.

*oh go on, errant Padawan mine.* Nàmo gave me a mental shove.

*I'm really going insane now. I heard Nàmo call someone a Padawan. Eru help me, I repent for all of my misdeeds, bring me back to sanity!* I wailed. Eonwë appeared in the hallway and began to write in his book.

*I wonder if Atto will answer that one.* Irmo said thoughtfully.

*Kriffing Sith chizzk nine Corellian karking Sith-spawned hells! Eonwë, get out of my way before you make someone else crack their heads on your blasted book!* I shrieked. Eonwë rolled his eyes and left as the Valar burst into laughter again.

*perfect for each other.* Vairë giggled.

*He was very much the same... If not worse...* Nàmo groaned.

*its rude to talk about secrets when the person it's about is around.* I said dryly.

*oh go on, impossible child. You are humorously insolent one moment and the model of propriety the next. I can't keep up.* Manwë muttered.

...*ill take that as a strange compliment.*

The roar of laughter that greeted my comment along with Manwë's sigh was enough to make me practically skip down the hall to my destination.


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry this is late, my internet went out on me. Here's the next chappie!**

**Cupcake 155: yes, this is all ooc, so that's also my excuse why Nienna isn't weeping.**

**Rosiethehobbit17: ;) you'll see!**

**Fandomfangirl100: you've narrowed down well.**

**WoodElfJedi: yep. Atto is Eru of course.**

Chapter 16

I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, sitting down on a chair and thinking a decanter and two glasses into my hands.

"So, how was your day?" I asked cheerily, pouring the glasses full of Hawthorne and strawberry juice and handing one to Maedhros. He took it with a blink and sipped.

"Fine, I suppose." He answered dully. I sighed.

"Cheer up. You never leave this room. You ought to." I said gravely, taking a small sip myself. He looked at me blandly.

"I do not leave until my brothers do." He answered. I swirled the juice slightly.

"What if they're looking to you for guidance? If you leave first, don't you think they'll follow sooner or later?" I reasoned. He gave me a startled look.

"I do not know. I had not thought of it." He replied. I smiled slightly.

"Well it's your choice. I think I'm getting through to a few of your brothers- and if you leave, Amrad and Amras already know they're going. They've healed a lot." I added softly. "Sweet ellyn." I said fondly, looking out the window.

"You met them?" He asked me, sounding starved for information. I nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes. The terrible two." I laughed. A small smile quirked on his lips.

"Then I take it that they are elflings." He noted. I nodded.

"Indeed."

"They were always elflings." He reminisced, finishing his cup. I stood and thought my cup away, but left the decanter and his cup there.

"Well, duty calls. My master will not be pleased if I linger too long." I said with a light laugh, opening the door. "I'll come back tomorrow!" I called, and shut the door.

I opened the next door, and was grateful for the precaution of opening it on my knees. Another book flew past my head and I slammed the door shut behind me. "Caranthir! Quit throwing books at me!" I scolded, standing and brushing off my robe.

He didn't answer and instead just glowered at the wall. "Now what?" I asked, annoyed. He turned to me in a rage.

"As if you don't know! You- you- you damned Maia! You're the one who broke down every wall I've built around myself for the past years. You're the one who made my brother make you our sister. You're the one who's made me want to heal!" He shouted, while I just stood there calmly.

It was about time for a breakdown, I noted to myself as he just stood there, fists clenched and breathing hard. Then he flew at me and I opened my arms. He tackled me to the ground and began to flail, just wildly beating around in his fury.

I let him do what he wanted and tussled with him as well, taking his punches and giving in return. He needed an outlet. I would give it to him. Besides, I was a Maia. I wasn't afraid because no matter how well he may fight, I will always have the upper hand.

He finally stopped and broke down completely, weeping helplessly. I gathered him to myself on the floor, rocking him gently and murmuring softly as she curled into me like a child, frustration and anger spent and only grief and exhaustion left.

Finally he calmed down, and I thought a brush into my hand, brushing his hair and humming a soft tune under my breath. As I sang he calmed slowly, gasping in exhaustion and whimpering slightly. Finally he took in a shaky sigh and fell asleep, and I picked him up like he was no more then a pillow and carried him to the bed, laying him down and sitting by the bed on a chair.

Nàmo appeared next to me in his own chair and I bowed to him. "Well done, Míleth. It was long overdue." He studied the elf calmly, compassion on his face as I nodded and sat back down.

"I know I said that this is what I want to do, and I do, but it's so- draining." I sighed, running rueful fingers through my tousled hair. He chuckled.

"Indeed it is. You may go on to your duties. When he wakes you will know. If he becomes feverish call me." He said, standing and thinking himself away. I stood and went out, latching a part of my mind onto the elf on the bed.

The next door I stood in front of for a moment before going in. Celegorm looked thoughtful as I sat and poured another two cups of juice from another decanter.

"I've been thinking of what you said." He stated abruptly, turning and accepting the cup. "I miss my brothers and parents, but-" he hesitated.

I said nothing and just listened patiently, and sympathetic smile on my face. "I just feel guilty." He said hesitantly. I put my cup down and hugged him gently.

"When you came here, Celegorm, you were meant to heal. But it was up to you to decide whether you wanted to heal or not. And the only way to heal is to forgive and be forgiven in return. Don't feel that you're hopeless. Instead, be happy! For in feeling guilt, you have already asked for forgiveness. And all is considered null and void if you choose to leave, for you will be a new person." I comforted quietly.

He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, relaxing. "I know that I did wrong things." He whispered. "I'm sorry for them." He sounded like a little child again.

*indeed, for as soon as he admitted it, his guilt was washed free. Now he is as innocent as a child, but with the memories of his old life. Every case is different, but this is his.* Nàmo replied to my observation. I nodded.

"You are forgiven. Forgive yourself, and be healed." I said softly. He quietly wept and clung to me much like a child, until falling asleep in exhaustion. I tucked him into bed and left another part of my consciousness to check on the elf before leaving.

Quite drained now, I went to the second to last room of the day and knocked wearily. The door flew open the the twins dragged me in. "What happened to your robes?" Amrad asked without any preamble.

"Yeah, you look like you spilled something on it." Amras chimed in. I smiled at them.

"Tears, little brothers, healing tears." I answered, sinking into a chair.

I thought up three cups and some miruvor for myself and juice for them. They enjoyed the treat as the miruvor perked me up.

"Now. I wanted to stop by to tell you that Maedhros might leave and when he does you two have the choice to go." I said, raising an eyebrow at them. They nodded cheerily.

"We will!" They chimed, as I smiled.

"Good. Now, time for me to go." I sighed, standing up.

"Aww. Are you sure?" They said sadly. I laughed and hugged them.

"If you want someone to play with, I can give you one." I suggested. They perked up and nodded. So I took them to the room where Mairon still played, and the other Maiar welcomed the two and took them to join the others.

I reached out mentally to check on Caranthir and Celegorm, but both were still fast asleep. With a nod, I made my way to the last room.

*doing fine, sis?* Elíl asked me cheerily. I grinned back.

*as fine as I can be going to visit Maeglin.* I snorted. She laughed.

*oh. Well tell him hello for me* she said. I nodded.

*do you think he'll appreciate it?* I asked with humorous doubt.

*ummm... Let me think about that... Nope.* she replied.

I sniggered. *what are you doing?* I asked conversationally.

*currently watching over several reborn in the gardens of Lòrien.* she replied in a satisfied tone. I smiled.

*good. What are they like?* I asked.

*imagine an elfling with the body of an adult and you've got it down* she replied dryly, as I giggled at the thought.

*what makes them so?* I asked as an afterthought.

*I'm not-*

*They are so because of judgement.* Nàmo interjected randomly into our conversation. *we bring them to the ring of doom and allow them to relieve every memory of their past. In doing so, they can heal that way. Then we tell them all is null and void, and that they are forgiven. We allow them to feel the love of Eru, and usually they fall asleep. They are taken to my halls and allowed to sleep for as long as they need to heal, maybe even for millennia, until they wake up. And slowly they heal. But their minds are as a child's, innocent and unknowing of anything. My gift to them is forgetfulness, until they are released as a reborn, and slowly their memories will come back to them. But they also will remain very naïve and have to grow emotionally as well.* he answered. Elíl and I nodded thoughtfully.

*so they really are just elflings in their old bodies. And once they are deemed ready to be released, they will slowly regain their old mannerisms and memories and maturity.* Elíl summed it up and Nàmo nodded.

I arrived in front of the door and our conversation petered off. With a mental sigh, I knocked on the door. There was no answer, not to my surprise, and I opened it and shut the door behind me.

"Elíl, or Lark, says hello." I started, sitting down and giving him a cup. He set it down after an absent sip.

"I see." Was his noncommittal response. I sighed inwardly again.

"Hmm. Will you not give me a greeting to return?" I asked shrewdly, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt she would care." He answered dully.

"I know she would, else why would she send you one?" I answered. He turned to look at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I told you I would come. And do you remember what I said I would tell you, every time I did?" I retorted.

His eyes grew dark and his face a little paler then before. "Do not say it-"

"I love you, brother." I ignored him and said it softly, smiling at him genuinely.

He turned away, shaking slightly in suppressed rage or something else, I could not tell. "No, you don't." He replied blankly.

"I do. And I mean to show you and tell you until you believe it." I answered, and moved forwards and hugged him. He didn't fight me off, but went stiff. I sighed aloud and tears welled in my eyes slightly.

"How cold you are." I murmured wistfully. "So hard and unfeeling. So broken." Gently, I kissed his cheek and pulled away, moving to the door.

"I will come again tomorrow. I love you, brother." I and with that, I closed the door.

Caranthir stirred, and I thought myself quickly to his room, hovering over his bedside and smoothing his hair. He groaned and his eyes slowly opened. Seeing me there, they widened and a stricken look came over his face.

"Shhh. Do not say a word." I hushed him gently, sitting beside the bed and drawing his head into my lap. A muffled sob escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in anguish. "Why do you cry, dear brother?" I asked gently, stroking his cheek.

"You must hate me. I- I hit you." He whispered. I gave a light laugh, to which his eyes opened in confusion.

"Oh Caranthir. I am a Maia. You could not hurt me. And your breakdown was long overdue, foolish ellon." I scolded, tapping his nose with a smile. He had a bemused frown on his face.

"But you're my sister... Aren't you?" He asked, as though he suddenly doubted it.

"Never doubt it." I replied firmly, patting his cheek. "Now, can I trust you to sleep calmly, or will I have to sing you to it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He visibly relaxed and began to look less like a confused child and more like his older self. Then he gave me a weak glare. "I'm not an elfling." He protested.

"You're not giving me a reason to think otherwise, brother mine." I replied mildly. "Now then, sleep, and if you want me all you have to do is call." I said, setting his head back on the pillow. He gave a wearied sigh and closed his eyes. Soon afterwards, he was asleep. Not missing a beat, I thought myself to the side of a stirring Celegorm.

"Finally awake are we, fair one?" I asked, amused. He opened his eyes wearily and blinked up at me, focusing my face.

"Celine?" He seemed to be speaking in a dream.

"Well, my Maia name is actually Míleth." I answered blandly, helping him sit up. He looked at me, and his eyes looked different. More naïve and innocently empty. Not clouded anymore.

"I'm hungry." He said plaintively. I grinned and laughed, thinking some simple broth and bread into my hands, helping him to hold it in his trembling hands. He are slowly, and soon he had finished and he gave a long sigh.

"Tired?" I asked, settling him into the bed. He clutched my sleeve with a nod. I smiled. "Then sleep. If you need me I am but a call away." I added, and he relaxed. Curling up into a fetal position, he gave into sleep with a little sigh.

With a weary sigh, I stood and walked back to my room, running fingers through my hair, drained and exhausted. *master? May I take a break?*

*Of course, child. You did exceptionally well. Now take rest until I call for you* he answered gently. I nodded and immediately fell asleep.

...

I woke a few hours later feeling refreshed and quite ready to be off again, after having something small to eat. For a while I practiced disembodying and redressing in a fana, and trying on different types of bodies and such. It was interesting to be in Maia instead of elvish form, to be honest.

*have you rested well, child?* Nàmo asked me. I nodded.

*yes master. I'm quite ready to cause plenty of more hassle for you.* I answered cheerily. He sighed long-sufferingly.

*well then come to me* he answered dryly, and I laughed and thought myself to my master's side.

"I'm here master." I said seriously with a bow. He smiled.

"Good. Now come, the Valar want to talk with you and Elíl." He said, thinking us to the ring of doom. Elíl was beside me and we were in the middle of the ring. We bowed respectfully, hands tucked into the front of our robes, and straightened, waiting for whatever was to be said.

"I half expected you to say something impertinent, you two." Manwë said amusedly, a small smile on his face. Elíl and I glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"It's hard to think of anything witty or sarcastic with all of you chasing everything out of our heads and keeping our knees knocking in pure fright." Elíl said dryly, turning back to the council, who promptly chuckled.

"And hence you quite prove the contrary with the statement." Tulkas said with a chuckle.

"Quite an admirable feat, hmm Elíl?" I quipped with a grin. She nudged me.

"Hush up, Míleth." She retorted.

"Hushing up." I said with a maniacal grin.

Elíl glared. "Oh by the name of all the Valar-"

"Eonwë." I dead-panned. She cringed, and the rest of the Valar burst into laughter.

"Did someone call?" Eonwë asked, appearing.

I flicked a finger next to me. "Oh so unfinished ones aren't written down? I'll have to remember that." I snickered. Eonwë rolled his eyes.

"I told you there was loophole somewhere." He informed the Valar solemnly, while they went into another burst of amusement.

"Funny how we seem to find them all." Elíl said wryly. I smirked.

"Coincidence? I think not!" I huffed. She snorted.

"Loophole indeed. Personally I think master takes advantage of that when he thinks no one is listening." She said slyly. Irmo raised an eyebrow.

"Grave charge you are making there, little one." He said mildly.

"What, can you not use your own name? After all, you're a Valar, so..." She grinned. The Valar went into pure hysterics at that one.

"Speaking of charges, what are we accused of?" I asked as Eonwë shook his head and disappeared.

"Nothing. But your masters do want to set you on your next task for learning to be Maia and next lessons as an apprentice." Manwë replied. We nodded.

"Pronounce judgement, master. I've been following in your footsteps as much as possible." I said with a straight face. The Valar snickered as he mock-glared at me.

"Oh have you now?" He asked. My lips twitched and I sent them all a mental picture of Nàmo walking through snow regally while I followed along behind, skipping along behind and leaping like an elfling into his footprints. They laughed.

"Betcha anything that he's considering reforming me right now by sending me into his halls by the front door." I stage-whispered to Elíl, who laughed hysterically and sent an image of Irmo with spectacles on his nose and at a desk while she handed him papers one by one, elbow on the desk and yawning. As if to agree, my image was interrupted as a pile of snow crashed down on my head and buried me neatly in it.

"And here I thought you enjoyed Lòrien." Irmo sighed. We grinned at each other.

"So does this make us the Feänturi children?" I asked with a wide grin. The Valar shook their heads amusedly at us.

"The judgement, as you insist on calling it, is that you will be a thrall for a week." Manwë pronounced solemnly. Elíl and I looked at each other, surprised.

"A thrall? This will be interesting. I wonder what elf masters are like." I said randomly after a moment of expectant silence.

Elíl blinked, and then suddenly fainted. I stared down at her. "Well that's odd. I don't ever remember her doing that before." I mused, and looked up to see the Valar looking at me apprehensively.

"What? I'm not going to drop, if that's what you're expecting." I said blankly. Nàmo sighed just as the Valar started laughing hysterically.

"I should have had more faith in my apprentice." He mourned. I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I was rightfully baffled.

"I bet that you would faint and Elíl would stand. Oromë said the opposite." He explained disappointedly. My lips twitched.

"Well sorry for disappointing you, master. What do you forfeit this time?" I asked dryly.

"I have to wear yellow." He moaned. I stared for a moment in pure shock. And burst into hysterical laughter. And then everything went black.

...

"Thank you, Padawan. I don't have to forfeit after all." A highly amused voice said above me. The Valar were roaring.

"You're welcome." I snarled, sitting up and rubbing my head. "You have traumatized me for life with that mental image." I shuddered. Elíl groaned next to me.

"So's me." She groused. "And before you ask, I fainted because I felt lightheaded at the word thrall. You remember that movie we watched one time of the black slaves. I couldn't help it." She grumbled. I nodded.

"Should'a guessed." I sighed. "Imagine me fainting from that..." I said dazedly.

"...well at least you now have Nàmo's undying thanks."

"Not comforting. UNDYING thanks indeed."

The Valar were crying from mirth. They finally calmed down as Elíl and I glared pointedly and stood, brushing ourselves off.

"You are expected to start duties tomorrow, since your masters live in the same house." Tulkas finally finished. We nodded.

"Well, coulda been worse!" I said cheerily. Elíl yelped.

"Don't jinx it!" She begged. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No such thing as jinxing in Aman-"

"Oh, and by the way, Elíl is assigned to Lord Ecthelion and Míleth is assigned to a lord Glorfindel." Aulë added.

There was a moment of horrified silence. "WHAT?!"

"Don't whine!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF A SON OF A SITH, I DONT WHINE!"

"Really? Could have fooled me." Nàmo said thoughtfully.

"But I- we're females- not them-" Elíl stuttered. Varda rolled her eyes .

"Oh don't worry about that. It's not like you sleep in the same room." She chided. "All you have to do is do what they ask you to." She added.

I groaned. "So much for jinxing it."

"Oh, and you, Míleth, will still be allowed to leave to attend to those you have been visiting every day." Nàmo added.

"Oh good. One ray of hope in the gathering gloom." I said gloomily.

"I'll never live it down." Elíl sighed.

"Whelp, at least after its over we can laugh about it."

"... Not comforting, Míleth."

"What's not comforting is the thought that I was that close to being permanently brain-damaged by seeing a yellow-clad Nàmo."

"I will never forgive you for depriving me of that one." Oromë said teasingly.

"I have a feeling that Eonwë will be seriously busy writing for the next few days. Anyone feel the same?" Elíl asked.

"Ditto." I agreed.

"From who, so I can be suitably warned?" Eonwë asked out of nowhere.

"All four of us." I answered wryly.

"Especially Glorfindel." Elíl added.

"Hey oh yeah." I said glumly.

"He's already too creative." Eonwë grumbled.

"What was his latest?" Varda piped up.

"By Balrog's breath and Morgoth's moles." He answered.

"..."

"Well, at least he hasn't gotten to Elrond's eyebrows yet." I said with a sort of grim satisfaction.

Needless to say, Elíl collapsed laughing as the Valar groaned simultaneously.


	17. Chapter 17

**Muahaha. This chapter is hilarious! I hope. I don't own anything but Celine/Míleth. Not even a feather duster. Shame, really.**

Chapter 17

"What? But we never asked for-"

"Yes, but we ask you to." Irmo and Nàmo said to the two very confused elves. Elíl and I smirked at each other briefly.

Silence. Sighs. "If we must." Ecthelion conceded glumly.

"Good. Now, they will be with you for a week." Irmo said briskly, and turned on his heel. Nàmo turned to me.

"Don't get into trouble." He sighed.

"Me master? Trouble? If there is any I'll blame it on being in your dark presence too long!" I feigned shock. Elíl sniggered as he sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be the model of property." I smirked. They rolled their eyes at my tweak.

"Don't bring the house down." Nàmo added for good measure.

I smirked at Elíl and even went so far as to slap an innocent look on my face, clasp my hands behind my back, whistle a tune, and let my eyes wander nowhere in particular. Glorfindel barked a laugh as Irmo and Nàmo just shook their heads, amused, and left. Elíl was giggling.

"At your service, master." I bowed seriously to Glorfindel, as Elíl did the same with Ecthelion.

"I didn't really want this to happen, but since it has its inevitable. Come in." Glorfindel and Ecthelion ushered us in and shut the door, then gave each other helpless looks.

"What do we do with a thrall?" Ecthelion asked.

"Give us orders to clean or whatever would be the general idea." Elíl quipped, earning a glare from the two.

"Well, for starters, I'm hungry." Glorfindel announced.

"Anything in particular you'd want, master?" I asked cheerfully.

"None of the master title, it's just Glorfindel and we're just friends. That's my first order. And no, anything would be fine." He added.

"Gotcha Glory." I said, heading into the kitchen. Elíl was told the same by Ecthelion and she followed me into the kitchen to make a meal for them.

I shook my head. "The pantry needs to be restocked." I muttered.

"I was going to today, but since you're here, here. Whatever you think needs to be bought." Thel dropped a pouch on the counter and we nodded.

So after a lunch of soup and bread, Elíl and I headed out to the market. We were in elvish form, so no one paid any special attention to us as we bought necessary items and went back to the house.

After putting everything away, I heard Glorfindel calling for me and Thel for Elíl. With a shrug, we thought ourselves to their sides. "Whatcha need?" I asked.

"Help." He replied wryly. I snorted. "Here, hold this." He dumped a box into my arms.

"What's in this thing? It feels like a box of thin books." I noted.

"Thin? Those are huge volumes!" He gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm a Maia." I said dryly. He rolled his eyes and reached for another.

"Well handy for me." He said sarcastically.

"What are you supposed to learn from being a thrall anyway? How to obey orders?" He snorted.

"Practice, Glorfy. No task is too menial when it's done out of love. That was one of my lessons. I need to practice serving with a willing and cheerful heart. Even if I'm a thrall." I corrected mildly as I followed him down the hallway to the library. He stumbled as I said 'no task is too menial when it's done out of love.'

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes." His voice was a little strained.

"Heavy?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, a little, not so much." He shrugged.

"It's a nice library." I said thoughtfully, looking up at the shelves of books as I set the box down.

"Thank you. I need to clean all of these shelves, dust the books, and put them in categorical order." He sighed.

"That's what I'm here for! On it!" I promptly thought a cloth into my hand and began the task with grim determination.

Elíl appeared a moment later and seeing what I was doing, began to do the same. "Ah, Glorfindel, I forgot to mention that if you can't find me sometimes it's because I had to go back to the halls." I said absently.

"What?" He asked, nonplussed.

"I have a few there who I look after specifically and they cannot be put in the care of another, so I sometimes have to go to them." I explained, gesturing with my rag.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding. He was busy sorting the books as Elíl and I pulled them out and dusted them, placing them all in neat piles.

Thel came in, looking harried. "I just want you to know something, you two." He addressed Elíl and I, who raised eyebrows but nodded to show that we were listening.

"Neither Glorfindel nor I want a thrall, and we have no intention of treating you like one. As far as we're concerned, you are just living here and are expected to do normal duties." He said. We shrugged.

"Sure." Elíl and I chimed.

"Just don't hesitate to ask us for any kind of help, Maia services if necessary." Elíl winked. Thel snorted.

"I suppose." He conceded.

"Why exactly have you never paid attention to this room until now anyway?" Elíl asked with a frown, wiping the shelves.

"This house, in case you haven't noticed, is huge. We were only reborn not too long ago, and Finda gave us this house to live in. We were friends in the halls and became brothers." Glorfindel replied.

"Finda?" I giggled. "I'm guessing he doesn't take that nickname very well."

"No, seeing he gives me a scowl every time." He smirked in reply.

"You mean like the look Elíl gives me every time I call her La-la?" I asked, just as she whipped around and gave me a fierce glare. "Like that." I said dryly.

"Yes." He chortled.

"Ah."

"Speaking of nicknames, what does your new name mean?" Thel asked us.

"Dream female." Elíl replied.

"Loving and affectionate." I said with a smile. Thel, for some reason, was grinning at Glorfindel just as he was grinning back. Then they stuck out their tongues at each other, to Elíl and my bemusement.

I suddenly snickered wildly. "What?" Elíl asked.

"Dream female!" I said, laughing myself silly. Glorfindel was as well, while Ecthelion glared daggers at us.

"Never mind." She sighed.

"Inside joke." I gasped.

"Speaking of which, Glorfindel, really? Balrog's breath? Morgoth's moles?" She asked.

I bent double, as did Ecthelion, while Elíl grinned crazily. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I wasn't in a very good mood and was being beaten to a pulp by three warrior Maia to get rid of my tension, so I just blabbed." He grumbled.

"Eonwë! Make a note of that!" I hollered.

*Are you sure, little sister?* he snarked.

*Oh hush up, I'm trying to help, you.* I snorted.

*Muahaha, she gotcha there, book boy.* Elíl sniggered.

*Pah. No one ever gets the best of me in word play* he retorted.

*He's stuffy too, just like a proper librarian.* I told Elíl, who promptly laughed.

*Maybe I should polish myself on you, Míleth.* he grumbled.

*Oh yes, let me 'beat you to a pulp' as Glorfy says in verbal sparring.* I squeed.

*Not what I meant and you know it.* he retorted promptly.

*Loosing your touch for comebacks, are we?* Elíl ribbed.

*Absolutely not. I'm merely feeling lazy.* he answered haughtily, to our amusement.

*Oh, are you? Should I make you busier then you already are then?* Manwë's voice chimed in, sounding amused.

*Come to think of it, er, hear it, I think I hear someone calling. Eonwë out!* he said hastily, and Elíl and I burst into audible laughter along with Manwë.

"Something funny?"

...

"Oh!" I gasped and jumped, yelping as my head hit the bottom of the shelf that I was attempting to clean in the hallway. The whole house needed cleaning, hence my occupation at the moment.

"Valar kriff it!" I growled, glaring at the shelf. Eonwë appeared exasperatedly, writing in his book. I pointed to him with a glare.

"Behind you is a door. I suggest you use it and stop tracking dirt in the house." I snarled. He smirked and disappeared, to Elíl's amusement.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I gotta go! Tell Glorfindel I'll be back!" I gasped, thrusting the rag into her hand as she nodded and I thought myself away.

I appeared in Celegorm's room next to his bedside. He was sitting up and looking frightened a little, but relaxed as he saw me. "Sorry. I think I panicked for a moment." He apologized. I smiled.

"No harm done, we all do sometimes. Even me." I winked. "Now, are you hungry?"

He nodded and I helped him sit up properly, giving him some solid food, which he ate gratefully. "Thank you." He said with a sigh.

"My pleasure."

"I think- I want to go back." He whispered. Nàmo appeared next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go check on Caranthir?" He asked me gently. I nodded and thought myself away, knowing my duty with Celegorm was over.

Caranthir was awake and sitting in his usual chair, reading a book. He looked up as I came in, and though he still seemed like his old self, there was a new look on his eyes that proved his change in heart.

"Hey brother! How are you feeling?" I asked cheerily, hugging him, which he returned awkwardly.

"Fine." He mumbled. I grinned.

"Still our normal self are we?" I quipped, to which he rolled his eyes.

"Nàmo says I can leave tomorrow." He said gravely. "Maedhros and the twins are as well." He said quietly. I nodded happily.

"Good! I'm so glad. I'm sure you'll invite me over one day, right?" I asked with a wink. He smiled wryly.

"You'll have your own room." He retorted, to which I laughed.

"My thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to Maeglin." I groaned loudly, while he burst into snickers.

"Good luck." He sniggered.

"I don't believe in luck or coincidence." I replied dryly, to which he grinned.

So that's how I found myself once again in front of Maeglin's door. I opened it with a sigh and stepped inside.

The room was a mess. Book were everywhere, the table was overturned, blankets scattered, and water spilled on the carpet. Maeglin stood by the window, fists clenched tightly and shaking.

Quietly, I picked up the books and set them back, righted the table, thought the water out of the carpet, and shook and folded the blankets properly on the bed again.

"Now, would you care to tell me why exactly you decided to ruin your room?" I asked him quietly.

"No." He fairly snarled. My eyebrows shot up almost past my hairline.

"No? Why not?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" He roared, turning to me and visibly holding himself back.

"Is it? I have a feeling that the fact that I love you as a brother has finally sunk in." I retorted calmly. His face twisted in rage, but I could see underlying emotions. Fear and uncertainty. I had rocked him to his very core.

"It has nothing to do with it." He growled.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." I said automatically, and then corrected myself. "You're denying it aren't you? You don't want to believe that I might be telling you the truth." I said shrewdly.

"No." He ground out.

"I don't believe you. Why won't you believe it?" I plowed on, heedless of his increasing fury. He needed to break. He needed to believe it, to find release and answers. I would have to force his hand.

He just stood there for a moment, physically struggling with himself. "Because no one does!" He finally shouted, and with that, the dam broke.

"No one ever cared! They all said so, but they didn't. No one ever trusted me! No, I won't believe you! I can't! I hate you!" He cried, shaking like a leaf and eyes wild. He couldn't take it any longer.

I held out my arms, and he launched. Again, I found myself being pummeled to the ground, but again, I just allowed him to and gave as I got. It went on for a good hour, I think, but he finally wore himself out. He collapsed, pounding the floor and tears pouring down his cheeks, panting and exhausted.

"Finally wore yourself out?" I asked mildly. He gave me a weak glare, but then just gave up and fell over, fainting from exhaustion and the overload of emotions.

With a sigh, I got him into bed and shook my head as I bundled him into the sheets. Nàmo appeared soon afterwards.

"Celegorm will be joining his brothers when they leave. I see he's worn himself out?" He asked. I nodded, quite tired myself.

"He's a handful." I sighed, and he chuckled.

"But you did a good job. I think he will start to heal." He said, looking at Maeglin.

"He hates me, does he?" I asked amusedly.

"He wishes." Nàmo snorted.

"As do you." I dead-panned. Laughter from nowhere and everywhere indicated that the Valar were listening.

"Perhaps." He retorted. I sniggered.

"Well master, I had better get back." I said. He nodded and I bowed.

"You had better take Mairon with you." Nàmo said. I blinked.

"If you say so, master." I said, baffled, and thought myself to my little brother's side. "Mairon?"

His face lit up. "Míleth! Guess what? I played with Amrad and Amras today!" He said, leaping into my arms. I laughed.

"Did you? Good!" We arrived back at the house.

"So you really did become a thrall?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Come." I set him down and made my way to the dining room where everyone else was eating.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm afraid Maeglin held me up... Literally." I said dryly, sitting down as Elíl slid me two plates. Mairon waved and began to eat his own food cheerily.

"Maeglin?" She asked, as I picked up a fork. I nodded with a sigh.

"His breakdown is long overdue. Speaking of which, Celegorm, Maedhros, Caranthir, and Amrod and Amras are to be released tomorrow." I said with a smile, sliding a forkful down my throat.

"Well I'm happy for them. What about Maeglin again?" Ecthelion asked.

I sighed. "Poor brother." I said wistfully, frowning at my plate. Then I looked up with a rueful smile. "He is so embittered by his past life. I love him as a brother and told him as much, and have been for the past few days... I think he's beginning to see that I mean it. So today when I went there and told him again as I usually do daily, he turned around and yelled that he didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't believe me because no one else did before so I wasn't any different. Then he said he hated me, though I have the distinct feeling he was trying to convince himself of that more than me." I added dryly.

"In any case, let's just say that I deliberately pushed the issue and goaded him to a breakdown, consisting of him and I rolling around on the floor using each other as a punching bag until he fainted from pure exhaustion and overstimulation." I said calmly, taking another forkful. Glorfindel choked.

"Excuse me?" He sputtered.

"Don't worry, I'm a Maia. It's a natural reaction and Caranthir basically did the same. They couldn't hurt me." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Well at least it happened. Now healing can commence." Elíl said, satisfied. I nodded.

"Hmm." I agreed. "So what happened while I was gone?" I asked blithely, waving my fork around in questioning circles.

"Cleaning. Cleaning. Dusting. Mopping. Did I mention cleaning?" Elíl grumbled from her bowl. I grinned as Glorfindel and Ecthelion rolled their eyes.

"Oh was there? I was speaking more about conversation then anything, though." I said with a wink.

"Ah, you know, the usual Balrogs breath and Morgoth's moles accompanying bangs and crashes." She said vaguely, making me laugh heartily.

"I had a time of it indeed today." Eonwë appeared with his own food at the table and a scowl.

"Oh hush up, Eonwë, you're not the one who had to be beaten to a pulp by Maeglin." I growled, waving my fork at him playfully.

"Oh please. How would you like to be going everywhere writing down this and that about the Valar?" He scoffed.

"Even the Valar themselves?" Elíl asked slyly, making me burst into hysterical laughter.

"Absolutely not." Eonwë grinned. "Though I will admit that it was tempting to stir up trouble by saying otherwise."

I snorted. "Pah. I doubt the Valar would have believed you anyway." I said.

"Who's to say?" He asked.

"Snobbish." I accused, making Elíl snigger as he gave me a mild glare.

"Behave, Padawan. Yes, I find it to be a useful title." Nàmo appeared with his own food as well. Glorfindel and Ecthelion grinned.

"Hello Nàmo." Glorfindel said cheerfully. Nàmo glared at him playfully.

"The bane of my existence." He mock-growled. I snorted.

"Before me? Now that's a feat." I grinned.

"You're first, but among the firstborn..." Nàmo shook a finger at me.

"Bane of your existence? So he replaced Durin's bane, eh?" I asked with a grin, making Elíl lean back in her chair and laugh herself silly.

"Riiiight." Glorfindel snorted. "That's my bane." He said.

"Is it just me or was that a boast or claim?" I asked with the 0_0 face.

"Neither and both." He grinned in reply.

"Yep. I gotta get away from here, everyone's lost it." I said in mock-horror.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's lost it first." Elíl smirked.

"... Come to think of it, you're right." I said with a chagrined grin.

They laughed at me. "Speaking of which, Míleth, tomorrow you will attend a judgement in the ring." Nàmo added, looking to me. I inclined my head.

"As you wish, master." I nodded formally. "Wh-who will it be?" I asked quietly, face troubled. What is a judgement like?

"You will see. I believe that if all goes as planned, he will be in your personal care." Was all he said. I nodded.

"Hmm. Another little one to care for, hmm Mairon?" I winked. He stuck out his tongue and made a rude noise, making us all burst into laughter.

"Being a Reborn is an interesting experience, for both Valar and us." Ecthelion said dryly, to which Nàmo sighed.

"Unfortunately." He groused, which was countered by the spark of humor in his eyes. Elíl was laughing.

"Working with the reborn is like working with elflings in human bodies... And not to mention the trees." She groaned at the end, making Glorfindel and Ecthelion burst into laughter.

"For some reason, they have a partiality for trees." She told me, to which my lips twitched.

"Well I suppose I'll be finding out soon enough, won't I." I answered blandly, to which she grinned.

"Oh I have a feeling you'll like him." Nàmo told me mysteriously.

"Ooh, will it be Eöl then?" I asked wickedly, grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"No child." He retorted mildly, shaking his head at me as I snickered.

"Feänor? He is my adopted dad... Although that leaves me to wonder how he'll greet me.." I mused, while they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Alright alright, I'll leave it till tomorrow." I promised.

"Speaking of which, Míleth, is it true that lord Nàmo pulled out the flowers again in lady Nienna's garden again?" Eonwë interjected with a grin. I leaned back and laughed.

"Yes!" I gasped, while Nàmo groaned and propped his head in his hand with a sour look, making everyone start to laugh themselves silly.

"I ought to send you to Tulkas for that." He mock-growled at me. I sniggered.

"You know you love me too much for that master." I giggled.

"You think." He replied, miffed.

"You wouldn't have called us here otherwise." I pointed out smugly.

"Would I? Perhaps I just wanted to cause trouble for Aman." He retorted.

Elíl leaned over and stage-whispered, "He wanted Míleth for himself and Irmo wanted me so they hatched a conspiracy to get us." She winked.

"Spoil sport." Nàmo sniffed, making everyone lean back in their chairs and howl.

"No, I asked for Míleth and Elíl to come." Mairon said haughtily, nose in the air.

"Whatever for?" Eonwë teased.

"Because they're much too amusing not to." He grinned. Elíl and I mock-glared.

"Oh so we're just amusement are we?" Elíl demanded.

"Oh yes." Mairon nodded sagely. "Most certainly. All mine, my preciouses." He declared. I plonked my head on the table and shook with laughter.

"Noooo! I'm a ring! Somebody help me, I'm gonna be destroyed- oh wait, that means I can tempt someone to wield me, right?" Elíl grinned.

"Which wouldn't work." Glorfindel grinned back.

"Why not?" She asked with a supercilious sniff.

"Because we all know that you in particular only belong to one and only." He sniggered. I lifted my head and cried in mirth. She looked bewildered.

"What?" She asked. "Am I missing something here?"

Nàmo was smirking, Eonwë was laughing, Mairon was doubled over, Glorfindel was roaring, and Ecthelion was studiously avoiding everyone and blushing.

"Yes! You are his precious!" I gasped.

"Who?" She asked, still bemused.

"Not for us to tell." Glorfindel choked.

"Oh fine then! I know who Míleth belongs to!" She finally said, glaring at me. I stopped laughing a stared at her incredulously, eyes wide.

"Wait what!? You mean all this time I've never noticed that someone likes me!? Whaaaat?" I cried, forgetting all else. She smirked.

"Oh yes, we knows, precious. We knows who you belongs to. Mhm, oh yes, WE knows, don't we preciouses?" She asked the rest of the table smugly, setting them off into a roar of agreement. I put my head in my hands and moaned, covering my red cheeks.

"And here I thought that I was too insane to be noticed..." I muttered to myself. Mairon was rolling on the floor in laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well, maybe you-know-who will finally decide to fess up to Elíl. I'm sure she would like that." I said sarcastically, while her eyes widened in turn.

"Whaaaat?" She thought about it. "Well it depends on who it is, anyway." She finally admitted with a sigh. I grinned.

"So whose you're fave elves in Aman?" I asked her lazily, as the rest calmed down.

"Let me see-" she scrunched her face in thought. "Ecthelion, Findécano, Maglor, Maeglin, Legolas of Greenwood, Legolas of Gondolin, and that's just the top few" she shrugged. "You?" She asked.

"Hmmm, well, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Findécano, Beleg Strongbow, Maedhros, Caranthir, and that's just a few." I finished with a shrug. "My favorite Maia is undoubtedly my brother." I said, scooping him up and burying my face into his hair with a cuddle. He giggled and squirmed.

"My favorite Maia is Olòrin, and I haven't even met him yet." Elíl pouted.

"What? Not me!?" Mairon whined. Elíl stuck out her tongue.

"Oh hush you, you have Míleth." She teased back. He grinned.

"And your favorite Vala?" Nàmo asked nonchalantly.

"It was always you, master, even on earth." I replied promptly. "Don't ask why, I was just always drawn to you. Although now that I think of it I wonder if any of the other Valar will hate me for that..." I muttered.

*Maybe.* Manwë's voice made me cringe and the rest laugh heartily at my expense.

"Protect me master!" I begged. He smirked.

"Well since you admitted it then I will put up with you." He replied.

"I take it back, I like-" I was gagged and sent a glare in Nàmo's way.

*Oh so you're jealous eh?* I accused. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? I have no idea what you're talking about." He said blithely, making everyone else laugh.

"My favorite Valar was always Irmo." Elíl admitted with a sheepish grin. "Probably because I love the idea of rest and sleep..." She smirked as we went into another spiel of laughter.

*Oh so that's the only reason?* Irmo's amused voice appeared.

"No master, I love you too." She grinned.

*Do you? Good.* he replied satisfactorily.

"I have yet to hear you say that, Míleth." Nàmo remarked.

I grinned at him wickedly. "Is that so, master? I don't recall ever hearing you say anything to the affect..." I trailed off and pretended to think.

"Oh right. I haven't. Well then, I love you master." I said with an unrepentant grin at his withering glare.

"Good." He nodded.

"Oh so I don't get a sentiment in return." I pouted.

"Who says you don't?" He retorted knowingly. My eyes lit up.

"Oh so that's how it is? You wait until no ones looking." Glorfindel smirked.

"I never said so." Nàmo scoffed, but winked, making us snigger.

"How terrible it must be for the innocent Valar to suffer us reborn." Ecthelion mourned teasingly.

*Oh, innocent are we?* Tulkas' laughter made us grin wildly. *I don't think we've been innocent for a long time.* he smirked.

"The last time I was innocent... I can't remember. Irmo?" Nàmo asked.

*You were innocent when you made a blubbering idiot out of yourself courting Vairë. You could barely form two coherent sentences around her.* Irmo sniggered.

"I did not. I was the model of propriety." Nàmo retorted hotly while we all collapsed laughing ourselves silly at the thought.

*Really? I don't remember it being so.* Vairë interjected innocently.

"Then you remembered wrong." Nàmo replied, miffed.

We practically screamed in laughter along with the rest of the Valar.

Vairë sent a picture of Nàmo blushing and handing her a sprig of simple flowers... and weeds.

That did me in. I laughed and laughed until I was crying, while Nàmo scowled at us all.

I sighed as we finally calmed down. "Perhaps I should have tried to teach him botany after all." I sighed. We didn't calm down for a while after that one.


	18. Chapter 18

**okay, yes, I know, I've been neglecting this... Sorry. But anyway, here's another chapter for you! Dedicated to WoodElfJedi, who has been barking at me about it... Get it? BARKing? Wood elf? Never mind me, my brain's fried. Meh. Review? *puppy dog look***

Chapter 18

It is morning, and I am currently hopping into my apprentice's tabard as fast as I can... Because today is going to be an undoubtedly busy day. I am staying at Glorfindel and Ecthelion's house with Elíl if you remember, so after dressing I hurried downstairs to find Elíl the only other one awake.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Hmm." She nodded.

We had a quick meal and left Glorfy and Thel a note on the table along with breakfast for them.

"See you later?" Elíl asked. I grinned.

"Without a doubt..." We both thought ourselves away with a laugh. I arrived at the Mahanaxàr, otherwise known as the ring of doom, to find that the Valar were already there. I bowed to them all and took my place next to Nàmo's throne.

*good morning, master.* I sent politely.

*good morning, Míleth.* he replied, just as Manwë spoke.

"We are here this morning to see that judgement is passed. Nàmo." He turned with a nod to my master, who nodded to me.

*Míleth, there is a feä waiting at the halls for you. Bring him.* he ordered. With a bow, I thought myself away and came back, bringing with me the feä that they had asked for. Strange, I feel as though I have seen or heard of this particular elf before. I set him in the centre of the room, where he stood, shivering.

"Beleg Cúthalion, have you anything to say for yourself?" Manwë asked flatly.

Beleg!? "No, lords. Only that I regret nothing." Was the answer, quiet and broken.

There was a silence. "Then let it begin." Manwë finally intoned.

*Míleth, stay next to him. Don't touch him unless necessary.* Nàmo ordered. I inclined my head in acknowledgement.

*yes master.*

Beleg started thrashing, clutching his head as all of his memories were brought out, shown before the Valar, being judged. I felt pity for him. All that he must have gone through-! But it was necessary, so that all could be forgiven.

"No! No! Turin!" That last cry, along with its accompanying sob and shudder, broke my heart. I knelt as the Valar paused to allow him to recover somewhat before going on. I drew the poor feä into my arms.

"Shh. It's okay. I know it hurts, but it is for your own good. Hush now, it's almost over, you'll be okay." I whispered softly as his sobs died to whimpers. I let him go softly and it resumed.

Soon, though, it was over, and the poor wreck was left sobbing and huddled on the floor. The Valar were as unreadable as always. Elíl appeared next to Irmo, giving me a questioning look.

*Beleg.* I replied. Her eyebrows shot past her hairline.

Nàmo came forwards and knelt, drawing the feä into the folds of his robe. "All is well, Beleg. You have been forgiven. All is null and void, and you are loved and safe." He whispered softly as Beleg wept. Nàmo hissed his brow, and all of a sudden he began to thrash, screaming. Elíl and I smiled knowingly. The love of Eru is indeed a strong thing.

After he collapsed, gasping for breath, he looked up, eyes clear and innocent. "Where Nana?" He lisped, looking around. I blinked.

*He's asking for his mother?* I asked lord Nàmo confusedly.

*No.* was the answer, but before I could say anything else, Beleg suddenly caught sight of me and reached out his arms.

"Nana!" He exclaimed. I froze like a deer caught in headlights, mind whirling. Wha-? Nàmo gave me a look and I snapped out of it, coming forwards and gathering him into my arms as he clung to me.

"M'sorry nana. I was bad. I'll be good, I promise." He whimpered. I scrabbled for an answer.

"There is nothing to forgive that has not been already, little one. I know you'll be good." I replied, stroking his head. He fell asleep, looking generally exhausted and relieved. I looked up.

"I'm not his nana." I said, baffled, as the Valar smiled at me.

"But you have been given that role in his mind. He remembers that you held and comforted him when he was hurting, and as a result you are his safety." Manwë answered softly. I looked down at him, blinking.

"O-okay..." I said hesitantly, and felt myself sigh. "I can't say no anyway." I grumbled. "I always did like him." I kissed the sleeping feä and handed it to Elíl, who took it and smiled at me.

*Im going to take him to Lòrien where he'll sleep for a while and slowly get accustomed to a body again. Since he doesn't have any family out of Mandos that is known, he'll probably be released into your care.* She told me, and I nodded.

*If I get to be a nana, so do you.* I informed her, and she rolled her eyes at me with a snort before thinking them away to Lòrien. I stuck out my tongue in reply as the Valar chuckled.

"Very good- ah, and you know that your brothers will be released today." Nàmo reminded me, to which I nodded.

"Will I have to do anything, master?" I asked him.

"You will receive them at the gates when they are released with others, yes, and take them to the house where Glorfindel and Ecthelion live. Since the Feänorians no longer have a home, the two have volunteered their home instead since they think it too large anyway." He answered.

"Yes Atto!" I said happily.

He chuckled. "Good. Now, get back to it, Padawan, Elíl will be there as well by now." He scolded good-naturedly, giving me a small shove.

I grumbled. "Alright alright already master, I'm a getting, I'm a getting." I huffed, stalking off.

"And dear, do be careful." Vairë fussed after me. "Eonwë told me about the shelf."

I grinned wildly as I turned back to her. "Yes Ammë. I'll be very careful... And make sure that when I decorate that shelf to put some weeds and flowers in it." I snickered, beating a hasty retreat as Nàmo shouted after me and the Valar burst into laughter.

"PADAWAN!"

...

Elíl and I are currently heading to the gates of Lòrien to wait along with a small crowd of elves for the ones that will be released for the day.

We were in Maia form, and as a result when we arrived and clad ourselves in our respective fana all of the elves started, staring at us in awe. We were dressed in our apprentice tabards, and smiled at the elves that stared. Some blushed and looked away, while others smiled back and still others looked wary.

"Excuse me?" A small elfling tugged on my tabard. An elleth I took to be her mother looked horrified, but it just knelt with a smile.

"Yes, little one? What is your name? My, but you're pretty." I said softly, tapping her nose. Her eyes lit up and she giggled.

"My name is Faervel. Are you a Maia under Lord Nàmo?" She asked shyly.

I laughed. "Yes, indeed I am." I answered cheerfully, noticing that many elves started to glance our way as though listening to our conversation.

"My brother is supposed to be released today. His name is Tiutalion. Ha-have you seen him before? Is he okay?" She asked quietly, looking down.

I tipped her chin up to look at me. "Little one, I'm sorry I have not seen your brother." Her face fell. "But-" and she perked up a little- "I assure you that he okay." I said gravely. "He has been having a very good time in the halls of Mandos, resting and at peace. I am sure that he will be very happy to see you. There is no need to worry about him, Faervel." I assured her with a smile.

She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. "Thank you!" She squealed. I laughed along with Elíl.

"Oh penneth, there is no need to thank me! Thank Eru." I said, pulling back with a wink. "I am sure that Atto is happy enough to give you back your brother.." I smirked as Elíl snorted.

"Who's your Atto?" Faervel asked me, confused. I giggled.

"Lord Nàmo is my Atto, little one. And Eru is father of us all. And Elíl here, my sister, is daughter of Lord Irmo. We are often called the Feänturiel siblings." I said cheerily along with Elíl.

She looked at me in awe. I tapped her nose and stood, grasping her hand gently. "Shall we wait together?" I asked with a smile. She nodded, just as her mother came over.

"I'm sorry, my ladies, I didn't-"

"Do not apologize, my lady." Elíl spoke up. "It is our duty and pleasure to provide comfort to all those children of Eru. Please, wait with us for our loved ones." She smiled at the elleth, who nodded, looking at ease now.

"Forgive me, but you are waiting for someone?" Another ellon spoke up, looking curious. Elíl and I smiled indulgently at each other.

"Yes. It is a long story, but let us just say that we have come to know and love several elves who have no other family to welcome them. Therefore we are receiving them to take them to our home." Elíl answered with a polite nod.

The ellon nodded back. "Ah. I see. They must be very important elves, then." He murmured. Elíl and I shot each other looks.

The Feänorians would probably not be very well received because of their past. Perhaps our presence would lessen that animosity somewhat, but it was still inevitable. Just then, I felt a new weight in my arms and fell to the ground with an 'oomph.'

Elíl was sniggering, and Faervel was giggling next to me. I looked into the face of a grinning Mairon.

"Why you little-" I growled playfully, poking Mairon's sides and stomach so that he squirmed with laughter. "How dare you, little brother!" I scolded, and he slapped my hands away.

"Sorry!" He whined. "I wanted to see you." He defended himself, glomping onto me and allowing me to stand again.

"You know I'll always welcome you, Mairon." I replied dryly, eliciting some gasps from the elves. I turned and smiled at them reassuringly, kissing Mairon's cheek.

"Who did you play with today, Mairon?" Elíl asked teasingly. He sniffed.

"Eluríd and Elurin." He replied promptly. Again, gasps at the legendary names. I sighed.

"Very good." I said quietly, feeling mournful at the mention of the two.

Just then, the gates began to open, causing all attention to shift there. A grey mist was in front of the entrance, allowing no one to see inside too far. A figure began to materialize out of the mist, coming towards the gate.

An elf sidled out hesitantly, looking around as though he wasn't sure what to expect. A family stepped forwards with glad cries, and the elf went towards them and was hugged tightly. Elíl and I smiled at the reunion, watching as more and more came and were claimed and taken away to their new homes.

Finally, there was only three groups left- one family, Faervel and her parents, and Elíl and I. I guessed that we would be last to produce the least amount of fuss, and by the look on Elíl's face I knew we had the same train of thought. Another elleth came out, and was welcomed warmly by her family and led away.

Then finally Faervel's brother came out. Faervel let out a cry and ran forwards, tackling her brother to the ground. Elíl and I laughed happily as the ellon looked first startled and then looked at Faervel.

"Fa-Faervel?" He asked, and then hugged her tightly as she cried. The whole family hugged, and I playfully punched Elíl's arm.

"Getting Teary-eyed, are we?" I teased. She poked out her tongue at me as Mairon laughed.

"Come and see my brother!" Faervel called out to me excitedly, and I laughed as I joined them.

"Well met, Tiutalion." I winked as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You-you're Míleth, aren't you? I saw you once- with the others. I think you sorted them out..." He asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"Yes, I am. I only regret that I didn't see you. But we meet now!" I said cheerily, patting his arm. "I am happy that you are back with your family. Ah, now it is my turn. If you will excuse me-" I stood and went to stand by Elíl as another figure stepped forwards. He came forwards hesitantly, stepping out.

"Tyelkormo!" I exclaimed, walking forwards as I set Mairon down. I heard Faervel's family gasp. Celegorm looked to me, startled, and then smiled hesitantly. I hugged him tightly.

"Finally. I thought you'd never come." I teased with a laugh. He grinned and hugged me back.

"Thank you, sister. I never would have if you wouldn't have convinced me." He replied. I snickered.

"Not true. But then, come, meet Elíl, my sister." I said. Elíl grinned.

"Now I've heard a lot about you." She teased. "About how you would cause such havoc at home running about with Huan and wrecking everything." She laughed, causing Celegorm to sigh and me and Mairon to laugh.

"Does he get all the attention or do we get some too?" A new voice asked from behind me.

"Amrod! Amras!" I exclaimed, falling to me knees and squeezing the breath out of them. They grinned and hugged me back, and immediately began to play with Mairon happily, rolling about in the grasses.

"And me, seler? Assuming you haven't forgotten about me, that is..."

"Maedhros! I could never forget you and all the trouble I caused you." I snickered, making him grin wryly as we hugged. Elíl hugged him as well.

"Shades." She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"I wish I still had them." He grumbled.

"You mean these?" Nàmo's voice called from the gates, twirling them on his finger with a smirk.

I mock-gasped. "Oh my gosh, no! I don't want to see you wear them, Atto, I'll be scarred for life!" I shrieked, leaping for them and snatching them away as he laughed at me.

"As you wish, Míleth. Now, Tiutalion, no more climbing trees, or else I will have to send a contingent of Maia to bring you down again." He scolded the ellon mildly, shaking a finger, as he blushed and Elíl burst into a fit of amusement.

"Yes, lord Nàmo. I don't think I'll want to climb a stool for a millennia after that." He mumbled, making his family gape and stare.

"Míleth, I specifically want you to watch over this one- he'll need it." Nàmo turned to me.

"Yes master... I should know, I'm the one he pummeled to a pulp last time." I grumbled, making Tiutalion and his family choke.

"I did? I seem to recall that you beat me to a pulp instead and you were left unscathed." Caranthir retorted next to Nàmo. I snickered.

"Ah, I was pretty sore indeed, Caranthir. Besides, you apologized, didn't you? Such an adorable apology too. 'You must hate me. I-I hit you.'" I mimicked, making Elíl kill herself laughing and for Caranthir to turn beet red.

"He did!? Make a note of it, Caranthir apologized!" Celegorm said with a splitting grin. I broke down in laughter and Caranthir muttered under his breath.

Eonwë appeared exasperatedly, quill tucked behind his ear as I sat down, crying in mirth as Nàmo sighed and shook his head.

"The things I have to go through with you incorrigible troublemakers." He sighed.

"Master, just say it, I'm the bane of your existence. You know you love me for it." I sniggered.

"You're the one who said it, not I, yeldë." He replied haughtily.

*oh Nàmo, admit it. Besides, it only makes sense since you're the most incorrigible of us all.* Manwë's voice made the whole glade ring with laughter as Nàmo glared into the air.

"I take my leave. Be good." He shook his head at the elves, shooting me 'the look.'

"The model of propriety, master." I grinned. Elíl wiped her eyes.

"Oh my." She sighed as I hugged Caranthir tightly. "I needed that laugh. Working with the reborn is such a hassle sometimes. Now come on, you lot, time for us to go home." She began dragging Celegorm and Maedhros and the twins and Mairon off.

I shook my head. "If you should need any help, call out and ask for me, and I will come, Tiutalion." I added to the ellon, who nodded gratefully.

"Thank you." He replied. Then he grinned wryly. "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks lord Nàmo is rather... Errm...interesting-?" He said.

*I heard that.* Nàmo's amused voice caused me and Tiutalion to cringe and beat a hasty retreat! to his family's bemusement and Caranthir's amusement.

...

"Home." I groaned. "Valar help me, I need to try to keep my sanity seeing these elves every day." I said, shooting all of us that were gathered a mock-horrified look. They all stuck out their tongues and gave me a raspberry as Eonwë stood in the corner, writing furiously.

"EONWË, GET OUT!" I yelled, making Elíl laugh her head off along with Ecthelion and Glorfindel.

Caranthir, Celegorm, Maedhros, the twins Amrod and Amras, Mairon, Elíl, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Maglor, and I are in the living room, just sitting and talking about living arrangements. All of us have already chosen our rooms and are settling duties and chores. Maglor had also joined us from where he had been with Fingon.

"Anyways, so each of us obviously cleans our own rooms, and my duty is in the library everyday, Míleth's is in the kitchen, Caranthir is the handyman, Celegorm has the gardens and aviary, Maedhros and Glorfindel have the care of the training salle and weapons, the twins and Mairon are responsible for helping out whenever asked, Maglor has the music room, and Ecthelion has the cleaning of the house." Elíl outlined the plan. We all nodded in agreement.

Elíl was sitting in between Ecthelion and Maglor, while I was smashed between Glorfindel and Caranthir, Mairon sitting on my lap and the twins in Elíl's. They had taken a shine to her.

Celegorm suddenly yelped. "Drago! Saphira!" Two wolves skulked into the room and settled at our feet. Well, that is, Drago curled on top of mine and Saphira on Elíl's.

I blinked. "Well, Celegorm, looks like you also have the care of them along with the aviary..." Elíl voiced my thoughts. Drago opened an eye and yawned, making Elíl and I rolled our eyes helplessly.

"Companion to Elfsky indeed." I mumbled, bending down to pat his head. He growled.

*Míleth, Padawan, would you come here and calm down your brother!? He's making a wreck!* Nàmo roared, making me wince.

"Oh. I- I'm coming, master!" I whimpered, leaping up.

"Brother?" The rest chimed.

"Erm, well more like- never mind, yes." I sighed. "Maeglin, so help me if you-" I thought myself away as the rest of them were left to ply Elíl for details.

Oh Force, this isn't gonna be good.


	19. Chapter 19

**yeesh, this was quite a chap to write... WoodElfJedi, again this is for you...**

**WoodElfJedi: yes, tree bark.. I was rather out of it when I wrote that. Spidey- ha! What a crummy joke! XD I about killed myself writing this... I hope it makes you do the same...**

Chapter 19

When I arrived at the room, it was to see Maeglin thrashing on the bed, screaming and being held down by five Maiar. Five. Oh Force.

At first I was shocked, and then for some reason, I suddenly started feeling anger swell inside of me. How could he be such a brat? Just because he didn't get the girl he liked, just because he was a prince, just because he was teased for his heritage, he thinks he can treat everyone like dirt, have tantrums whenever he likes, betray his own family and city to the enemy, and even now act like a spoiled child!?

I marched over to the bed, literally feeling myself start to grow angrier and darker. The Maiar took one look at me and left, leaving Maeglin to scream for all he was worth. I did nothing, just stood by the bed, arms crossed and foot tapping as I stared down at him.

He abruptly stopped, looking up at me and breathing hard. "If you are quite done?" My voice was icy and acidic, dark and dangerous. He blinked, just staring at me.

"What do you mean by this behavior?" I snapped sharply, visibly reigning myself in from lashing out or doing something stupid.

"I can act how I li-"

"That's the very same attitude that got your uncle, your cousin, your people, your city, and yourself killed." I snarled, taking in a deep breath.

He stopped as though he had been slapped. "I'm not like my father. I'm not like him. I'm not him." He started saying to himself blankly.

"You sure as Morgoth didn't act like it, Maeglin Lomion. Look at yourself now, throwing a tantrum like a child and embarrassing all who know you. Do you realize what your actions made Turgon look like? And even now, do you have any idea how much you are making me regret that I even know you?" I demanded harshly.

He started breathing heavily. "I'm not- I don't- I'm not him." He whimpered, tears in his eyes. My lip curled.

"Then get ahold of yourself and for once in your immortal life ACT LIKE IT." I barked. And that did it in. He let out a scream- and pitched himself at me again. I groaned inwardly as we tumbled onto the floor, rolling around with him punching me furiously as I made sure neither of us were too hurt or he didn't hurt himself.

I flipped him away from the table which we had gotten too close to, simultaneously dodging a punch aimed for my nose. It went on for a good hour, I'm sure. If not, it sure seemed like it. Finally, though, he just plain gave up. He was crying, sobbing and curled up on the floor in a miserable huddle, years of anger and annoyance, hatred and despair all done out. Let out.

With an audible sigh this time, I dragged him into a hug, rocking quietly and saying nothing. He didn't fight me off, instead just allowing me to do whatever and ignoring the world. Finally he fainted for the second time, allowing me to put him on the bed and latch a part of my consciousness onto him so that this time I would know if he was awake.

In a moment, Nàmo was at my side, picking me up and carrying me away to his room. A dull aching and throbbing, along with stinging, started to make themselves known, and I blinked, feeling weary.

"Atto? Where are we going?" I slurred, feeling generally hurt. Physically, that is, not emotionally.

"You were in elven form, Míleth, didn't you notice?" He replied softly, setting me down and holding a wet cloth to my arm. Funny, I didn't remember. But now that I looked at myself, I realized I did have quite a few scrapes, scratches, and myriads of bruises. I yelped and winced as the cloth stung my arm.

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't realize." I said meekly, reaching up a hand to my cheek which was throbbing. He shook his head and prevented me from touching it.

"There is no need to apologize, Míleth. I'm afraid that Maeglin hurt you, though." He murmured.

"No Atto. He hurt himself more." I replied with a sigh. "Poor thing." It was my turn to murmur.

"Perhaps." He conceded. "They are going to want to send Maeglin to my halls in the most painful way possible, you know." He said dryly of my brothers and Elíl.

I rolled my eyes. "If I don't knock sense into him first." I muttered as he chuckled.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have given his feä solidity, hmm?" He teased. I glared at him.

"Yes." I replied acidly, making him chuckle harder.

"Forgive me, Padawan. Though if it mollifies you then I give you permission to blame me for it." He said with a smile. I shook my head exasperatedly.

"That's not good enough. It's too small." I whined.

"Don't whine, it was generous enough." He scoffed.

"MASTER! I DONT WHINE!" It didn't help that I said it in a clearly whiny voice now, did it?

He burst into laughter, drawing me into a hug. "Here." He finally chortled. "I'll make sure you have only one sign that it ever happened." He winked, and then kissed the crown of my head, making me feel much better and notice that all of my hurts were gone except for the one on my cheek.

"Thank you master, that's much better... And for that mollifying thing, can I have a pie made by Ammë?" I asked slyly, making him go into another fit of amusement.

"Of course, yeldë." He choked, drawing an arm around my shoulders and sitting next to me.

"That is-" He added- "if you're willing to risk being poisoned..."

*Nàmo! I'll have you remember that it was your attempted dish of mushrooms that nearly sent Ingwë into your own halls and made him swear you meant to put him there!* Vairë's voice scolded, sending me into hysterics as Nàmo muttered rebelliously under his breath.

Eonwë appeared, looking floored. I screamed in laughter, doubling over. "You-" I gasped.

"Manwë- help me- mistake- wed- Vairë-" Eonwë was muttering. I rolled on the floor, tears running down my cheeks.

*what was that, brother? You finally ask for counseling where you went wrong in your marriage?* Manwë's voice was vaguely amused. But it was the tinge of hopefulness in his voice that made me curl up, the breath knocked out of my lungs.

"Eonwë, out." Nàmo said, voice forbidding. "Manwë, this has nothing to do with you."

The book slammed shut as Eonwë promptly fled. "Padawan, stop laughing this instant." He demanded, but I was too far gone already. The fact that Tulkas was roaring along with me didn't help.

"Míleth! Tulkas, stop goading her!" Nàmo sounded petulant, making me gasp and cry harder.

*Its not my fault, you only have yourself to blame!* Tulkas sniggered.

*and who says that the Valar are not above revenge?* Nienna sounded coy. I staggered to my feet and leaned against the doorpost, clutching my stomach and trying to breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

I can't breathe.

"I give up. I am utterly convinced that everyone hates me. My job has finally caught up with me." Nàmo muttered. I recovered rapidly at that one.

"Aww, Atto, don't say so. I love you." I hugged him tightly, planting a hearty smack on his cheek before skipping out the door. "See you later Atto, I'm still expecting that pie!" My voice wafted back to his ears.

*is it just me, Nàmo, or are even your ears red?* Oromë asked suspiciously.

*shut it and go back to chasing your butterflies, Oromë!* Nàmo hissed, causing the hunter to splutter indignantly on his laughter as his voice faded away.

*funny how an apprentice and daughter can so drastically change our dear judge of the dead, isn't it, Vairë?* Estë sighed.

*its so sweet* Vána cooed happily.

*I think that Míleth is a good example.* Vairë answered with a pleased tone.

*Im still here. Would you kindly take your conversation where I can't hear you?* Nàmo asked dryly.

*whatever for, dear? Are you embarrassed? Oromë is right, you've been rather red ever since she kissed your cheek... You hear that, my dear? I do believe you've managed to fluster Nàmo himself.* Vairë crowed triumphantly.

I stopped in the corridor I was walking through, leaning against a pillar with tears of mirth streaming down my cheeks. Several Maiar stared as they passed a heap of hysterically shaking Míleth.

*absolutely not. I was never flustered in my entire life* Nàmo interjected hotly. *so stop laughing, errant apprentice mine.* he barked.

*really? I seem to remember that you were rather flustered the first time you asked me for a dance among the stars. And then there was the first bunch of flowers you gave me that I thanked you for, not to mention the first time we kissed I was the one who had to start it since you couldn't scrape up enough courage to lean down- are you even listening to me, dearest?* Vairë asked plaintively.

The Valar burst into roaring as Nàmo fled the conversation, leaving me breathless and reeling with my cheeks tear-stained and an idiotic smile on my face. Needless to say, it took me quite a while to actually get up and attempt to stagger home.

...

By the time I got there, my side hurt, my cheek was throbbing, my eyes were red, and my limbs were aching terribly. I sank down onto the couch nearest the door, breathing ragged and clutching the stitch in my side.

Everyone immediately rushed to my side. "Míleth? What's wrong? Are you alright?" They fussed over me.

"Air." I rasped. They moved away to give me breathing space as I recovered.

"Sorry to scare you. I'm fine, just rather..." Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out from my lips. "Indisposed." I choked.

"What happened?" Elíl demanded.

"You're hurt!" Glorfindel exclaimed, brushing my cheek gently with his fingers.

"Well that's the only hurt I really have, I'm just exhausted really." I mumbled, letting my hair fall over my face to hide the flames that were creeping up my neck.

"From what?" Maedhros demanded, sounding as though he was holding back something in his throat.

I looked back up, face normal. "I had to go to Maeglin you remember-"

"What did he do to you?" Caranthir demanded.

I sighed. "It was totally my fault." So I explained everything. They were shaking their heads by the time it was done. "I'm fine, really, just tired... I have a stitch in my side." I muttered.

"What?" Elíl asked. I buried my face into my hands and used my Maia powers to project the whole thing back to them. By the time it was over I was lying weakly on the couch and everyone was in various stages of moaning or gasping on the floors or random furniture.

"I can't breathe." I rasped.

"What do you mean? My heart stopped beating!" Elíl retorted. I groaned.

"Even that is hard to believe of lord Nàmo..." Celegorm said weakly.

"And you wonder why I'm his apprentice?" I snarked back, causing them to laugh again.

"They don't. I do." Nàmo's voice was rather frightening, but I just leaped up and glomped onto him.

"Help me, master, I can't breathe." I moaned. He placed his head in his hand as the others laughed, slowly recovering.

"No, I shall not as punishment for your insolence. And don't forget that you have an appointment with Maeglin again sometime in the next- say- several hours." He reminded me.

"Ah, and I came to tell you that Prince Findaràto wishes to visit." And with that, he disappeared. I sulked on the couch.

"Eonwë, so help me I will strangle Maeglin next time I go there..." I muttered.

"Why would you want me to help you?"

"I didn't. I wanted to see if I used your name if it would go in your blasted book. As it doesn't, I believe I may have found myself a new expression..."

Eonwë's groan elected quite a few laughs from the others as we trooped off to dinner.

...

"MAIRON!" My shriek echoed through the house.

"AMROD!"

"AMRAS!" Several other shrieks joined mine.

The three tricksters burst out of three different rooms, scattering with giggles as two Maiar and one red-haired elf decided to come to the doorways in a fury.

"Those tricksy little-" Elíl snarled, trying to shake her hands off. They were stained a very nice blue, matching her robes.

Maedhros sighed exasperatedly. Elíl and I couldn't help but snicker at his plight. His poor white robes had been stained a hideous green and red, making me shudder in disgust.

I, on the other hand, had been subjected to hair dye during the night. Several strands of my hair and the tips had been dyed a purple color which I knew wouldn't come out for at least a good week if not more.

"At least yours matches." Elíl muttered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You have it easy. Do you know how much I'm going to be teased for this?" I demanded, glowering in the direction of the errant trio.

"They ought to be called the Terrible Trio." Maedhros growled.

"What's wrong?" Ecthelion and Glorfindel came down the hall. With a cry of surprise, both Elíl and I leaped into our rooms and slammed the doors. We were only dressed in night shifts, after all.

"What's gotten into them?" Ecthelion sounded puzzled.

"We all had some kind of visit from the Terrible Trio last night." Was Maedhros' vague answer.

"Oh?" Glorfindel asked, confused.

"You know, the Ambarussa and Mairon?" Maedhros dead-panned.

"Oh."

"When are you ever gonna do something?" Maedhros demanded.

*about what?* sounds like Elíl is eavesdropping too.

*i ain't droppin' no eaves!* she protested as I sniggered.

"I don't know... I have to find a proper way first... Besides, I don't even know if it's requited." Ecthelion sounded embarrassed.

"Are you jesting, Thel? Míleth has been dropping you hints for the past week." Glorfindel scoffed.

"Don't talk about me, that's pot calling kettle black." Ecthelion scoffed.

"So? I truly don't know-"

"Not true. She's been making it clear that you're her interest for a while now." Maedhros interjected dryly.

"As a mere book person." Glorfindel muttered.

"I would have thought you would have been adverse to the topic." Ecthelion made a save.

"Who said any such thing? Just as the dwarves have their Ones so do we, in an albeit different manner!" Maedhros scoffed. Their voices floated down the hallway as they went on. Silence settled.

*what was that conversation all about?* Elíl sounded confused.

*ecthelion makes sense to me, Glorfindel doesn't. Oh well. Mysteries.* I said and went to get dressed.

*wait, what? What did he mean then!?*

Of course, I didn't answer that one...


	20. Chapter 20

***runs in and collapses, waving chapter* I *huff* made it. *puff* I'm sorry it's late! I promise I'll be more prompt next time... Here you go!**

**DeLacus: thaaaanks! Yeah, he might smack you... Oh well. XP**

**FandomFangirl100: and I'm avoiding you in this chapter too,... But you won't have to wait for long! Squeeeee!**

**Horseyay: yep. Maeglin. Should t laugh but we did. Oh well. XP**

**WoodElfJedi: yap. Glad you grin. *wink* oh and by the way, asking you a question here... I want another ship but I don't really have anyone... But you. Can I use you in here? Please? And if you like that idea, can you give me the name you want me to use and who you want to be shipped with? There's Celegorm, Caranthir, Maglor, Maedhros, or Maeglin... I doubt you'll want the last elf, but whatever... Waiting your reply-! **

Chapter 20

"Mairon, get over here now!" I hollered, clattering down the stairs even as I yanked on my Obi with the Sun-in-Eclipse on it.

I staggered into the living room, gasping for air as I fumbled with the sash to loosen it. "Aargh! Too tight!" I wheezed, finally managing to get in on right. Everyone was staring.

I sighed. "Yeah. I know. Mairon did it." I grumbled, running fingers through my hair.

"It actually looks good." Caranthir spoke up, studying me critically. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well thank the Valar that I have your approval." I said sarcastically, sweeping into the kitchen with a sniff and leaving the others to laugh themselves silly.

The Troublesome Trio was there, looking up at the counter wistfully. "Get out there, you three, and I will have breakfast ready in a few moments." I scolded, shaking a finger at them. They whipped around and gave me a sheepish grin, and tried to edge past.

"Ah ah ah, I believe you're forgetting something." I said with faint amusement, raising an eyebrow at them. They exchanged worried glances. I knelt and held out my arms in reply, and they grinned.

All four of us tumbled out of the doorway into the sight of the others, me on my back, laughing. Amrod and Amras squeezed me and then hopped off, running for Elíl and tackling her. Mairon decided that he was glued to me as I stood.

"Oomph!" Elíl cried.

"You know we love you, right Elíl?" Amrod asked seriously. She grumbled.

"You're not making it very clear." She growled, making everyone else laugh for the sake of her blue hands. They hugged her.

"But we do." Amras insisted. I shook my head.

"Choose one already, Elíl, and come and help me." I scoffed, heading back into the kitchen.

"Choose?" Her voice wafted to me.

"Which ones going to be glued to your hip, of course. Mairon is always on mine." I replied dryly, to which she snickered and Mairon sniffed.

"Of course I am. You said I'm your precious." He whined.

"Take my example and don't whine." I retorted, to the laughter of the others.

"Ah, there you are Padawan. I need your help today. I lost a bet to Irmo and now I must go serve his elven apprentice." Nàmo appeared, muttering.

"Elven apprentice? And I need to make this first, master. Would you like some?" I asked, unimpressed, as Elíl and I began our work.

"Finrod." Elíl answered. "We kinda work together a little sometimes." She added.

"Correct. And I must do his biddings today. I am- volunteering- you into his service for a while." Nàmo added. I glared.

"Well thank you, dear master!" I said loudly, making everyone crowd into the kitchen with grins in anticipation of the inevitable battle of words.

"Ah, here is your- mollification, Míleth." My master added, four pies appearing on the counter. I grinned at him and winked at the others.

"Ah. Thank you, master... I still feel cheated, though." I sniffed.

"Tease Findárato about his everlasting betrothal with Amarië." Nàmo offered.

I stood there, mouth open. "Master? Giving me blackmail?" I asked. As the other sniggered wildly.

Then I caught sight of Mairon's glance. We locked eyes and my eyes sparkled. I picked up one pie. "Well, since there's four... Sorry Ammë!"

And I chucked it into Nàmo, the judge of the dead's face. There was a silence in the kitchen. The pan clattered to the floor. I brushed off my hands and nodded, satisfied.

"NOW I feel much better." I said, turning back to the kitchen.

Elíl started laughing, sitting down on the floor with tears running down her cheeks. Nàmo's face was priceless. It was far from angry. Rather, it actually looked like it was frozen in shocked amusement.

"...I was wondering when anyone was ever going to do that." Tulkas spoke up from where he suddenly appeared. The rest of those in the kitchen began to kill themselves laughing.

"What a sight! I really need to see it for myself." Manwë said gleefully, stopping by before disappearing with a laughing Tulkas.

"Congratulations, Míleth. Wonderfully done. It's a work of art." Oromë said, patting my shoulder before fading away as well.

The rest of the Valar were roaring as well. Nàmo sighed and shook his head, sending pie everywhere.

"Master! Not the kitchen, it's already a mess!" I said in a scandalized tone.

Maglor was leaned against the doorway in stitches. Caranthir was snickering madly on the other side of the doorframe. Celegorm was doubled over laughing. Maedhros was grinning widely, leaning against the wall. Amrod and Amras were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off with Mairon. Elíl was sitting down, leaned against the counter for support. Ecthelion was against the wall, doubled over. Glorfindel had joined the twins and Mairon on the floor.

Vairë suddenly appeared. "Actually thank YOU, my dear. I believe he needed that... Besides, I've been feeling rather lonely lately, and it's a good excuse..."

And she gave Nàmo a less-than-chaste-kiss that had us shrieking in protest. "EWWW! Ammë, Atto, take it elsewhere! We don't need to know that!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The others high-tailed out of the kitchen, other than Elíl and Mairon and Amras.

Nàmo chuckled at our red cheeks as we pointedly looked in the other direction and squirmed. "As you wish. And Padawan, here." And they were gone, leaving the kitchen clean and the table full in their wake. Elíl looked at me.

"You should do something like that more often." She commented.

"ELÍL, YOU PUI-EN-YRCH, YOU HAD BETTER RUN!"

Need I mention that the others were laughing their heads off again as I chased after Elíl around the house, shouting?

Maeglin was stirring by the time the dishes were done. "Oi! No wait- oh kriff it!" I shoved the rag in my hand at Elíl and fled wildly.

"Sorry, Maeglin wakes so the earth shakes!" I yelled behind me, thinking myself away.

When I arrived, I sat next to his bedside, humming quietly and stroking his hair. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at me, eyes clearing and focusing. As soon as he recognized me, he groaned.

"No. Go away." He moaned, turning over. I sighed.

"Look at me, Maeglin." I said softly. He refused. I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him over. He stared at me with a resigned expression.

"Why do you hate me so much that you do not want to look at me?" I asked softly, brushing his cheek with my fingers. "Am I truly so despicable for wanting to love you as a sister should?" I murmured.

His eyes closed as he rolled to face the ceiling. "No one likes me. I'm just a mistake born to a princess who was taken against her will by a dark elf." He replied blankly.

I placed my head in my hands. What a ridiculously hard case he was. Sigh. "Maeglin, no one who is born is a mistake. Eru has allowed them to be born, he has allowed them to come into existence, and they have a purpose in the end, each and every one of them." I said firmly, brushing his hair with my fingers.

"What purpose did I serve?" He asked flatly.

"You made Gondolin as impenetrable as possible, and you still have a purpose in front of you if you would choose to face it- to be reborn and learn to fight in the Last Battle." I answered curtly before he could say anything.

"Maeglin, you made a mistake, yes. So have I. But no life is irreparable. You have a choice to either face your past and move on, or either wallow in it and act like a cowering babe for the rest of eternity. It's your choice. What will you choose? Forgiveness and love, or guilt for the rest of time?" I asked rhetorically, and then stood, going to the window to give him some space.

I suddenly wondered if I should move my things to my room at 'our' house, and then decided to leave it be for now.

*you almost done? I'm gonna need your help in a couple minutes here.* Elíl chipped in.

*yeah, give me another ten minutes* I replied.

*alright*

I turned to see that Maeglin had fallen back into an exhausted sleep. Tucking the covers around him gently but firmly, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, brother." I whispered in his ear. He stirred slightly and turned over, face smoothing out.

With a nod, I thought myself away to Lòrien. "Did the earth shake?" Finrod sounded amused.

I bowed to him. "No, it did not- I'm afraid that he was a little too worn out from our last- bout- for that." I replied wryly, making him laugh.

"I see. Well, it seems as though we have a special one to care for today, do we?" He asked.

"Yes, we do." Elíl replied, coming up to us. She grinned at me evilly. "Míleth's son, in fact." She snickered.

I turned red. "I'm not married, Elíl, he's not my son. Just my ward." I replied hotly.

"But he calls you Nana!" She teased.

"Care to fill me in?" Finrod asked dryly. So Elíl did as I huffed and stalked off to the grove where Beleg was staying.

"Therefore Míleth is a Na-"

"So are you, Elíl, I'll have you know!"

Finrod laughed and she sighed. "Speaking of which, Finrod, did Elíl tell you what lord Nàmo did this morning?" I asked. Elíl started laughing her head off as Finrod demanded to know. By the time we got to Beleg's grove, Finrod was staggering and supporting himself against Elíl as tears poured down his cheeks from laughter.

The Reborn Beleg was sitting on his bed, and he looked up at us with startled looks as we came in, Finrod still grinning and Elíl smiling softly. I walked over to the bed and knelt.

"Mae Govannen, Beleg. Do you know me?" I asked softly, placing a gentle hand on his leg. He stared at me for a moment, green eyes staring into mine. I smiled.

"You're- you were... There." He went pale at the last word. I stood and hugged his gently, rocking him gently as he cried into my tabard.

"Do not cry, best beloved. All is well, and you are safe and loved." I murmured. He sniffled.

"I- I think I called you Nana." He finally whispered, and I could see that he was blushing despite that his face was still firmly planted into my side. I grinned at Elíl and Finrod despite myself and giggled.

"Oh Beleg, there's no need to be ashamed. You were the most endearing elfling I had ever seen." I pulled away and kissed his cheek reassuringly. "And if you need a Naneth, Elíl and I will be more then happy to fill that role for you." I winked.

He gave me a hesitant smile. "Th-thank you." He said a bit uncomfortably, shifting.

"Well enough of that. I heard that you've been learning how to string beads. Is it true?" I asked, bustling about the room and fixing some things as Elíl did the same and Finrod sat with his harp, strumming it quietly.

"Yes." Beleg replied hesitantly. Then he paused. "Are- your tabard- that emblem-" he stammered. I turned back to him and smiled gently.

"There is no need to fear, Beleg. Yes, I am a Maia under Lord Nàmo." I said soothingly, though he still paled at the name. I sat next to him, rubbing his back. Finrod handed me a cup of water as I nodded my head at him.

"Drink." I said quietly, holding it to Beleg's lips. He drank gratefully, color coming back into his cheeks.

"He only wants the best for you, as do I. You have no need to fear me, dear one. Perhaps you should sleep. You look tired." I suggested softly. He gave me a wearied look and I laid him down gently. Finrod's harp played him to sleep, and Elíl kept guard.

I frowned and opened my mouth, but Finrod beat me to it. "I remember when I was reborn. I was like this too." He murmured to himself.

"Tch, shoulda named it mount Nàmo." Elíl grumbled to herself, obviously lost in memory. I snickered at her.

"Hush up, Caranthir." I sniggered. Her attention snapped to me as she rolled her eyes.

"Your brother, not mine." She reminded as Finrod chuckled.

"Oh well then- oh Valar KRIFF it!" I snarled as Maeglin stirred. "That's it, you're coming with me this time, I can't handle it alone- Eonwë, put an egg in your shoe and BEAT it!" I growled, making Finrod shake his head and Elíl sigh. Eonwë stuck out his tongue and disappeared as I thought Elíl and myself away.

I shoved her next to the bed as Maeglin's eyes opened. He stared at her for a moment as Elíl stared down at him dispassionately.

"I didn't really appreciate not getting a reply to my greetings, so I decided to see you for myself." She said dryly. "And such a mess you've gotten yourself into." She tsked, shaking her head.

"Now, sit up and eat." She sat him up and handed him a bowl. He stared at it blankly, and then mechanically shoved it down. I stood by the window, staring out and listening to what went on behind me.

"There. See now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Elíl asked more softly this time, and Maeglin sighed.

"Why do you insist on doing this?" His voice was weak and there was no attempt to hide his emotions.

"Because we care. If we didn't, do you think we would try to care for you? Because we love you, dear brother." Elíl replied matter-of-factly, and there was a silence.

"I- I think-" Maeglin paused. "I think I believe you." He addressed me, I knew that because his head had turned towards me.

I turned and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. I drew him into a hug and smiled. "Good. Good. It's about time you listened for a change. Do you believe Elíl too?" I asked.

He looked at her and she smiled patiently, offering her arms for a hug. He stared at us for a minute, and then reached back out slowly and wrapping all three of us in a group hug.

"Aww. Don't you just love group hugs? They're nice and warm and cozy." Elíl bubbled happily. I rolled my eyes and leaned towards his ear.

"Just because Lord Irmo hugs her a lot..." I whispered conspiratorially.

Despite himself he began to snicker as Elíl glared at me. "I heard that, you-!" She growled playfully. "You're the one who is always getting hugged by Lord Nàmo." She protested with a huff.

I sniffed. "No. I hug HIM, not vice versa... Unfortunately. Pity I love my master so much." I mourned. Maeglin was sniggering as Elíl laughed.

*I heard that, Padawan.* Nàmo's voice made me flinch.

*Errm, I love you master...?*

The Valar's laughter told me that they had heard as I sulked and Maeglin outright laughed for the first time that I can remember.

...

"You know, is it just me or is this house so... Quiet?" Elíl asked as we entered our home. Drago and Saphira were prowling around our feet, but otherwise the house was almost suspiciously quiet.

"Hello? Did we forget that everyone is going out or something?" I wondered aloud.

"No. Come into the kitchen." Maedhros suddenly popped his head out of the dining room and motioned us in. When we got there, everyone was crowded around the calendar that was on the wall and talking.

"But today is the twelfth. We don't have that much time." Celegorm shook his head.

"Oh please Tyelko, you know that you don't need to worry. You always managed to get whatever elleth you wanted whenever." Caranthir scoffed. Elíl and I exchanged confused glances.

"Yeeeeaaaaah, let's not get into an argument about that, shall we?" Maedhros said hastily. "We really need to think about who we're going to ask. It's not like we have that many choices. They won't be forgetting our past." He added.

"You don't have to worry about that." Glorfindel frowned. "All of the Valar made the announcement already that you have been released, and that all has been rendered null and void. Of course there will be those that oppose you, but most have already been exposed to the Reborn and will understand." He pointed out encouragingly.

"Hmmm. And besides, just the fact that the Valar have said such a thing eases them." Ecthelion agreed. "No, I wouldn't have any fears in that regard."

"What about us?" Amrod asked, sounding a bit bored.

"Don't worry little brothers, you don't have to worry about that. You'll get in without a partner since you're under aged." Maglor stopped down and ruffled their heads fondly with a smile.

"Oh good." Mairon, Amrod and Amras chimed, and promptly lost interest.

"You don't sound too worried. Already have someone in mind?" Maedhros asked Maglor dryly.

"No. But then, there's always someone out there." Maglor replied calmly.

"Ehhhh? I'm SO confused right now." Elíl said blankly from the doorway. I made no comment since I was already preparing dinner and listening at the same time.

"Elíl! Míleth!" Several of them sounded both panicked and relieved. My lips twitched at Ecthelion's voice. Riiiight. I have an inkling of what's going on.

"Yes, we're back, if you haven't already noticed." I said wryly, reaching up on my tiptoes to grab the bag of flour from the cupboard. "So what's going on?" I asked, turning back to the counter.

"Well, it's the twelfth day of the second month, and in two days it will be lover's day." Maglor offered softly when everyone else was busy shuffling or looking at nothing in particular. I smiled secretly.

"Oh. Valentine's day! That's what we called it in our world." Elíl said with a smile. "Míleth, just think, this year we can actually celebrate it! Not that we have anyone to celebrate it with, but still it's a new thought to know that we're of age to." She laughed.

I turned with a smile. "Yep! It is an interesting thought- although I'm looking forwards to seeing who our brothers invite. I do so want to know." I grinned, smudging my cheek with flour as I tapped it and winked.

Several of them blushed. "There's going to be a celebration at the great square with all the royals as well. You have to bring a partner to be admitted." Maedhros explained.

"Oh, so that's why you're agonizing. I'm assuming none of you have chosen anyone yet?" Elíl asked, coming to help me while rolling up her sleeves.

"Well, some of us have, and some of us haven't..." Was Caranthir's vague answer accompanied by a smirk. I raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"If Ecthelion fails my expectations I will be most disappointed." I sniffed, causing all but Elíl to snicker at his red face.

"I- I- I don't- what do you- what are you trying to imply-" he stuttered.

"Oh hush, Thel, you're already making a bumbling pae-channas out of yourself." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Humph." Elíl suddenly said. "I know who likes you, Míleth, and I will be expecting you to tell me if you get a partner." She informed me.

I stopped abruptly, eyes widening and flames erupting in my face. "Eh- d-don't- what-? No, I wasn't planning to go- I don't have anyone-" I stopped myself and turned back to the sink. She giggled.

"Finrod is going with Amarië as always." Glorfindel interrupted. "Do you think any of the Valar will appear?"

I stopped my work altogether, breath coming out in heated puffs and hair covering my face. "I hope not." I breathed, and everyone started laughing, remembering the morning's events. Elíl giggled.

"Well. You had better get to finding someone then, hadn't you?" She addressed them teasingly.

I suddenly grinned. "I remember promising to pair you with someone, Caranthir. I think I'll try that, now." I said, making him leap up.

"Absolutely not, Míleth, or so help me-"

"You'll pummel me again? Hmmm, I don't mind, as long as I get another one of those adorable apologies..." I poked out my tongue with a wink as they all began to roar at his incoherent spluttering. Oh, if only I knew, though, how right I was to be...


	21. Chapter 21

**weeeeell, I wasn't expecting this plot bunny, but it attacked me so I succumbed. Errm, by the way, Lyric isn't mine, she's WoodElfJedi... This chapter is a little more serious, although I will say that the next one the humor will be back, I promise... **

**WoodElfJedi: oh good. No probs, Mellon nîn! I think Maglor is just plain sweet. Like the mushy, romantic valentines day type of guy who will sing and give you a bunch of red roses. I do t know, but he seems to be that way anyway. Meh. I digress. Okay, gotcha, that's your elvish name. ;) **

Chapter 21

My hair. Oh Force, my hair... I looked in the mirror with a sigh and shook my head. It wasn't bad, that's true, but it still looked a little odd. Oh well. At least it's unique, and matches for Valentine's day.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I settled my obi and turned to the door just as it opened and two little elflings along with Elíl came in, shutting the door behind them.

Mairon, who slept in my room at his insistence, slumbered on, and the twins joined him on either side. Elíl smiled along with me at the endearing sight.

"They're adorable." She murmured. I laughed softly.

"Mairon is by far the cutest." I declared. She rolled her eyes.

"Amrod is mine." She sniffed, and we both shared a quiet laugh.

*I asked Master if we could start a little late today for some scheming for our brothers and he agreed, as well as Lord Nàmo.* Elíl informed me, straightening my tabard a little more promptly.

I nodded. *Alright. What did you have in mind?* I replied, helping her as well. Her hands were a little less blue, almost fully normal now.

*I'm not too sure actually, I was planning on trying to find someone for Maedhros today while on duty.* She mused, going over to my jewelry chest and riffling through it in search for a proper match for my clothes. We had officially moved into the house, so all of our clothes and things were now in our own rooms.

*Good idea. Do you think we ought to go out and find ourselves a dress for lover's day? I know we don't have anybody, but we can take our elflings as partners since they are underaged.* I suggested, and she nodded.

*That would be a good idea. Hmmm, I know! Let's make chocolate today! I've seen cocoa beans here, so it should be possible!* She suddenly squealed, doing an impromptu jig and clapping her hands with a giggle. I grinned.

*Obligatory chocolate for our brothers, hmm?* I teased! and she rolled her eyes at me. *No really, I think that's a great idea. I like it. I also want to make some for Ammë and Atto and the other Valar.* I said with a smile. She nodded.

*Me too. Do you think we'll have enough time?* she wondered, and I winced.

*I don't know-*

*Míleth, Elíl, please come to the Mahanaxàr. You have been summoned.* Manwë's voice broke in on our conversation. We stared at each other for a moment, then with a shrug thought ourselves away to the Ring of Doom.

We bowed and stood quietly, waiting our commands. Manwë gave us a small smile that had us relax slightly, but still remain at attention.

"Thank you for being prompt, Míleth, Elíl. We have come to another unforeseen event that has us all rather at a crossroads. We have called you because we believe that you two are the answer to our problem." Manwë nodded to Aulë, who nodded back and stood.

"Our concern is, mainly, Aman and Arda; however, we also must take care of all of Eä, as you know. Now, normally things such as this do not happen, but it seems as though it has this time. You know that my creations, the dwarves, have their 'Ones.'" He paused to see if we understood. We nodded.

"Good. Elves also have their own 'soul mates.' But, it seems as though one particular elf's soulmate has not been born here on Arda, but rather has been... 'Misplaced' on Earth, in a manner of speaking. You two are the brother of Maglor, so we assume that you would have concern over his welfare." He stopped, and the Valar watched us, giving us time to answer to ask questions. Elíl and I glanced at each other.

*Maglor? AWWW, that's sweet. He's so kind as such a sweet ellon.* Elíl giggled.

*Yep. Our dear brother he is. And we should help him...* I replied.

*Well duh, we would do anything to help* Elíl muttered.

*True. So we go along with whatever- mission- quest- THING- the Valar have cooked up, eh?* I asked her. We laughed riotously in our minds, although not outwardly.

*Right* she giggled. All of that took place in a matter of seconds.

"Of course, my lords. We will do whatever is required of us." Elíl answered for both of us as I nodded.

Manwë smiled. "Good. The way we plan to fix this dilemma is to send one of you down to Earth in order to retrieve the person. You will inform her of this choice, inform her of everything, what is expected of her, all that you have gone through and what you know. If she accepts, bring her. If she does not, then leave. Which one of you shall go, and do you have any questions?" He finished.

Elíl and I glanced at each other again. "My Lord, how shall we know who this person is, and how shall we bring them?" Elíl asked.

"You will know, believe this. Do not worry, they know of the Silmarillion and all of these things necessary. As a part of this world, they are naturally gravitated towards anything that speaks of it. As for how you shall travel, do not worry, we shall tell you when it is time." Manwë answered.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "One more concern, my lord- how much time do we have to accomplish this?" I asked worriedly.

"As much time as you need. Most likely whenever you get back hardly any time will have passed, whereas it might have been weeks there." Manwë answered calmly.

Elíl and I consulted with each other. *You'd better go. I'm no good at convincing people, and besides, I still have some reborn to work with. I should ask master if I can have some time off to prepare for tomorrow.* Elíl told me.

*You sure? If you want to go I don't really care.* I answered.

*Nah, better you go. I really am not good at that stuff, my forte is more like seeing things carried out in an atmosphere I'm comfortable in, not missions like that. You are, though.* she shrugged mentally.

*Alright then, I'll go.* I agreed.

"I will go, my lords. Whatever is required of me I will do it." I bowed to the council.

"Very good, Míleth, so be it. You shall leave as soon as possible. Elíl, you are excused to your duties." Manwë nodded.

"Of course, my lords." Elíl bowed and thought herself away as I was left alone.

"You will be given as much time as you need, Míleth. As a Maia, communication will be possible between realms, as you already know. This time, however, you are to use ósanwe. However, be careful, as it is taxing to do so. As for how you shall return, ElfSky and Drago shall accompany you. That is their main purpose. Ah, and as for accommodations, you shall be given everything you need." Manwë finished.

"Of course, my lords. That will be fine." I answered.

"Good. As soon as you arrive Drago will be there. May Eru guide you on your quest." Nàmo spoke up for the first time since the meeting had started.

I bowed. "Valar valuvar."

There was a flash of blue and golden light, and then all went completely black.

...

Something was nudging me insistently. *Wake up, master, wake up* a voice whined in my head, sounding familiar.

Water was pelting me as well. I groaned and sat up, shaking my head. When I peeled my eyes open, there was a large bundle of soggy fur in front of me, nosing me gently.

"Drago?" I croaked, coming around slowly.

*Yes master.* was the replying pant. I shook my head once more and felt my head clear and vision steady.

When I looked around, I found myself in a large lark, it seemed, with benches and everything- but it was empty. And then it hit me- it was raining, that's why there was no one there. I sighed as the chill worked its way into my skin and left it stinging with cold.

Something tugged my hand, and I realized that it was a leash attached to Drago. He was still as large as ever, too. ElfSky was glimmering on my neck. As I studied myself, I realized that I was also dressed in a more modern version of my apprentice tabard, so to speak.

It was now a grey shirt with black and silver markings in the middle that showed a sun-in-eclipse on it. I had on a pair of white leggings as well. It was simple and comfortable. Reaching up, I also felt the coronet Elíl had put on my head that morning. It was a simple Mithril band, dotted with tiny starlight gems, diamonds, and a touch of sapphires and opals.

Oh great, now I was a walking gold mine. I snatched it off and tucked it into the backpack that lay beside me, as Drago waited patiently. There was a bottle of water, a wallet with money in it, my coronet, and a single white envelope in it as well. The envelope had the symbol of Nàmo on it, so I decided to find some shelter first before trying to read it. It might get soggy and I was already dripping as it was.

Standing up, I tugged Drago in the direction of of a bus stop I could see in the distance, shaking myself off under the cover of the awning and looking at the map on it.

Whoa, wait, this is New York City!? Geez, that's a little shocking. Oh well. According to the bus map, I was nearby the city limits, leading to a suburb a few minutes away. It would probably take me twenty minutes to walk there. With a shake of my wet head, I attempted to pull open my backpack to read the letter when I saw my reflection in the plastic sides of the awning.

I looked like a twenty-year-old. It was unnerving, being used to seeing myself as a fourteen-year-old and now this sudden change. I sighed. And it just had to be in New York, too, where things could be dangerous for someone like me. I wasn't too worried about myself, really, because after all I am a Maia inspire of being in a human body, so I'm more than capable of defending myself if needs be. Besides, I have Drago. But still.

The envelope crackled as I opened it.

Padawan,

This will find you safely, I hope. All provisions are in your pack. If you should need anything it will appear there. Be safe, and have fun!

Nàmo

"Hahaha." I laughed sarcastically to myself as I read it aloud to Drago. "Have fun alright, when it's raining, I have no idea where to go, and no idea where in Eä I am to find her. Yeesh, fun much." I muttered.

Drago bark-laughed at me. *No worries, we'll be alright.* He snickered.

"Not comforting, Drago, don't laugh." I huffed. Of course, he ignored me.

"Are you lost? My my, what an interesting coincidence, isn't it, boys?" A clearly male voice nearby made me sigh.

*Already? What has this world come to, Drago? Are you ready for a nice little spat? Because their gonna get it if they don't leave me alone.* I asked him, annoyed.

*Oh yes, quite ready* he replied.

I turned around, and to my surprise saw that no one was addressing me. "Um, no, I'm not lost, but thank you anyway." A young lady about twenty replied with a ready smile. They burst into guffaws. It was obviously some kind of small gang, by their black leather coats and chains everywhere.

They weren't too far away, just a few paces to the left. They hadn't seen me because I was hidden behind a signboard that showed the bus route. I frowned as Drago slightly growled.

"You're a pretty one. We could take you wherever you need to go, if you like." One of them leered.

She backed away. "No thank you." She said firmly. Though, they were right, she was pretty, with light brown hair streaked with red, green-streaked hazel eyes, high cheekbones, full lips, and slightly tanned skin. She was altogether a good definition of 'delicate but lithe.' A dancer's frame.

The obvious leader grabbed her arm. "Oh yes, I think so." He retorted, eyes glittering. I stepped out, motioning for Drago to stay out,

"Is there any trouble here?" I asked softly, smiling gently. My clothes were soaked, sticking to my skin and hair plastered everywhere. All heads whipped to me.

"No, not at all. We were just going back home, weren't we, sister?" He addressed the clearly nervous girl.

She opened her mouth, but he squeezed her arm in warning, making her clamp it shut but give me a pleading look. I nodded slightly.

"Doesn't look that way to me." I frowned.

"Doesn't matter what you think." He snarled.

I walked forwards calmly and grabbed his wrist. "Let her go." I said quietly, slowly tightening my grip. My thumb was on a pressure point. The rest of the gang tensed.

"Just get her already." One whined.

He let go and his other hand swung. My hand caught that one too, thumbs on pressure points and grip ever so slowly tightening. "If you leave now, I might consider not breaking your wrists for attempted assault." I hissed dangerously.

"You couldn't break a branch, what are you talking about." He retorted, trying to rip away.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done with you." My thumbs pressed down and he let out a yelp of shock.

"What did you do!? I can't move my hands!"

"Pressure points, didn't any of you go to school?" The girl scoffed. I grinned.

"Well here's a smart gal just like my type. Well, shall I let you go as you apologize and leave, or shall I break your wrists and send you packing?" I offered off-handedly.

He glared. "Let go of me, wench." He growled. I sighed.

"No manners these days, it's disappointing. Well, bye bye, then, here goes the use of your hands..." He began to yelp as my grip tightened so hard I could feel his bones through my fingers.

"Get her, you idiots!" He yelled at the others, who charged.

Drago leaped out and tackled them with a snarl and a howl, making them scream and either scatter or try to shove him off. I gave one last squeeze. There was a sickening crack, and he screamed in pain. I let him go, and he ran for his life.

"Down, Drago. Let them go, I'm sure they've learned their lesson." I said, brushing off my hands. He climbed off and they scrambled off.

"Geez, seriously, what has this world come to?" I asked, disgusted. Drago barked.

"Thank you for saving me." The young woman spoke up softly. I turned to her with a smile- and did a double take. For a moment I saw her features much more ethereal, and with pointed ears. I glanced at Drago.

*Was that just me?*

*Nope. She's the one. Told you so* He said smugly.

I smiled at her. "It was no problem, I was glad to help." I sighed and picked up my pack again. "Would you mind if I asked you for some help? I need to stay here a couple days, and I have no idea where the nearest hotel would be." I said with a confused frown.

"You can stay at my house, it's the least I can do to thank you. It's not far away at all, and there's a bus stop out front." She offered.

I hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean, I do have Drago and all-"

"No, really, I live alone and I wouldn't mind at all." She smiled.

I grinned. "Thanks. I appreciate the offer, I'll take you up on that."

"We'll have to wait for the bus, but it should be here soon. So what brings you here? If that's not too personal of a question." She added with a frown.

"Oh, no, that's alright, actually I was meant to find someone here, but the problem is I don't even know her name... Speaking of which, I'm so rude. My name is- Celine." I switched back to using my human name.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I was rude too. My name is Lyric. Nice to meet you, Celine." She smiled.

I grinned. *Oh my Melkor, Drago. Lyric. It's so fitting I can't breathe.* I choked in mental laughter along with him.

"Really? It's a pretty name." Was all I said to her, though.

"Thank you. Wow, it must be hard to try to find someone when you don't know their name." She shook her head with a laugh.

I sighed. "What can I do? That's work." I snorted. "Anyways, so what do you do for a living?" I asked, just as the bus rolled up. We boarded and paid our fares, and then sat down again in seats.

"Oh, well, I actually work in a large bookstore downtown. I love to read. You?" She asked interestedly.

I wriggled my eyebrows at Drago. "Ah, yeah, I love to read too! As for me... I do a lot of things in work, not just one." I hazarded. "What are your favorite books? Mine are JRR Tolkien's works." I grinned widely.

"Oh my Valar, are you serious!? Those are my favorite series ever!" She squealed. "And I love the Star Wars franchise." She added with a giggle.

"Then you and I are alike in mind, sista. Tolkien and Lucas rule!" I laughed, and we chatted away on such things as we entered her house. We spent the rest of the day just talking and learning more about each other.

"I actually live here alone because my parents left me this house. They live in Washington state, and we don't really communicate. We've had a fall out." She sighed, plopping down on the sofa with a drink and handing me one. Drago curled at my feet. The shower had done us both good.

"Thanks. That must be hard for you. I haven't had contact with my parents in a long time too." I sighed wearily, swirling my straw.

"Hmm. How long do you plan to stay here?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Undetermined time, really. I might spend years here, or just a couple days. Not too sure." I replied with a frown.

"Why don't you live here with me? This house is pretty big anyways, and all I'd ask for you to do is chip in with living costs and stuff." She offered.

My eyes lit up. "Really? That would be amazing. Of course I wouldn't mind helping out, I'd be more than glad to pay for anything necessary. My parents may not have that much contact with me, but they provide for me anyways." I said with a smile.

"What do they do? Mine work as businessmen in a publishing company." She added.

"Well mine juggle quite a bit actually. My dad works at both a funeral home and university, whereas my mom works as head of a textile industry and also at times as a school teacher." I was hard-pressed not to choke at 'funeral home' as I mixed both my biological parents and Atto and Ammë's jobs. I discreetly kicked Drago as he snorted.

"Wow. That's a lot alright. Your family does pretty well for themselves." She said.

"Yep. I really miss my brothers too." I murmured.

"You have siblings? That must be amazing." She sighed.

I snickered. "Yep. I have three little brothers, five older brothers, and one sister my age."

"Whoa, that's a big family!" She laughed. "I'm an only child. I wish I had brothers, though. Say, have you seen the newest Hobbit Movies?"

And so the rest of the night passed in such fashion as we talked together and I wondered how exactly to handle this situation. I'd found her, now what do I do!?


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry guys! My internet went on the fritz and I couldn't update yesterday, but I'm baaaack! Did ya miss me? ;) anyways, Review! Enjoy! Please! **

**LittleGin (Guest): glad you enjoy, here's more!**

**FandomFangirl100: patience, young Padawan, yeesh! It's coming up soon, I promise! In, say, the next two chapters or so? Yes, WoodElfJedi is cool. XD**

**Hbest: thanks! XD**

**horseyay: well... I think I was kinda like that in this chapter... *muses* oh well. *shrugs* **

**WoodElfJedi: are you serious!? Really!? Cool! I just made it up, but I'm glad it came close! Yep, I used you reaction. Teehee. And now that I come to think of it, I'm starting to ship you two so bad I start unconsciously grinning and inwardly squealing every time I think of it. XD by the way, Nimrodel626 tells me to tell you that she connected with you on DocX. **

Chapter 22

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

I nearly leaped out of my socks, but as it was I just fell off of my bed with a 'thump' right next to Drago. I groggily made my way downstairs, eyes half-open. I miss the perks of being a Maia.

"What's goin' on, Lyric?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I staggered into the living room and dropped on the couch.

"Errm, nothing much, sorry if I woke you up. I got a message that I get a break for a week." She grinned wildly and I perked up.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!" I kinda had the inkling that my presence had something to do with it.

"Do you have any plans today?" She bubbled.

"No. Actually I don't." I replied, as Drago leaped up and laid his head on my lap.

"You know, Drago reminds me of Huan. He seems to be around the size in my mind, and his fur too." Lyric sat down and began to pat Drago's fur.

"You're special, Lyric." I suddenly said. "Drago rarely ever allows someone to touch him." I gave her a keen look.

She grinned. "What can I say? Clearly I'm swag." She winked. Drago snorted, and his ear flicked.

*Yeah right.* But his voice was amused.

"I know, right? He is large. Ce- well my brother takes care of him for me at times." I stumbled. She ignored it.

"Cool. If you could live with any of the characters of the Silmarillion who would you choose?" She asked.

I exchanged glances with Drago. "Weeeell, you tell me first. Who's your fave elves from the Silmarillion?" I replied enigmatically.

"Hmm. Not too sure, although I'll probably say- let's see-" she pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maglor,"

I slapped my hand over my mouth, nearly crying with the strain not to laugh. Drago was sneezing to cover up his snorts. She gave us a funny look.

"Legolas of Mirkwood, excuse me Smirkwood." She grinned at us as we burst into laughter. "Thranduil, and Maedhros, and Finrod Felagund, and that's just a few."

I suddenly sobered. "Lyric, I'm going to tell you a story. One that you might not believe. Our meeting was not chance." I said gravely. She blinked.

"Oh. O-Kay?" She asked.

"First of all, read Drago's collar." I said. She lifted it up and read it.

"Drago, descendant of Huan, companion of ElfSky." She read. She stared at me. "What!?"

So I began my story from the beginning, coming up to recent events- but excluding why I was here. "So I don't know if you will choose to believe me, but you also have a purpose in Aman, just as I and Elíl do. I told you before that I was sent to find someone, and I have. It is you." I stopped there and looked at her keenly.

She stared at me for a moment, and I could just hear the gears turning in her head. It was a long moment, and I could hear the clock ticking.

"I- is there any proof? Besides Drago?" Her voice wavered. I smiled and pulled out my coronet from my pack, handing it to her.

"Be careful, please, that's Mithril and those are real gems. It was made by my little brother Mairon, actually." I winked at her and handed it over. She gave me a weak grin and took it, hands visibly shaking. Then she handed it back after a moment.

"And I'm assuming your shirt- that's the sign of Lord-" she couldn't finish but swallowed.

"Yes, it is." I murmured. "It most certainly is." I said thoughtfully, and then stirred myself.

"You have a choice, and it is entirely up to your decision. I will not influence you one way or another, but I will patiently wait your answer. You have as much time as you need." I said calmly, petting Drago's head. He swiped my hand with his pink tongue and made me smile at him.

She took a deep breath. "All my life I've wanted something like this to happen. It's not really much of a choice. Live my boring life here, or fulfill a destiny in the one world I dream of every day? No, it's not a choice at all. Just... How long before we should leave? And what exactly is my purpose?" She asked, looking at me hesitantly.

I broke into a grin. "Wise choice, Lyric. We shall spend a well before leaving, and I will help you get accustomed to living among elves and Maiar and Valar. Trust me, you'll be just like me when we finally get there." I snickered. "As for your purpose... Well, I'll tell you that just before we leave." I winked at Drago, who burst into a barrage of bark-laughs that had me howling with laughter.

Poor Lyric was left to sit there and stare, wondering if either she had gone completely insane or we were just plain nutty. Poor, hapless Lyric.

...

It had been a week. I had taught Lyric all I knew, from simple protocol to family trees and people she would be likely to meet. She had adapted rather well, and Drago and I had been subjected to helpless laughter at times when she would make a seemingly innocent remark, such as 'I do like harp music.'

It was really almost too much handle. To think that bubbly, insane Lyric, my new sister, was soulmate for calm, quiet, collected, sweet Maglor. The pairing made me want to squeal and fangirl so badly Drago had to chide me rather sharply at times to get me to calm down.

But finally, she was ready, with proper clothes and everything, courtesy of my backpack. Really, I need to keep that thing forever. It has become an amity in my life.

"Okay, so when we get there, it will be the day before Valentine's day, and Elíl and I will be making chocolate for quite a few people. Don't act like a stranger, you are a family member now, act like one. Trust me, it won't be too hard." I winked as she giggled.

"Oh, and-" I explained to her lovers day and what we would be doing on that day, what with the party and all.

"Okay, I can do that. But, what exactly is my purpose, then?" She asked nervously. Drago and I snorted back our laughter.

"S-sorry." I choked. "You are a soulmate to an elf, that is your purpose. It's important that soulmates be united." I giggled wildly.

She stared at me. "Oh my Kriffing, karking Valar. Are you SERIOUS!?" She sat down hard. Drago and I were literally rolling on the floor, unable to stop ourselves.

"Oh Valar, that was hilarious!" I gasped, recovering. She glared at me.

"Hush up, Míleth, that's not funny!" She wailed, sending me off again into another fit.

"If it helps any, Elíl is soulmate to Ecthelion, you remember." I sniggered, making her laugh weakly. I had told her everything, down to the last detail. With a smirk, I leaned against the wall, arms and ankles crossed with hair falling over my face and dual-colored eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Yes. I know... Wow. That's just... I'm not ready for romance." She whined. "It's so cliche!"

I burst out into laughter. "Touché!" I choked. "But imagine Elíl and I, fourteen and Elíl is a soulmate... At least now we're of age." I winked. She shook her head.

"Yeah yeah... When are we leaving? Do you think I'll be apprenticed to a Vala?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Who knows? As for when, we leave now. You don't need anything, unless there's something of sentimental value you really want." I raised an eyebrow.

She paused in thought. "Nope. Not that I can think of... Wait. One small thing." She ran upstairs, and after five minutes we were walking down the street, Drago on a leash and Lyric with one simple thing- a beautiful hair tie. It was golden and had a ruby clasp. She told me that it had been a family heirloom, and I smirked.

"Well then you can give it to either your beloved or children." I had earned a glare and a new bruise on my arm for that one. Pity. It had been such a sincere joke, too.

...

I groaned. To say the least, using ElfSky and Drago to get back was excruciating. At the moment I was lying on the floor of the Mahanaxàr, feeling bruised and worn out.

"Kriff it. Orc spit. Orc slime. Spider sacks. Morgoth's moles. Elrond's eyebrows. Balrog's breath. Dragon's daggers. OH KRIFFFING SITH-SPIT CHIZZK NINE CORELLIAN KARKING SITH-SPAWNED HELLS! Master, I hurt." I finally whimpered, shaking.

There had been laughter at my spiel, but now I felt gentle hands helping me up. "Now then, Padawan, take it easy. Be careful. There now." Nàmo's voice soothed my aches and pains.

"I was afraid that would happen. Forgive me, Míleth. We should have warned you." Manwë said gently.

"It's fine, my lord." I said groggily. "Just forgive me for my outburst." I slurred.

"Are you alright, Míleth?" A slightly meek voice asked me quietly.

I turned and grinned weakly at Lyric. "I'm fine, Lyric, honestly. Just feel a little battered from the strain. But nonetheless, it would be nice to relax in the arms of my brothers, and receive a nice head-petting." I sighed, causing some of the Valar to chuckle at me.

"Now, Lyric, we are glad to see that you have made the right choice." Manwë declared.

Lyric stood at attention as I had taught her and bowed. "Thank you, my lords. I am happy to be here." She replied.

Manwë smiled approvingly. "Good. From now on you shall be Maia, and your new name shall be Aegliriel." He said.

In a moment Lyric was a Maia and decided to choose an elven form as Elíl and I had. "I ask to claim her as my own." Lady Nienna stepped forwards. "I see in her potential for setting errant children astray and yet compassion and love to temper correction." She said, studying Aegliriel keenly. She blushed.

"Does anyone dispute this claim, along with the claimed?" Manwë asked.

There was no answer. "Very well, then. You are tired, child. Go rest, both of you. Míleth, you are released from duties until after lovers day." Manwë nodded to me.

I grinned slyly. "Oh yes, thank you, my lords." I said, nodding sagely. "I am sure that Ammë and Atto will make very good use of that free time away from me..." I snickered loudly along with the rest of the Valar as Nàmo and Vairë rolled their eyes.

"And you have the nerve to wonder why I have to suffer having an apprentice?" Nàmo asked the rest of his brethren pettishly, making them roar in laughter.

"Of course master. You know I love you very much, you and Ammë." I winked at them. "And now, if you don't mind, I had better go introduce out new member to the family. The sooner the better, since you-know-who needs to ask her our for lovers day." I snorted. Aegliriel was blushing furiously.

"The sooner they fall for each other the sooner Maglor can serenade her and play her his harp... And they can sing and make music together." I smiled, sending the Valar into howls. I blinked, and then reassessed my statement and blushed.

"That was unintended." I said dryly, and even Manwë had tears pouring down his cheeks. Aegliriel smacked me. I sighed. "You're rubbing off on me, Ammë." I grumbled. Vairë decided that she was much too engrossed in laughter to answer.

"Come on, Lir, we'd better leave before they decide to take any advice from that unintended pun..." I hustled her off, leaving the Valar breathless and reeling in our wake.

...

"You're back!" Mairon tackled me at the door, and I let out a cry of pain that had everyone come running, Elíl included.

"What happened?" She demanded as Mairon climbed off, looking worried. I moaned.

"ElfSky. Strain." I rasped, and they all suddenly understood. Elíl helped me up, and Glorfindel let me lean against him. "Thank you. Family, welcome our newest member, Aegliriel, Maia of Nienna. She is from Earth too." I said, and stumbled.

Maedhros scooped me up and I groaned, head spinning. "Welcome to the family, Aegliriel!" Elíl exclaimed, hugging her. "We'll be awesome sisters, I just know it!"

Lir laughed softly, and through my slightly hazed vision I could see Maglor's face. It had a slightly stricken look on it, and made me suddenly giggle for apparently no reason. Elíl glanced to me, and my eyes flicked to Maglor. She grinned conspiratorially, making me go into laughter that turned into a coughing fit.

Maedhros hurried me off to the living room where he set me down on the couch, pillowing my head on his lap and stroking my hair. "Are you alright, seler?" He asked concernedly. I coughed once more.

"I'm fine, Muindor, don't worry about me. I just need some rest and I'll be back to my usual insane self, no need to fear." I smiled weakly as he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Mairon climbed on me again, curling up next to me as I cuddled him tightly. "Is Lir gonna live with us now?" Amras asked curiously as everyone gathered in the room. Obviously they had all been introduced.

"Yes." I replied. "She will be."

"I hope that we will become good friends." Lir smiled at them all, who returned it heartily.

Amras decided to plonk himself in her lap. "Mairon and Amrod have their own Maia, so you're mine now." He declared, and Lir laughed along with everyone else, cuddling the elfling.

"You're soooo cute! Yes, you will be my elfling and I will be your Maia." She giggled.

I started to feel a lot better. "Tyelko, where's Drago?" I asked. He smirked at me, scooting over to the couch and fingering a lock of my hair.

"Out in the yard with Saphira. If I'm not wrong I think we might have a litter of puppies at this rate." He snickered. Elíl and I yelped.

"What!?"

"Noooo! Drago you double-crossing little traitor!" I yelled. "I hate that wolf." I muttered darkly, glaring at the door. Elíl said pretty much the same thing about Saphira.

"They are not allowed in this house." She declared as the rest sniggered.

I sighed. "Thank you, Maedhros, I feel a lot better. I heard it said once that big brothers are the only boys who are supposed to be in their sister's lives, if only for the simple reason that they know them best." I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"So that's all we are, eh?" He grumbled. Lir giggled.

"Yes. Boys are like springs; completely useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs..." She grinned deviously and the three of us females burst into crazed laughter as the males face palmed.

"Oh yes, by the way, you three, you are absolutely not allowed in the kitchen for the rest of the day. Elíl and I have things to do, as does Lyric." I added.

"Yes ma'am." Caranthir muttered sarcastically. I swung up to my feet and glared at him, marching over to his chair.

"And for that, dear brother, you will get a kiss." And so saying, I planted a hearty smack on his cheek and marched into the kitchen, leaving Caranthir's scandalized splutters and my family roaring in my wake.

Elíl and Lir came into the kitchen laughing riotously. I grinned at them with a wink. "Do you think he'll ever get used to it?" I speculated.

"MÍLETH, YOU PUI-EN-YRCH!"

"Maybe not." I said dryly. Elíl and Lir decided that that was worth falling to the floor over.


	23. Chapter 23

**Errm... Please don't kill me? Sorry about the ending for this chapter... Although I will admit I hope you enjoy it... TELL ME IF YOU LAUGHED! **

**LittleGin: yep, the peredhils are there. I may or may not put them in here, we shall see.**

**LadyVanya: you had me almost crying with mirth. XD Oh. My. Melkor. It was so funny. You'll see what I did in this chapter... :)**

**Hbest: really!? Thank you! *squeals* **

**horseyyay: *geins maniacally* yep. Sorry... Not! XD**

**WoodElfJedi: Maglor and Lir sitting in by tree, k-i-s- *you smack a hand over my mouth* *gibberish* okay okay already! *pries hand off* C&amp;C... I hate you, writers block. I really do. **

**Sparklypancakes: oookkayyyy... Well she made the name up, not me. I do spoil her. She's my awesome friend. Jealous? *grins* JK. No, I'm not, even if it seems like it... But it'll be coming up soon, trust me... Squeeee!**

Chapter 23

Making chocolate is fun. Really. You take the chocolate, melt it down, you can carve it into so many different shapes and things... Oh yeah.

I forgot to mention that my backpack seems to work in reverse as well. I can pull out of it almost anything from earth with just one exception- it has to be something you can life with one hand. And no electronics either. I don't care. Who needs that stuff here anyway? Besides, using it to get chocolate was the better idea anyway.

Meh. Did I mention that making chocolate is fuuuun?

"Soooo... What are you going to make for lord Nàmo and lady Vairë?" Elíl asked me as she stirred her batch of chocolate. I grinned.

"For lord Nàmo I'm going to make a- now wait, I'm not telling you yet. You'll just have to see. And for each of our brothers too." I snickered. She rolled her eyes as Lir giggled.

"Just in case someone asks you out, are you going to make one for them?" Elíl asked slyly. I snorted.

"I highly doubt that, Elíl, but it will on one condition." I shook a finger at her.

"Deal!" She chirped.

"You have to make it too." I said with satisfaction. She sighed.

"Oh fine." She grumbled, and Lir was left to stifle her hysterical laughter at the wriggling eyebrows I shot her.

"And you too, Lir! You already know that you're a soulmate." Elíl sniffed, and Lir hushed up, blushing furiously.

"I wonder who it is." She murmured.

Elíl and I were breathing hard and had stitches in our sides from that one. Lir glared at us. Mairon attempted to sneak into the kitchen once, but I sent him on his way with the bribe of a small bag of almonds. He was happy, anyway.

By the time we were done, working fast, it was already afternoon and there were still many things to do. I groaned.

"I still have to ask Ammë-"

"For what, dear?" Vairë appeared in the kitchen as we finished wrapping up the chocolate.

"For a nice dress for Lir and Elíl." I replied with a smile, receiving her fond hug. She laughed.

"I know, my dear, and I have worked on dresses for all three of you. Here." And with that she winked and produced three packages, giving one to each of us and then fading away.

"Thank you Ammë!" My thanks was echoed by the others, and there was saucy laughter from Vairë in reply. I looked to the place she had disappeared suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling that she knows something we don't?" I asked dubiously.

"Because she does?" Elíl offered. I face palmed as Lir went into a spasm of laughter at Elíl's cheeky grin.

"You, my friend, should be put into the same room as Erestor and see what happens then." I threatened so a huff, gathering up my packages and heading to my room.

"And I don't know about you, but I think that I'm going to give out my chocolate this evening." I added.

"Me too!" Elíl chimed.

"How about in the living room after dinner?" Lir suggested.

"Good idea." Elíl agreed, and I nodded. So we were left to go to our respective rooms and sort out the treats and take a look at the dresses.

I pulled it out of the package and gasped, shaking my head. The dress was an icy blue color, making my hair and eyes pop, and had no other ornament but a plain belt of black silk that held the device of the sun-in-eclipse on it. The sleeves were tight and came down to my wrists, extending to the backs of my hands in triangles, and a pair of blue slippers had been added to go with it. And it would go with my hair.

"Thank you, Ammë, Atto." I grinned, and carefully hung it up in the wardrobe so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. I poked my head out the door.

"Mairon!" I called cheerily. He bounded up the stairs in a moment and slipped through the crack in the door. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and turned to him as he grinned cheesily at me.

"You little troublemaker." I shook my finger at him fondly. He snickered.

"You know you love me, Míleth!" He bubbled, and I threw up my hands.

"Whatever. I need your help. Can you help me pick out a circlet to go with this dress?" I showed it to him. He took one look and then went to my jewelry box, riffling through it and muttering to himself.

In the meantime I changed out of my modern clothes and put back on my normal robe. "Aha! Here it is! I made this one a long time ago. It was one of my favorite ones." Mairon declared, waving it around triumphantly.

I took it from him and then hugged him tightly. "It's perfect! Thank you, little brother." I planted a hearty smack on his cheek as he glowed. The circlet was simple, just a plain Mithril band with several strands of gold in the shape of a few leaves, intricately done.

"Errm, Mairon?" I suddenly asked. He looked up from where he was bouncing on my bed cheerily.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly.

I blinked. "Is it true that you nearly burned Khamûl once?" I asked randomly. He stared at me.

"What?"

Yep, I've lost it. All that chocolate-making has gone to my head.

...

Dinner was over, everyone is gathered in the living room.

Caranthir is still sulking at me as he lounges on- and therefore hogs- the settee for himself. Maedhros is stretching out his tall frame on a cushioned couch. Maglor snitched the love seat, causing Elíl and I to snicker. Glorfindel chose the arm chair. Ecthelion randomly dumped himself onto the swing.

Lir chose the thick rug on the floor for playing with Amras. Elíl chose to cuddle with Amrod on the second to last arm chair. I, on the other hand, chose to squeeze in with Celegorm on the lazy-boy type chair with Mairon on my lap.

A fire crackled in the grate, and Elíl had put on a popper to pop corn in, making a nice popping sound. Everyone was content to just lay around, smiling at nothing and thinking of the days events, happy to be with each other.

After a while, I finally spoke up with a yawn. "So Tyelko, find anyone?" I asked lazily. There were snickers as everyone took interest in the conversation.

"Yes." Was the unexpected answer. I raised an eyebrow as I stroked Mairon's hair, causing him to purr like a cat, to everyone's amusement.

"Oh? Who?" Elíl beat me to the question.

"You'll see." Has his vague and slightly smug answer.

"As long as it's not Amarië." Glorfindel snorted, and everyone cracked up as he grinned unrepentantly.

"And Maedhros?" Lir asked slyly with a wink. "I'll bet you anything he chose the shortest elleth he could possibly find..."

There were roars of laughter as Lir found herself with a pillow in her face and Maedhros was muttering sourly under his breath.

"Yes, wouldn't it be cute?" I giggled maniacally. "Seeing him whisk her about and dancing on his toes?" I dodged the pillow aimed in my direction as I snickered madly.

"Okay okay how about Caranthir?" Elíl chipped in, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi, that's my question! I'm the one who loves our dark brother the most!" I protested loudly. He shot me the death glare. I sniffled.

"He hates meeee!" I wailed, and Mairon tried to comfort a blubbering mess of Míleth.

"I don't hate you." Caranthir muttered, and immediately I looked up pitifully. Everyone else was grinning widely.

"Really?" I asked meekly. He sighed long-sufferingly.

"Yes, seler." He mumbled, and then turned to the fire for an excuse for his red cheeks.

"Good. About time you admitted it.." I declared, not a tear on my face as I sniffed haughtily. He glared as the rest sniggered.

"How about you, Maglor?" Elíl asked. He shot us an uncertain look.

"Oh, well... I haven't yet actually." He trailed off uncertainly as Elíl and I smirked.

"Okay. Better hurry up." I suggested off handedly. Elíl was chortling by the fire as she took the popper off and dished it out.

"Catch!" Elíl suddenly threw a piece in my direction. I poked out my tongue and managed to catch it, making the terrible trio immediately clamber to try.

"And Ecthelion?" I gurgled through a mouthful of popcorn, which they rolled their eyes to. "Theeeeel!" I whined.

He glared. "No, I haven't." He said curtly.

"You'd better do it soon, or else I'll skin you alive, Thel." I threatened, throwing a piece of popcorn to him which he snatched and promptly threw back. I ate it.

"Ewww. Cooties!" Lir teased with a mock-shudder. I grinned.

"We're family. We all have the same cooties." I snickered. Elíl snorted.

"And Glorfindel?" She asked the golden-haired Balrog Slayer. He suddenly turned an interesting shade of red.

"Er, no." Was his mumbled reply, looking at no one in particular.

"Whatever. Hurry up already, whoever it is isn't gonna wait forever." Elíl grumbled. He ignored it. I shrugged. Whatever.

There was a mess of popcorn on the floor where it had been tossed about by the trio. I stretched.

"Well, let me go get something, I'll be right down." And I patted off up the stairs to get the chocolate. I heard Elíl and Lir do the same.

I finally clattered back down the stairs and sat back down with Celegorm, all of the packages on my lap. Elíl and Lir soon joined.

"In our world, we have a custom that on valentines day, usually a girl gives a guy chocolate, and the guy gives the girl a flower, usually a red rose." Elíl explained.

"But sometimes a girl can choose to give her brothers or anyone she wants, like even parents, what we call 'obligatory chocolate.'" Lir went on.

"So we three wanted to introduce you all to valentines day chocolate." I winked. "Lir can hand hers out first. I'll be last." I suggested. She shrugged and picked up hers, handing them out. They all seemed to be surprised but thanked her heartily as she grinned.

She gave Maedhros some chocolate wine balls (oh yeah, wine for the eldest), Maglor got a fruit and nuts bar (at that point he smiled at her and I tell you I had to literally clamp my hand over Elíl's mouth as she squirmed), Caranthir got a crackle bar (my comment: "it fits with his temper!"), Celegorm got a white chocolate bar (Elíl's comment: "I mean, he is Celegorm the FAIR, right? Get it? Fair skin? White?" Me: "hush up!"), Glorfindel got a bag of chocolate drops (Elíl: "yeah, he got dropped off a cliff alright."), Ecthelion got chocolate fudge (me: "he sure fudged up on liking that one particular fountain."), Mairon got a chocolate-covered hot tamale bar (Elíl: "you know, if he were older he would be the most popular one out there. I mean, come on, he's hot!" I groaned.), Amrod received a dark chocolate bar, as did Amras (...no comment).

Next was Elíl after everyone had managed to calm down from our nice commentary.

Maedhros got a chocolate rose (me: "roses are red, so's your hair, before you bled, your face was fair."), Maglor got a tiny chocolate pie (Lir: "because after all, isn't there a thing in music called pie?"), Caranthir got a dark chocolate bar (me: "rather fitting, no, my dark and gloomy brother?"), Celegorm received a white chocolate rose (Lir: "so fair, no fair, to all the ladies way out there..."), Glorfindel got dark chocolate cubes with nuts in them (Lir: "oh, are you suggesting that he's nutty?" Me: "hey wait, that's my type!"), Ecthelion got a can of hot chocolate mix (me: "nice to cuddle up to someone with a mug of it..."), Mairon and the twins got chocolate bunnies (Elíl: "for the terrible trio.").

I finally managed to get up after getting rid of the stitch in my side and started my rounds.

I gave Maedhros a chocolate figurine of himself (Elíl: "well I have seen a lot of ellith looking like he was a hunk of chocolate, so I guess he'll find out why now..."), Maglor got a chocolate harp the size of his arm that took me a full hour to make (Lir: "it makes me wonder if it can actually play!" Elíl: "as long as you don't ask to play his harp, because after all, instruments are like swords among the elves- and get your minds out of the gutter, y'all!"), Caranthir got a horse-shaped figure of chocolate (Elíl: "hmmm, I wonder if that's referring to a meeting with a certain Haleth-? Lots a rumors on that one ya know."), Celegorm got a chocolate figurine of Huan growling (Elíl: "at his poor deserted master to boot!"), to Glorfindel I gave a chocolate Balrog (me: "because you boasted it was your bane, so as they say, 'you are what you eat.'"), Ecthelion received a chocolate fountain, complete with a side of strawberries (Lir: "now you have an excuse to drown all over again!" The rest were roaring at this point.), Mairon got a huge chocolate ring with the words 'my precious little brother... I'm watching you!' engraved on it (Elíl: "ah ha! Precious little brother, my eye!"), Amrod got a large pirate ship of chocolate (me: "not to bring up bad memories, but you know I can tell you quite a few good pirate stories from my world."), and Amras got from me a cute little teddy bear (Lir: "after all, it's a nice sticky thing to hug at night, I'll bet you.").

Everyone was in hysterics at that point and we all took a while to calm down.

"Wonderful." I sighed.

"Only one thing that could make it better." Elíl murmured wistfully, staring at the fire.

"What?" Lir queried.

"Having parents with us AND cuddling up to someone special." Was her whimsical reply.

"From your lips to the Valar's ears." I mumbled unconsciously.

"Oh, yes indeed." A new voice said, and bright flash of light accompanied it.

"Oh snap!"


	24. Chapter 24

**okay, next chappie! Umm, anyone want to suggest a preferred love scene between any couples? Just asking!**

**Horseyyay: you know what I'm gonna say to you. Khamûl! *snickers***

**LadyVanya: no, no worries. You'll find out in this chapter... ;) **

**WoodElfJedi: I know, right? *grins* here it comes! *blows raspberry***

**Sparklypancakes: Here it is! *squeals* Errm! no! I don't think that's normal... Is it? Wait, that means I'm not normal... Good thing, too. Is there such a thing as normal? 0_0**

Chapter 24

We found ourselves face-to-face- or rather, face-to-waist- with all of the Valar. In our living room. There was a moment of absolute silence, while the Valar watched us with amused faces, until I spoke up.

"Like, Ak-waaaard." I chimed. Everyone started laughing and scooted, making room for all of the Valar who laughed along with us. Nàmo decided to sit in the lazy-boy with me and Tyelko and Mairon at his feet. Vairë cuddled in with him, as did the rest of the Valar with their respective counterparts.

"Well, this is turning out to be the most interesting lovers day I have ever had." Elíl remarked. Then she gave us all a cheeky grin. "That is, with family. I never had a special someone." She smirked, making us roll our eyes.

"Maybe, but I can't say I'm complaining." Lir chirped cheerily from Nienna's side.

"I'm having a morose lovers day." I announced. "The atmosphere is so gloooomy." I moaned. "Can't you just feel it? No special person, alone in the shadow of death." I mourned teasingly, as everyone burst into snickers. Nàmo whacked my head.

"Padawan, is it too much to ask for one day- evening- HOUR- where you are not disparaging your poor master?" He groaned, and the Valar laughed.

"Absolutely not, Nàmo!" Irmo teased where he sat on the arm chair with Estë and Elíl at their feet. "You deserve it." He sniffed, and Nàmo sulked.

"Ooh, ooh, look!" I squeed. "Take a picture, the two dark ones are both sulking!" I wind milled my arms as I pointed to Caranthir and Nàmo, who both sent me dark glares that had the rest roaring. I smiled innocently. "What?"

"Popcorn anyone?" Elíl offered, setting the metal popper out. Ecthelion got up.

"Good opportunity to make some hot chocolate for everyone." He said, and went off to the kitchen.

"Oh wait!" Elíl called, leaping after him. "I've got an awesome recipe for cocochino, let me help!" So they went into the kitchen as everyone looked at each other.

"They're alone! Finally!" I whisper-yelled, fist-pumping the air and sending everyone into spasms of laughter.

"So did you hunt anything today, master?" Celegorm asked Oromë and Vána who sat on the floor with Amrod and Amras, who were happily eating their sweets. Everyone was munching, actually. Except for the Valar.

"Oh kri- I mean oh snap! I'll be right back!" And I ran upstairs to get my chocolate.

When I got back down, Manwë and varda, sitting on the settee with Caranthir, were chatting away with Tulkas and Nessa on the couch with Maedhros. They all looked at me with my arms full. I set down my bundles and gave a cheeky grin.

"As we explained to the others already, on earth we have the custom of females giving chocolate to the males on lovers day while the males give flowers, preferably red roses, to the females. But there is also what we call, and I quote, 'obligatory chocolate' unquote, to family such as parents and brothers and other relatives and friends." I rattled on.

"So, I decided to make some chocolate for the Valar... Assuming that they've never had any." I grinned, making Lir giggle.

"Ith goot!" Mairon declared, munching on his ring.

They laughed and the elves began to tell the Valar each gift they got and what the comments were. By the time they were finished everyone was in stitches and the Valar were eagerly looking at me.

I started with lord Manwë and lady Varda. "Each of these has a special meaning, so I hope you get it." I laughed, and handed them each their gifts.

Manwë got a chocolate eagle, wings outstretched and each feather carved carefully. The eagle had on its back another figure... Of Glorfindel. Manwë winked at me. "Good choice, my dear. Now I can get rid of my frustrations with our Balrog-slayer... by chewing him out." He grinned, and sent all of us into hysterics. Elíl and Ecthelion came in with the mugs just in time to catch the phrase, took one look, and nearly dropped the trays in laughter.

The mugs suddenly floated their way into everyone's grasps, so an accident was prevented. I set mine down, as did the others, with a sigh, and went on. Glorfindel had rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless, shaking his head.

Varda had received from me a tiny solar system made from chocolate, which she immediately began to eat, starting with Pluto. "Very good! I must admit I did not know that my creations were so delicious." She laughed, and we joined her.

"Poor Pluto." Lir groaned, and Elíl and I howled. I barked, sending us into more stitches as Lir explained, causing everyone to grin once they got it.

Next was Tulkas and Nessa. I gave Tulkas a chocolate helmet, and he grinned at me as he took a giant bite out of it. Everyone was snickering to see the helmet with a hole in it. "Very good." Tulkas garbled. "Best helmet I've ever had." He chuckled, and Nessa rolled her eyes.

I gave Nessa a pair of chocolate ballet-shoes, which was readily received. "Perhaps now I can convince Tulkas to pay more attention to my poor feet." She mourned coyly, making the elves choke and the Valar roar with amusement.

I went on hastily. "Right. Moving on!"

To Oromë I gave a horn of chocolate, which he proceeded to relish. "Although I doubt I shall ever be able to pick up my horn again without unconsciously trying to take a bite out of it." He noted wryly, making us all laugh.

"Then I shall be looking for bite marks on it every time I see you, my lord." I dead-panned, to our amusement.

Vána got from me a figure of a cherub angel, which delighted her very much. "Young yet old." Elíl remarked practically.

Ulmo was next. He took his figure and immediately everyone began to roar. It was undoubtedly Ossë, and Ulmo grinned at me. "Thank you. I do believe I shall keep it and eat it in front of him." He declared, pocketing it in his watery robes that got nothing whatsoever wet.

I was crying with laughter. "Maybe it might give him a rain check!" Lir called, sending us all into more hysterics.

I got to Aulë and gave him a horseshoe. "Better luck next time in your endeavors than you had with the stubbornness of dwarves." I bowed, and danced away from the good-natured swat with a laugh along with the others.

To Yavanna I gave a chocolate covered caramel apple with a wink. "It's at least somewhat healthy." I grinned, and she bit into it with a laugh.

Nienna was next, and I gave her a box of chocolate tissues. "Maybe it might cheer you up, auntie." I said sympathetically, patting her hand and making every one roar as Nienna rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow in my face. Spluttering feathers and pulling a quashed face, I moved on to Irmo.

He got from me a normal sized, chocolate covered marshmallow pillow. "After all, you might be able to give someone sweet dreams if you eat that." I snickered, and made everyone shout "Nàsië!" To his amusement.

Estë got a chocolate mallorn tree. "Because it seems to me that whenever there is the thought of 'rest' there is the thought of Lòrien and therefore the thought of Lothlòrien and therefore leading to mallorn trees." I proceeded to elaborate. "Although granted I should have made a chocolate Ent to go with it." I grinned.

"For Ammë-" and I gave Vairë a long thread of chocolate leading all the way to a distaff made of the same. She smiled. "Thank you, my dear." She said cheerily as she ate.

Nàmo raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" He asked dryly, and everyone snickered. I grinned.

"Here Atto." I said, and handed him his. Everyone broke out roaring. It was a chocolate coffin.

I cleared my throat, and everyone listened, still sniggering. "I have a quote." I announced. Then I bowed to Nàmo.

"Never knock at death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that." I grinned, and almost everyone doubled over laughing, the wind knocked out of them. I grinned triumphantly just as Nàmo grabbed me and pulled me into his cloak.

"Oh, do I?" He demanded, holding back a grin. He began to wrap me firmly into his cloak as I laughed. "Now stay there and see how you like to be in 'the embrace of death.'" He quipped, eating his coffin with a satisfied nod.

"Man, I knew I shoulda put a gag pop-up skeleton in there too!" I whined, snapping my fingers.

Nàmo opened his mouth. "Don't-"

"I DONT WHINE!" Both Glorfindel and I shouted. It seems as though nobody could breathe after that one.

"Well I know Ammë likes to be wrapped up, and I have to admit its quite nice." I declared, sipping on my hot chocolate. "Very warm, contrary to the 'cold arms of death' theory." I said interestedly. "Say, Atto, do you ever hug yourself to see if it's true?" I asked. He sighed as I snickered.

"Míleth Míleth, whatever shall I do with you?" He sighed. I giggled.

"Love me, love me do!" I sang, making Elíl and Lir crack up laughing.

"And that I suppose is the only option." Nàmo sighed in mock-regret. I sniffed.

"It is." I agreed haughtily. "I am too awesome not to." I nodded, and they laughed at me.

Popcorn was handed out. Popcorn with cocochino is really good, you know that? I snuggled into Nàmo's cloak.

"Comfy." I slurred. "That's such a disturbing statement." I noted absently.

"Depends on your point of view." Elíl pointed out with a grin.

"Ecthelion, now your chance!" I suddenly piped up. He turned utterly red.

"Míleth." He growled, but I waved my hand with a sniff.

"You'll thank me one day." I retorted. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I saw Eànauro eyeing her the other day." I said vaguely. If Ecthelion wasn't red then, he was crimson now.

"Come on, Thel!" Glorfindel called gleefully. Ecthelion suddenly looked like he had gotten a genius idea.

"Only if you do!" He bartered. Glorfindel paled.

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"Come on, Glorfy!" Maedhros grinned.

"Fine!" Glorfindel retorted. Ecthelion got up and took a deep breath. The Valar grinned widely and nodded, pleased looks on their faces. He gulped, and then headed for Elíl, who looked confused.

He knelt in front of her formally. "Lady Elíl, I would like to be your escort to the Lover's Day festival on the morrow. May I have this honor?" He asked softly, although his hands were trembling slightly and he looked a wee bit panicked.

Elíl goggled. And gaped. And blinked. I sighed as the rest tried their best to muffle laughter. "Elíl, this is about the time you're supposed to say yes." I said in a loud stage-whisper. Lir squeaked a snort. The rest were gasping. Elíl clamped her mouth shut and blushed furiously.

"Y-yes!" She stammered, and then gave him a shy smile. "I would love to."

Ecthelion looked like the sun had come out, and Elíl giggled, suddenly giving him a hug. He immediately hugged her back, eyes closing in bliss. I tumbled out of Nàmo's cloak, giggling my head off next to Tyelko and Mairon. The Valar were laughing among themselves.

Maglor suddenly stood up, and walked to Lir. Elíl squealed, and Ecthelion clamped a hand over her mouth as she giggled maniacally. I was burying my face into Mairon's hair as we both muffled snickers. Tyelko had his face buried in my shoulder, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Aegliriel, I would like to be your escort for the Lover's Day festival. May I have the honor?" Maglor asked Lir formally. Lir stared. And then looked to me with a betrayed look. I burst into laughter, face-planting in an attempt to stop myself. Then she swallowed.

"Yes." She squeaked, and blushed. Then she leaned over and gave him a shy hug, which he returned, melting into her with relief. The room roared, clutching stomachs and slapping each other.

"You knew!" Lir said indignantly to me, as Maglor sat beside her with a beatific, smitten grin.

"Would it have made it better if I had?" I retorted, giggling madly. She sighed, conceding defeat.

"Oh Valar." I sighed, making said Powers snicker at me.

Glorfindel suddenly stood and came to me. "YES!" Elíl and Lir shouted.

He knelt. "My turn. May I escort you, Míleth? I- have been wanting the honor for a while." He admitted in almost a stammer.

I sat there stock-still, in shock. What? I had never even noticed that he- Glorfindel liked me? He actually liked me? He LIKE LIKED me!?

"Come on, Míleth!" Elíl complained. I gasped, and for the first time blushed like crazy.

"Oh I've never seen her do that before." Nàmo said interestedly.

"She looks adorable!" Vána squealed. I snapped my mouth shut, feeling suddenly so happy.

"Yes." I whispered, and then smiled at him shyly. The look of relief and something more in his eyes made me blush hotter and look down. He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me as I leaned against his shoulder unconsciously from the position.

"It's sooo about time!" Elíl cheered.

"It's sooo about time!" I echoed to Ecthelion. He just smiled benignly, happily cuddled with Elíl holding a mug of chocolate. Elíl blushed as I giggled.

"And it's so sweet!" Elíl and I chimed, pointing to Lir and Maglor.

"I always thought of Maglor as the flowers and song type!" Elíl giggled happily, making Lir blush furiously and Maglor smile shyly.

"Ahhhhhhh! I ship it sooo hard!" I squealed. "It needs a name! Aeglor? Maglir? Magliriel?" I bubbled. "Votes!"

"Maglir!" Elíl shouted.

"Aeglor." Maedhros countered. But in the end the overwhelming vote even from the Valar was Maglir.

"Elilion? Ecthelil? Ecthelelil?" I wondered aloud.

"Elilion sounds better." Amrod declared. Everyone agreed.

"Glorfindeth? Milethindel? Milefindel?" Elíl asked with a saucy grin in my direction.

"Glorfindeth." Nàmo declared. "I tell you it was a match made in the timeless halls." He said adamantly as the others roared. Glorfindel and I grinned at each other.

"Well I won't disagree." Glorfindel replied, and I blushed, making my brothers hoot.

"Stop leering. I'll show you tomorrow what an annoyed Míleth can really be like if you don't." I threatened, and they hushed up, albeit still snickering.

"I tell you as soon as I met Lir I was shipping Maglir hard in my mind. Drago literally had to tell me to calm down." I giggled madly, and Lir sighed, to everyone's amusement.

"Elíl told me about Glorfindeth." She sniffed. I glared at Elíl.

"You had your secrets, I had mine." Elíl retorted slyly, grinning at me. Glorfindel's fingers tightened, making me yelp.

"That tickles, Glorfy!" I squirmed.

"Sorry." He said with a chagrined look. I giggled.

"S'okay, just tickled." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, reaching over and grabbing Mairon right after. "Marion, wipe your mouth!" I scolded, wiping away chocolate as he grinned at me.

"Oh great, now he's hyper." I realized with horror.

"Look at him! He looks dazed!" The whole family was roaring at Glorfindel as I sighed, shaking my head.

"Glorfindel." I poked his side. He just smiled dazedly, causing everyone to go into hysterics. "Glorfindel! Glorfy!" I tried, tugging on his hair. He still didn't respond.

"Okay, last try." I groaned, and leaning up, kissed his cheek again. He snapped out of it.

"Eh?" He asked, blinking. I face-palmed. My family howled. The Valar laughed loudly. "What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of that one." I remarked. "Serves me right for having you as my favorite character." I sighed. "Yup. Shoulda known."

"... At least you haven't gotten to Eonwë yet." Elíl said.

I glared. "ELÍL! Puì-en-orch!" I yelled.

"I knew it was too good to last." Elíl sighed.

...

It took me FOREVER to get the trio to bed, and that only under the condition that they could wake me up early tomorrow morning and help me get ready. Marion, anyway. Elíl and Lir managed to barter with their respective twins.

By the time I staggered into bed, I was dead on my feet and more than ready to sleep, but struggled to stay awake to think.

I sat there in bed, knowing that it was important to sort my mind out. Glorfindel liked me? Elves don't just ask someone out on a date. If they ask someone out like that it's a big thing. It means a pursuit for courtship, not to be taken lightly.

How did I feel about Glorfindel? I know him as a character, and I know him as an ellon. A real being. But can I actually love him? Be willing to be with him forever?

I felt confused and not a little scared. A sudden light lit my bedroom and then faded, and I was being wrapped in Nàmo's cloak.

"Your thoughts are troubled, yeldë." He said softly. I buried myself into his cloak as he stroked my hair.

"I don't know what to think, Atto." I whispered. "Do I love him?" I asked, sounding lost.

"I told you that you had a purpose here. What do you think?" Was his only cryptic answer. I thought about it.

A purpose? Elíl was soulmate with Ecthelion, Lir was soulmate with Maglor- wait, does that mean-?

"Do you mean I'm soul mate for Glorfindel?" I asked. "I need to know." I begged.

Nàmo paused. "Yes." He finally answered quietly. I twisted his robe in my fingers, thinking.

I like him, I truly do. Can I love him, though?

"I think- I think I can love him, Atto." I said thoughtfully. "I believe I can. I will see what my heart says." I finished quietly. He smiled, and I could feel it even if I couldn't see it.

"Good, child. Very good." He said approvingly. "Now, sleep. You have a day tomorrow." He said amusedly. Then he began to hum a lullaby, which I fell asleep to readily, moving to the path of dreams.

Irmo must have taken my advice, or the chocolate must have worked, because my dream WAS pretty sweet. It was filled with chocolate, crimson roses, and golden hair. Wait, I didn't say that, did I? Kriff.


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys! Next chapter! I just started school,again, though, so I will warn you that I might not be updating as frequently as I have been. But I will update at the very least once a week. At the very least. But anyways, enjoy... And review! XD oh, and I don't own the idea of the first elfling born in Aman. That actually I borrowed from Fiondil. ;)**

**Sparklypancakes: *crawls out of bomb shelter* is it okay to come out now? Oh good. *grins* of come on, I don't want to give it away! ;) *snicker* I know. I love Maglir. But Glorfindeth rules! **

**LadyVanya: aww, thanks! Haha, a Maedhros obsession... I really like him though. He is so cool. **

**Eva: never doubt it! Elilion rocks!**

**Nimrodel626: thanks! You had me laughing with your comment. XD more Atto!Nàmo here!**

**Gwestiel: thanks! This is all just my excuse to write Middle Earthian crack. XD glad you enjoy!**

**Horseyyay: *snicker* I don't regret it. XP Khamûl! He's so cool. I think you made me obsess over him as my favorite Nazgul. Really! *glares* oh! he's mega cute is he? *wriggles eyebrows* **

**WoodElfJedi: hehehe! Yes, there are bells ringing for Maglir in the future~! *laughs head off* I thought you would say something like that. It just makes sense. XD**

Chapter 25

"Wake up Míleth! You promised, remember?" Mairon's voice accompanied the bouncing of my bed as I groaned and woke up.

"Yes, yes." I mumbled, still not fully awake. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, then sat up, rubbing them. Finally I opened my eyes and swung my feet over the edge, dangling them above the floor.

"Goody! See, I'm ready!" Mairon climbed off. I smiled unconsciously.

"You look very handsome, Mairon, little brother." I said genuinely. And he certainly did, dressed in his red tunic and white leggings, a small coronet on his brow.

I went to wash my face and take a quick shower, while Mairon did his own thing while he waited. When I got back, I dressed myself in the dress that Vairë had given me.

It was icy blue, making my hair and eyes pop, and had no other ornament but a plain belt of black silk that held the device of the sun-in-eclipse on it. The sleeves were tight and came down to my wrists, extending to the backs of my hands in triangles, and a pair of blue slippers had been added to go with it. And it went perfectly with my hair.

"See? It wasn't that bad." Mairon teased as he brushed my hair to silk. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush, you." I mock-threatened, shaking a finger at him.

"Don't move, I can't do it properly!" Was his only reply, and I gave up with a groan. He never listened. After settling my hair the way he liked it and putting the circlet on to hold it properly in place, I got up and went to the mirror.

I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Mairon." I said, and did a little twirl. The skirt flared slightly, coming back down to settle in perfect waves. Valarin touch, no doubt. My lips twitched.

Mairon opened the door at the knock and found himself getting tackled by the twins as Elíl and Lir came in with giggles, shutting the door. "Thought you might want some company!" Lir bubbled, and bounced over.

"You look awesome!" The three of us said simultaneously, and then burst out laughing.

Lir had on a forest green dress with red highlights, setting off her red-streaked, brown hair and hazel eyes tinged with green. Her high cheekbones, full lips, and slightly tanned skin were glowing with the wreath of holly she wore as a coronet and the simple neck collar set with one single beryl.

Elíl wore a plum purple velvet dress, decorated with silver and blue embroidery, making her golden chestnut hair gleam and her gold-streaked brown eyes stand out. A circlet of silver and diamonds graced her braided hair and Elfstone lay at her throat.

The twins were dressed in their classical red tunics and white leggings as well, just like Mairon. I smiled, as did Elíl and Lir.

"I think among us Lir looks most like 'valentines day' party dressed." Elíl noted. I nodded.

"Oh well, it's not like red and white is the theme here, though." I shrugged.

"Anyways, let's go!" Lir said cheerily, happily going to the door. Amras reached out and grabbed her hand. She giggled and curtsied. "Thank you, kind sir." She winked. He grinned.

Elíl's hand was claimed by Amrod. "Why thank you, kind sir." Elíl curtsied as Amrod bowed and they laughed.

Mairon grabbed my hand and bowed as I curtsied. "Thank you, dear brother." I winked, and we grinned.

We headed out the doors and moved to the stairs, happily talking and gliding down to the living room. Mairon and the twins told us that the rest were already there. We moved into the living room as everyone turned to see us.

"So do you think the Valar will be there?" Elíl was asking Lir and I.

"I believe so." I answered thoughtfully.

"Mmhm, maybe." Lir replied. Our escorts ditched us for other pastimes and we looked up to our brothers and 'special' guys. They were staring, brothers nodding approvingly as the others had wide eyes. I smiled.

"Well good morning and happy lovers day to you all too!" I laughed, causing me all to join me. Maedhros was first to hug me.

"You look wonderful, sister." He smiled. I laughed softly.

"Why, thank you, dear brother." I replied, and everyone began to give out hugs and kisses. I finally reached Glorfindel last. He hugged me and then whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, causing me to blush and smile shyly.

"Thank you, Glorfindel." I replied, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, pleased.

Ecthelion had a hand around Elíl's waist and Maglor had his arm around Lir's shoulders. I grinned. "I ship Maglir." I declared unnecessarily.

"Hush up!" Lir retorted, and we all laughed.

"Shall we go? All the other houses are along the way." Caranthir said lazily. Everyone shot him speculative looks, which he ignored.

"As you wish." And so we trooped out the door and began the waltz down to the town square. On the way we stopped by several homes, and one by one each brother went in and brought back out an elleth.

Lir burst into muffled laughter when Maedhros escorted an elleth that was a good two heads shorter then he was. I was grinning like a fool and Elíl was choking. The rest were studiously looking away.

"Come on!" The twins called impatiently, and we were off again, chatting happily.

When we finally got to the town square, it was decorated with myriads of flowers and garlands and wreaths, and elves were milling about and randomly talking, mingling, chatting, and eating from the buffet tables that stood in convenient places.

I looked around as everyone shrugged and began to go their own ways, melting into the crowds and seeking for some fun. Glorfindel gently led me off to an area he wanted me to see. I allowed him to, looking around with a smile.

He led me through the crowds, arm tucked in his almost possessively. We reached a table where Ecthelion had also brought Elíl, and Glorfindel made a small snack for me. I smiled.

"Thank you, Glorfy." And I began to eat the small cupcake that was on my plate. "Speaking of which did you see Erunàro and Manveru anywhere?" I asked Elíl. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to see THEM?" She snorted.

"I'm hurt." A disembodied voice sniffed. I snickered.

"Oh hush, Mnaveru, it's all your fault anyway." I laughed. Glorfindel and Ecthelion were agreeing heartily, to our amusement.

Someone suddenly walked up to us, dressed in a Maiar tabard with the device of Manwë on it. He had silvery-gold hair and violet eyes, with a kind, wise demeanor.

I took one look and cheered. "Good morning!" I exclaimed. Elíl gave me an odd look.

"Wha-" then she paused as the Maia began to laugh. Then she burst into cheers too. "What do you mean by 'good morning?' Do you mean to say that it is a fair morning, or that it is a good one whether I like it or not, or simply that it is a morning to be good on?" She asked with a grin.

Glorfindel and I burst our laughing as Ecthelion looked nonplussed. The Maia chuckled. "I suppose I am known by that statement, am I?" He asked rhetorically. "I must admit, it feels much better not to be in that old fana any longer." He sighed.

Elíl and I grinned. "Olòrin!" We chimed. "Oh, I have been waiting to meet you for soooo long!" Elíl squealed, hugging the Maia who seemed pleased.

"Oh? Am I that renown?" He asked, amused.

"Yes." I nodded. "And it doesn't help that you're her favorite Maia now, does it?" I added smugly.

"And not you?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. I sniffed in mock-derision.

"Oh no, most certainly not." I retorted haughtily. Then I pretended to look around cautiously. "Only because Mairon would kill me." I whispered with a wink, and everyone burst into roars at my smirk.

"I don't believe that anyway." Mairon's voice came from not too far away, and he grinned at me before slipping off again. I rolled my eyes good naturedly.

*He has some confidence* Nàmo's voice told me. I scowled into the air.

"Shouldn't you be snuggling with Ammë or something?" I asked exasperatedly. He chuckled as the others looked at me with raised eyebrows.

*Not till later. Your pie escapade did that already.* he replied, thoroughly amused. I winced.

"No, no, I do not need to know that, please." I whimpered, making the rest grin.

*Oh, and Padawan, I do believe I will visit again sometime soon. You make a rather nice and warm thing to snuggle up to.* Nàmo added, and I got the mental impression that he was straight-faced as he said it.

"Oh, so I'm a stuffed toy now, am I?" I demanded, my scowling effect ruined by the smile that kept threatening to make itself known.

*You know you don't mind, yeldë.* was the only answer I got. I gave up.

"Whatever, master." I sighed, tossing up my hands. The rest of them were smirking at my put-upon expression.

Ecthelion suddenly gave me a questioning look. I raised an eyebrow and used ósanwe to communicate with him as Elíl happily chatted with Olòrin.

*What is it, brother Thel? Or should I say brother-in-law-to-be?* I smirked. He blushed.

*Yes, well, I was going to ask what kind of flowers Elíl likes.* he stammered. I giggled silently.

*You mean, what's the best way to court her. Well she likes you, or else she wouldn't have accepted, trust me, so don't worry on that account. As for wooing, flowers of any sort are fine, as well as lots of chocolate- oh, and do something fun with her too. She loves having fun, and even playing some kind of care or board game will do. Evenings by the fireside with hot cocoa and popcorn does well too. In other words, not too romantic or mushy, but more like show her that you love her with actions, not poems.* I suggested with a wink. He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He nodded, just as Olòrin excused himself, declaring that lord Manwë was calling. Wil was in good spirits after that, and Ecthelion led her away somewhere, I'm not sure where.

*Elíl, girls' night tonight!* I reminded her. She sent me a wave of acknowledgement.

Glorfindel seemed somewhat thoughtful. He smiled at me as Thel and Elíl wandered off. "Shall we go too?" He asked. I smiled back.

"If you wish. I'm fine with anything." I replied. He took my arm and led me away to his own preferred area, I guess. We walked together, entering the royal gardens that were opened to anyone who wished to wander there. Several corners housed some spooning couples that were ignored and left to their privacy.

"So, what kind of things do mortals do for courtship?" Glorfindel asked conversationally as we walked leisurely.

I obliged, just happy to be with him and talk. "Well, we would go on 'dates' as we called them, where the guy would take the girl out somewhere just to spend time together. Preferably dinner, but also just places to go for amusement, parks and the like." I replied.

"And rituals?" He asked curiously.

"None really, although of course asking permission of the parents." I smiled. "And sometimes the guy will dress formally as will the girl, especially with dinner dates. Roses are common. Or just flowers in general really. Oh, and chocolate." I grinned at him and he returned it.

"Interesting." He mused. We came to a more secluded part of the garden. "At what age did you start- dating?" He queried.

"Usually eighteen, though some would start earlier, though I wouldn't agree with that." I scrunched my nose. He nodded.

"Yes, I can see that." He paused in speech, and then suddenly blurted. "Do you think I am being too forward?" Then he checked himself. "I meant that since you have jumped ages so suddenly, perhaps you are uncomfortable with the idea of..." He trailed off, uncertain how to finish.

I stopped and looked up at him. "Glorfindel?" I asked. He turned and looked at me, face serious. "What exactly are we?" I motioned between him and I. "Are you asking to court me? Or is this just for Lover's Day?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Please, tell me the truth. What do you want from me?" I asked softly.

He looked down, clasping my hands in his. "I want to court you." He answered quietly. "I don't want it to be just one day. I don't want to see you with anyone else, mortal, elf, or Maia." He finished, almost savagely.

I paused. So he really was serious. It made me feel nervous and yet unexplainably happy at the same time. "I just wanted to know. I'm older now, and I know that I can make decisions on my own. I do like you, Glorfindel, and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." I answered frankly. He looked at me, stepping closer. There was no one around.

"Then you- you wouldn't mind if I courted you formally?" He asked hopefully.

"If you are serious, then no, I don't mind." I replied.

He frowned. "Of course I am serious. Elves never ask such a thing unless they are intending to betroth themselves to someone." He said.

I blushed and looked down at his hands. "Then yes." I whispered softly. "I would like that."

He stepped even closer, causing there to be barely an inch of space between us. He reached out and hesitantly grasped my waist, and when I didn't protest became bolder and pulled me closer. One hand wrapped around my waist as the other cradled my lower back.

At the touch, there was a sudden clicking feeling, as thought something snapped into place, and I suddenly felt whole, though I never realized I was incomplete before. Glorfindel tilted my head up. I never realized until now that he was a good head taller then me.

His sapphire blue eyes were so intense. Golden hair caressed my face. I swallowed nervously. His eyes were getting closer, but I couldn't do anything because I couldn't even look away. The air was tense. Something had to give, and I had a feeling it would be my legs.

So close... And then something in my mind snapped sharply. With a cry, I ripped away from Glorfindel and clutched my head, falling to my knees. It hurt! I reached out and found the source of my pain- it was coming from a piece of my consciousness that was latched onto... Beleg.

I leaped up frantically. "Míleth!" Glorfindel called worriedly. I gasped and stumbled as he caught me.

"Beleg!" I cried, twisting. "I have to get to Beleg!" And with that, I thought us both away to Lòrien. Arriving there, I found myself next to the elf in question, who was thrashing about and screaming as a few healers tried to calm him down.

Glorfindel sprang into action. "Blood trance!" He yelled, and I turned to the healers.

"Who was he attacking?" I demanded. Several of them pointed to one, who looked shocked.

"I don't know why-" he started. I grasped his sleeve and pulled him next to the thrashing elf.

"I'm sorry, but this is necessary." I said firmly, yanking up his sleeve. Glorfindel knelt, a dagger in his hand. He slit the healer's palm and shoved it into the face of Beleg. After a moment, Beleg's eyes cleared and he stopped, staring blankly at the hand in front of him that was drawn away.

I knelt in front of him. "Beleg." I called softly. "Be calm, yonya, it's alright now, you are safe. See? You are among friends." I said softly. Recognition sparked in his eyes, and he began to suddenly weep.

"Nana." He choked, and I gathered him up, hugging him and rocking gently as the healers and Glorfindel looked on, nonplussed. I smiled at them reassuringly.

"I'm sorry nana." Beleg sobbed. "I said I'd be good, I tried, I really did-" he cried.

"Hush, Beleg." I said firmly. He stopped speaking, though he still sobbed. "You are not at fault. It was beyond your control. You have done well in keeping your word, and no one is upset with you." I soothed.

"Be at peace, yonya. I am here." I whispered, kissing his light hair gently. He sniffled, slowly calming. Finally he looked up at me.

"Nana not mad?" He whispered. I smiled.

"Not in the least, yonya. Now, I think it's about time you slept, don't you? You need the rest." I murmured. Tuckered out, all he did was nod before he conked out on my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head.

"Such a precious reborn." I laughed softly, stroking his hair.

"Nana?" Glorfindel asked, confused.

"I was at his judgement, during which I comforted him at an interlude and his mind dubbed me with the title." I said amiably. "Therefore I have been his nana ever since and I thought it was about time I address him properly as yonya." I added dryly. He smiled.

"I see now. A good nana you'll make, I'm sure." He nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that a suggestion, Glorfy, or merely an observation?" I asked teasingly, and them thought myself away to Beleg's bed as Glorfindel blushed and laughed heartily.

I wonder, though, what would have happened if we had not been interrupted?

...

It was evening. Elíl and Lir and I had retired early, to the disappointment of our respective special ones, but we had played the 'tired' card so after a good night we had made out way to my room.

"So, anything new?" I asked, hugging a pillow to myself and wiggling eyebrows at them. Elíl and Lir laughed and blushed.

"Well... Ecthelion asked to court me." Elíl said shyly. Lir and I cheered.

"Wait, you said yes, right?" Lir sounded momentarily panicked.

"Of course, silly!" Elíl sniffed, giggling.

"Me too." Lir said unthinkingly, and then suddenly choked on her cocoa as she realized what she had just said. Elíl and I laughed our heads off.

"Yes! Maglir must remain forever! As well as Elilion." I added. With a grin.

"Glorfindeth rules!" Elíl sang teasingly as I sighed.

"First time, anyone?" I asked them curiously in all seriousness.

"Me." Elíl admitted shyly. Lir and I shook our heads.

"Almost, but you first." I said.

"What was it like?" Lir asked, wide-eyed. Elíl sighed at us as we grinned.

"Don't blame me if I make it sappy, but... It was sweet. I liked it." We blushed and shrugged. "The taste of miruvor was rather prominent, though, and I'm not complaining." Elíl grinned, and Lir and I went into hysterical laughter.

"Almost? What?" Elíl asked, trying to get the spotlight off of her.

I shrugged. "Well, he asked to court me, and I said yes, and suddenly I felt this weird feeling like there was a click, and then I was... I don't know, complete." I shrugged. Elíl and Lir nodded, and then exchanged surprised looks.

"I think it has to do with being soulmates. But anyway, I think he was going to, but it was almost... You know, like, inevitable, or like neither of us really realized it. And then suddenly I got a pain spell and realized that I was still monitoring Beleg." I said with a frown.

"So I went to Lòrien with Glorfindel and yonya was in a blood trance. I hope he'll be okay." I finished worriedly. Elíl frowned and Lir looked confused.

"He will be, Míleth, no need to worry." Lord Nàmo's voice broke in on our thoughts. "Well done, by the way."

Elíl and Lir yelped in shock as we scrambled out of the way so he could sit. He smiled at us amusedly. "I didn't think I was that unwelcome." He said teasingly with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, recovering. "So I'm assuming you're here for your stuffed animal?" I asked dryly as Elíl laughed and Lir choked.

Nàmo smiled. "I am." He replied amiably and reached out, grabbing me and pulling me into his cloak.

"Don't tell anyone, but I rather enjoy being a stuffed animal." I winked, making them all laugh themselves silly. Nàmo just chuckled.

"Oh do go on with your most interesting conversation. Don't mind me." He waved us on. All three of us sighed.

"Embarrassing." Lir whined.

"I don't tell tales." Nàmo sniffed.

"I find that hard to believe." I said dubiously, peering up at him with mock-suspicion. "They say that dead beings don't tell tales, but maybe that's because Nàmo tells them not to..."

Elíl and Lir were laughing until they cried, as Nàmo sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I don't know why I put up with your insolence." He groused.

"Because you know I spice up your life, master." I replied gleefully. He didn't deign to answer.

"Errm, speaking of which... Yonya?" Elíl asked me, confuzzled. Lir raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, Beleg. He calls me nana, so I decided it was high time that I call him by the proper title." I replied easily, snuggling into Nàmo's cloak farther. He was warm and comfortable, and made me feel snug and safe. Strangely.

"Awwww." Lir mock-sniffled. "I'm gonna... Cryyyyy." She wailed, causing Elíl to laugh and me to grumble.

"Do you know what Glorfy said when I explained?" I asked dryly.

"What?" Lir asked.

So I told them. And my reply. And they laughed. Nàmo smirked. "Told you they were a good match." He said smugly, sending me into a sulking fit as Elíl and Lir rolled about at my expense.

"So anyway... What are we supposed to do tomorrow, master?" I asked lazily from the depths where I was being willfully smothered. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed.

"Well, yeldë, I do believe that Beleg needs you, but otherwise unless something else comes up there is nothing else to so in Mandos. I will lend you to Irmo." He said wryly, and Elíl giggled.

"Imagine, lending Maiar." She laughed. Lir and I snorted.

"Tch. Yeah right." I scoffed.

"What will I be expected to do?" Lir asked interestedly.

"Well, for one thing, you will be expected to sit at Nienna's feet and learn all things from her. You will call her mistress. You will do anything she tells you to. You will learn hands-on what it means to be a Maia of Nienna." Elíl and I rattled off. She nodded.

"Okay. Sounds... Like school." She grinned at us conspiratorially.

"Oh, so you were the class clown, were you?" Elíl asked suspiciously.

Lir had on an innocent air, feigning hurt. "How could you? I always got good grades." She whined.

"Don't whine!" I teased. Elíl collapsed laughing, as did Lir.

"Hey, that's my line!" Nàmo declared. I blew him a raspberry, to his exasperated amusement. "No better than he was." He sighed, and is crossed my arms.

"So what if we are alike?" I sniffed. "Maybe you should say we were a match made in Mandos." I said slyly.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Ah. That explains it, then." He said dryly. Elíl and Lir were clutching their sides as I sighed.

"Whatever. I think I must want to stay here and comfortably zzz." I retorted, and curled up like a baby. I grinned. "Ga ga?"

Nàmo sighed. Lir gasped and bent over. Elíl flopped over laughing. I just grinned triumphantly. "Da da!" I cooed and reached up, patting his cheek like a child would. He smiled down at me indulgently, allowing me to grasp his finger.

"If you will insist on being an elfling then I suppose I must treat you like one." He sniffed condescendingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Say, Atto, who was the first child ever born in Aman?" I asked curiously. He gave me a name.

"Hmm. Was that the first time the Valar ever saw an elfling?" I queried. Lir and Elíl recovered, listening intently. Nàmo smiled.

"Yes. In fact, the poor ellith didn't know what to do. We all were fascinated by the little one, and Tulkas and Aulë nearly came to blows over who would get to hold her first." He smiled reminiscently. "I turned out to be the first." He winked at us. "While the others were arguing I took the child and began to show her the trees." He chuckled, as we all laughed at the mental image he sent us.

"AWWW. I have a great Atto, then." I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What a child you are, Míleth." He sighed. "What a child you are."

The last thing I saw was his smiling face in front of me until everything blacked out, my vision swimming in spots of black as I fell asleep.

Master, you really need to teach me how to head pet better.


	26. Chapter 26

**oooookay. This was kind of a wierd chapter. Oh well. **

**Horseyyay: *giggles* she is rather dense when it comes to Glorfy, right? *rolls eyes* oh please. Boys, tch. *wink* and you are more than welcome! my life is rather hard at the moment too, trying to do school and at the same time recovering from the earthquake...**

**FandomFangirl100: yeah! Glorfindeth rules! I'm sure Nàmo would appreciate a visit... Not. XD**

**WoodElfJedi: *snicker* oops. A blood trance is something that happens to an elf that was in battle once, it may or may not happen, but when it does, they basically literally go into a trance of sorts where they're reliving a battle and just randomly attack the nearest person. The only thing that can bring someone out of it is the smell and sight of the blood of whoever they're attacking. The idea belongs to Fiondil.**

**LadyVanya: *giggles* I didn't expect people to be so disappointed... Girl, you need to write a Maedhros fic or something. XD**

**Nimrodel626: oh don't worry. I'm not planning to have them marry for a long while yet. There will most definitely be a time skip for that. They're just courting at the moment you know. Glad you smiled!**

**Pixiecropse: yay! Glad you enjoyed-!**

Chapter 26

It was morning. I was trying to get down the stairs. But I never managed to walk all the way down, unfortunately.

Instead, I tripped, half asleep and still trying up my Obi, and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs, bringing everyone else running from the dining room. I beamed up at them, cinching the sash.

"I did it!" I crowed triumphantly. They stared. And then burst into a mixture of laughter and groans. Of course, Glorfindel insisted on carrying me to the table, and I took a quick nap in his arms while he was at it. Everyone snickered at me.

I yawned and shoved in a forkful of eggs dutifully, thinking a timetable into my hand for my daily duties. And dropped my fork. And goggled at the screen.

"What is it?" Caranthir sounded worried and suspicious, as though he knew.

I stood up abruptly as Elíl and Lir looked up from their own timetables. "Are you kidding me!? Master, you've got to be joking! There no way in kriffing Sith hells that I'm going to be present for his judgement, oh no you don't." I shook the schedule and sat back down, scowling.

*Oh yes you will, Padawan... or else you have the choice of reigning in Ossë next time he gets out of hand.* Nàmo replied darkly. I scowled defiantly.

"Fine! I'll do that! Anything from being at his judgement!" I retorted. There was a sigh.

*You must be there* Nàmo said patiently.

"Why?" I sneered.

*Why not?* he retorted.

"Because I don't want to see it! I know what he did, and I'm not going to see him relive it, M'lord." I veritably snarled. "Absolutely no karking way, nope, end of discussion." I savagely ripped a piece of toast. There was a shocked silence for a moment.

*Because of what you went through* Nàmo said discerningly.

"I don't want to talk about it, thank you. Just- just leave it alone, master, please." I said weakly, looking down at my plate and breathing harshly.

Sigh. "My daughter, my daughter, whatever shall I do for you?" Nàmo asked softly, coming to my side and gathering me up into the folds of his cloak. My hands shook.

"Nothing. Nothing, please, please, leave it alone, I was doing so fine until... Until Maeglin-" I choked, fighting tears. Someone crawled into my lap, and I blearily realized that it was Mairon.

"Don't cry, Míleth." He sounded forlorn. "I love you, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He begged, snuggling into me as I hugged him, swallowing heavily.

"You know you must face it to find release and healing, Míleth." Nàmo told me gently.

"Not now, master, please, not now. I can't face it now." I pleaded. I clutched Mairon to myself as he clutched my hair tightly, hugging me.

Nàmo sighed. "Soon, Míleth." He conceded. He paused, and went on. "Now, this was not a good way to start the morning. At least you get to spend some time with Beleg, hmmm?" He asked me in an attempt at levity. I shoved morbid thoughts out of my head.

"Should I be happy with that?" I quipped weakly, and was rewarded with his laughter.

"No. You should spend time with meeeee." Mairon whined petulantly. I gave him a mock-glare.

"Oh? I should? Well then, you shall spend the day at my side." I declared. He beamed. "I don't take prisoners, Mairon." I said dryly with a faint tinge of humor.

"... Does that mean I get to go play in the halls of Mandos?" He asked hopefully.

I face-palmed as the rest roared at Mairon, forgetting about the brief panic of the previous events. Seriously.

...

"Beleg!" I called cheerfully, coming into his room in Lòrien. Elíl was working in the same grove that day, not far away in fact. Lir had gone off to Lady Nienna's mansion.

The silver-haired ellon looked up at me from where he was struggling to read through a book. His eyes lit up as he smiled shyly. "H-hello." He said quietly.

I sat down next to him with a smile as Mairon began to play on the floor with the toy he had brought. "Any progress?" I asked conversationally, nodding to the book as I whisked out a robe and threaded a needle to embroider. It was something lady Vairë had asked me to do.

He sighed. "Not so much." He replied, obviously discouraged.

I scooted next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Don't be that way, yonya. You'll do just fine once you remember again, and that comes with practice." I winked. He stared at me, and then smiled shyly.

"Thank you- Naneth." He stammered. I kissed his brow gently.

"That's my ion nîn. Now, read aloud to me while I finish this dratted piece of embroidery." I said, rolling my eyes. He stifled a smile and turned back to the book obediently, reading slowly and haltingly as I continued my work.

*dratted, is it, yeldë?* Vairë asked me amusedly through ósanwe.

I sent her a snort. *I was never the sit and spin type like you, Ammë.* I said amusedly.

*More into the undertaking business, is it?* she asked slyly. I choked and began to splutter as the Valar roared, unashamedly eavesdropping.

*Don't eavesdrop on a conversation!* I scolded in mock-affront.

*pah, it's too fun not to, my dear. There hasn't been this much fun in ages.* Tulkas said heartily. I sighed.

*well thank you for allowing me to be the one to give you your kicks.* I snarked back with a supercilious sniff, making them snicker.

*besides, I get my insanity from lord Nàmo... He drove me farther into the depths of insanity from sending me those elves.* I said in a serious voice.

*oh so I'm the one to blame, is it?* Nàmo asked, amused.

*of course, Atto!* I replied, as though it were obvious. He sighed long-sufferingly as the rest of the Valar laughed.

*I have teeth marks in my horn* Oromë groused. I snickered wildly.

*I can't wait to see them.* I giggled, and immediately received a whack to the head. *ow?*

*you don't know if it hurts?* Oromë sounded affronted.

*errrr... It wasn't even a real smack, sooooo...*

*sigh. You impossible child* he groaned.

*Ossë was not amused.* Ulmo spoke up with a monotone voice. The Valar snickered.

*did he promise revenge?* I asked, sounding alarmed.

*well... Uinen was rather approving, to his chagrin...* was the sly answer. The conversation petered off into laughter as I came back to as Beleg finished the chapter and I finished the last knot and snip of scissors, smiling.

"Very good, yonya." I remarked, thinking away the things. "Well, now that that is out of the way, I suggest we go to the grove and see Elíl, shall we?" I asked, and he happily obliged. The rest of the day was spent in laughter and healing in the groves of Lòrien. The best way to spend the day, really. Err, yes, Lir, ONE of the best ways. I stand corrected.

...

And evening finally fell, and Elíl and Lir and I stumbled home and into baths. It felt undeniably good to be in hot water. When I got out, I found a towel on the floor as well as a new pair of night clothes.

With a funny look at them, I dried myself off and dressed in them- and shook my head. It was obvious who had made them. Black lace decorated the pure white gown at the hems. It came down to my waist, and then there was a pair of white and red-laced leggings to go with them.

With a shrug, I went into my room- and found lord Nàmo sitting there patiently on my bed, waiting for me. I suddenly began to back away, realizing what he intended to do.

I shook my head, backing away and stark terror growing in me. No, no, I didn't want to do this.

"No, child. Come here." His voice was inexorable, and I had to obey. There was no choice for me. I must follow his directions and obey his commands. I swallowed, and he held out his arms, allowing me to walk into them as he folded me into his cloak.

"Now now, Míleth, there is no need to fear. You know it must happen. Even now Elíl and Lir are going through the same." He said gently. I trembled.

"Master, Atto, please." I begged, tears starting to run down my cheeks. "I don't want to..."

"You must." He said blankly, and then stroked my hair, kissing my temple. And it came back. The memory started all over again as I went completely still and turned absolutely white, feeling sick.

I was back at Earth. When I was only eleven. There was the same bridge, the same rainy night, the same yellow street light. I was waiting by the edge of the bridge for dad to pick me up.

And that's when I had seen the man. He was standing there, by the bridge, on the railing, staring into the water. And he wasn't being too discreet either. It was all too plain what he was debating doing, and I was the only one there.

Oh, I had tried my best. I had shouted, waved, ran as fast as I could. But it was too late. He had gone backwards, and even as I bent over the edge I saw his body rebound off of a couple of stones and then splash into the water.

Dad had found me by the side of the road, retching and crying. And it had haunted me, the pain I had felt then at seeing a man die in front of my eyes.

When I came back to, I realized that I must have gotten sick at some point again, because the taste of bile filled my mouth and tears dripped from my chin and eyes onto the floor. I gasped, feeling lord Nàmo rub the base of my back firmly but gently.

He gathered me back up as I wept, clutching my aching heart. "You were not to blame, child. There was nothing you could have done. I know its difficult. But you were brave." He said softly, stroking my hair.

I finally calmed down, feeling a little better and hiccuping, ceasing to tremble and instead sighing shakily. Nàmo pulled back and looked at me sternly. "You were not very good this morning, yeldë." I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, master." I said meekly. "I'll take my punishment." I hiccuped.

"I know you are sorry, child." He said gently.

I sniffled. "I promise I'll try- not to- scream too much." I whispered, voice shaking.

"A promise I will not hold you to." Nàmo's voice held a slight smile. Then he kissed my temple gently.

And I fell. Into the everlasting, all-consuming, pure, overwhelming love of the father. I screamed, thrashing and unable to stop myself, unaware of anything but the bliss that burned through every cell of my body.

When I finally came to I gasped, panting and trembling from exertion. Nàmo was still holding me gently. I closed my eyes, breathing slowing. "I'm sorry. I tried." I rasped.

"Ah, but I'm glad you did." Nàmo replied lovingly. "Now, child, you should take a bath. You are soaked." He said gently.

And so I allowed him to bathe me as tenderly as any father would his child, not at all ashamed. When I was dressed, he kissed me and then disappeared, leaving me in my room alone to recover. I sat on the bed, feeling generally achy and sore, my throat raw from screaming.

Not wanting to be alone, I stood and made my way on shaking legs down the stairs. I stumbled into the living room where everyone but Elíl and I were to find Lir already exhaustedly snuggled in Maglor's arms where he gently held her and sang softly.

They all looked up as I sank against the doorpost, shaking. I staggered to the rug and collapsed to my knees, shivering and exhausted, every limb screaming. Glorfindel was immediately at my side, helping me to lean against him and sit down comfortably in his lap as he leaned against the lazy boy.

"What happened?" Maedhros sounded concerned.

"I-" I could barely talk from the rawness of my throat. "I tried not to scream too much..." I whimpered, curling into Glorfindel, who wrapped his arms around me.

"And he told you he was glad you did, right?" He asked me gently. I nodded as he drew a blanket around me. Ecthelion handed me a cup of hot chocolate which I gratefully accepted.

There were no more words to be said. All of them were reborn, so they knew what I meant. Love imperishable is a strong thing. Elíl came down a moment later, and Ecthelion was left to comfort her as he wished.

Glorfindel was warm, and made me feel slightly sleepy with his warmth and the way his hand rubbed soothingly down my arm and moved to my back. My breathing slowly evened out as I drank.

Ecthelion kissed Elíl gently, comfortingly cupping her cheek. She relaxed, melting into his hold.

Maglor softly pressed his lips to Lir's cheek, hugging her tenderly. She snuggled into him, sighing in relief.

I slowly began to relax, feeling my muscles unclench as Glorfindel continued to gently rub circles on my back. I melted into him, growing pliant in his grasp and leaning my head against his chest. The cup was empty.

He rested his head against the top of mine, his free arm snaking around my waist. I grasped a lock of his golden hair and played with the end of it, sighing in comfort. His lips suddenly pressed against the crown of my head.

When I didn't say anything, he moved down to my temple, feathering kisses against it. I clutched his tunic, bunching it in my fist. He moved lower to my cheek, lips ghosting against it and moving down to my jaw and gently pressing on it. I shifted slightly.

His free hand held my waist, and his other hand moved to pull me against him, cradling me to his chest protectively.

Ecthelion clutched a half-asleep Elíl to himself, raining small kisses down her cheek and to her lips. Maglor pressed adoring kisses to Lir's cheek as she blushed and hid her cheek in his neck. Undeterred, he took advantage of the now-exposed throat, placing his lips against it. I looked away, down to my hand that rested against Glorfindel's chest, eyes closing.

His hands slowly tangled in my hair, combing it out only to come back and bury his fingers into it again, pulling my head up. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, sapphire blue eyes burning longingly. Heat creeped up my neck as I glanced away nervously.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered, sounding forlorn. I shook my head.

"No." I replied quietly. He tilted my face to look at him again.

"Please, do not turn from me." He whispered hoarsely. His face was so close. I swallowed heavily. "It makes me- feel- hurt." He murmured, and bent down, lips against my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly.

He moved down my cheek to my jaw, tracing along my jawline. He lifted his head, and I saw that he swallowed as he stared at my throat. My hand spasmed. His head moved lower, breath puffing against my neck. Heated lips scorched the hollow of my throat.

"Glorfindel." I whispered pleadingly. "D-don't-" I couldn't speak. It felt too much.

He pulled back, breathing harsh.

"Forgive me." He sounded ashamed of himself and worried.

"No, it's just- it feels- too much." My voice wavered. He pressed his lips to the corner of mine.

"I'm sorry. I need to be patient." He replied softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not- used to it." I said a bit sorrowfully. It kinda wasn't fair that he had to suffer because I wasn't ready yet. He shook his head.

"No, meldanya, it's alright. I know you aren't ready. I will be patient. I must teach you slowly what I mean when I say I love you." He murmured lovingly.

I stared up at him, lips slightly parted. His gaze riveted to my mouth, and then he dragged them away up to my eyes. He smiled. "Yes, I love you." He said, kissing my lower lip briefly.

I sighed and leaned against his chest again. "I love you too, Glorfindel." I replied sleepily. I realized, now, that I truly did. I felt complete when he was near.

I never saw the look of pure joy that crossed his face as he heard me say the words, nor did I feel the tightening of his fingers, nor did I hear the hitching of his breath. I was fast asleep, exhausted but feeling peaceful and happy.

After all, Glorfindel loved me.

And by the way, I still ship Maglir and Elilion.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Next chapter! It's longer than the last, so enjooooy! Like! Review!**

**WoodElfJedi: yay! I'm so glad I am! Hehe! Tell me your idea... Please?**

**Fantasychica37: yes he is, isn't he? ;)**

**FandomFangirl100: yep! They are! *giggle***

**horseyyay: XD**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: thanks! XD so glad you like it!**

**LadyVanya: thanks! They most certainly are. XD Ai Mellon nîn, would that you had the time. I would have loved to read it. XP**

Chapter 27

*Padawan, forgive me, but I need your help right away. Maeglin was judged and he fell asleep, but now he has woken up and to say the least he's not happy... We can't calm him down. I think he calls for you.* Nàmo spoke in my mind first thing after I woke up. I sighed.

*Yes master. I'll be right there.* I said, jacking myself out of bed in hurry. I suddenly wondered what I was doing there, having no memory of getting in bed the night before, but then decided that Glorfindel had probably tucked me in. Or one of my brothers.

Speaking of which, I wrote a quick note and stuck it to my door saying that there was an urgent issue that I had to take care of and not to look for me until lunch. And then I thought myself away to the halls of Mandos.

"Thank goodness you are here, Míleth. We can't calm him down." Maranwë looked rather frazzled, not a good thing as far as he was concerned. I frowned.

"And what makes you think I can do any better?" I asked dryly, heading down the hall as he followed after.

"Because he seems to be calling for you." Was the Maia's answer. I sighed again. I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot. I stared at the door, placing a hand on it and slumping slightly.

"Oh dear brother, what an ellon you are." I shook my head and opened the door, closing it behind me and looking for the elf in question. There were two Maiar trying to calm him as he cried. He didn't flail or shout, but he was clearly distraught, wailing like an elfling.

His raven hair was a mess, his onyx eyes glistened with wetness, swollen and red, his pale skin was unhealthily pasty, and in general he looked rather miserable. The Maiar looked at me and looked relieved, thinking themselves away after nodding to me.

I went over to the bed and sat down. Maeglin turned to look at me, startled. He immediately stopped crying, although he did look wary. My eyes softened.

"Maeglin. Hanno. Why do you cry, baby brother, hmmm?" I asked softly, holding out my arms invitingly. He hesitated.

"You- hate me?" He sniffled. I lowered my arms with a bemused frown.

"Of course not, hanno. Why would I do that?" I asked him sadly. He sniffed.

"I- was bad. I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Come here, hanno." I said softly, holding out my arms. He hesitated, and then crawled forwards as I wrapped my arms around him, rocking as though he were a child. "Oh dear little brother. Muinthel couldn't hate her baby hanno." I cooed, kissing the mess of hair.

He clutched my tabard. "M-muinthel don't hate me?" He asked again.

"No, baby brother. Muinthel loves you very, very much." I smiled, stroking his hair.

"B-but I was naughty." He sounded confused. I fought the urge to laugh hysterically and instead sighed.

"Hanno, don't think I'm perfect. I was bad too, yesterday, and Atto had to punish me. But do you know why he punished me?" I asked seriously. He looked up at me with his eyes wide.

"He did? Why?" He asked.

"Because he loves me." I replied gravely. "He doesn't want me to be bad, so he punished me so that I won't be bad next time. So you see, hanno, you were punished because we all love you and we know you can be better." I said gently, stroking his cheek. He looked at me thoughtfully, and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"So... Muinthel loves me... And the Valar?" He asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Yep. And muinthel loves you most." I sniffed.

*Oh? And here I thought he was your bane?* Elíl asked suspiciously, surpressed laughter in her tone.

*hush up, Elíl. I'm being completely serious here.* I retorted.

*Still, are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind if he were in your care instead of mine.* Nàmo interjected off-handedly. I groaned. Maeglin looked confused.

"Don't listen to any of them, Maeglin, I truly do love you, baby brother." I kissed his cheek and scowled into the air.

*You hear, you two? And master, fine. Just foist another brother on poor me.* I said with great feeling. Nàmo laughed unpityingly at me, as did Elíl.

*Now, now, have a care, yeldë, so that we won't have to have another chat.* Nàmo said mildly, and I paled in reply.

*Yes master. I'm sorry.* I whispered, ducking my head and burying it into Maeglin's hair. In a moment, Nàmo was at my side and both Maeglin and I were being gathered into his robe. I do believe that he could fit a hundred elves in that cloak and still have room.

"Do not be like that, Míleth." Nàmo said softly. "Do not fear me that way. I will never punish you unless it is strictly necessary. I was only teasing you." He kissed my hair gently.

"And Maeglin..." He trailed off. Maeglin stiffened slightly in my arms, and I rubbed his arm soothingly. Nàmo gave me a wink. "It's about time you stopped spoiling your eyes with all of that salt water. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to call Ulmo to take all of it to a sea." He said with a wry smile as he disappeared with a laugh that I echoed heartily.

Maeglin stared up at me with an adorably confused look. "Huh?"

Needless to say, I killed myself laughing. Err, wait, that doesn't make sense. How can I kill myself when I'm already in Mandos' halls? Well, I technically wasn't dead, but if I died then would I still be here or- you know what? Never mind.

...

"Beleg Cúthalion, come here right now and stop making trouble for poor Finrod!" I demanded imperiously, raising an eyebrow at the sight that met my eyes.

I had come to the glade to see Beleg running about as several healers tried to catch him, shouting incentives against my heart-son. Beleg had looked positively mischievous, and despite myself I felt amused. Finrod had been sitting in a corner, sighing and waiting patiently as he tried not to smile.

The healers bowed to me and I nodded. "Leave him to me." I said with a wink, and they nodded, looking both relieved and annoyed.

Beleg sidled up to me, looking repentantly defiant, if that was possible. "They wanted me to learn to play the harp." He explained to my arched eyebrow. I sighed.

"Yonya, that doesn't mean you should lead them on in a game of catch-me." I said, a smile curving my lips to soften the reproach. He shuffled his feet.

"M'sorry, naneth." He muttered. I threw up my hands, stepping forwards and gathering him into my arms.

"Oh Beleg, yonya, yonya, whatever shall I do with you?" I laughed. "Such a precious son." I kissed his temple. "Now, you don't have to learn the harp if you don't have any interest, but I expect you to be good for my brother." I scolded him mildly, steering him to Finrod and making him sit.

"Yes nana." Beleg replied dutifully, and flashed Finrod a sheepish, shy smile. Finrod winked.

"I know what it's like. I caused the healers much grief when I was reborn too." He whispered conspiratorially. Beleg grinned as I snorted.

"And you don't any more?" Lord Irmo stopped by, eyes sparkling in amusement. Finrod sniffed.

"Of course not." He feigned affront. "Only Glorfindel does now." He said haughtily.

"Oi! That's my soulmate you're insulting!" I smirked at Finrod, who goggled at me.

"WHAT!? GLORFINDEL YOU TRAITOR, YOU DIDNT TELL ME!" He shouted, and I had to sit down, laughing so hard I couldn't see. Beleg just looked confused.

"Pui-en-orch!" Finrod was ranting. I looked to Irmo worriedly.

"Do you think I ought to do something?" I asked gravely, although my eyes were glittering with glee.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. There's always Nàmo's suggestion..." He walked off laughing as I stared after him, shaking my head.

"The Valar and their blackmail! What have I started!? Master, this is all your fault!" I sighed, and went to rectify the situation.

*don't blame me!* Nàmo retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Findárato, cease that racket. That's pot calling kettle black." I said dryly. He cut off and stared at me.

"... What?"

"You know, a twelve-year betrothal? Yeah, you know what I'm talking about." I smirked as he snapped his mouth shut and shot me a half-hearted glare. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Tell Amarië I approve. You are adorable when you blush." I winked, and walked off to find Elíl, leaving behind me a groaning, embarrassed Finrod as Beleg snickered.

"I'll be back yonya!" I called, and thought myself away to Elíl.

...

"Hey!" I called. Elíl grinned at me, standing from bending over a sleeping reborn. We thought ourselves to a glade where the Maiar could gather.

"I was called away early this morning." She said with a sigh. I nodded.

"I know, me too." I replied with a sigh. "I left a note on my door."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I did too. As I posted mine I saw yours."

We chatted about dreams for a little while until Eonwë suddenly appeared. "Thought I'd stop by on my way to Tirion."he grinned, and Elíl and I rolled our eyes.

"Right. What's the real agenda, dear herald?" Elíl asked, shooting me a grin.

He sniffed. "I told you already- oh and yes, here." He handed me a missive. "That's the reason. See you two!" He grinned, ruffling our hair and leaving us scowling and trying to undo damage.

"At least all the purple came out." I said, satisfied. Elíl snorted. "Read it already!"

"Patience, young Padawan, patience." I grinned, and she whacked me as I snickered. I opened up the missive and read it aloud.

Elíl and Míleth,

Meet us at the beach by Nienna's house. Come as soon as you receive this missive, assuming that Eonwë has actually done his duty.

Nàmo and Irmo.

I laughed my head off along with Elíl. "You think we should tell him?" She snickered.

I pretended to think a moment, then shook my head. "Nope." We laughed and thought ourselves away to the designated point, still in hysterics.

"Something amusing?" Lir's voice asked amusedly. Nàmo, Irmo and Nienna were sitting on a blanket spread out on the sand. Elíl and I stifled our laughs and shook our heads, sitting down.

"So, something special, masters?" Elíl asked.

Irmo smiled. "Not exactly, child. Just a chance for a break really." He chuckled.

"Oh good!" I flopped down on the sand, sighing and closing my eyes.

"I don't get a greeting?" Nàmo sounded forlorn. I sighed exaggeratedly as the rest laughed.

I sat up and dragged myself to his side, plonking my head in his lap. "Hi Atto." I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"Such a daughter." He said amusedly.

"Naneth, can I have the pail and shovel?" Lir asked. I opened my eyes. Nienna handed Lir the objects and she grinned.

"Clamming!" Elíl shrieked, and Irmo handed her her own set. I scrambled up.

"That's fun." I grinned.

"Then here." Nàmo shoved a pair into my hands. I stared down at them for a moment, then looked at him coyly.

"Only if I get to carry the pail." I bartered slyly. Irmo and Nienna collapsed laughing, Lir and Elíl already digging.

"Ooh, plans foiled, brother!" Irmo gasped. Nàmo sulked.

"But it's my pail." He muttered as I sniggered wildly, dancing on my toes.

"But I do the work." I retorted.

"She got you, Nàmo!" Nienna was laughing.

I danced away triumphantly, filling up the pail as Irmo and Nienna and Nàmo had a nice, sibling, friendly catfight. Right. Very friendly. I don't think I made it sound quite right, did I?

...

"Naneth, guess what!? I can read faster now!" Beleg said happily, tackling me as I returned to the grove. Finrod was smiling. I laughed and kissed his brow.

"Very good, yonya. I am very happy for you." I said genuinely, and he beamed.

"Is it just me, or does something smell... Fishy?" Finrod asked suspiciously.

I looked down at my tabard, and he and Beleg looked at me. Then I grinned at Finrod. "At least I got to carry the pail." I said smugly. He stared, and then burst into laughter, falling to the ground and rolling around.

Several Maiar also began to laugh, although none but I could hear it, all of them being disembodied.

"Huh?" Beleg asked.

It took me a while to explain, for the sake of laughter.

...

Finally, I was back home, rather tired. Elíl was nearly finished, and Lir had already arrived a while ago. I staggered through the living room on the way to the stairs.

Maglor, Lir, Caranthir, Maedhros, Ecthelion, and Glorfindel were there, and all looked up at me as I stumbled through.

"I need a bath." I muttered.

"You smell awful." Caranthir wrinkled his nose. I paused for a moment and gave him a funny look. Then I looked to Lir, who was sniggering wildly.

Then I smiled wryly. "At least I got to carry the pail." I winked, and headed for my bath. Ecthelion and Glorfindel burst into laughter along with Lir.

By the time I was done and sitting in the living room comfortably, Elíl had already gone to take her own bath.

"Where's Tyelko, the twins and Mairon?" I asked, looking around, just as something tackled me. "Oomph!"

"Míleth! You're back! Guess what!?" Mairon was bouncing up and down on my stomach where he had tackled me to the floor. I sighed.

"If you'll get off maybe I can answer." I wheezed, and he climbed off. I kissed his hair fondly. "Nice to see you too, little brother." I winked, and held out my arms for the Ambarussa, who squeezed the breath out of me.

"Tyelko!" I hugged him tightly as he chuckled and returned it, burying his face into my hair.

"Good to see you too, sister." He murmured. I smiled and pulled back, patting his head.

"I'll never forget the adorable little Celegorm that I met in Mandos." I winked and turned to Mairon as the rest laughed at his expense.

"Now then, what is it? You seem exited." I said dryly. Mairon grinned.

"Saphira had puppies!" He squealed. I stared.

"DRAGO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I yelled, sitting down with a loud moan. The other began to laugh riotously as Elíl came down, hair still slightly wet.

"What's going on? Why are you going to kill Drago?" She asked, hugging the Ambarussa.

"Because he's the one who made Saphira have puppies!" I hissed, making her groan loudly.

"Celegorm, they're all yours." Elíl and I said at the same time. He grinned.

"Thank you, dear sisters." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I sighed, and groaned as I stretched myself out on the couch, head pillowed in Caranthir's lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked disinterestedly, pulling strands of hair through his fingers.

"Maeglin." Was my only answer.

"What did he do this time? Beat you to a pulp again?" Celegorm asked, sitting down with the Ambarussa in his lap.

"Are you alright, seler?" Maedhros asked with brotherly concern.

"I'm fine, it wasn't anything like that. He was judged, but I guess he still felt guilty over beating me up so when he woke up they couldn't calm him down for who knows how long until Nàmo sent for me." I replied dryly.

"So I had to go and assure my baby hanno that his muinthel loves him very much." I said with a lazy smile.

"AWWW. He sounds adorable. Wait, you know, I never thought I'd say that about Maeglin." Lir muttered. I laughed.

"You should have seen Moryo here." I giggled, reaching up and patting Caranthir's cheek as he raised an eyebrow down at me. "He was so adorable after the first tussle. 'You- you must hate me. I- I hit you.' I don't think I've ever heard such a cute apology." I grinned as Caranthir scowled and the family sniggered.

"Maybe I should tackle you again for that." He mumbled under his breath.

"Aww Moryo, you know you love your dear little sister." I giggled, turning and hugging his waist. He sighed.

"So is he going to be released?" Maglor asked softly, sitting next to Lir as was his wont. I smiled at the shy minstrel, sitting in the sunlight of the window as silky strands of blue-black hair spilled over his shoulders.

"I'm not so sure. I do not think he has any family to accept him. Although I suspect that I'll be the one who gets to be his caretaker probably." I said dryly.

"Well, that's another family member to add on our list. Isn't it funny that most of us here have died a rather horrible death?" Ecthelion mused thoughtfully, dragging Elíl into his lap and absently fiddling with his hair. She ignored it, focusing on the chart in her hands.

I sat up and kissed Caranthir's cheek, heading over to Maedhros and plonking my head into his lap this time. "Whatcha reading, Russ?" I queried at the book that was in his hand. He smiled amusedly and showed me the cover. I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Elíl recommended it." I said wryly. It was 'Gone with the Wind.'

"Yes. Quite... Interesting." He remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Personally I prefer Sherlock Holmes." I replied.

"Oh yeah. And Ranger's Apprentice." Lir piped up.

"Star Wars- or technically, Jedi Apprentice." I grinned. She nodded.

"TFBWY." She said gravely. I rolled my eyes.

"No no, Lir, you have to say it in full, or else it sounds awful." I retorted. She sniffed.

"Whatever." She muttered as I grinned.

"Sing." Mairon climbed into my lap from where I sat next to Tyelko.

"Sing what? Maglor has a better voice than I do."I said.

"Anything. Just sing." Mairon pleaded. I sighed, caving to his puppy-dog look.

"Fine." I muttered. "Elíl, Lir, mind joining me? Any suggestions?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Errm..."

"Memories by Avril Lavigne?" Elíl suggested. Lir and I agreed.

"Okay then." So we started. All of our brothers stopped to listen.

"We need to teach Maglor." I said thoughtfully when we finished. "His voice would be enough to make me bawl." I grinned. Lir giggled as Maglor smiled shyly.

Elíl and I squeed. "My Valar I can't get over how cute Maglir is." I gasped, squirming.

"It's the most adorable thing ever." Elíl said with a smile as she turned back to her schedule in Ecthelion's lap as he contentedly played with her hair.

"Elilion is dynamic in my opinion. You know, like Elíl is so cheerful all the time when Ecthelion is more calmer, and the balance is perfect cause whenever they're together they kinda both come together." Lir noted thoughtfully.

"The personality is perfect. The romance is one phrase." I wriggled my eyebrows. "Kriffing awesome." I grinned.

"MÍLETH!" Elíl chucked a pillow at my head as Lir and I killed ourselves laughing.

"Glorfindel, Maglor, hush them UP!" Elíl begged. The brothers shook their heads at us. Glorfindel grabbed me, chuckling, and pulled me to my feet.

"Take a walk with me?" Glorfindel asked, and I laughed.

"That would be nice, thank you. I need to go see Drago anyway." I replied.

Maglor had taken a more direct approach, and Lir let out a yelp as she was pinned to the ground and drawn into a gentle kiss. Elíl and I laughed as she blushed furiously and let out a muffled cry.

Glorfindel tugged me out, laughing, and we went to find Drago. Oh Force. I am so going to chew him out.


	28. Chapter 28

**...well. I didn't expect it to turn out this way... Hmmm... Oh well, hope you like it! I have an announcement to make, please pay attention. Here in Nepal where I live, as I am sure you have heard, there was an earthquake. For a week or so I will be going out to the damaged areas and doing relief work there, so I won't have internet. As a result, it will take me at least two weeks to update, maybe one and a half. Thank you for understanding, and please pray! For all of you Star Wars fans... May the Fourth be with you!**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: yep! Thanks! He's so cute!**

**Horseyyay: *snicker* yep. You'll see... As for Maeglin...l stand in line. FandomFangirl100 wants him too. XD**

**FandomFangirl100: I would have no objections, but horseyyay might... Teehee. XD**

**WoodElfJedi: the bucket joke comes from Elf, Interrupted, but basically Nàmo wanted to carry the clam pail but Míleth won that particular battle. ;) oh, and TFBWY= the force be with you. XP and your idea rocks, so doing that, the next chapter will be Elilion and Maglir... ;D**

Chapter 28

"Drago! Saphira!" I called, dragging Glorfindel into their dog house which was literally as big as the kitchen in the house. Drago retreated into a corner, tail tucked between his legs, making Glorfindel laugh. Saphira looked proud.

I gasped, my legs collapsing beside her as I looked at the four puppies that suckled from their mother. "Oh Force." I said weakly. They were so cute. My heart was literally melting, I could just feel it.

"Drago." I moaned weakly. There was a whimper from the corner. Glorfindel was going to kill himself laughing, I'm sure. I looked at Saphira, who wagged her tail once. I sighed.

"They're adorable, I'll give you that, Saph." I said with a wry grin. She barked happily. "Well, as long as you're happy that Drago is their father, I suppose I have no say in it. Come here, you." I crooked my finger at the corner with an arched eyebrow.

Drago slunk out and groveled at my knees. I sighed and shook my head. "Oh Drago. Be a good daddy, you hear me?" I asked, dragging him into a hug. He licked my ear in promise as I yelped. "Not the ear Drago not my ear!" I carefully wiped my ear as he barked happily.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll leave you and Celegorm to name them." I said dryly, and made my way back out.

"I was GOING to chew him out, but NOOOO, I just had to CONGRATULATE him." I said sarcastically as Glorfindel laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me off.

"Oh Míleth, he deserves it. It's a perfect litter." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes to the heavens.

"Traitor, both of you." I said petulantly as he snickered.

"Absolutely not." He scoffed.

"Don't-" I started.

"Don't you dare." He mock-glared as I giggled.

"So other than to see Drago and get me away from Elilion did you have a reason to ask me for a walk?" I asked with a smile. We were in the gardens behind the house, rose bushes everywhere and a small maze in the center. He led me to the maze.

"Well not so much really, but now that we are on a walk I think I have a plan." He replied with a smile that made me feel uncomfortable. "Let's travel the maze." He suggested with a smile.

"Alright." I said, and we walked through. I stared at the walls that reached far over my head. "What was this built for? Any particular reason?" I suddenly asked, arm still tucked in his.

"It actually has several names. Some call it the Lòrien maze, others call it just 'the maze,' and again, others call it the lovers' maze." Glorfindel replied easily, walking smoothly through the pathways.

I glanced at him, but he only had a smile on his face, nothing more. I had a feeling it wasn't coincidental that he wanted to walk the maze with me. There was something about his mood that made me feel rather nervous and... shy.

After a while in silence, the sounds of birds and wind growing fainter the deeper we went into the maze, we finally arrived into the center. The sun shone at an angle so that it wasn't so hot but well lit and comfortably warm, splotches of shadow here and there. The center was decorated with an empty, stone pavilion in the center, and benches scattered by the bushy walls.

Glorfindel led me to the center of the pavilion where I stood for a moment, eyes closed and enjoying the coolness of the stone and peaceful solitude that was there. Without even realizing it, I shifted my fana from a Maia form to elven form, a pale blue dress covering me with sleeves that reached half-way to my elbows and a hem that showed my bare feet.

"It feels so soothing." I sighed happily, opening my eyes. And blinked. Glorfindel was standing in front of me, smiling softly as he held out his hand.

"May I have a dance, my lady?" He asked. I smiled hesitantly.

"I- I'm not sure I know how.. Oh who am I kidding, if I can do salsa I can do a waltz." I muttered to myself, and took his hand with a brief curtesy.

"Thank you, my lord." I replied, and he stepped closer, placing a hand on my waist. Nervously, I placed mine on his shoulder as our hands clasped. He began to hum a popular waltz tune among the elves, stepping left. I quickly caught the rhythm and soon was doing just fine. I closed my eyes, feeling relaxed.

And nervous. Glorfindel was warm. I could feel his heat as he twirled me and then pulled me back close. In fact, I'm pretty sure we were closer than we had been in the beginning. And soon the waltz came to a close. Glorfindel just swayed softly, humming the last bar.

I opened my eyes as he finished and smiled. "That was fun." I said happily, and then forgot how to breathe. Glorfindel's sapphire eyes were dark as he stared down at my face. I swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. O-kay.

His hand on my waist tightened, and his arm jerked, yanking me closer. He looked like he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. I nearly tripped and had to place my hands on his chest to regain my stability.

Both hands circled my waist. "Míleth." He murmured dreamily. I gaped up at him for a moment and then closed my mouth.

"G-Glorfindel?" I stammered. He seemed to snap out of his daze, and then smiled down at me softly, eyes clear and bright. He took a step forwards, forcing me to take one back to keep from being shoved backwards. Another step forwards, another step back. Until I felt my back press against one of the stone pillars.

"Glorfindel?" I queried, voice a whisper.

He leaned forwards until his nose nearly touched mine. "Míleth. Amin mela lle." He murmured. Heat stained my cheeks.

"I love you, Glorfindel." I admitted shyly. He sighed, breath puffing against my mouth. He was hugging me tightly, my face on his shoulder. He turned so that his back was pressed against the pillar and I had to lean on him to keep from sliding to the floor.

His head turned into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath. I squirmed. "G-Glorfindel... D-don't sniff me." I protested. "It's... Strange." I concluded lamely.

His amused hum vibrated against my throat, causing me to yelp. His mouth opened on my neck and hot breath puffed against it. My knees were threatening to give out again.

"But why?" He breathed. "You smell of rosemary and lemon." He observed. His mouth moved farther down, pressing against a spot that had me gasping and trying to break free.

"N-no- G-Glorfindel-" I couldn't speak. He pulled back up to study his handiwork. I was a mess, knees weak and gasping, using him as support to keep myself from collapsing. He smiled.

When I could finally breathe, I glared up at him. "You planned it." I accused. His smile was smug as he buried fingers into my hair.

"Absolutely not. But Elíl's plea and Maglor gave me an excuse." He smirked infuriatingly. "As I believe I already told you. Besides, last time I didn't quite get what I wanted." He added lazily.

I swallowed. "Do I want to know?" I asked warily. His smirk turned into a loving smile as he gazed down at my face. I looked away defiantly, refusing to forgive him.

"Míleth." He pleaded. I wavered. His face was closer. "Please, look at me." He begged, "do not look away." His nose pressed into my neck. I clutched his tunic in my hands.

"Meldanya." He whispered, mouth against my cheek. I gave in, turning to peer up into his face from under my lashes.

"Meldanya." He murmured, and his hands in my hair tilted my face up slightly. And then I couldn't breathe. I saw nothing but stars.

His lips had pressed against mine, and it made me almost dizzy, the feeling of soaring high into the sky. I think I whimpered, but I can't tell. His lips were warm and soft, moving gently. My mind blanked out and everything went fuzzy. I couldn't think coherently. The world tilted.

Everything finally righted and I gasped for air as he pulled away. My legs buckled and Glorfindel held me up, more than happy to press me against him.

He chuckled huskily. "I believe you drank Hawthorne juice, didn't you?" He asked into my ear.

"Glorfindel... I can't breathe." I said, voice barely a whisper. He laughed into my hair.

"I forget that elven kisses can do that. You'll get used to it in time, meldanya." He replied, sounding entirely too self-satisfied. Annoyance sparked in me.

Oh no, he wasn't getting away with that victory. As soon as I was sure my legs would hold me, I pulled myself away.

"You, mister, are far too smug about it." I half-growled. I turned and flounced away. "No, no more until I decide I've forgiven you for being so devious." I declared. I heard him moan behind me.

"Míleth, love, please don't-" he started.

"Don't 'Míleth' me!" I retorted, turning back to face him. "I mean it, Glorfy!" And I turned and sashayed off back out of the maze, making sure that my hip swung a little more than necessary to emphasize my point. The groan behind me made me smile triumphantly.

Ha ha! I shifted back to Maia form and thought myself to the front door of the house, coming in and slamming the door in a fit of pique. That scheming...

"Míleth? Something wrong?" Mairon asked as I stormed into the living room and headed for the stairs. I paused as I took in the scene. Elíl was at the banisters, glaring at Ecthelion. Lir was also looking put out. We three rolled our eyes.

"Not you too!" We exclaimed. And then growled.

"Why don't you ask Glorfindel?" I snarled, and stomped off up the stairs. Elíl and Lir followed until we were all in one room.

We didn't know that when Glorfindel came in, Ecthelion and Maglor had given him mournful looks, and that our brothers had told them they deserved it.

"That..." I flopped on the bed. Then I sighed. "I can't even think when he does that." I groaned. Lir giggled hysterically. Elíl growled.

"He so DIDNT." She seethed. "He just so didn't take advantage of me while I was trying to scold him not to distract me when I was busy looking at my timetable."

We turned to Lir who huffed. "He pinned me to the floor. And then he apologized by trying to to mark me." She whined, rubbing her neck.

"I'm too young for this." Elíl whimpered, sitting on the bed. "I don't know what to do. I can't breathe when he does that." She pressed a finger to her mouth, and I rolled my eyes.

"We can't even be angry at them when we think about it." I reminded them dryly. "So we need a plan of revenge." I grinned.

Lir and Elíl sat up. "Oh Valar yes." Elíl said vehemently.

"From your lips to the Valar's ears." Lir said slyly, and I laughed my head off.

"Did you need some help, dearies?" Vairë's voice asked sweetly.

"Yes!" We chimed.

"Ammë!" I hugged Vairë who laughed and hugged me back. Elíl hugged Estë, and Lir hugged Nienna.

*You might want to watch out. Vairë tends to be rather devious.* Nàmo warned me in a conspiratorial whisper.

*Hush, love, or else I shall think up a punishment for you too when I get home.* Vairë threatened.

*Meep!*

I came very close to dying of laughter along with the rest of them. Vairë's smug smile didn't help things any.

"So... Let's see... You could tease them mercilessly. You could ignore them. You could make them jealous. You could... I know! You could be friendly with another Maia!" Vairë beamed.

"Oh I like that one." Elíl declared. I hummed.

"I think I'll keep Glorfindel sufficiently annoyed by repetitive 'accidents'." I said sweetly with an evil smile.

"And me?" Lir asked, sounding lost.

"Drive the poor ellon crazy by not allowing him to touch you." The three Valiër chimed in tandem.

Elíl and Lir and I grinned at each other. "Hey oh yeah, here we come!"

...

Next morning saw me thinking myself away to the halls of Mandos, generally in a slightly pensive mood. Maranwë met me in the halls.

"Good mor- is something wrong?" He cut himself off abruptly. I looked at him thoughtfully, musing.

"Hmmm. Hmm? Oh yes, hello Maranwë. I was thinking, forgive me. I'm planning to go see Maeglin, by the way." I added, and meandered down the hall, leaving a rather nonplussed Maranwë behind.

*Míleth, need help. I can't figure out which Maia to choose...* Elíl said through ósanwe.

*I would personally suggest Erunàro, Manveru, or Fionwë.* I replied absently, still thinking.

*Thanks!* and she disappeared from the wavelength on which we communicated.

I opened the door to Maeglin's room, shaking myself from thought.

"Hanno?" I called softly, closing the door and making my way to the bed. Maeglin was still in bed asleep, curled up tightly in a ball. He didn't seem to be very happy, though, a frown puckering his features, so I sat myself in a chair and stroked a hand across his hair.

He pushed himself unconsciously into my touch, face smoothing out. I pulled my hand away, but he began to whimper and stir, so I stroked his hair again. His hand reached out and latched onto my sleeve and I sighed, shaking my head fondly.

I gathered him into my arms, tucking a blanket around him as he sighed contentedly and snuggled into me, clutching my tabard. I absently hummed a lullaby that Atto had sung to me, rocking gently and willing to wait as long as it took for him to wake up.

I plotted my revenge against Glorfindel to pass the time, smiling at points.

Until Maeglin began to stir, yawning widely. I laughed quietly to myself, smiling fondly at the ellon that was curled up in my arms. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing, and then suddenly seemed to register my face.

"M-muinthel?" He stammered, beginning to look embarrassed. "D-did I do something bad?" He asked hesitantly, as though racking his brains. I laughed.

"No, hanno, I only wanted to check on you, but you decided that I wasn't going anywhere, so..." I trailed off, eyes sparkling in amusement as his face turned red.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, and I merely laughed, kissing his brow.

"Hanno, hanno, it is alright. I would have waited as long as it took for you to wake up." I replied, shushing him gently as I set him down. He yawned again.

"Okay." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. I smiled fondly and thought a brush into my hands, beginning to care for his hair. He relaxed into me, sighing in comfort as I brushed out the long locks of raven hair until they were smooth once more. His pale skin was sheet white against his dark hair and eyebrows, eyelashes a study in contrast as they swept against his creamy cheeks and hid his obsidian eyes.

My heart melted right then. Literally. I could feel it pooling. "Aww hanno, you're so cute." I cuddled him to myself, kissing his cheek. He blushed so red I could feel his cheeks burning. I laughed.

*Speaking if which, it's high time he be reborn. Will you take him to Lòrien, my dear?* Nàmo sounded a little distracted.

*yes master* I replied, and picked him up.

"Well Maeglin, looks like we are going to Lòrien now. Time for you to be reborn." I smiled, heading for the door. He suddenly stiffened, and I paused, frowning. "What's the matter, dear?" I asked, raking fingers through his hair.

"But- but- where will I go? There's no one..." He trailed off.

"Oh hanno, after staying in Lòrien a while, you will come home with me of course! Do you think I'm letting my baby brother go? Absolutely not!" I scoffed, stalking off. He relaxed and snuggled into my farther.

"Okay, muinthel." He whispered, and promptly fell asleep. I smiled as I took him to the gardens of the reborn.

...

"Is he gonna be okay, nana?" Beleg asked, peering around behind me to look at Maeglin lying in bed. I smiled.

"He'll be just fine, yonya." I answered, kissing his light platinum hair. "You'll be kind to your new roommate, won't you?" I asked. He nodded firmly.

"I will Naneth, I promise." He declared solemnly. I smiled.

"Good. Thank you, Beleg. Now, I'm afraid I must go, but I will return when he awakes, alright?" I asked. He nodded and reached up shyly to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, yonya." I winked, and thought myself away to Elíl. I need to see who she chose.

...

"Thanks, Fionwë! I appreciate it." Elíl smiled at the Maia, who was grinning.

"Oh it's a favor for me too, since I have my own score to settle with Ecthelion... He once decided to punch me just to see if he could when he was newly reborn." He snickered.

Elíl and I burst into laughter as I incarnated. Elíl and Fionwë turned to me, grinning. "I agree." I winked, and they laughed.

"Good choice, Elíl." I approved with a goofy grin. "Fionwë is pretty awesome." I hugged the Maia who laughed and hugged me back.

"Why, thank you, dear sister." He chuckled. "Now, time for me to get back to duty, although I will gladly accept your dinner invitation tonight." And with a wink, he thought himself away as Elíl and I laughed and went to find Lir.

...

"Liiiiir!" Elíl called annoyingly as we wandered the halls of lady Nienna's mansion.

*Aunt, may we see our sis?* I called through ósanwe.

*Of course, dear, look in the library, she's there with one of the firstborn.* Nienna answered, sending us the feeling of a knowing smile as we snickered.

*And good choice, Elíl.* she added as Elíl just rolled her eyes.

"Pah. The Valar spend way too much time interfering in our love affairs." She sniffed, although her eyes betrayed her scowl.

"Yes, they're all rather nosy." I snickered.

*Is that so?* Tulkas asked amusedly.

"Unca Tulkie! So good to hear from you!" Elíl yelled. Tulkas let out a mock-enraged shout as the rest of the Valar decided to make their amusement known. I sniffed.

*And where have the rest of our oh-so-dear uncles and aunties been?* I queried suspiciously.

*Oh, you know... Around.* Aulë replied vaguely.

I nodded. "Thank confirms it, Elíl." I said gravely, just as Lir joined the conversation through ósanwe.

*It confirms what?* Lir asked, having heard what had been said. I grinned.

"That there's a Valala land." I grinned, and Elíl collapsed on the floor as I grinned wickedly. Lir was howling in amusement as the Valar shouted at me good-naturedly.

*Yeldë, how could you!* Nàmo whined at me, although although the odd intonation in his voice had betrayed him.

*Don't whine, Atto, or else you know I'll have to tell Glorfindel!* I said in mock-surprise.

*Perish the thought.* Irmo sniggered. Nàmo grumbled sourly.

I staggered through the library door to find Lir rolling on the floor as a bewildered elf stood there helplessly. Elíl tumbled through, joining Lir on the floor. I sighed.

"Oh come on, for the love of Atar, it wasn't THAT funny you two." I tried to scold in mock-annoyance, but they just went into further hysterics. I sent the nonplussed elf a wry look.

"Forgive them, they're quite insane." I said apologetically, and that hushed them up.

"We're Maiar, not completely insane." Lir sniffed, getting up.

"Riiiight." I said in a tone that suggested the very opposite. "As you wish to believe." I snorted, and waved a negligent hand. "But anyways, greetings, Prince Ingwion son of Ingwë." I bowed to the elf who bowed back.

"My pleasure..." He gave me a baffled look as I laughed.

"My name is Míleth, my lord, and these are my sisters in the thought of Eru, Lir and Elíl." I smiled. Elíl bowed and Ingwion returned it.

"Well, Lir, we will wait until you are finished to discuss some things." Elíl said with a smile, and she nodded, then shot us an amused look.

*And I expect to hear who you chose, sister mine.* Lir directed at Elíl, who merely smirked.

*Meet us at Lòrien- Beleg and Maeglin's grove.* I said, and both of them shot me looks. I smiled.

*Yes, welcome our new baby hanno to the family.* I winked, and then thought myself away with a maddening laugh.

...

"Beleg?" I called, popping into the room where they stayed. Beleg was holding a distressed-looking Maeglin, and looked up at me with relief on his features. I immediately was at his side, gathering Maeglin into my arms as Elíl comforted a distraught Beleg.

"It's alright, he's going to be fine." She whispered to him as he clutched her tabard.

"Maeglin, hanno, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned, as he clutched me frantically.

"He-he's here... P-please, muinthel, don't let him find me!" Maeglin wailed, trying his level best to bury himself into my side. I winced as his nails accidentally poked me and cradled him, rocking gently.

"Who's here, hanno? No one here would hurt you, not while I'm around." I said gently, stroking the dark hair that reminded me so much of a raven's feathers. He shivered.

"H-HE'S here, muinthel, please, tell him I didn't do anything wrong!" His teeth chattered as I frowned. Did he speak of Melkor, or Eöl? I didn't understand.

"Hanno, baby, you've gotta tell me who, so I can go tell him." I tried softly. Maeglin sniffled.

"No, don't leave!" And he clung to me all the more tightly. Elíl and I frowned at each other.

*Its obviously paranoia* Elíl answered my silent question, and I nodded.

"I wasn't very good, was I? He said so." Maeglin sounded forlorn. I sighed.

"Hanno, no one can change their past. Perhaps you were not very good then, but that doesn't mean you aren't now." I replied gently. "And remember, muinthel loves you, as does Elíl and Beleg." I reminded him. "You must see your ghosts as they are- nothing more than phantoms that cannot hurt you." I coaxed gently.

He stilled, and then carefully poked his head out of my tabard, peering about. "He's not there?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"No one is there, hanno." I replied gently, and kissed his hair. "See now? Muinthel is here, and Beleg, and won't you meet your other sister, Elíl?" I asked. "Don't you remember her?"

He nodded shyly and waved, which Elíl returned with a smile. "May I have a hug, Maeglin?" She asked softly, and he hesitantly nodded as she gathered him up. Beleg threw himself into my arms just as Lir made an appearance.

"Are you alright, yonya? You were so very brave to help Maeglin." I said gently. He nodded into my shoulder.

"I'm okay, nana." He replied quietly, and I kissed his cheek for comfort.

"Good." I nodded.

*Everything okay?* Lir asked.

*Well Maeglin had a fit of paranoia, but otherwise we're fine. Nothing more untoward than that.* I replied with a thin smile that she returned.

"Look, Maeglin, this is our other sister in the thought of Eru, Aegliriel." Elíl smiled and turned him to Lir, who smiled gently.

"It is good to see you, Maeglin." She bowed politely. Maeglin looked wary.

"Y-you're my muinthel too?" He finally asked. Lir smiled happily.

"If you'd like me to be." Was her reply. And Maeglin smiled back hesitantly. Lir hugged him carefully as he returned it shyly, creeping back to my side. I gathered him up and began to sing a lullaby, and Elíl and Lir joined me as they set the small cottage to rights. Maeglin and Beleg fell asleep, and Elíl and I tucked them in.

We thought ourselves away after being satisfied that our charges were alright, and then settled down to talk.

"Well! That was eventful." Elíl sighed.

"Rather." I grumbled, sinking down into my chair.

"Well, that coulda been-"

"Don't jinx it!" Elíl and I chimed as she laughed at us. We rolled our eyes.

"Speaking of which, plans?" Lir wriggled her eyebrows at Elíl who snorted.

"Fionwë." Was her concise and curt answer. Lir grinned.

"He's nice." She agreed.

"Hmm." I mumbled. "You need to tell me what happened to you on valentines day." I said suspiciously at them both. They raised their eyebrows at me.

"You too." They bartered in tandem.

"Fine." I sighed, and we agreed to share our memories. So Lir started first...

Please take the poll on my profile? It is precioussss to me... Thaaaanks! XP


	29. Chapter 29

**So sorry guys, I got a writers block and was too lazy to press through it... And then FandomFangirl100 decided to kick my lazy behind into gear..l so I manages to grind this out. *laughs awkwardly* hope you like-? **

**DeLacus: glad you like! XD**

**Nimrodel626: thank you! I'm back! Sorry it took so long... **

**FandomFangirl100: well... Here you go! Don't die! **

**7doom: Thank you. XD**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: glad you like. XD**

**horseyyay:'here's the next chappie! Hope you like! Whatever, just take him. *shoves you Maeglin.***

**Chapter 29**

**VALENTINES DAY**

**Aegliriel's POV**

After greeting some friends and wishing them a happy lovers' day, Maglor had pulled me away... somewhere. He had gently taken my arm and led me away to a small garden that was quiet and private.

He sat down next to me on the stone bench and pulled out a small harp from his robe. I looked at the bushes around the bench and smiled at the white roses that littered them. Maglor touched my arm and I looked to him to see that he was holding out a flower to me.

I took the blood red carnation shyly. "Thank you, Maglor." I whispered, and buried my nose into the fragrant cup. It was so pretty and smelled heavenly. Maglor began to strum the harp and hum, making me feel relaxed.

He sang softly, and I listened, feeling my cheeks heat as I realized that it was a love song. But I couldn't help but admit that he had an amazingly beautiful voice. I played with the rose in my hands, absently noticing how well it went with my deep green dress. I closed my eyes as the song came to an end.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "It was pretty." I said dreamily, plucking a petal off of the rose. "Maglor?" I suddenly asked.

He wrapped a tentative arm around my shoulders, turning his head into my hair. "Yes?" He asked softly. His voice was so smooth and melodious.

"What does a red carnation mean in elven culture?" I asked, remembering what it meant back home- on Earth.

He paused for a moment, then hesitantly replied. "It means... My heart aches for you- adoring love." He answered. I looked up at him.

"Why did you give it to me?" I asked bluntly, though with curiosity, not malice.

He looked away awkwardly, the same color as the rose staining his cheeks. Despite myself I stifled a giggle. He looked cute when he blushed.

"Because I- I mean- you- when you came I- I felt- well I knew you were... My soulmate." He stuttered. "And I- I love you... I wanted to... I WANT to... C-court you." He finished, shifting uncomfortably. I giggled despite myself.

Then I turned and hugged him. "Okay, Maglor. I like you too." I replied with a smile in my voice. "I'd like that." I said shyly. He wrapped his arms around me, and there was a sudden clicking feeling, and I felt whole.

Which was a little odd, since I didn't know I wasn't before. But now I felt warm and fuzzy, and I suddenly felt Maglor sigh.

"Amin mela lle, Aegliriel." He murmured blissfully. I blushed wildly.

Then I swallowed as his lips pressed against my cheek. "Maglor?" I suddenly asked after a moment.

"Hmm?" He sounded a little out of it.

"Ummm... Won't the others be missing us?" I asked. I know I kinda spoiled the moment, but... I poked his side, and he yelped, rubbing his side. I gaped, and then began to laugh heartily, reaching out again. He scooted out of the way with a grin- and then reached out and poked my side.

"Hey! No!" I cried, suddenly realizing what kind of situation we were in... But it was too late.

"Oh no?" He asked, and then tackled me to the ground, grabbing my sides as I shrieked and tried to wriggle my way out of his grip, but he was having too much fun to let go of me just yet. So we attacked each other until we were both breathless and laughing to the point of tears.

Maglor was on top on me, laughing as I sighed, exhausted. "Tired already?" He winked. I smiled up at him with a giggle, and reached up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for the flower." Was my only reply, tucking it into my hair and standing up. "Come on, let's go find something to eat!" I called, skipping off and leaving Maglor behind in the dust, smiling after me dreamily.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT **

**Celine's POV**

I think I almost killed myself laughing. Elíl was choking. "Killed the mood much!?" She cried. Lir sighed.

"I couldn't help it! It just... Spoke itself." She whined, sending us into another bout of hysterics. I shook my head as we calmed down.

"I knew it. I absolutely knew that Maglir was so adorable and was meant to last forever." I said with deep conviction. Lir sighed.

"I'm never living it down." She said mournfully. Elíl and I snickered.

"No, you aren't." Elíl said smugly.

Then Lir wriggled her eyebrows. "Speaking of which, Elíl, your turn..." She grinned sweetly as Elíl sighed and then blushed.

"Okay, okay, going to tell now." She sighed.

**VALENTINES DAY**

**Elíl's POV**

Ecthelion had taken me away somewhere after I had talked with Olòrin.

*Elíl, girls' night tonight, don't forget!* Míleth called after me. I turned and gave her a wave of acknowledgement in reply. We wandered off and I caught sight of Glorfindel taking Míleth somewhere as well.

"Thel? Where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask as he dragged me off.

He just turned and gave me a smile. "You'll see." Was his enigmatic reply. I sighed good-naturedly and let him drag me off.

We finally arrived in a crowded garden with a lot of other couples, but Ecthelion just tugged me over to a small, closed-in pavilion, leading me inside. There were a few other couples there, but Ecthelion still wasn't deterred.

He led me over to a small area in the wall where there was a crack just wide enough for us to slip through. He grinned at me as I squeezed inside after him, and I couldn't help but giggle at myself. I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

Inside the alcove was a small window that looked out, but otherwise was empty. I peered out the window and let out a tiny squeal. It was gorgeous. There was a large bush with colorful flowers, and all around the flowers were hummingbirds with colors so bright they looked like jewels.

I heard and felt Ecthelion walk up behind me, and a moment later his hands slipped around my waist as he peered out with me. "They're so pretty." I sighed happily.

Ecthelion hummed absently in agreement, and I felt his breath against my ear. "Not as pretty as you." He whispered. I blushed but didn't answer.

"Thel?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

I paused. "How long did you like me?" I finally asked.

"Since the day I saw you first in the pool." Was his confident answer. I felt surprised.

"That long? That fast?" I asked, bewildered. He turned me around and leaned against the wall so that I was balanced against his chest. One hand was around my waist while the other tangled in my hair.

"All elves are blessed- or cursed, depending on how you see it- with the ability to know who is their soulmate the moment they meet- and to never forget them." He said, looking down at me. My mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

He bent down so that his lips were against my cheek. "Amin mela lle, Elíl. I want to court you." He pleaded. I gasped as his mouth pressed against my jaw.

I fisted my hands in his tunic. "Y-yes." I whispered. He clutched me to him, sighing in relief.

There was a sudden clicking feeling, like I had suddenly found a missing puzzle piece in my life. Which I thought was strange, since I wasn't aware that I was missing something. But then I promptly forgot about it.

I couldn't see anything but Varda's stars, couldn't feel anything- I couldn't even think straight. Everything had turned fuzzy, and my brain was reduced to utter mush. And I could taste miruvor.

Ecthelion pulled away, a giddy smile on his face. I gasped, my legs turning to jelly. "Can't... Breathe..." I gasped. He bent down.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that elven kisses can do that." He murmured huskily into my ear. I shook my head, regaining my breath. He pressed another kiss to my lower lip and then pulled away. I sighed.

Well, I wasn't really going to complain... Even if I was slightly annoyed at his most abrupt way of asking for courtship...

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

**Míleth's POV**

Lir and I were squealing our heads off. "Ahhhhh! It's unspeakably cuuuteeee!" I shrieked. Elíl clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hist! Someone's going to hear!" She whined. Lir went into hysterics as I snickered.

"Like who, the Valar?" I teased loudly. She gasped and yelped.

"Don't jinx it!" She begged.

*Too little too late, daughter mine!* Irmo was laughing. Elíl groaned and placed her head in her hands. I was laughing my head off along with Lir and Irmo.

"Nice timing, uncle!" I exclaimed.

"I hate you sometimes, Míleth, you know that?" Elíl whined.

I grinned. "I'd think you a perfect angel if you didn't, dear sister." I replied sweetly. She glared.

"But aren't Maiar angels anyway?" Lir whined petulantly, and sent Elíl and I into spasms of amusement.

Then I sighed, wiping away tears. "Well... Why don't we go put our plans into action and prepare dinner?" I asked. They nodded and stood.

"What time is Fionwë supposed to come?" Lir asked.

"Six." Was Elíl's answer.

"Then we have an hour. That's enough time." I said, relieved, and we thought ourselves home. I just had to grin, though, at the thought of what might happen tonight.

...

The last dish was set out on the table, and Mairon was sent to call everyone to dinner. They came down, laughing and grinning as they sat at the table. As agreed, Elíl and Lir and I ignored the looks our boyfriends gave us.

*I can't even figure out what we call them. Boyfriend doesn't sound right.* I said with a sigh.

*Well ellon friends doesn't sound any better.* Elíl noted dryly! and Lir snorted in agreement. I grinned as we sat down.

"So when she coming?" I called to Elíl. Everyone looked to me.

"Who?" Several asked. Elíl opened her mouth when there was suddenly the smell of rosemary and thyme in the air.

"Fionwë!" Elíl and Lir and I cried, waving as he sat down.

"Am I late?" He asked, waving to everyone.

"What took you so long big brother?" I pouted. He sighed.

"My apologies." He said, slinging an arm around Elíl's shoulders with a sigh. "It's been an exhausting day. Looks good, by the way." He added, looking at the table.

My brothers were busily eating, pointedly ignoring a silently seething Ecthelion. I smirked at Lir, who wiggled her eyebrows. She kept discreetly turning away every time Maglor looked like he was going to say something.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get another cup when I suddenly 'tripped' over a toy on the floor and yelped, stumbling backwards until I landed on Glorfindel's lap.

"Amras! Please clean up after yourself!" I scolded slightly, standing and picking it up. "Thank you, Glorfy." I added absently and then went off into the kitchen, leaving him behind staring after me longingly, fingers twitching. I heard Lir and Elíl snickering in my mind, and I scoffed.

*Oh hush it, you two.* I said good-naturedly. They just laughed.

I bounded back out and set the cup in front of Fionwë with a hug. "Well you know big brother, we all appreciate your work." I said with a smile. He was an important Maia under lord Manwë. He smiled and lifted the cup in reply.

"My thanks, sister." He winked. I rolled my eyes with a grin and went back to my seat between Caranthir and Mairon.

"Míleth, Míleth, I want one." Mairon pointed at something on my plate. I scooped some onto his and he smiled. "Thanks!" And he began to eat happily. I bent down and kissed his cheek fondly, ruffling his hair.

"You're most welcome, little brother. Moryo, here, try." I offered, putting a dish of casserole in front of him. He looked at it dubiously. "Never know till you try." I said slyly, winking. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and decided to take a bite.

"Well? And don't say its fine, that's too vague." I grinned. He ruffled my hair.

"It's very good, little sister." He replied happily. I beamed at his praise and ate happily. I always loved receiving praise from my brothers, but especially Caranthir.

"Do you think I'm cute, pretty, gorgeous, or what?" Lir was randomly asking anyone who would listen. I heard and Elíl and I grinned, beginning to sing at the same time.

"She's adorable and sweet, she's got me begging on my knees, and I'm so into it!" Elíl and I broke down laughing as Lir glared at us.

"Don't get me wrong, she's an affliction that I need!" I sang laughingly, and fell off of my chair howling along with Elíl as Lir threw a spoon at me. The rest at the table were rolling their eyes and laughing at us.

"And what's Míleth?" Lir called out.

"She's just a girl and she's on fire!" Elíl belted at the top of her lungs.

"Elíl! I shouldn't love you, but I want to- just so you know, this feelings taking control of me..." Lir started singing, pretending to be Ecthelion. Fionwë was chuckling, one arm draped around Elíl casually. He caught my eye and winked. I was snickering my head off.

"Um... Right." I finally got up and sat down on my chair again, only to yelp and leap back up. "Ah!" I cried. Then I glared at Mairon. "That. Was not. Funny." I growled. He just grinned cheekily. There was a fork on my chair. Caranthir saw it and started leaning back, laughing until there were tears running down his cheeks.

I picked up the fork and hauled him up, placed it on his chair, and dropped him back on it. He yelled and leaped up as everyone burst out laughing at my smug expression as I brushed off my hands and sat down again primly.

Dinner passed uneventfully after that, although there was much laughter.

...

Dessert was eaten in the living room. I finally came in to sit down with my bowl of ice cream after serving everyone else, when I saw Fionwë give me a mischievous look. My eyes widened.

"Fionwë, no-!" But it was too late. With a cry, I tripped over his leg and my bowl went flying, right onto Glorfindel. And I landed in his lap. He blinked, looking down at me with ice cream splattered on his chest and cheeks. I sighed.

"Sorry, Glorfy." I sighed, and then sat up on my knees, picking up the bowl. "Well... I hate to waste it..." I said, and then scooped up the ice cream meandering down his shirt with my finger, and popped it in my mouth. Everyone was grinning.

Elíl was sitting next to Fionwë and plopping ice cream on his head in retaliation. Ecthelion looked positively miserable. Maglor had a similar expression of absolute misery as Lir ate her ice cream, licking her spoon clean after every bite. It didn't help that she was sitting right next to him, either, although not touching. All of the other brothers were snickering and eating their own ice cream with various degrees of glee.

After I had gotten most of the ice cream off of his shirt, I snapped my fingers and the rest of the stains and remains were gone. I leaned up and kissed his cheek splattered with ice cream and chocolate cream, feeling the coolness on my lips. Glorfindel stiffened.

I wiped away the rest with my fingers and then picked up his one hand that was splattered, scooping up some chocolate with my finger and then making the rest disappear. I licked my finger clean and then stood, taking my bowl back to the kitchen. Glorfindel was left breathing funnily as the rest roared at him.

*Devious, yeldë.* Nàmo sounded amused.

*Hmm. Now I wonder where that comes from?* I replied coyly. Vairë's laughter made me smile smugly and Nàmo sigh as I walked back into the living room.

"You look like the cat that got the mouse." Lir noted. I grinned.

"Ahh... A most interesting conversation with Ammë and Atto." I grinned, and they laughed in understanding.

"Hmm... Do you think they've been punished enough?" Elíl asked lazily, waving her spoon.

"Maybe." I said dubiously.

"Hmm." Lir made a noncommittal noise through her own sweet spoonful.

"I should say so. They look positively morosely miserably repentant." Maedhros noted with a chuckle. "Though they did deserve it." He nodded.

The three sighed, to general amusement. "Well good then. I do believe I laid my debt, Ecthelion." Fionwë smirked at Thel, who blinked, and then looked chagrined.

"But I was newly reborn!" He exclaimed, and we burst into laughter.

"Exactly!" Fionwë winked. "Thanks for the dinner, sister." He kissed Elíl's cheek and disappeared in the scent of rosemary and thyme.

Elíl scooted over to Thel and kissed his cheek forgivingly. He pulled her into his lap as she finished her ice cream. Lir scooted into Maglor's lap, who immediately relaxed and closed his eyes blissfully. I scooted closer to Glorfindel, who immediately sat me between his legs and began to play with my hair, sighing in relief.

"Learn your lesson!" The terrible trio chimed, to the laughter of all. Altogether, it had been a good day, I should say.

*Hasn't it?* Elíl asked contentedly.

*Then why do I get the feeling that it won't last for long?* Lir asked ominously.

I sighed. *Then you're not the only one. Although, knowing me, it'll probably have to do with Maeglin...*

Elíl and Lir laughed at my mock-exasperated sigh.

*What, regretting ever reading the books?* Nàmo asked amusedly.

*Master! Never! Liking you, maybe yes!* I snorted.

*What!?* He asked in mock affront. Lir and Elíl snickered loudly.

*You heard me Atto! I don't know why I love you... Although maybe I might remember again as a stuffed animal.* I added slyly.

*Oh? Does that mean I get to cuddle both you and Vairë tonight?* He asked innocently.

*...*

*What? I like stuffed animals at night. Vairë acts as mine most of the time.* Nàmo said petulantly.

*!?*

*You're acting strange, Padawan, why are you sending me nothing but marks of punctuation? Cat got your tongue?* Nàmo asked. Lir and Elíl were gasping for breath trying not to laugh.

*0_0 I HAVE TO BE A STUFFED ANIMAL!?*

*You suggested it, not me.* Nàmo grumbled.

*... And I think I don't take it back.* I said thoughtfully.

*Does this mean you want to sleep with your Ammë and Atto tonight?" Nàmo queried mildly.

*Umm... Yes?* I said tentatively.

*Lucky!* Elíl interjected.

*You never asked.* Irmo put in.

*Okay, so you two get to... What about me!?* Lir wailed.

*I could use company.* Nienna offered eagerly. We looked at each other.

*YEAH!* we cheered.

*Wait... Does this mean I get a good night kiss, Ammë, Atto?* I asked hopefully.

*I- Suppose- so?* Nàmo replied.

*What, Atto, still embarrassed from the time I gave you one?* I asked slyly.

*Absolutely not! I am never flustered!* he replied a little too quickly.

I grinned as Elíl and Lir laughed. *Whatever you say, master. In that case, is it true that the first time you and Ammë kissed that your whole face turned, and I quote from Ammë, 'as red as a tomato, magma, and blood combined'?* I asked interestedly.

*Wha-? No- I mean I-* Nàmo stuttered as Lir and Elíl and Tulkas and Irmo and Vairë and Oromë howled.

*See?* I asked smugly.

*Vairë!* Nàmo complained.

*What dear? Our courtship was so sweetly irritating... You were so cute...* Vairë gave a dreamy sigh as Elíl and Lir and I collapsed crying with laughter as Nàmo spluttered incoherently.

*Oh master. I do love you so.* I sighed.

*...*

*Whats wrong master? You keep sending me marks of punctuation. Cat got your tongue?* I giggled.

*!&amp;#%$&amp;#%! (o_o;)*

I think Lir and Elíl and I very nearly killed ourselves laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

**well, sorry it took me a while to get this up, but I wanted to give you my very best, since I know *some* of you have been waiting for this chapter for quite a while... *snickers at blushing WoodElfJedi* I hadn't really expected this to come in this chapter, but Glorfindel decided otherwise. And for those who are wondering, I'd say there's about ten or so chapters left in this story. *sniffles* and I had such fun writing it-! If you haven't already, please take the poll on my profile. **

**IMPORTANT: Before this story ends, I have a question. Peregrin Took the. Falcon pointed out to me that she wouldn't mind seeing Míleth interact with Feänor in the halls of Mandos. I would like to take a vote. Would you like to see that, or not?**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: thank you! I totally agree. *grins***

**horseyyay: it did, didn't it? They just... Tend to do that. Haha. Oh fine. More of him in this chap.**

**Jesus' girl 4ever: oh good! That's what I meant to do with this crazy, slapstick, cracky fic. XD**

**FandomFangirl100: well, here's another chapter! And you are SO right about Lir. XD**

**Nimrodel626: :D I totally agree!**

**Hbest: thanks! Lol.**

**WoodElfJedi: *grins cheesily* Muahahahaha! Just wait till,you see this chapter...**

**7doom: aren't they!? XD I love them so much!**

Chapter 30

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, and clutching a pillow to myself as I thought. I had just put Mairon to bed, creeping out once he was asleep and going to my own room. Lir had put Amras to bed, and Elíl had put Amrod to sleep.

*Sigh. They're so sweet and yet so infuriating sometimes.* Lir sighed. I laughed slightly.

*They are, aren't they? Well, Quel kamin.* I said.

*Quel kamin!* Elíl and Lir both told me. The house was quiet, everyone in their own rooms, most likely asleep.

"Well? Are you coming, daughter of mine?" Nàmo's amused voice made me look up into the smiling face of the judge of the dead.

I blinked. "Do you have any idea how creepily wrong that sounds?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe to humans." He agreed. I smiled and pitched myself forwards into his cloak.

"Yes Atto! I'm ready. Where's Ammë?" I asked as he stood, still holding me, and thought ourselves away into his mansion in Valmar, the city of the Valar.

"At home." Was his reply. "Not often do I and my brethren sleep, but sometimes we take rest in our homes." He admitted to me. I nodded. It made sense. They were the guardians of the whole galaxy, after all.

We arrived in a large room where a huge bed stood on the center. A vanity sat in the corner of the room, where I saw that lady Vairë sat and allowed her hair to tumble down freely from the netted snood she had it in. Nàmo set me down on the bed.

"Hi Ammë!" I called, and immediately crawled under the covers, barely a lump in the huge bed. I heard her laugh and Nàmo chuckle as I poked my nose out from the covers.

The blankets pulled back and I grinned innocently up at her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Did you know that some of the Maia used to sleep with us, when they were also afraid?" She asked softly.

"Truly?" I asked. She nodded.

"Although, the cores of stars were the most comfortable places." She admitted. I looked at her wistfully.

"That sounds nice and warm and comfortable..." I agreed. Nàmo sat down behind me and then laid down, and a moment later I felt myself being dragged down and tucked into his arms like a child would a stuffed animal.

"Atto! I can't breathe!" My indignant voice was muffled by his cloak. Vairë laughed.

"Oh, you can't? My apologies." Nàmo's voice had suppressed mirth as he fussed over me as carefully as any elfling would his favorite toy. I sighed as Ammë laughed.

"I won't forgive you." I groused, but turned around until I was facing him anyway, snuggling into his cloak. Vairë laid down as well, and I felt her behind me too.

I yawned, feeling sandman come to pay a visit. "I love you, Ammë, Atto." I said sleepily. I felt Vairë kiss my cheek gently.

"And I you, Míleth." She said softly.

I turned around and hugged her, then turned back around and hugged Nàmo, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Atto." I said. He paused, then reached down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"And I you, yeldë." He said quietly, just as I drifted off to the Path of Dreams. Altogether, all of my dreams consisted of Ammë and Atto and I doing something fun together. I slept very well, I have to admit. Better than I have for a while. But then, good things never seem to last for too long, not even in the blessed realm...

...

When I woke up, it was to a snapping pain in my head. I flew up and as a result fell right on top of lord Nàmo in my dizziness from the sudden movement. He let out a sudden grunt. "Yeldë?" Vairë woke up.

I frantically checked my mind, and found the source- oh dear Eru. "Yonya! Hanno!" I shouted, and in a moment was scrambling out of the sheets that seemed to wrap around me like tentacles. I fell out of the bed and hissed, running pell-mell out the door and not even caring that I was dressed in nothing but a nightshift.

In a moment I had thought myself away to Lòrien, more specifically Beleg and Maeglin's grove. I ran through the door to see that Beleg was in the corner of his bed, wide eyed, as Maeglin thrashed and screamed in the throes of a nightmare.

I leaped forwards, pinning his arms down. "Hanno! Wake up!" I shouted. At the force of my words, he woke up with a shriek, flying up into my arms, sobbing. He cried into my shoulder, clutching me.

"Muinthel!" He wailed. I hugged him, hushing him softly and humming. He calmed down, sniffling. I sighed.

"Are you alright, hanno?" I asked softly. He sniffled, nodding, but clutched me more tightly. I turned to Beleg and held out my arm. He threw himself into me, burying his face into my side. I hugged them both comfortingly.

"Shh. It's okay, hanno, yonya. Everything is gonna be okay." I comforted, kissing Beleg's hair and Maeglin's cheek gently. Maeglin was asleep in a moment, exhausted, and Beleg was on the verge of sleep.

"Sleep." I whispered, drawing a hand through his hair gently. He sighed and hugged me.

"I love you, Naneth." He mumbled, and fell asleep. I smiled slightly.

"And I you, yonya. And I you." I put him into bed and smoothed covers over them both, making sure they would be alright before thinking myself back into the room with Ammë and Atto, who were awake and preparing for the day.

"Sorry, Ammë, Atto." I apologized, but they waved it away.

"You do your duties well, yeldë, and for that we are proud." Nàmo patted my head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes master. Thank you master. I'll be good, master." I dead-panned, and snickered at his mock-glare. Vairë sighed.

"Oh do stop arguing like an old married couple." Vairë complained. "I'm going to go to my weaving room now. Be good, both of you." She scolded mildly, and kissed my hair before giving Nàmo a less than chaste kiss that made me turn away awkwardly.

"Right! Going back home now!" I called loudly just as Vairë laughed and thought herself away. I was drawn into a hug by Nàmo.

"As you wish. Be good, yeldë." He said with a chuckle.

I sighed and hugged him back. "Yes Atto." I replied, and then gave him a sly look. "And as for arguing like an old married couple, I'll leave that to you and Ammë." I grinned, and quickly thought myself away as he groaned at me.

I arrived in the dining room of the house to find that everyone was already at the table and eating, even Elíl and Lir.

"Sorry I'm late! I was called away by duties early this morning." I said cheerily, and then hopped over to peer at the table over Maedhros' shoulder. There as toast, eggs, cheese, juice, and fruit offered this morning.

"What. Are you wearing." Moryo sounded horrified. I looked down to see that I was still wearing my nightshift. I blinked, and then shrugged.

"Umm... Sleep clothes?" I asked, looking up with confusion. Glorfindel was pointedly looking away from me. I sighed as Elíl and Lir giggled at me. "Kriff it, I forgot that that isn't accepted here." I grumbled. "It's not my fault I forgot when Beleg and Maeglin decided to make me panic momentarily." I muttered.

"Okay, it's okay, you can look, guys. Nothing inappropriate is showing, and besides, need I remind you a bathing suit is worse?" I complained, and then moved over to the empty spot next to Glorfindel. I leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, grabbing a piece of toast and then biting into it as I moved over to the calendar.

Everyone had decided to accept it and move on, the clattering of utensils resuming. "So. What's on the agenda today?" I asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Nothing." Elíl gurgled. Lir smacked her.

"Manners much!" She cried, and I snickered at them as Elíl stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Whatcha say we have a family picnic today?" Lir offered. I bounced up and down.

"Yes! At the beach!" I cheered.

"Campfire and s'mores!" Elíl squealed.

"Do you think uncle Ulmo will let us play with some of his dolphins?" Lir asked wistfully.

"We can ask." I replied.

"You ask!" Elíl pointed at me. I stared.

"Whatever for!?" I cried.

"Because everyone knows you can wheedle anyone into anything." Caranthir promptly replied. I goggled at him as everyone snickered.

"What!?"

"Me, for example." He groused. I rolled my eyes and threw up my hands.

"No-" I started to say.

"Pleaaaaseeee? I wanna play with the dolphins!" Mairon had scooted off of his chair and tugged on my shift, looking up at me pleadingly with the corners of his mouth smudged with jelly. I couldn't say no to that face. I just couldn't.

"Done for!" Elíl whisper-yelled, and I glared at her.

"Oh fine." I sighed, capitulating. I knelt down and wiped the jam off of his face. "Alright, Mairon, I will." I promised. He beamed at me.

"Yay! And promise to spend lots of time with me?" He begged. I laughed.

"Yes, Mairon, I promise." I winked, and he happily skipped back to the table to finish his breakfast.

"And me." Glorfindel added, raising a demanding eyebrow. I refused to be baited.

"As you wish. Including Moryo and Nelyo and Tyelko..." I trailed off with a triumphant grin as everyone started laughing at the foiled Glorfy.

"Well, I'd better go get ready! I have to get dressed, prepare the picnic basket, go ask uncle Ulmo..." I pranced to the head of the table and hugged Nelyo, who chuckled.

"As you wish, little sister." He ruffled my hair fondly as I beamed.

"I love you too, Nelyo!" And I skipped off down the table to Celegorm, who pretended to edge away with a horrified look.

"Oh no, no no no..." He moaned as I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. Everyone was grinning at my antics.

"Aww Tyelko, you're so cute!" I exclaimed happily. "Love you brother!" He sighed and reached up to pat my head.

"At least someone does." He stuck out his tongue at the rest of the family, who obliged with indignant shouts. Elíl and Lir were laughing wildly.

Next down the line was Lir, who I merely hugged and then went on to Maglor. I threw my arms around his torso and squeezed.

"You're always so soft, Kàno." I grinned. "I love you big brother-in-law-to-be!" And that sent everyone off into spasms of laughter as he chuckled and kissed my hair, and Lir blushed.

I squeezed Elíl who squeezed me back and then went to Ecthelion, who raised an eyebrow at me. "What comment do I get?" He asked with mock-suspicion, to which I grinned.

I hugged him tightly. "Well besides the fact that I love you too, brother-in-law-to-be..." I pretended to think as everyone grinned and Thel feigned a bored look. "I think you're cool." I declared. Elíl got over her embarrassment enough to start laughing loudly along with everyone else as Thel groaned.

I skipped off down the line again to the twins, who tackled me first in a hug as I giggled and hugged them back. "I love the both of you too." I said, and ruffled their hair fondly. "Both of you are always the troublemakers." I sighed, and they flashed me innocent grins. "You don't fool me." I snorted, and then went to Mairon, who reached out as I scooped him up and kissed his hair.

"I love you too, sweetness." I said, and he smiled happily up at me. "You know, I never thought I'd ever call Sauron 'sweetness'..." Lir and Elíl were howling as the rest shook their heads at me. I set him back down and moved on to Caranthir.

I pitched myself at him and hung on to him, squeezing tightly. He sighed. "Yes, I love you too, Míleth." He said, and tried to pry me off. But it didn't work.

"You're always so funny, Moryo. I think you're my favorite older brother of all." I sighed, then reached up and planted a hearty smack on his cheek, to everyone's amusement. Caranthir looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him. Then I finally moved away towards the door.

"And I don't get anything?" Glorfindel's whiny voice made everyone howl. I turned around with a look of surprise on my face.

"Oh, you were here too?" I asked, and winked, causing Elíl and Lir to fall off of their chairs screaming with laughter. Glorfindel pouted as I giggled and hugged him.

"Love you too, Glorfy." I smiled up at him. He smiled back lovingly. Then I reached up and pressed my lips briefly against his before letting go and skipping out the door.

"Elíl, Lir, don't forget to pack after you get done with the dishes!" I called over my shoulder as I bounded away, leaving the rest to mercilessly tease Glorfindel who took it all with good grace.

...

I finished changing clothes and went downstairs to put together the picnic basket. I grabbed the large hamper from the kitchen just as Elíl and Lir came down and began to help me.

Elíl was dressed in a simple, light dress of mint green, with no sleeves and coming down half-way to her knees. A pair of sheer leggings came down to her knees. Lir was dressed in an icy blue gown in the same design of Elíl's, with the same leggings. I, also, had the same, except the color of mine was white. All of them were sheer and thin, proving to be cool and practical for our outing.

"So, you going to ask?" Lir asked, tucking a jar of peanut butter into the basket, having used my bag to get it. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, Lir, as soon as we get done with this." I replied amusedly. Elíl snorted.

"Oh go do it now, we can do it. Besides, she'll never leave you alone until it's been asked." She winked at me as Lir sighed.

"Not true." She protested weakly, and I laughed.

"It's fine, Lir, I'll go do it. Meet me at the beach, I'll be waiting!" I called, and then thought myself away to the beach where we had decided to go.

It was the perfect spot, with soft white sand and crystal clear waters that shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. I put my feet into the water, connecting myself with it, and then spoke.

"Uncle Ulmo? I know that you hear all that goes on near water, so... I'd like to ask a favor of you." I said meekly, waiting to see if I would receive an answer.

All of a sudden, there was a huge wave of water that was heading towards me, and I winced in surprise as I saw it. But in a moment, the wave was gone and instead there was Ulmo in front of me, dripping sea water. I blinked.

"Forgive me, child, it seems as though Ossë decided you would make an innocent victim." And so saying he scowled into the water, then turned back to me. "Now, what is your request, my dear?" He asked, placing a cool hand on my head. I smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle. Well, my family is having a picnic... And well... I was wondering if there are any dolphins that wouldn't mind company? We would be glad to have you there too." I added with a smile up at him. He chuckled.

"Thank you, my child, but I'm afraid I have business elsewhere. But yes, I shall send you some friends that would enjoy frolicking with you." He said, and then began wading back into the water. "Have a good day, dear one." He said, and then was gone.

I blinked, and then smiled faintly. *Well, that went well. Master?* I attempted to connect to Nàmo.

*Hmm?* was the bored-sounding reply.

*You sound bored.* I noted, walking down along the beach as I waited for the rest of them.

Sigh. *Yes, well, it seems as though Manwë declared it a day off for me, and demanded I hand over duties to Maranwë.* was his somewhat sour reply.

*Oh. Well then, would you like to come with Ammë to the beach? We're having a sort of... Vacation day, too.* I offered.

*Why, thank you, yeldë.* Nàmo sounded a tad surprised. *we would be glad to.* he answered. I sent over a smile.

*I would be happy to have you there, Atto.* I replied. He chuckled.

*As you wish. I will see you soon.* and there was a silence as the connection broke.

*Hey! Where are you!?* Lir called.

*Sorry! I went on a small walk waiting. Be there in a moment.* I said. Lir snickered as I began to move back towards the section of the beach I had left.

*You should have seen Thel when he saw Elíl. He was literally almost drooling.* she snickered. I rolled my eyes as Elíl groaned and then suddenly joined in.

*Maglor was sweet.* she said in a sickly sweet tone. *He took one look and immediately blushed, and then when Lir hugged him he kissed her as though he couldn't help it. I think Glorfindel's looking forwards to seeing you.* she added smugly.

It was my turn to groan along with Lir as Elíl laughed at us both. I arrived at the beach, seeing them already all set up with blankets and everything. All of the ellyn were dressed in simple thin tunics that came up to their waist and shorts that came up to their knees.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" I called cheerfully as I came into view. They turned to see me. "I went on a short walk while waiting. Uncle Ulmo agreed to send us some friends, and Atto and Ammë are coming too." I said with a smile.

Mairon squealed and threw himself into my arms. "Míleth! Can we go swimming now?" He begged as I laughed and swung him up, twirling him around.

"Yes! Come on!" I exclaimed, and set him down, running towards the water next to him. We arrived at the edge not far away, and he waded in, splashing happily as the Ambarussa took flying leaps and joined him. Lir and Elíl laughed as they unpacked the foodstuffs.

I stood on the shore, watching them with a fond smile. Maedhros chuckled and came up next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "It was a good idea, seler." He squeezed my shoulder and then joined the twins and Mairon in the water as they squealed and splashed him playfully.

A pair of hands landed on my shoulders and a pair of lips pressed against my cheek before abruptly disappearing, and someone else joined the group in the surf. I smiled brightly to see that it was Caranthir, feeling his kiss against my cheek. I do so love that dark brother of mine.

"Elíl says to tell you that lord Irmo and lady Estë are coming too." A voice said teasingly into my ear, and I yelped as a finger dug into my side.

"Tyelko!" I complained as he laughed and planted a kiss on my cheek before dancing away from my mock-furious lunge and into the water. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly at him.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, drawing me into someone, and I felt breath against my ear. "You look beautiful." A voice murmured into my ear. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you, Glorfy." I replied shyly, turning my head to smile at him. His sapphire eyes looked even bluer in the reflection of the water, and his golden hair gleamed. He smiled back at me tenderly. Then I reached up and kissed his cheek before slipping out of his grasp and giving him a devious grin. His eyes widened.

"Oh, no, vanimelda, please love, no-" but it was too late. I laughed as I gave him a push and sent him over with a shout and into the water. There were whistles and shouts from behind me.

"Great aim, girl!" Lir yelled as I ran back to them, laughing. Nàmo and Vairë and Irmo and Estë were there as well. Lir was comfortably situated in Maglor's lap making a sandwich for the both of them. Elíl was feeding Thel some fruit while rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

I threw myself into Nàmo's lap, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I love you Atto!" And then I hugged Vairë. "I love you, Ammë!" I exclaimed happily, and then hugged Irmo and Estë. "And you too, auntie, uncle!" I said, and then dove for the basket.

"And we love you, Míleth." Irmo said for the rest of them, laughing. Vairë reached over and kissed my cheek as Nàmo caressed my hair with a fond smile.

I grinned and grabbed a peanut butter stick and glass of lemonade, eating it quickly before standing up. "Well, I'm off!" I cried.

"Me too!" Lir leaped up and grabbed Maglor's hand, dragging him up and off over the sand towards the water. He followed, laughing softly. Elíl did the same with Thel, except that Thel grabbed her halfway there and then chucked her into the water as she shrieked.

I ran as fast as I could, leaving the Valar laughing in my wake. "Watch out below!" I yelled, and took a flying leap into the deeper waters. I opened my eyes as I was submerged in the water, and suddenly let out a cloud of bubbles as I came face-to-face with a dolphin. In a moment, the smooth, grey creature was pushing up to shore as I grabbed onto its dorsal fin.

I resurfaced with a gasp and laughed. "Hey!" The dolphin blew its spout into my face and chattered at me playfully, splashing its tail.

"Dolphins!" Lir squealed, and was soon joining me. I held out my hand to Mairon, and he swam over, grabbing my hand. I giggled as the dolphin who had 'saved' me swam over with a chitter.

Mairon stared at it, wide-eyed. "Do- do you want to play?" He asked it shyly. It bobbed its head up and down and then let out a squeak, splashing Mairon and seemingly laughing as it swam away tauntingly.

"Hey!" Mairon let go of my hand and gave chase, laughing happily. I laughed and then dove under, coming up behind Maedhros. I popped up and then wrapped my legs around his torso, climbing onto his shoulders. I bent my head over his so that I was facing him upside-down, my hair tumbling over my head.

He laughed at me, flicking my hair away from his face. I snickered. "Hi Nelyo!" I grinned, and he smirked.

"Having fun?" He winked as I pouted.

"Hey! That's my line!" I complained, and he replied by throwing me over his head into the water with a laugh as I shrieked. I came up spluttering.

"NELYO!" But he merely swam away laughing riotously. I sighed and smiled, grabbing onto the dolphin nudging my arm. There were about ten dolphins swimming about.

"Hey, why don't we go splash Tyelko?" I whispered conspiratorially, and with a bob of its head and a chitter that sounded suspiciously like laughter, dragged me under. We came up behind Celegorm and the dolphin turned, sending a wave of water with a flick of its tail before diving back under and swimming away.

I laughed myself silly as Celegorm came up with a mock-enraged shout and turned, seeing me. I stopped laughing.

"It wasn't me! It was-" I turned to find that the dolphin was gone. My face must have been horrified, because Celegorm started bending over in hysterical laughter.

"Your face!" He cackled. "That moment you realize a dolphin was smarter than you!" He howled, and I scowled at him playfully. Before he had time to register it, I was dunking him under with a grin on my face. He popped up gasping, and then began to laugh again as I poked his sides.

"No! Stop! Míleth!" He begged through gasps, squirming away from me. I smirked as he tried to push me away.

"Only if you surrender!" I cried.

"Alright! Alright! You win!" He replied, and then grabbed me in a hug when I stopped. "And in retaliation-" he threw me as I squawked, but I was caught by someone before I hit the water.

Someone snickered as I blinked the water out of my eyes and pushed my hair away like seaweed. "Now here's a pretty sight." A smooth voice teased me. I grinned and hugged the elf who had caught me, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Moryo." I laughed, and he blushed darkly.

"Don't say that in public!" He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just family, Moryo." I scoffed, and tugged on his hair fondly. He said nothing and merely gave me a slightly shy smile before lowering me back into the water.

Maglor was teaching Lir how to float on her back, and I smirked as she let out a startled yelp and flailed as he wrapped his hands around her waist to steady her. He caught her before she went under and shook his wet head at her.

"Vanimelda, you need to be still!" He scolded fondly, leaning down and kissing her gently as she blushed.

"It's not my fault you startled me!" She retorted, and he chuckled at her with a smirk.

"Oh really?" He asked, arching an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "Or was it something else?" He asked slyly, moving his lips to her neck before she pushed him away.

"Maglor!" She cried in protest as he laughed. I giggled and looked to Elíl.

Ecthelion was trying to catch her as she laughed and eluded him time and time again. Finally, he caught her with a grin, and she squealed as his hands clamped around her waist. He pulled her to him, chuckling.

"Caught you." He said in her ear, obviously flirting. She squirmed against him.

"Thel!" She protested as he merely smirked and turned her around to steal a kiss. She pulled away with a mock-scowl.

"I never said that was to be the prize." She complained as he chuckled huskily.

"Oh, it wasn't?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She gasped exaggeratedly at the innuendo and slapped him upside the head as I laughed myself silly.

"Give it to him, Elíl!" I called, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Maybe it wasn't his prize, but it might be someone else's." Vairë's coy voice made me turn to see her wading into the water as Nàmo followed her. He gave a wry smile as she swam away.

"Oh? In that case, I might as well." He said lazily, and then followed after. I groaned and turned away.

"Seriously, Ammë, Atto, save it for later!" I complained loudly as everyone agreed.

The twins and Mairon flew past me on the backs of the dolphins, shrieking with glee as Maedhros and Caranthir and Celegorm sped past me a moment later, laughing. I was laughing.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. "And me? Do I get an opportunity to win a prize?" Glorfindel's voice whispered suggestively in my ear. I turned around and wrapped my legs around his waist to anchor myself as we bobbed up and down.

"Hmm. You can solve a riddle. I'll give you until tonight to do it." I answered with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands held my waist to steady me. He leaned down, but I pulled back with a giggle.

"Ah ah ah. That's one prize, you don't get one yet." I laughed, and he pouted.

"Fine. What's the riddle? And rest of the prize?" He asked with a smile.

"Until the eve I give you, to solve a riddle or two." I held up two fingers. "One plus one equals one, two plus one equals fun." I smiled. "Tell me, are you tired? Cause you've been in my mind running thousands and thousands of miles- if one is alone and three is a crowd, then what is two? And if you can solve my words, can you solve what I'm trying to say?" I finished, smiling sweetly.

Then I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Remember, until this eve to solve it!" I reminded him, slipping under the water with a wink and swimming away, leaving him deep in thought.

When I surfaced, it just so happened to be next to Nàmo, who bent down and whispered in my ear. "Don't you think it was a little easy?" He asked teasingly. Ammë giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I have no doubt he'll figure it out- it will just take him a while for the 'one plus one equals one' line." I replied in satisfaction. He chuckled, hugging me.

"You know what he will most likely ask you once he figures it out, don't you?" Ammë asked shrewdly. I blinked.

"What, that he loves me back?" I asked, confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes as Nàmo threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh go on, yeldë." He chuckled, pushing me off gently. "Sometimes you can be hopeless."

"What!?" I cried. "What did I say?" I asked. He just shook his head and bent to kiss Ammë. It worked. I booked it outta there fast.

"OH VALAR KRIFF IT THEL, WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!?" Elíl yelled as Thel laughed himself silly at the sight of her covered in seaweed which he had obviously dumped on her. I started to snicker, and then began to howl as Eonwë appeared exasperatedly.

"AND BOOK IT, EONWË!" She added for good measure. I flipped onto my back and splashed him with water as he sent me a mock-glare. I just laughed and waved as he chuckled and thought himself away again with a wink.

I contemplated visiting with Irmo and Estë, but then Mairon came up and grabbed my hand and dragged me away, and I was distracted for a while...

...

I sighed where I lay on the blanket, the sun going down. "That was fun." I murmured. Everyone else, also sprawled out as they pleased, agreed with groans and sighs. I was currently curled up in Nàmo's lap as he patted my head fondly.

"Well, who shall start the fire?" Irmo asked, pulling out the basket.

"I will." Nelyo grabbed the things, and soon a nice fire was roaring just as the sun went down. I sat up and reached for the basket, grabbing the ingredients for the s'mores.

"Ambarussa, Mairon, can you go find all of us some sticks about the size of your arm?" I asked, and they leaped up and scattered to find them. There was a small copse of trees nearby.

I prepared the crackers and broke the chocolate, and then pulled out the bag of marshmallows, ripping them open just as the three came back with their armfuls and handed them out.

"Thank you." I smiled at them. "Now, put one of these on the very end of your stick, and soften it over the fire." I said, passing the bag around after I took my own advice. They all followed my example, Elíl and Lir already grabbing their crackers and chocolate.

"See? And after that you do this-" and Lir pulled away her half-soft marshmallow, tucking it between the crackers along with a piece of dark chocolate and popping it in her mouth. Mairon plopped himself on my lap, and I helped him make his own s'more as Elíl helped the Ambarussa.

Mairon shoved the whole thing in his mouth and then began to chew, a smile on his face. "Ith gooth!" He said happily, swallowing heavily. I began to laugh at him.

"Hey! Take it easy, sweet, or else you might choke!" I laughed, kissing the crumbs off of his cheek and smiling at him fondly as he swallowed the rest.

"Yes, onònë." He said meekly, and then grinned up at me as he attempted to make another. Nàmo chuckled above me, and I tilted my head back to look up at him, smiling. He leaned down to kiss my forehead with a wink.

"So, anyone have a story?" Lir asked, carefully placing a s'more in Maglor's open mouth and kissing his cheek.

"How about the one of Lover's Leap?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Huh?" Several voices chimed, and I began to laugh wickedly.

"Not far from here, there's a cliff over a section of water clear of any stones, a perfect spot to jump from. If you jump, you can also climb out of the water into a cave in the cliff face. There's usually always torches lit there in honor of lord Ulmo." I said, pointing towards the direction it was in.

"But it's quite a leap." I admitted. "Actually, the tradition among the Teleri is for the elleth to take ellon there and make the jump. Supposedly it proves that the ellon would do it for her because he truly loves her." I added through a mouthful of chocolate and marshmallow. "Then they honor lord Ulmo in the cave and come back. There's a way through the back of the cave that leads back up to ground level." I said.

"Why don't we do it? Elíl asked from Irmo's lap, eyes sparkling as they always did when she was eager to try something new. I grinned.

"Well Thel, now you have to prove you love her!" Lir teased, and Thel sighed.

"If it will convince her, then I will do it with all joy." He said. Elíl blushed as the rest laughed softly.

"Well, I'll do it, if just for the novelty of it." I said, squeezing Mairon excitedly.

"Okay then, looks like we'll go. I guess we'll be gone for an hour right?" Elíl asked. I nodded.

"It might take that long." I agreed.

"Have fun." Caranthir said lazily from where he lay on his back with his head in Tyelko's lap, roasting his marshmallow carelessly. I rolled my eyes at him and stood

"Thank you, dear brother mine." I said dryly, and then kissed Mairon's cheek, setting him in master's lap. He grinned at me.

"I'll eat your share of s'mores for you!" He waved cheerily as everyone roared and I sighed.

"Alright, Mairon. But don't get a stomach ache, you hear?" I shook a finger at him, and he nodded.

"Okay, I promise!" He promised with a smile.

Elíl was already dragging Thel off, and Glorfindel stood, holding out his arm to me. "Shall we go?" He asked with a smile. I took his arm.

"Yep!" I said cheerily, and then began to follow after Elíl and Thel, chatting away.

We arrived at the spot to find Elíl and Thel looking down. Elíl had a gleeful look on her face, and Thel had a vaguely green tinge to his skin. I muffled a snicker in Glorfy's sleeve.

"Come on, Thel, please?" She begged, wrapping her arms around him pleadingly. He groaned.

"Elíl..."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll just go myself then.." She turned away dejectedly, when he steeled himself and grasped her arm.

"No, I'll do it- for you." He said. She smiled up at him dazzlingly.

"Come on then!" She cried, and kissing his cheek, executed a perfect pencil dive into the waters below. She fell for a good ten seconds before splashing into the water below. Ecthelion took a deep breath, and then jumped after her.

I giggled as he landed below. "Elíl can get her way with him anytime." I giggled, and turned- to see that Glorfindel was looking pale. He swallowed.

"That's- far." He gulped. I sighed, then sidled up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked down at me.

"Have you figured out my riddle yet?" I asked. His hands circled my waist.

"Well... One is alone, two is company, and three is a crowd." He started slowly. "One plus one equals one when it refers to love, for two feär become one. Two plus one is a family. And as for what you're trying to say... Maybe you should clarify for me?" He asked, a hopeful look in his blue eyes. I smiled up at him.

"You solved it. As for the last part... You'll have to find out, won't you?" I asked, and then moved to the edge of the cliff, looking back at him with a wink and blowing him a kiss. Then I jumped, doing a graceful flip and diving into the water below smoothly.

I resurfaced and swam for the cave, hearing a splash behind me and smirking. I clambered into the limestone cave to see that there was a candle lit on the table set there, torches on the walls. Elíl and Thel were nowhere to be seen, most likely moving along the passage in the back already, sharing a moment no doubt.

Wet clothes pressed against me, wrapping me in a hug. I smiled at Glorfindel who smiled back. Then I pulled him forwards and reached under the table, taking out a candle from a basket. He grasped it with me, lighting it on Thel and Elíl's candle already on the table and setting it down.

Glorfindel sighed, his breath puffing against my ear. "Have I proved now that I love you?" His voice was amused. I laughed quietly.

"I never doubted it, Glorfy." I replied, turning around so that I was pressed against him. My wet clothes stuck to my skin, and I could feel Glorfindel's fingers through my thin shirt. His eyes were burning, hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"You have yet to tell me what you mean and give me my prize." He said lowly, lowering his face so that our noses were touching.

I blushed darkly. "I wanted to say... Amin mela lle. I love you, Glorfindel. Very much." I said shyly, looking down at my fingers twisting themselves into his shirt.

His breath hitched, and his fingers tightened, pressing me closer to him. "You do?" He asked, wistfulness in his voice. I nodded.

"Say it again. Please." He begged, his mouth close to my jaw.

"I love you." I said in a whisper. His lips moved up to catch mine, pressing them against his. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Amin mela lle, Míleth, melda." He whispered huskily. "You are my everything."

I smiled up at him shyly, and he groaned, bending down again to crush my lips underneath his. He pulled away breathing heavily, pupils dilated.

"Please, love, stay with me always. Please. Say that you'll wed me." He begged into my ear, pressing a kiss to the point of my ear. I gasped at both the sudden proposal and the flash of feeling that ran through my ear, almost sending my knees out from under me.

"Please, melda." He groaned desperately. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Yes." I breathed. He paused, eyes looking into mine searchingly, pleadingly.

"You will?" He asked, sounding breathless with mingled disbelief and hopefulness.

I smiled up at him, tears in my eyes. "Yes!" I laughed. "I will, Glorfindel." I said simply.

His face lit up so brightly and he smiled so much that I almost had to look away at the joy that was there. He picked me up and whirled me around, laughing. Then he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

"Yes!" He shouted into the air. "She said yes!"

I laughed, just as Elíl and Ecthelion rushed back in, Thel's eyes glowing. "She said yes!" He shouted exuberantly as Elíl laughed, blushing. I squealed and threw my arms around her as she did the same, both of us squealing. Ecthelion and Glorfindel were slapping each other in congratulations, both shouting triumphantly.

Then Thel grabbed Elíl, spinning her around and around and kissing her lips soundly as she laughed at him. Glorfindel swept me into his arms bridal style, pressing his lips against mine gleefully.

"Glorfindel!" I protested laughingly. He just grinned wildly, beginning to drag me away down the corridor along with Thel and Elíl.

"We have to tell them!" He said, and Thel apparently agreed as they both dragged us off as we cried and laughed all the way.

When we finally arrived at back at the campfire, everyone looked up at us with bemused looks on their faces. I futilely pulled at Glorfindel, my dress still sopping wet.

"Glorfindel! Please!" I cried, still choking with laughter. Elíl was doing much the same, pulling against Ecthelion, who merely swept her off her feet in an embrace.

"She said yes!" He laughed, kissing her again, much to her chagrin. Everyone burst into cheers and clapped as Elíl blushed wildly.

"She said yes!" Glorfindel said exuberantly, pulling me against him and kissing me soundly, to everyone's amusement as they laughed and cheered.

"She said yes." Maglor's voice suddenly joined the babble as he smiled widely, bending down to kiss a blushing and laughing Lir.

"When!? How!?" Elíl and I demanded.

"Just now before you came. He popped the question in front of everyone with a white lily." Nàmo replied in satisfaction, to general amusement. I squealed and threw my arms around her as she hugged me back.

"Triple wedding!" Ammë exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. Elíl and Lir and I grinned.

"But that only makes sense." Caranthir pointed out with a teasing smirk in our direction.

"Hush up, Caranthir!" We all said, and he merely snickered as everyone began to talk weddings. I merely leaned against Glorfindel, smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist and joined in the conversation cheerfully.

I just wish mom and dad and Elíl's parents were here to see us.

**The idea of Lover's Leap is not mine, it's Ellie's from StoriesofArda. More specifically, her story named Lover's Leap. It's hilarious. Please, enjoy! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**... You know what? Never mind what I said about the ten chapter thing. **

**WoodElfJedi: *snickers loudly* well... We'll have to see, right?**

**Peregrin Took the Falcon: I know right? **

**Lady Vanya: thank you!**

**horseyyay: *sniffs* well excuse me. *winks* Wai- what!? No, give me back my Maeglin then! *lunges and misses* really? It is? Cool! Well now I know who Emma is in The Return...**

**Hbest: no. They look the same. ;) maybe cuter-? **

**Jesus' girl 4ever: thanks! ;)**

**FandomFangirl100: glad you like!**

Chapter 31

"AHHHHHHH!" My shriek almost literally shook the house. Everyone came running and threw open the door of my room, only to find me on the bed with Beleg and Maeglin hanging off of me.

That wasn't so bad, but what WAS so awful about the situation was that I was- 1) my hair was sopping wet from just getting out of the shower 2) I was dressed in nothing but a simple sleep dress that came down to my knees that was still wet from my hair and therefore sticky 3) Maeglin had buried his fingers in my hair and was trying to pull them back out 4) Beleg was stuck to me like a leech with his arms around my waist as he grinned happily 5) and they had just suddenly appeared in my room for apparently no reason.

"Yonya-" I started, starting to panic as my shift slowly slid up my leg. Then there was a tug on my hair and my hands flew up to grasp Maeglin's hands. "Hanno! No! Ahhhh!" I managed to pull his hands out just as my shift slid up a good three inches.

I grabbed the hem and yanked it back down, just as Maeglin decided it was a good idea to tackle me in a hug.

"Me too, Muinthel!"

"Hey, she's my Naneth!"

"Yonya, hanno, please-" and then I fell off of the bed. Elíl and Lir started screaming with laughter at me, doubling over. Beleg and Maeglin landed on top of me, both hugging me tightly. The shift slid up to my calf. One sleeve of it fell down. My hair was dripping and plastered to my skin. I heard a choke.

"Get Glorfindel out of here before he decides to do something- Thel, hurry UP!" Moryo shouted.

"Hey, how can you accuse me of something like that-!" Glorfindel's protest was cut off as someone shoved him out the door.

"ATTO, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled.

"What do you mean? Aren't you glad to see us?" Maeglin sounded petulant. I sighed, then gently placed my hands on their chests.

"Yonya, hanno, please, I can't breathe." I rasped. They clambered off as my brothers hurried over to me. I reached out for the both of them again and pulled them into my arms.

They buried their heads into my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "Oh you two." I sighed, but there was a smile in my voice. I leaned down and kissed their heads fondly. "Yes, I'm glad to see you. It's just that this wasn't the best time..." I pulled back as they sniffled repentantly.

"Don't cry, yonya, hanno. I will always love you." I smiled. Beleg reached up and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Sorry nana. I love you too." He said shyly.

"Me too, muinthel." Maeglin added, kissing my cheek as well. I laughed softly at them.

"Now then, you two, I'm guessing that Atto means that it's time you moved in. Well." I sighed and rolled my eyes to the ceiling with a put-upon face.

"Are you going to at least give me two beds or something?" I groused, and there was a faint laugh before two beds appeared out of nowhere. "I suppose I should thank you for that." I scoffed, and then gently shooed the two into the bathroom.

"Go take a bath you two! I'm sure lord Nàmo will provide you with night clothes." I said, and they went off without a word.

I turned back to my family, who took one look at my crossed arms and raised eyebrow- and began to laugh. Nelyo gathered me up into a hug, shaking with laughter.

"You should have heard your scream." He choked.

"Oh you think I didn't?" I asked dryly, and he fell backwards laughing.

"Nice. I think even Drago would be proud of that one." Celegorm smirked. I sighed.

"Next time... Don't keep your door unlocked." Moryo said into my ear as he hugged me. I sighed again.

"Moryo-"

"Don't Moryo me! You're the one at fault this time!" He scoffed, pulling away and crossing his arms as though just realizing that he had been hugging me (Valar forbid) in front of the the whole family. (Horrified gasp)

"- thank you." I finished with a smile. "I'm so glad you care for me." I added shyly. His cheeks turned red as he turned away with a mutter.

Elíl and Lir collapsed on me, giggling crazily. "That was epic." Elíl grinned.

"It was hysterical." Lir cracked up.

I shoved them off playfully. "Oh fine." I pouted. Mairon bounced into my lap.

"I love you too." He said with a pout. "Don't forget me."

I sighed and shook my head fondly at him. "As if, Mairon!" I protested. And then I smirked at Elíl and Lir, whispering to him loudly so that everyone could hear. "By the way, would you mind being the ring bearer for the triple wedding? I wanted you to but Elíl and Lir was afraid you'd be too reluctant to give the rings up..."

The Feänorions began howling as Elíl and Lir glared at me. Mairon just giggled. "Okay! I don't mind. And I wouldn't do that, I'm only interested in this one." He held up the golden ring that I had bought for him back on Earth. I smiled.

"Good. Well, I'd better go tell Glorfy I'm okay..." I stood and headed for the door.

"Oh, you are? Like that? When I just warned you about locking doors after showers?" Moryo asked sarcastically. But I shook my head at him.

"No, Moryo." I smiled fondly. "Like this." I replaced the clothes on me with my Maia skills, and instead I was dressed in a new, clean nightshift that came up to my knees and was less thin than the other one.

"Better." He agreed, and everyone snickered.

I headed out the door, and then suddenly turned back around with a grin. I pointed at Lir, and suddenly she was in the same thing as I was. "Have fun, Káno." I said slyly, and then grabbed Elíl and dragged her out with me.

"MÍLETH!" Lir shouted, but I just laughed. "This is not- mmph!" Even Elíl had to laugh hysterically at that, knowing what it meant.

"Why not?" Maglor's voice asked softly. I paused in the hallway, tears streaming down my cheeks as the rest of the brothers ran out the door gagging.

I finally recovered and dragged Elíl off again in search of Thel and Glorfy. We finally tumbled into Glorfindel's room as I laughed my head off and Elíl landed on top of me, giggling. I wriggled.

"Get off, Elíl!" I protested, and she rolled off. I stood and brushed myself off, then threw myself onto Thel, hugging him.

"Thank you, Thel, for making sure that my honor wasn't compromised! As a token of my gratitude..." I turned and pointed at Elíl, who was suddenly in the same dress as I was...

"NO! Míleth!" She wailed, but I merely pushed Thel towards her. He happily swung her up and carried her off as I waved and laughed.

"You are truly devious." Glorfindel's voice sounded behind me. I turned back around with a smile.

"No. That compliment belongs to the Valar." I countered cheerfully, and then sat in his lap. "My apologies, Glorfindel, for worrying you." I said, looking down sheepishly with the puppy dog face. He sighed.

"When you make an apology like that... How can I refuse?" He said softly. Much too softly. My eyes widened as I attempted to move out of his lap, but he already caught me by the waist, smiling.

"Going so fast? I haven't even gotten the chance to forgive you." He went on softly. I swallowed.

"Glorfindel- please- that's not necessary-" I tried. Too little too late.

"But I like to forgive." He whispered, and then pressed me to him, burying his face into my hair and breathing deeply.

"Don't sniff me! How many times to I have to tell you- that's just... Strange." I squeaked, clutching his shirt. He laughed quietly.

"But you smell so good... Like lavender... And you feel so soft..." He said, nuzzling me with a contented sigh.

"Glorfindel..." I attempted to pull away. "If anybody comes along you know what this will look like." I said sourly. He chuckled.

"But I'm not doing anything at all." He replied.

"That's the point!" I retorted, and he sighed.

"You win." He admitted defeat. He pulled away, giving me a mournful look. "But won't you at least give me a good-night kiss?" He pleaded.

I turned away with a sigh. "Glorfindel... I... I- I don't think I want to get married for a while yet. I mean, I'm still your betrothed, I don't want to change that, but I meant..." I tried to explain, when he placed a hand on my cheek, cutting me off.

"I understand." He said softly. "I know, I expected that. I will be ready whenever you are, melda. As long as you are mine, I don't care how long it takes." He whispered gently, leaning forwards and catching my mouth in his. After a moment, I pulled away and he sighed disappointedly.

"Thank you." I said, blushing darkly. "Now if you'll excuse me... Good night." And I precipitously fled.

...

It was morning. It was breakfast time, in fact. I looked down at my bowl and sighed.

"Well. It looks like another chapter of life has started! Hopefully it'll be a little calmer this time." Elíl said cheerfully. Lir and I stared at her, horrified.

"Oh force, oh Valar, please tell me you didn't just jinx it." Lir said weakly. Elíl rolled her eyes.

"There's no such things as 'jinxing' in Aman!" She protested with a snort.

"Ummm, Padawan?" Nàmo suddenly appeared at the kitchen table, looking apologetic.

"Apologies, but... There's a few guests in the halls I need your help with." He said with a nervous smile.

"Yes?" I asked, suddenly getting a vague suspicion of what was to come.

"Well... It seems as though you and Elíl's parents have arrived a little earlier than expected... And well... I need you to help with Feänor...?" He offered, wincing slightly.

I stared, feeling the blood drain out of my face. "So let me get this straight. I have to help my parents get into elven form, raise Beleg and Maeglin, tell my parents that I'm engaged, and Feänor is making trouble." I said weakly.

"Ummm... Yes?" Nàmo offered tentatively.

Then I stood up on shaking legs. "Elíl..."

"YOU JINXED IT!" My scream actually did make the house shake this time.

**The End... Or not?**

**So... Dow it deserve a sequel, you think? *sniffles* I had so much fun writing this-! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did...**

Review!


	32. SEQUEL ALERT!

**Hey y'all... Quick note in case you're interested... The sequel to this story is officially out! *screams excitedly* I hope you enjoy, and have fun-! **

**Thank you you to all those that have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Eve****n if you don't read the sequel, thank you for liking this one. ;)**

**Ayyo!~ KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi AKA Míleth **


End file.
